Red Ranger
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: When Bella left years ago, she never had a chance to say good-bye to her friends. When she returns, she's shocked to see that the 'group' was no longer intact. Will she be the one to get them back together, or will something else prevent it from happening.
1. Preface

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Red Ranger**

 **Preface**

 **Summer of 1994**

As I got closer the playground, I could hear the boys arguing. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper appeared to be having a faceoff with one another. Alice sat on the swings rocking back and forth with a frown on her face, pushing her long black hair out of her eyes every once in a while. Rose stood on the platform, watching the fight with her hands on her hips, looking unimpressed.

"I'm the red ranger!" Emmett bellowed, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're always Red Ranger. It's my turn." Edward pushed his glasses up his nose, scowling at Emmett.

"You can't be Red Ranger, you're too much of a geek. You're Blue Ranger." Jasper shoved him. "It's my turn to be the red ranger."

Edward stumbled slightly, catching himself before falling. He gave Jasper a push back then fixed his glasses.

"Guys, stop it, don't fight," I interrupted them.

Alice hopped off the swing. "Why don't you take turns."

"Let's vote on it." Emmett puffed out his chest. "All in favor of me?" He raised his hand high in the air.

No one else raised theirs, and Emmett scowled and dropped his arm to his side.

"All in favor of me?" Edward challenged, he glanced at me with hope; but I didn't want to choose and make someone else mad.

"How about we draw names, then no one is choosing sides," I suggested.

"Why does a guy always have to be Red Ranger, why not a girl?" Rose asked.

"Please, that will never work, I'm not following any girl leader. Alice is too small. And just look at Bella; she gets bruises all over her legs from just walking, so she can't be Red Ranger." Emmett pointed at me.

I suddenly felt self-conscious about the dark marks on my legs. I shifted uncomfortably as they all stopped to stare at me. Luckily, Rose wasn't finished with her side of the argument.

"So why can't I be Red Ranger? I'm sick of being Pink just because I'm a girl and know gymnastics." Rose used the fireman pole to slide down then stood nose to nose with Emmett.

"Fine, be Rita Repulsa, you're ugly enough," Emmett quirked.

Rose's mouth dropped open, and she looked stunned. After a moment, she kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to wince. She took a step back and glared at him with her hands balled into fists.

"Emmett!" I gasped in shock, he had never been that rude before.

"That was mean—apologize," Alice ordered.

"Say something." Rose glared at her twin brother.

"What? He's right, no one can yell quite like you." Jasper shrugged.

"You know what? I'm too old for this baby game anyway. I'm leaving." Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Good riddance," Emmett yelled at her back as he rubbed his shin. "And that didn't hurt!"

"Rosalie, come on. Mom said we had to stay together; if you leave I have to go," Jasper complained.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to agree with the jerk," Rose snapped as she yanked her bike off the ground. She straddled it and took off down the street.

Jasper groaned, giving Emmett a dirty look. "Thanks a lot."

He chased after Rose, quickly catching up on his own bike. Emmett rolled his eyes then glanced at the rest of us with a disappointed look.

"I'm going to see if Mike and Tyler want to play." He started to walk away. "You coming, Edward?"

Edward glanced at Alice and me. "What about the girls?"

"I can be Pink Ranger, and Bella can be Yellow. We can draw names for Red Ranger, and the other can be Green. Tommy is just as good as Jason," Alice suggested.

"I'm tired of playing with you girls, you only drag us down." Emmett turned but continued walking backward. "Edward, are you coming, or are you playing sissy games like one of the girls?"

Emmett didn't wait for an answer and hopped his own dirt bike leaving a cloud of dust. Edward gave me a half a glance before starting to follow.

"Wait, Edward, I need to tell you something?" I suddenly remembered why I came to the playground in the first place.

"Why couldn't you side with me and say I should be the red ranger?" He frowned and scuffed his foot.

"You're blaming me?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I just…maybe Em's right. I already get picked on for being a nerd. Maybe we should play separately more often." Edward's ears turned pink.

"But Edward…" I felt hurt by his words. Out of all of them, I had been the closest to Edward.

"I'll see you later." He ran towards his bike.

"But I gotta tell you something. It's important," I called after him.

"Later! I promise." He was already peddling away.

Biting my lip and trying not to cry, I looked around. The playground was empty. At some point, Alice must have left. Dejectedly, I sat down on the swing and pushed off the ground. I stared at the sand as it blurred under my feet as I moved. I should be walking home, but I was too tired at the moment.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there when my dad's car pulled up. He got out and headed towards me.

"Bells, we've been looking for you. Where is everyone; you know you're not supposed to be here by yourself," he reprimanded lightly. Ever since we found out, he seemed afraid to scold me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He sighed and was quiet for a moment. "We have to go; we can't miss the plane. Come on, your mom is waiting in the car." He stopped the swing, so I could get off.

"I don't wanna go." Tears ran down my face.

"I'm afraid you don't get a choice, kiddo," he said softly.

"I didn't get a chance to say good-bye." I sniffled.

"Why not? I'm surprised Edward left you here by yourself." Dad looked around the park in concern.

"They were too busy arguing over something stupid. Then they all left in a huff," I grumbled. "Edward didn't want to play with me, 'cause I'm a girl, and Emmett called him a sissy."

"That does sound stupid," Dad agreed, tweaking my braid. "I'm sure Edward didn't mean to hurt your feelings; peer-pressure can be hard at your age."

"Can we stop at his house so I can say good-bye?" I begged, trying not to cry.

His smile fell, and he knelt in front of me. "I'm sorry, Bells, but we really can't, or we'll miss our flight. You can call or write him later, okay?" Dad promised.

"Okay," I answered halfheartedly.

I glanced around the playground one more time before taking his hand. We climbed into the car and drove off, leaving Forks behind.

 **A/N: The kids are all around 10 years old; next chapter will be a time jump. Just a warning this story will have its ups and downs. I will update every Friday until the end.**

 **In case you're unfamiliar with what they were arguing over, they were pretending to be Power Rangers. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in kids show that started in 1993. Typically, the Red Ranger is always the leader and is male. There's still a variation today of Power Ranger.**

 **Thank you for the love and reviews to my story.**

 **Two small side notes:**

 **I'm secret keeper for the We Love Mobward Contest. Writers you have until the 31** **st** **to get me a story. Readers we have some already posted with the hopes of more to come. Check it out here;** **Facebook at /groups/273818629702842 , and on Fanfiction by looking the writer, We Love Mobward Contest.**

 **My prereader Fyrebyrd aka April Salter has her book Wanted on Kindlescout, hoping for it get chosen to be published. If you haven't yet, please go there and help get her book nominated. It's a big step for a ff writer to try to publish, and we all should support them when they go for it. kindlescout dot amazon dot com /** **p/ 2GG55K9S3EVWZ**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **2002**

 **Ch. 1**

Dad pulled up in front of the high school and shifted his police cruiser into park. In the dreary, gloomy weather of the morning, the brick buildings that sat on a hill looked as if they had fallen out of a horror movie

"Out you go," Dad encouraged.

I sighed heavily and unbuckled my seatbelt then leaned down to grab my purple Jansport backpack from between my feet. I paused as I grabbed the door handle.

"Are you feeling okay, Bells?" Dad's eyebrows furrowed as he scrutinized me.

I groaned inwardly, having grown to hate that question. "Yeah, Dad, I'm good, just first day nerves and all." I forced a smile.

"Want to press the siren? It always cheered you up as a kid," he suggested.

"No…no, that's okay, I'll pass." My cheeks flamed red at the thought, and I pushed open the door.

It was starting to sprinkle as I walked up to the school. I paused for a moment, tilted my head back and enjoyed the cool, wet drops on my face. It rarely rained in Arizona, and I never knew I would miss it until I was gone for a period of time.

I felt as if I was being watched, and as I opened my eyes and glanced around, I saw a boy with dark, reddish-brown hair turn and walk into the school. I didn't get a chance to see his face.

I hurried up before I was late. Being the new girl was going to be embarrassing enough without tacking on being late, too. I hoped I could stay under the radar; however, being new in Forks was a rarity, so I had a feeling my arrival wouldn't go unnoticed.

The main office was brightly lit compared to outside, and I blinked a few times to get adjusted. The décor appeared as if nothing had been updated since the 70s—with the exception of the computers.

"May I help you, dear?" A red-headed woman stopped typing and looked at me over the top of her half-moon glasses.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan, I'm starting today." I went up to the counter.

"Welcome to Forks High. I have your things right here. Your dad came in last week and got you all registered." She smiled brightly and pushed her chair back so she could grab a stack of papers from the desk behind her.

She leafed through them quickly and then handed them over. "Here's your schedule, locker and combo, map, and student handbook. The yellow slip on top needs to be signed by your teachers and returned to me at the end of the day."

"Sounds easy enough. Thank you." I took them from her extended hand.

"You're welcome, dear. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you." She watched me closely for a moment longer than necessary, before heading back to her desk.

 **RR**

I leaned against the wall outside the office to looked over my schedule, figuring it was best that I head straight to my first class. I was pleased to see that it was my favorite one, English. I glanced at the map and frowned when I saw that the nurse's office had been highlighted in bright pink.

Just when I thought I could escape the rumors and start fresh. I bet my dad had something to do with it. I just hoped the whole school didn't already know that…

"Mac, lookout…!" a voice shouted just as I was plowed into and knocked to the floor.

I winced in pain and looked up to see a guy towering above me. Judging by his hulking size and a letterman jacket, I determined that he was a football player.

"Watch where you're going," he growled at me as he picked up the football lying by my feet.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I was standing still when you ran into me…" His embroidered last name caught my attention, _McCarty_. "Emmett?"

"Dude, the new girl already knows you?" A guy with dark hair slapped him on the back.

"Well, my football skills are legendary." Emmett smirked arrogantly. "How about I take you out and show you the town, tonight…no that's no good I have Tina, or was it, Gina? But tomorrrow…wait…got something with Laura. But Thursday night I'm all yours." He winked at me.

My eyebrows rose into my hairline. "No, thanks, a tour of the town should take all of five minutes, it hasn't changed that much since I was last here. Except, I believe you were going through an 'I hate girls' phase."

"No, he definitely loves the girls, all shapes, and sizes." The other guy snickered.

"Do I know you?" Emmett's brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

"She's Chief Swan's daughter. She moved away in like fourth grade—I think." Another boy I didn't notice before spoke up; he had blond hair. "Hey, remember me? I'm Mike." He waved at me.

"Bella?" Emmett frowned slightly then a smirk appeared "Still just as clumsy."

"You ran into me," I reminded him.

"Yeah about that…" he trailed off when he spotted some blonde in a short skirt and high heels. "Hey, Rose, wait up. When are you going to cave and go out with me?" He chased after her, his lackeys at his heels.

"When pigs fly," she answered in a clipped tone, not bothering to turn around.

I snickered as they rounded the corner. It appeared that Rose had become more of a girly girl than her once tomboy self. And how ironic that Emmett was chasing after her.

The hallway traffic was starting to thin, so I took it as a sign the bell would ring soon. I was reaching for the handbook when it was kicked away from me, scattering the papers.

"Rude much?" I yelled after the retreating guy, dressed all in black; hood up. He flipped me off and kept going.

"Idiot," I mumbled.

 _Who shows up to school completely reeking of pot? Does he actually think no one would notice?_

 **RR**

I finally made it to class, just after the bell rang. I met the teacher, Mr. Mason, at the door just before he shut it. He narrowed his eyes at me not looking pleased. Not how I wanted to start my first day—let alone first class.

"Sorry, I'm new, and I got a bit lost," I apologized.

"I'll excuse you this once, Miss Swan. Next time, it's detention." He took the form from me.

Mr. Mason walked over to his desk and signed it. I stood hesitantly in front of the class not sure where I should sit. He looked up and waved me over impatiently. He gave me my paper back, as well as, another small stack of papers.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan. Miss Swan, the class." He gestured to the full room, whose eyes were all on me.

"Please, call me, Bella," I said nervously.

"All right, Bella, what is the last book you've read?" he asked.

"I just finished _Wuthering Heights,_ " I answered softly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you enjoy Miss Charlotte Brontë's book?"

"It was…" I stopped myself because he seemed liked the type of teacher that didn't like to be corrected.

"Go ahead and finish." His lips twitched slightly.

"I'm sorry for correcting you, sir, but Emily Brontë wrote _Wuthering Heights_. Her sister, Charlotte, wrote novels like _Jane Eyre_ and _Shirley,_ " I responded nervously, the class behind me started to murmur.

Mr. Mason smiled slightly. "Who said, 'My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me.'?"

"Elizabeth Bennet, _Pride and Prejudice_ By Jane Austin," I answered after a moment, knowing he had tried to trick me.

He smiled wider. "Well, done, Bella. I see that you're avid reader of the classics. School work or pleasure?"

"Pleasure." I started to relax. I had certainly plenty of time over the last few years to read.

"Then it should be a pleasure to have you in my class. You may take your seat in the back, next to Alice Brandon." He pointed to the back corner.

I nodded and made my way there. Alice had her head down and was focused on something in front of her. I was shocked to see that her once, beautiful long hair was cut short. She was wearing a long baggy skirt and sweater.

"Looks like the new girl is going to give Cullen a run for his money for first place in the class," one student whispered to another.

I wondered if they were talking about Edward. Well, of course they were talking about Edward. There were no other Cullens at the school that I knew of. Perhaps he hasn't changed too much.

"Hi, Alice," I said quietly as I sat down.

Perhaps I was too quiet?

She kept sketching in her notebook not bothering to look up. Maybe I got the slightest of nods, I wasn't sure. My shoulders slumped, and I pulled out my own binder to take notes.

So far, it wasn't looking good connecting with any of my old friends. I hadn't heard from anyone since that last day on the playground. I had written them letters but never received anything back. Mom suggested that I had the wrong addresses, but I knew they were right—at least Edward's was. What were the chances all sixty letters got lost in the mail?

After a point, it got too hard to write, and it was depressing not to hear back, so I stopped. When Mom and Dad divorced, I stay with Mom. I was too mad and hurt to return to Forks.

As the years went by my anger dwindled. Perhaps, I was expecting too much from them at the time. We were young, after all. When Mom remarried over the summer, I decided it was time for me to come back. She deserved a break from raising me, and I also wanted more time with Charlie _if_ I go to college.

The bell rang, and I collected my things. I glanced one more time at Alice, hoping to catch her eye.

"Alice, can you tell me which building is number four?" I didn't really need to know since the numbers were painted on them—making it hard to miss.

She didn't answer and walked away from me.

"She doesn't talk." Another girl with curly hair answered. "I think she's mute."

"Did she have an accident?" I asked concerned.

"Don't know. She just stopped after one summer, years ago." The girl shrugged. "The building numbers are right above the doors—you can't miss them. I'm Jessica Stanly by the way, we were in first grade together."

"Hi, Jessica." I vaguely remembered her. "Thank you for your help."

"See 'ya around," she said as she left the room.

 **RR**

I grabbed my things and followed. I was worried about Alice; why hadn't Charlie told me that something happened to her.

 _Sigh_

He probably didn't want me to worry. Someone had to know. Hopefully, I could find Edward soon, and he'd tell me. I glanced around the courtyard but didn't see anyone that could be him.

The druggie from earlier had some kid I couldn't see pressed up against the side of Building Two while other students watched. A teacher came out and started yelling at them to break it up and get to class.

I walked faster, so I wasn't late twice in a row on my first day.

 **A/N: I'm sure a bunch of you have questions, and if I don't answer them in response to a review that means it will come out during the story. But yes, she did attempt to write them, what happened after they left her hands is a mystery for now.**

 **And for those looking for Edward, he was in this chapter, and you'll see more of him next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Side Notes: Last day for submissions for the Mobward contest. We have over 20 stories so come and read them. Voting will start April 4** **th** **. Fanfiction /8713588/ or look it up under writer, We Love Mobward Contest.**

 **My prereader, April, has about a week left to get her story nominated for publishing. If you haven't yet, please go to kindlescout and help her out. kindlescout dot amazon dot com /** **p/2GG55K9S3EVWZ**

 **My other prereader, Gabby, has written(and copywrited) a screenplay out of one of her stories. If you know anyone that can help get it in the right hands, please contact her.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 2**

By the time lunch period arrived, I was glad for the break. So far, my classes were standard, if not boring. I hadn't seen Edward yet, or any of the others, either. After making my way through the lunch line, I paused to look around for a seat in a sea of round tables.

I spotted Rose, surrounded by a bunch of girls—all wearing preppy clothes. Instead of eating the salads in front of them, they were checking their hair and makeup in compacts and chattering. They seemed very cliquish, so I didn't waste my time heading over there.

Emmett was at a table full of jocks in the far corner. Each of their trays was piled high with food that they were scarfing down. How they could eat all that in one sitting made me nauseous. I had gotten an apple and lemonade after vowing to bring a bag lunch from here on out.

I glanced around, hoping to see anyone that might look like a more grown up version of Edward. I spotted Jessica pretty much sitting in Mike's lap rather than her chair. They seemed to be on the verge of making out, so I looked away quickly.

 _What if Edward has a girlfriend?_

I didn't even think of that possibility before. In my mind, he was still my best friend; wearing the same glasses that were forever slipping down his nose, splattered with freckles in the summer. He was cute as a kid so he could easily have a girlfriend. I just hoped she would be nice and could possibly be another friend.

My search came up empty.

I hadn't spotted Alice or even Jasper. I felt guilty that I hadn't thought of him as much as the others. He always seemed a bit more aloof. For all I knew, I passed him in the halls and didn't even know it.

Since it had stopped raining, I decided to go outside and sit on one of the benches. The air smelled fresh, and there was still a dampness, explaining why most the student stayed inside. I found a seat that was relatively dry from the roof awning. I munched on the apple as I started reading _Othello_ for class.

I was three pages in when the bitter scent of cigarette smoke wafted under my nose, ruining my appetite. I glanced up and spotted the same rude guy from earlier, leaning against the wall, not far from me, smoking.

"Do you mind? If you want to pollute your own lungs can you go somewhere else?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It's a free country," he growled not looking up.

"It may be a free country, but it's also against the law on school grounds," I argued.

"You going to go tell your daddy on me, Swan?" He glared at me with blue eyes—there was something familiar about them that I couldn't put my finger on. Then his hood fell back exposing his blue hair.

"I don't need to, smoking in a smoke-free place is like sending up a flare gun," I said pointedly.

He stared at me for a moment, and just as I thought I should've kept my mouth shut, he smirked and let out a chuckle and dropped the cigarette on the ground.

"Happy, Swan." He extended his arms to his side before shoving them into his jacket pockets.

"Ecstatic," I replied dryly—it was then it clicked.

"Jasper?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella," he mocked back. "It's been real." He pulled his hood back up and started to walk away.

"Wait, I want to talk to you." I hurried to pack up my things.

When I stood up, he was gone. I sighed, and my shoulders dropped.

"Nice talking to you, too." I slung my pack over my shoulder.

The cigarette was still smoking so I quickly ground it out with my shoe.

Seeing Jasper was a shock. His change was drastic from when we were young. I wasn't too surprised that Emmett was a jock. Rose, although unlike the girl I once knew, it wasn't as extreme as her brother. Alice… _sigh_ …Alice still had me worried.

Seeing them so different, made me all the more curious…concerned, to see Edward. If perky Alice could become a mute and Jasper, a clean-cut all-American kid could become a bully, what should I expect from Edward?

 **RR**

I headed to my next class, Physics, which technically was my last one for the day. My last period was a study hall. I found the room fairly easily, and so far there was only one student and the teacher inside.

I walked up to Mr. Banner and gave him my slip as I introduced myself. He signed quickly and then handed me a textbook and a stack of papers.

"You'll be partnered with Edward Cullen. Why don't you go get acquainted since you're both apparently early birds." He pointed to the table towards the back.

I hugged my books to my chest as I turned around. I silently watched Edward for a moment before approaching. His hair was darker than I remembered, and even sitting he looked like he was tall. He still wore thick framed glasses that slipped down his nose. He had books and notebooks spread all over the table as he wrote diligently.

Maybe he hadn't changed that much after all.

I stood next to my seat and waited for him to notice me. I cleared my throat and still received no response. After a few moments, I loudly pulled back the chair and sat down. He paused briefly before continuing to write.

"Hi, Edward, I guess we're going to be partners," I said softly.

"I don't work with partners. They only slow me down; sit somewhere else," he answered gruffly.

"I…" I blinked dumbfounded.

 _He was so cold._

Not my sweet friend.

"You don't have that option in my classroom, Edward. You will work with a partner just like everyone else. Don't worry, from what I have seen from Miss Swan's records, she should be able to keep up with you without a problem," Mr. Banner spoke up from the front.

Edward looked at me briefly before turning to the teacher. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you will fail every assignment that includes a partner." Mr. Banner shrugged.

"You can't do that. What if I don't trust her to pull equal weight?" Edward argued.

The bell rang, and a few students started to file into the classroom. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from responding; his insinuation hurt.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm not going to argue with you. My classroom, my rules," Mr. Banner snapped. "And I strongly advise that if you're going to be a doctor, you get used to working with others. Doctors work with teams to help their patients, and if they're arrogant enough to think otherwise, they certainly will fail. Now make space for Miss Swan, or I'll see you in detention."

Edward roughly stacked his things and slid them over. He closed the notebook he was working in and pulled out another. I silently got out my own and turned towards him.

"Thank you. And you don't have to worry, I'll pull my own weight," I told him.

"You mean until you up and leave without any warning or goodbyes, and I'm left to do it myself anyway," he said curtly.

"I'm not leaving." I narrowed my eyes, as years of old irritation flared up. "Maybe if you had stuck around to listen to me back then I could've said good-bye, I told you it was important."

He glanced at me and shoved his glasses back up his nose. "People don't just leave like that without warning."

"I didn't have much warning myself if you had…"

"If I could have everyone's attention please, I'll like to go over your first group project." Mr. Banner started handing out sheets to the front row to pass back.

"As most of you probably know or have heard, each year you are to construct bridges made out of balsa wood with your partner. You'll bring them into class, and we'll test them together to see which one can hold the most weight. This is considered a lab, so you'll write up the project as an individual report, which will be handed in. The specs for the bridge are on the sheet, and you have two weeks to bring in the bridge, and the report is due the following Monday. Any questions?" Mr. Banner leaned on his table.

"Yes, Tyler."

"Do we build two bridges, one per person or one as a group?" the guy that was with Emmett this morning asked.

"One bridge, you must compromise on a design." Mr. Banner's eyes briefly shot to Edward.

"Does it matter what type of glue?" a girl with frizzy hair and braces asked, staring at her sheet.

"No, that is up to you. If nothing further, open your notebooks, and we'll go over last night's homework. Bella, you can look on with Edward, you'll be excused from this assignment." He turned and started writing on the dry erase board.

Edward grunted, but slid his notebook over so that I could see. Class remained busy for the rest of the period, so I didn't get a chance to talk to him. When the bell rang, he closed his notebook with a slap and bolted out of the room, without a word to me.

I sighed and gathered my own things more slowly and was the last to leave the room. As I reached the door, Mr. Banner held me back.

"Let me know if he gives you any trouble working together. Mr. Cullen tends to get too focused on his studies and is used to no one being able to keep up with him. But I meant what I said earlier, I think the two of you will be fine once he gets over it."

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

 **RR**

The end of the day finally came, and I waited outside for Charlie. I had tried to find Edward after the last bell but didn't know where to start looking. While I was waiting, I glanced around at the dispersing crowd for him and Alice until Charlie set off his siren in one short blast, making kids around me jump then snicker.

 _Please tell me I just imagined that._ I closed my eyes and groaned.

The siren went off once more.

"Hey, Swan, your daddy's calling." Jasper snickered as he passed behind me.

"I guess you would recognize that sound," I yelled at his retreating back.

He turned around and glared at me as everyone within earshot started to laugh. He glanced at the cruiser out of the corner of his eye, before spinning back around and storming off.

Before Dad could set off the siren again, I hurried to the car and got inside. My dad was watching Jasper's retreat.

"What was that about? Was he giving you a hard time?" he asked.

"He was just making fun of you calling me by the siren. Thanks, by the way, I would've missed the cruiser if you didn't do that," I said sarcastically.

His mustache twitched, and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Next time, I'll add the lights."

"No…please don't," I begged.

"Then don't be so smart with your old man." He smirked as he pulled out into traffic. "But seriously, stay away from Jasper Hale, he's no good."

"Since when?" I asked.

"A few years back, starting blowing up mailboxes with cherry bombs and then it went downhill from there. Arrested him awhile back for being high while driving. I don't want you around him," Dad insisted.

"Fine. We need to stop at the supermarket." I spotted it in the distance. "What happened to Alice while I was gone?"

"Alice…" Dad seemed confused.

"Alice Brandon. She used to be my closest friend next to Edward. Used to have long black hair and bounced everywhere on a pogo ball when were in first grade."

"Now I remember. What about her?" He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Why doesn't she speak anymore? Did she have an accident or has she been sick?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Dad shrugged as he found a parking spot.

I sighed and closed my eyes to think for a moment.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dad asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a long day. Hopefully, this is the last time I'm the new kid anywhere." I opened my eyes and forced a smile.

"We can order pizza tonight if you're tired." Dad started to turn the keys.

"I'm good enough to shop. I want to get some things to make lunches." I pushed open the door before he could argue.

He got out with me and insisted on pushing the cart around the store. The trip took longer than expected because I forget everyone knew everyone in such a small town. Charlie couldn't resist showing me off a bit. By the time we got home, we did end up ordering a pizza for dinner.

 **A/N: A couple of you guessed that the druggie was Jasper, good job. I bet the rest are releaved that Edward isn't. Although our boy does seem to be holding on to some resentment and hard feelings. Yes, they will talk it out eventually, so don't blame anyone to hear both stories and get all the facts.**

 **More to come soon. Thank you everyone for the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Side notes Polls are open for the Mobward contest until April 12** **th** **. You can vote right on Fanfiction on the contest page.(We Love Mobward Contest).**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 3**

The next day was better than the day before, fewer stares as I walked down the hallway. I slammed my locker shut and was ready to head to my English class when I spotted Rose at her locker.

"Rose, how are you?" I asked, walking over to her.

She glanced up after shoving a book in her bag. "Good. Excuse me; I have to get to class."

She turned and started down the hall. I hurried after, weaving in and out of other students.

I quickly caught up and tugged on her sleeve to get her stop. "Rose, wait."

She glanced at my hand in irritation. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." I let her go. "I wanted to ask you a question?"

"What?" she huffed.

"What happened to Alice?" I asked.

"Alice? Pfftt…I don't know. I think she moved after you did." She shrugged her shoulders. "Katie, wait up," she called to a girl passing by.

"No she didn't; she's in my English class. She cut her hair very short, and she doesn't speak," I explained.

"She's talking about the school freak." Katie giggled.

"Who are you to call anyone a freak? That's my friend you're talking about," I snapped, glaring at the girl.

Katie glared back and tossed her blond hair over her shoulder. "Whateves, I'm outtie." She walked away, high heels clicking loudly.

"Look, Bella," Rose said condescendingly. "We might have been friends as clueless little kids but not anymore. We grew up, and we changed—some of us for the better. You should keep that in mind before you start hanging out with certain people."

I shook my head. "You think you're better now, well you're not. You became stuck up. The Rose I knew would've kicked Katie's butt for saying something like that about one of her friends. Maybe you should keep that in mind, so you don't have any regrets about how you treat other people."

I walked away without waiting for a response.

I made it into class before the bell and took my seat beside Alice. Her head was down, and she was doodling in her notebook. I turned to face her.

"Hi, Alice. How are you today?" I watched her carefully.

Her hand paused slightly, and then she continued to draw. She acted as if she didn't hear me, but I knew she did.

"Alice, is everything okay with you?" I asked more quietly.

She blinked rapidly and continued with her doodle. I resisted the urge to grab the notebook away to make her look at me. Instead, I sighed and faced forward as Mr. Mason started class.

Class went by quickly, and different classmates read different roles of the play out loud. It almost seemed pointless since we were reading it for homework, and then doing the same thing in class the next day.

As soon as the bell rang, I got to my feet quickly and blocked Alice's path.

"Please talk to me…or write…or something. I know you can hear me. Why won't you talk to me," I begged.

She looked at me blankly, her lips twitched, but then she pressed them into a firm line.

I took a step closer and whispered, "Seriously, are you okay? Has someone hurt you? Were you sick?"

She took a step back and shook her head, before stepping around me and leaving the classroom. I had followed for as long as I could before she disappeared into building three.

 **RR**

At lunch, I tracked down Jasper; he was sitting at a table by himself with headphones on. He barely glanced up at me.

"You can't sit here," he said bluntly.

"Tough, I need to ask you something. Do you think you can stop being a jerk for about five minutes, please," I asked nicely.

"Tall order, Swan. Careful, you don't want your daddy to know you're sitting with me; I may tarnish your reputation. You wouldn't want it to get around that the police chief's daughter is hooking up with the town bad boy." He smirked.

"I'm not worried, you're not my type." I rolled my eyes.

"Not nerdy enough for you," he taunted, tilting his head to the side.

"What does Edward have to with this?"

"Who said I was talking about good ole Eddie boy." His eyes glinted amusedly.

"I…ugh…please, Jasper," I asked again.

"No." He stood and left the cafeteria by the side door.

Without giving up, I followed after him.

"When did you become such a jerk," I called after him.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I'm going to smoke now, so you may want to get out of here." He waved a cigarette carton over his head.

"I'm concerned about Alice," I blurted out.

He stopped walking, and his shoulders slumped. "Why the fuck do you care about her? You left and didn't bother keeping in touch. You can't just come back years later and act like you give a shit," he said, turning to stick an unlit cigarette into his mouth.

"Of course I give a shit!" I snapped back.

"Miss Swan and Mr. Hale, detention for both of you for foul language and smoking on school property." Mr. Varner, my calculus teacher, approached us.

"It's not even lit, you fucking moron," Jasper sneered at him.

"Make that two days detention for you, Mr. Hale." Mr. Varner pointed his finger at him before walking away.

"Told ya." Jasper shoved his cigarette in his pocket and started to leave.

I grumbled my response and started off to Physics.

"Bella?" I turned when he called me by my first name.

"I don't know why she's like that; been that way since you left. I've tried to talk to her, but she never told me anything. After that, I gave up." He shrugged.

"You just gave up on her?" I said incredulously.

"You don't have room to talk." He cocked an eyebrow then stormed off.

"What…but I didn't…" I muttered to myself.

Then the warning bell rang, and I headed to class and reached it with time to spare. I took my seat next to Edward.

"We need to start our project can you meet me after school?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I just got detention for swearing at Jasper; he was acting like a jerk, do I serve that today?" I asked.

"Like I would know," Edward scoffed.

"Detention is served the following day after you get it." Tyler must have overheard and answered me. He stood in front of our desk and gave me a large grin.

"Thank." I gave him a half-smile.

"I can't say I blame you. Hale is a real as… Jerk." Tyler caught himself in time. "You'd never know that he's related to Rose—she smokin'."

"Ah…" I wasn't sure how to respond to that because Rose's attitude wasn't that far off from her twin's.

"Can you go sit now," Edward asked, sounding irritated.

I glanced towards the teacher, but he seemed preoccupied with another student at the moment.

"Stay cool, man." Tyler shrugged; he winked at me then went to his seat.

"So I guess I'm free today and all weekend. Where do you want to meet, I don't have a car." I focused back on our earlier topic.

"My house would be best, I have all the supplies we need there," Edward suggested.

"You got them without me?" I asked.

"No. Mr. Banner does the same project every year. So I had gotten everything the last time I was in Port Angeles." He shook his head.

"Oh. Well, let me know how much I owe you. You didn't start already did you?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

Edward's jaw tightened. "No, of course not. My last class is P.E., so meet me outside the gym, and I'll give you a ride."

"Sounds good," I agreed. I was happy that he seemed more reasonable than yesterday.

Then something dawned on me.

"You have gym?" I pondered.

"Of course, it's mandatory, don't you?" he asked incredulously.

 _No…no, I didn't have P.E., and I bet I can guess why I didn't._

 **A/N:**

 **No real progress yet. However, Bella won't give up anytime soon on figuring out what went wrong.**

 **Thank you to all the for all the love and reviews you have given my story. A special shout out to whoever recommend this story to TLS. I'm not sure who you are but I'm grateful for the pimp.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 4**

I spent the first part of my study hall on the computer in the library, researching bridge construction and stability. I was shocked to find that Forks High School had a decent internet connection and made a note to ask Charlie if it was possible to upgrade from a dial-up service—perhaps even a second line would help. I printed out a few pages I thought would be helpful and went up to the front desk.

"Mrs. Burke?" I asked, getting the elderly woman's attention.

She looked up from her book and gave me a kind smile. "Yes, dear?"

"Can I get a pass for the main office, please? I have a problem with my schedule, and I was hoping Mrs. Cope could help me." I wanted to see if she could tell me why I'm missing P.E.

"Yes, just give me one minute. I know they're here somewhere." She shifted through a few piles on her desk then opened the top drawer. "Here we go." She pulled out a small yellow pad and started to write. She tore the top sheet off and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said politely.

The hallways were empty as I head to the office. Inside, Mrs. Cope was standing in front of an old filing cabinet. She looked up when I entered.

"Isa…Bella, how can I help you, dear?" She met me at the counter.

"Well, I was curious about something. I noticed most of the student have P.E. on their schedule, but I don't." As soon as I asked, she looked confused and then uneasy.

"I thought you knew or that your father would've told you. When he came to register you, he explained about your _condition,_ and that you should be taking it easy and not be doing anything physically stressful," she explained in a whisper—although we were the only two in the office.

I tried to squash my irritation down since it wasn't her fault that Dad had done this. "Who exactly is _us_?" I cringed.

"Only myself, Principal Greene, and Nurse White know. We kept mum since it's a private matter. The Chief was very adamant that it was only on a need-to-know basis," she promised.

Well, that was at least some sense of relief. Perhaps that also meant the town didn't know as well. However, being the only one not taking the class is sure to raise questions.

"I think my father is being overcautious. Can we switch study hall for P.E., please?" I asked.

Mrs. Cope shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid, I can't do that without his permission, dear. Why don't you talk it out with him?"

My shoulders sagged as I nodded. "Where can I give him a call? I need to tell him about going to my lab partner's house after school today anyway."

"There's a pay phone outside the gym and another by the cafeteria. But for today you can use this one." She picked the one off her desk and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I told her as I pushed the buttons for the station.

His office rang a few times before it was transferred over to the dispatcher.

"Hi Carol, it's Bella, is my dad in?" I asked.

"He's out on patrol, is it an emergency?" she questioned.

"No, I need to get a message to him that I'm going to Edward Cullen's house after school for a science project. I'll drive there with Edward, and I'll call my dad when I'm ready for a ride home."

"I'll radio him, right away. Have a good day, hun," Carol responded.

"Thank you, and you too." I hung up the phone and handed it back.

"Thank you," I told Mrs. Cope.

"You're welcome. I wish I could've been more help. Good luck with your father." She gave me a warm smile.

 **RR**

Since there were only about five minutes left to the day, I went to my locker then headed to the gym to wait for Edward. I didn't fully trust him to leave without me if I wasn't there on time.

I found a bench outside of the gym and sat. The sky was gray, and the clouds threatened rain. Not long after, students started to trickle out of the gym. Edward appeared, his hair looked freshly washed and his shoulders hunched forward. He walked right by me at first.

"Edward, wait up," I called after him, getting to my feet quickly.

He slowed down but didn't stop.

"You said you'll give me a ride, remember, so we can start the project." I was out of breath by the time I caught up with him. Damn, why do his legs have to be so much longer than mine?

"Of course, I remember, you sure you don't have other plans?" he snapped and looked up.

"What happened to you?" I gasped and reached out to touch the red mark by the corner of his left eye. His glasses appeared bent.

"Leave it." He flinched away. "Gym hazard."

"Do you want some ice for it, we can go to the nurse…"

"Just drop it, I'm fine!" he growled.

"Okay," I whispered and fought my traitorous tears; I hated to be yelled at especially when I was only trying to help.

"Bella…" Edward's voice sounded more apologetic.

I looked up in time to see his eyes harden into a glare. I tensed at first, bracing for the impact of his words when I realized his glare was on something behind me. I turned to see that it was a someone—Emmett stood there also looking fresh from the shower with a large dopey grin.

"Bella, what time should I pick you up for our date tonight?" Emmett asked.

"We don't have a date tonight. I thought you had one with Laura." I rolled my eyes.

"Laura…Oh, you mean Laurel. I'll cancel for you." Emmett winked at me.

I fought a shudder. "The answer would still be no, Emmett. I'm not interested."

Emmett's smile dropped. "But no one says no to the Mac."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that pigs have learned to fly." I smirked.

I heard a snort of laughter as Rose passed by us. Emmett glanced after her as his face flushed.

"I have plans with Edward anyway. And a word of advice, Emmett, you'll probably never get a date with Rose if you keep acting like a player." I turned away to see Edward, surprisingly and thankfully, still behind me.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

He nodded and led the way to his car. He started for the driver's side before pausing then headed to the passenger side. He held open my door for me.

"Thank you." I slipped by him and into the car.

He nodded wordlessly again, and I watched as he headed to his side. Edward was confusing the hell out of me with his rollercoaster of behavior towards me. It was clear we had to talk.

"Edward, can we talk?" I asked.

"No talking in the car," he responded.

"What…why?" It sounded like a poor excuse to me.

"My parents' rule, no talking while driving—it leads to distraction." Edward stared at the road straight ahead.

"Okay," I muttered under my breath.

It still sounded like an excuse to me. If he was so easily distracted maybe he shouldn't be listening to radio…wait…was that classical music?

Thankfully, the drive was short. Upon arriving, his house seemed just as beautiful as I remembered. He pulled in and parked next to a Prius. I followed him inside, noting the small changes since I was last here.

"Mom, I'm home." Edward dropped his bag so he could hang up his coat.

"How was your day? Who is this?" I heard her come into the room.

"Bella Swan." Edward grabbed his bag.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen." I turned to greet her.

She looked a bit older but still had aged well, not even a gray hair or wrinkle like my mother. "Bella, sweetie, I heard you were back in town. Call me, Esme. Let me look at you." She came over and gave me a hug. "You have grown up to be a beautiful young woman, hasn't she Edward?"

He shrugged. "This isn't a social visit. We're going to my room to work on a project."

"Edward, what happen to your face?" Esme looked concerned, as she reached up to examine his eye.

"Nothing. We have work to do." Edward avoided her and headed for the stairs.

Esme looked on helplessly, as she turned to me with a sad smile. "I'm sorry about him. He hasn't been rude to you has he?" She looked upset.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward had frozen on the steps. I could rat him out, but I had a feeling that would only delay getting through to him.

"No, Esme, of course not. He was even a gentleman and opened the car door for me." I smiled.

A look of relief flooded her face. "Good…maybe we are doing something right after all."

I continued to the stairs before Edward could complain. I found his room and paused in the doorway. The pencil marking I saw there made me grin.

"How is it fair, I'm the same height now as you were when you were thirteen," I grumbled.

"Different genetics," Edward answered robotically. "I have everything set up over here."

He pointed to card table that he had ready. Long pieces of balsa wood, glue, and razor blades were waiting.

"Edward, we really should talk." I took a seat on his desk chair.

"What we really need to do is focus on our project." Edward opened his desk drawer and pulled out graph paper.

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts, I couldn't get defensive right now.

"Fine. The project first, but then we _really_ need to talk. We can't keep being hostile with each if we're going to be partners all year," I pressed.

"I guess," he agreed half-heartedly.

"I did some research on the computers at school on bridges…" I started

"The internet is unreliable, might as well toss it in the trash," he responded.

"I know it can be; however, this was by a grad student at Columbia. It looked fairly credible to me." I pulled the papers out and handed them to him.

He looked at it with a sheepish expression. "We can use this," he admitted. "I went to Port Angeles library and got a book." He placed a large textbook on the table and flipped it open.

"I was thinking of copying this design." He pointed at a picture. "We'll have to make minimal alterations to it, but it has the triangle support system for a successful bridge."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed."How about I draw it out as you start cutting the wood?"

"Okay." He didn't argue and reached for the first stick.

We worked in silence, for the moment the tension seemed to have left the room, and it was almost pleasant. About an hour later, we had two sides of the bridge put together and lying flat as the glue dried.

I took a small break and wander around his room while Edward looked for his mother's kitchen scale to weigh the bridge. I was shocked to see the plain walls. Growing up he had posters everywhere. In one corner, he had a small cage and inside was a small brown mouse.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, entering the room.

"I was just looking at your pet, he's cute, what's his name?" I straightened.

"He's not my pet, he's my lab experiment. He doesn't have a name, he's Project Alpha Black. Please, don't touch him." Edward came over and threw a blanket over the cage.

"You need a better name than that. He's not even black," I argued.

"I'm not naming him—that would be getting attached when he's just going to die."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Do you have any idea how heartless that sounds?"

"It's not heartless, it's smart. The reality is, he will die, and I can't risk feelings getting in the way of my results." Edward shrugged.

"You want him to die?" I gasped.

"When he does I'll learn something from it. Just like doctors can't get attached to all their patients. And when they die, they find out more about the disease or cancer." His voice lacked all emotion.

I felt sick.

My head started spinning; it felt as if he smacked me in the chest.

How could he be so callous?

"I gotta go." I grabbed my bag off the floor.

"We need to finish," Edward complained.

"Not today." I headed for the door and almost ran right into Esme.

"Did Edward ask you about dinner?" She looked hopeful.

"No. I'm not feeling too well, can you give me a ride home, please?" I asked.

Her smile dropped as she scanned my face. "Of course, dear."

"I can do it."

I heard Edward from behind me. I unintentionally flinched, and Esme saw it.

"You stay here, I don't mind, please take the lasagna out of the oven if I'm not back in twenty minutes." She wrapped her arm around me and led me from the room.

When we got to the front door, it opened, and Dr. Cullen walked inside. "Honey, I'm home," he announced playfully.

His smile dropped when he saw us.

"Bella Swan, is that you? Are you feeling okay, you look pale?" he asked in concern.

"Fine, sir." I nodded weakly.

"I'm going to drive her home. Carlisle, go have a chat with your son." Esme gave him a meaningful look.

"My son. Uh-oh…do I get a hint as to what I'm going to talk to him about?" Carlisle glanced at us both questionably.

"You'll see it," Esme promised.

Once we were in the car, Esme turned off her radio. "Did he says something to you that I should know about?"

I shook my head. "It…he…" I didn't want to talk about him to his mom.

She sighed. "I know he can be a bit difficult. I believe he missed you and took your leaving hard. I'm hoping he'll come around now that you're back."

"Did he get any of my letters? I keep trying to ask him, but he…we keep getting sidetracked."

"I don't recall anything? You wrote to him?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, every day for a long time." My shoulders slumped against the seat.

"I don't know what happened. I'm sorry," Esme apologized as she pulled into my driveway.

"It's not your fault, but I wish I knew."

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad now if we never lost touch.

"It may be too much to ask, and I know he said something to upset you, but please don't give up on him." She looked at me pleadingly.

"I can't promise anything, Esme. I got him to promise to talk to me, but I'm not sure if everything is repairable," I admitted.

"There is always hope, I believe that," Esme said as she gave me a wistful smile.

 **A/N: Not much headway as some hoped. My own mother had no talking in the car with a new driver rule, so they don't get distracted. Although Edward could be using it as an excuse. Some questions will be answered in the next few chapters. We will see in Edward's head in Ch. 6**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **An extra thank you for Susan Q. Susan for the Lemonstand recommendation and Random Rita for yours on your blog.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 5**

Dinner was relatively quiet as I was lost in my own thoughts. It was the one thing that I loved about Dad, he didn't try to pry from me what was wrong, unlike my mother would have.

"So how was school, was the second day any better?" he asked.

 _Perhaps I spoke too soon._

"It was fine. Although I did find out that I'm the only one in the whole school that doesn't have to take P.E." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Dad became very interested in swirling the pasta around his plate.

"Dad…" I prompted.

"I'm only looking out for you, Bells," he said unapologetically.

"I appreciate that. However, exercise is still good for me. I don't want to hold back on life, worrying about what could go wrong," I explained, setting my fork down on the table.

"Okay, I'll call the school tomorrow," Dad agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you. So about tomorrow…um…I'm going to have to stay late because I …uh…have detention." I cringed.

Dad dropped his fork with a clatter on his plate and pushed back from the table, his arms crossed over his chest. "It was only your second day, what on earth could you have done already?"

"A teacher overheard me swearing at Jasper Hale," I admitted.

"I thought I asked you to stay away from him?" Dad's eyes narrowed, causing me to squirm in my seat.

"You did. However, I was hoping he would know what was wrong with Alice. He told me I couldn't come back to town and act like I gave a sh… _you know_. I retorted back, of course, I gave a _you know,_ and a teacher overheard and gave me detention," I explained.

Dad sighed heavily. "Bells, this is why I don't want you around him, he's bad news."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but worry about Alice. No one seems to care that she doesn't talk to anyone. Can't you look into it?" I pleaded.

"Look into what? Kids go to through phases all the time or rebel in different ways. Is there signs of abuse?" Dad looked weary.

"Well, no physical signs, I asked her if she had been sick or if someone was hurting her and she shook her head no," I admitted.

"Then there you go." He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't just investigate without a valid reason to."

"But…" I felt defeated.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Now about this detention." He gave me a pointed look.

I slumped in my chair. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Consider this your one free pass. I know you don't have a habit of swearing so I'll accept it as a slip of a tongue since you were goaded," Dad responded.

"That's it?" I questioned.

"That, and stay away from Hale." He gave me a pointed look.

"Not a problem. He's a jerk," I promised.

 **RR**

The school day went by quickly, and I found myself staying in the library after my study hall. Starting tomorrow, I will now have P.E. in its place. I had finished my homework ahead of time, so I sat, waiting to get this hour of detention over with and forgotten.

Edward shocked me by walking in the door first. We had both ignored the other during science class today—I wasn't ready to talk to him after his callous comments from the day before. He caught my eye then quickly looked away. The red mark on his face had turned into a dark, nasty-looking bruise. He took a seat two rows in the front of me and stiffly faced forward.

Emmett walked through the door with a pompous attitude. Alice slinked in behind him and skirted the edge of the room—trying to stay undetected.

"Mrs. Burke, how are you this fine day?" Emmett winked at her.

"Take a seat, young man." She pointed with a ruler towards a desk.

With a pout, he took the desk next to mine. Seconds later, he lit up like a Christmas tree when Rose entered the room. She looked around with a scowl before sitting gracefully in a chair near the front. Emmett jumped to his feet and quickly took the seat next to her.

"Move," she hissed at him.

"No, I think I rather like this spot," he said cheekily.

Rose huffed and then stood, but she didn't get very far before Mrs. Burke stopped her.

"Miss Hale, this isn't musical chairs, take your seat." She pointed back to the place she vacated.

"But…" Rose whined.

"No, buts except for the one I want in that chair." Mrs. Burke seemed unaffected.

Rose dramatically dropped into her seat and crossed her legs—nearly kicking Edward across the aisle.

Jasper was the last to stroll in as if he had all the time in the world. He was holding a brownie in his hand, and today his hair was a vibrant green. "Sorry I'm late, I'll take my usual table, Mrs. Burke."

"No food in here, Mr. Hale; you know the rules," she reprimanded him.

"It's not for me, I got it for you. Sweets for the sweet." Jasper gave her a little boy grin.

She smiled slightly as she took the treat from him. "How does someone as thoughtful as you end up in detention?"

"Mr. Varner just hates me for some reason and has it out for me." Jasper shrugged as he walked to his seat in the back.

"Please, it's because you're juvenile delinquent." Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm the one that doesn't belong in here." She placed her hand on her chest.

"Young lady, according to this sheet your cellular phone rang during class—a huge no-no," Mrs. Burke scolded.

"For shame, Posey, you should know better. Tsk. Tsk," Jasper scolded her with a large devilish smirk.

She whipped her head around so fast that Emmett got a face full of her long hair. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"You can't prove it," Jasper taunted

"Enough, children, or the two of you will once again be joining me here tomorrow," Mrs. Burke threatened.

"Might as well engrave Jasper's name in his seat," Rose muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Mrs. Burke looked at her sharply.

"Nothing, ma'am." Rose smiled fakely.

 **RR**

The room fell into silence and I practically jumped out of my seat when I noticed Alice beside me—I never saw her sit there. I observed the others carefully, trying to figure out what had happened after I left town, when a funny thought struck me—and I blame it all on my mother for making me watch eighties movies with her. I was now going to have _Don't You Forget About Me_ in my head for the rest of the day.

I couldn't help but start to giggle, even though it really wasn't funny. I covered my mouth, trying to keep quiet but only succeeded in shaking my head harder. The others looked at me funny, making tears come to my eyes as I failed at stopping.

"Damn, Swan, what are you on? Do you have enough for the rest of us?' Jasper snickered.

"I guess that makes me the basket case," I gasped out only to laugh uncontrollably.

"The wha..?" Emmett looked confused.

Rose's incredulous look faded as her lips twitched. She glanced at the others and hid her own giggle. At least, someone else knew what I was talking about. Edward just frowned and again faced the front.

As I was finally able to calm down, I heard a faint _I think it's me_ from beside me. I glanced at Alice, but her face was blank. I could have sworn…

"Oh my God, Jasper, you killed her," Rose shouted. "What was in that brownie?"

Mrs. Burke was sitting straight up in her seat with her eyes closed and her head tilted back ... a few brownie crumbs still on her chin.

"You'll have to ask Newton, I swiped it from him," Jasper said calmly.

"Edborg, do something," Emmett ordered.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward glared at him.

"Your dad is a doctor isn't he?" Emmett gestured to the old woman.

I jumped to my feet without waiting to see what Edward was going to do. I leaned down to examine her and sighed in relief when I could see her breathing normally. I checked for a pulse, and it seemed steady to me.

"Everyone can relax, this happens every day, like clockwork. She falls asleep like the dead, and her alarm will ring when detention is over, waking her up." Jasper stood.

"You couldn't have told us that a few minutes ago?" I was pissed.

"And miss the show? Later." Jasper walked backward to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rose glared at her brother.

"I'll be back before the alarm goes off." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Uh…no. If I have to be here, then you do." Rose shook her head.

"Who's going to stop me? Jockstrap or Edborg? I don't think so." Jasper snorted.

"I'll tell Daddy. I believe he said one more screw up and it's military school." Rose tossed her head arrogantly.

"Bitch." Jasper stormed back to his seat.

I moved to the other side of the front desk. It was now or never, and everyone was in the same room.

"What in the world happened after I left to make you all hate each other?"

Five pairs of eyes stared back at me, and no one said anything.

However, enough was enough.

"Seriously, you can't tell me this was all over the fight about who was going to be Red Ranger?" I tried to make a joke, but their eyes all shifted guiltily.

"You've got to be kidding me? Seriously?!" I whispered shouted.

"Look, that day was just an eye opener to me that I grew up when the rest of you hadn't. I could care less about the Power Rangers. If you cared so much, Bella, maybe you should've stayed in touch rather than come back and lecture us." Rose tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"I did try to stay in touch. I wrote at least two of you, every day. And when it got too hard for me to write, my mom wrote for me. She promised she mailed them. I quit after a month when I never heard back from anyone." I looked at all their blank faces.

"I never got anything." Rose shook her head, frowning.

"Me neither." Emmett shrugged as Jasper and Alice shook their heads.

"What do you mean your mom had to write because it was too hard for you?" Edward's quiet voice broke the silence.

I glanced down at my feet. "None of you know do you? It was in the letters. When I left, I went to St. Jude…"

"You became a nun?" Emmett sounded confused.

"No, genius, St. Jude is a children's hospital for cancer patients," Jasper snapped.

"I have…had leukemia. I went to the park to tell everyone that day but when I got there everyone was already fighting," I informed them.

"Have or had? Which is it?" Edward asked sharply. He shoved his glasses up his nose, and I noticed they were a thinner frame than his normal ones.

"I'm in remission at the moment. I had a relapse about three years after my first diagnosis. If I make it to next summer, I'll be considered in the clear," I explained.

"All those bruises you used to get were a sign weren't they?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," I admitted.

"And you used to make fun of her for them!" Rose glared at Emmett.

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew she was sick," Emmett insisted and then turned back to me. "So did you almost die?"

"I…" I was taking aback by his question.

"You can't ask a person that question, numskull," Jasper shouted incredulously.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose smacked his arm.

"What? She obviously beat the odds, right?" Emmett shrugged, looking at me for an answer.

Suddenly, Edward shot out of his seat and bolted for the door with his hand over his mouth.

"Wow, look at Edborg go. We could use him on the team. Mike can't run for shit." Emmett looked impressed.

"Dude looks like he's going to hurl." Jasper snickered.

Concerned, I went to the door and glanced down the hallway.

Empty ...

 **A/N:**

 **So Bella has/had Childhood leukemia. She's not all the way out of the woods yet, she in remission. She will be considered cured if she goes five years without a relapse. I have been using , ; and for my research. Charlie is a bit overprotective of her, which why he tried to get her out of P.E. class.**

 **A small homage to** _ **The Breakfast Club**_ **with Bella finding a small bit of humor about it. As to why Em and Edward are in detention, it was hinted at in the last chapter. However, Edward will state it clearly in the next chapter.**

 **As to why Bella didn't try any method but letters; the year she got sick was 1994. No video chats, AIM, or texting at that time. Email accounts were just starting to become popular, but not everyone had them. Long distance calls would be expensive especially from a hospital room. Facebook and Myspace were also not around yet. Keep in mind she was also only ten and her illness would have taken a toll on her.**

 **One more small thing; the fight over Red Ranger isn't the root of everything, it's more like the starting point where everything went wrong. Things were never the same after that day.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and love you have given my story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 ****This is a repost due the Error FF has with alert not an update. I was told if I reposted it an alert would go out. Worth a try.**

 **Ch. 6**

 **EPOV**

I sat back on my heels on the floor of the stall, closing my eyes tightly and willing my stomach to settle while ignoring the bitter taste in my mouth.

" _So did you almost die?"_ Emmett's words rang in my head.

My stomach twisted and lurched once more.

 _I watched dumbfounded as Bella left my room with my mother. The look Mom had given was one of disappointment. I knew she was hoping that Bella and I would pick up where we left off and be friends again—but I didn't see that happening._

 _She left and never contacted any of us._

 _Okay, so leaving may not have been in her control; her parents divorced, and she had to go with her mother. I realized this now but not back then. Perhaps, if I stayed longer that day, she would've told me herself. Or if I hadn't chickened out of asking Chief Swan for her address or phone number, I could've contacted her. But she still didn't try either, after that—it was as if she had forgotten us completely._

 _I looked up when there was a knock on my door. I hated how my hopes lifted for a moment thinking she had come back. However, it was my father in my doorway._

" _Can I come in, son?" he asked._

" _Your house." I shrugged._

" _I just saw your mother and Bella Swan, leaving as I was arriving. Bella looked pretty upset, did something happen?" He shoved his hands in his pockets as he roamed my room._

" _You automatically assume that was my fault?" I busied myself with cleaning up our project._

" _I didn't say…what happened to your eye?" He came closer and reached out to examine it._

 _What was with everyone needing to touch it?_

" _Nothing, accident in gym." I tried to turn away._

" _It's going to bruise. What exactly hit you? Volleyball…basketball?" He was in doctor mode._

" _A basketball. I caught one to the face and got detention," I answered._

" _Son, that doesn't sound right—you got hit, so you got detention? Shouldn't it be the other way around and the person that hit you got it—well, assuming it was on purpose and not an accident." He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me sternly._

" _I got into a fight with Emmett McCarty. I threw the ball at him hard, he caught it and chucked it back—I missed," I admitted._

 _Dad frowned and sat in Bella's vacant chair. "Edward, I don't think I have to tell you that your mother and I don't approve of fighting. This is the second time the two of you got into it. We excused the first time since you were both kids, but now, you're almost grown adults."_

" _I know," I said impatiently._

" _What was it about?" He pushed._

 _I shook my head. "Something stupid, tempers flared, it won't happen again."_

 _I refused to admit that I lost it when I heard Emmett bragging about his newest conquest—Bella. She had promised to work with me after school, but Emmett claimed they had plans. I was furious that she would do that…well, she didn't, but when I thought she had…_

" _Edward." Dad waved his hand in front of me._

" _Yeah?"_

" _I don't know how to ground you since you never go anywhere but your classes. But fighting will have its consequences, do you understand?"_

" _Yes, sir." I nodded._

" _Now, you didn't answer me why Bella was so upset?" He clearly wasn't done with his lecture mode yet._

" _She overreacted and was being absurd." I rolled my eyes. "She claims that I'm callous since I didn't name my mouse for my project because it will most likely die. I explained to her that I didn't want to get attached to it; which is practice for when I'm a doctor and can't get attached to my patients who are only going to die. I might have also said something about how when they die, we could learn more." I shrugged._

 _Dad's eyes widened, and he ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, son, but I have to side with Bella on this one—that remark does sound cold. As a doctor myself, I care about my patient's wellbeing, and I certainly wouldn't wish death on one just so I could study them like a lab experiment."_

" _I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't hope they'd die, I just wouldn't let it bother me," I explained, feeling irritated._

" _Well, maybe you ought to clarify that," Dad suggested then hesitated._

" _Well, I think she was overreacting. She didn't have to take it so personally," I argued._

 _Dad smiled sadly. "Perhaps you're overdue with having a talk with Bella. Maybe to her…" he trailed off. "I just think you shouldn't be quick to judge without all the facts. Also explain your reasons a bit better."_

I was wrong…it was personal. I didn't mean it, but I basically told her if she died I wouldn't care; that she could be studied like my mouse. She was right…so was Dad…my words were callous.

A thought dawned on me; Dad knew she had cancer for all these years, and he never told me.

I felt sick again for the way I've treated her. She tried several times to talk to me, and I brushed her aside.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw a damp paper towel dangling towards me. I glanced up to see Bella, standing outside of the stall, looking concerned.

"Here." She offered me the towel.

"What are you doing in here, this is the men's room." I took it, refusing to meet her gaze as I was too overwhelmed with guilt.

"Someone needed to check on you, and I doubt Bevis and Butthead were about to do it. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes…no." I got my feet slowly and tossed the ball of paper into the trash before washing my hands.

I turned back in time to see Bella raise her foot and kick the flusher.

"You didn't have to do that." I grimaced at what she had to have seen.

"Don't worry about it, I think I've become desensitized to it." She shrugged her shoulders. "We should get back in case Jasper is wrong, and Mrs. Burke wakes up."

I started to follow her out of the room and then touched her elbow. She looked back at me curiously, leaving her hand on the door.

"I owe you an apology—a couple of them." I straightened my glasses. "You were right. I made a callous comment yesterday about death. I hope you didn't take it personally."

"You didn't know," she said softly. "It was hard to hear your views; but after some thinking, I get where you're coming from, logistic wise. I've always hoped that my doctors want me to live and beat and the odds, and not that they wouldn't care if I died because I was a statistic that they could learn from." She frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't want my patients to die—I wouldn't want you to die," I explained.

"I know." She gave me a small smile then pulled open the door.

I fell into step with her. "I'm also sorry for how I treated you the last few days. If I took my head out of my ass and listened to you, I would've known that you tried to stay in touch and didn't just abandon me…us."

Her forehead wrinkled as she frowned. "I wish I knew what happened to all those letters. I can understand a letter or two getting lost in the mail—but sixty? How does that happen? I know I had the correct addresses."

"I don't know." I knew now she hadn't been lying to us.

It bothered me that while she was lying sick in a hospital, hoping to hear from us, she got nothing. She had to feel as if we had all abandoned her and didn't care that she was fighting for her life. I remembered how it felt to feel as if you had no one—and that sentiment wasn't good.

"I would've written back—every day. I also would've visited, if I had known," I blurted out just before we entered the library.

She turned, and her eyes welled with tears. Well, shit, I thought what I said was a good thing.

Suddenly her arms were around my waist, and she was hugging me tightly. My arms hung loosely at my side, in shock. It had been forever since anyone, but my parents had hugged me. Before I knew it, I wrapped my arms around her and returned the embrace—it felt warm and comforting.

"That means a lot to me." She stepped away, wiping her eyes.

We paused inside the doorway, Emmett and Rose appeared to be arguing.

"Come on, Rosie, just one date," Emmett begged. "You can ask Laurie, she had a great time last night."

"Her name is Lauren. Not Laura, not Laurel, and not Laurie. Why would I date you when you can't get a girl's name right? I wouldn't date you if you paid me." Rose was now sitting in my chair.

"How much does a date with you cost?" Emmett asked, stupidly.

Rose's face turned dark red, and she looked ready to blow her top. Emmett pushed it too far this time.

"She said _not_ if you paid her. My sister isn't is a prostitute, Jockstrap." Jasper glared menacingly at him.

"I can handle myself, and I don't need you to defend me," Rose snapped at Jasper.

"Fuck it. I don't defend you, you get mad. I defend you, you get mad. I can't fucking win." Jasper threw up his hands.

"Join the club." Emmett pouted. "I was only joking around."

Just then he noticed us enter the room and a mischievous look appeared in his eyes. "Where you two been, fooling around in the boy's bathroom?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the boy's bathroom is so my idea of a good time…not. Quit being so crude, Emmett. You still owe Rose an apology." Bella walked back to her seat.

"I don't need you to defend me either." Rose huffed.

"No, you don't. However, that still doesn't mean it wasn't the right thing to say," Bella said.

Since it didn't look like Rose was going to move, I took the seat behind her and in front of Bella. I was shocked to see Alice beside Bella; she had become more of a recluse than me. She skirted the hallways with her head down and seemed more like a ghost.

"I'm sorry, Rosie…Rosalie. I was just trying to make a joke and not insinuate anything." Emmett turned in his seat. "Bella, I'm sorry that I've been a jerk since you've arrived. And my comment about dying, I was out of line."

Emmett then looked at me." Edbor…Edward, I'm sorry for hitting you in the face in gym class, landing us both here."

I blinked, surprised by his apology. Emmett never apologized for his actions before, and I tried to decipher if he was sincere or not.

"I can forgive you as long as you don't it again." Bella was the first to respond.

"I'm sorry too, I started that fight," I admitted. I could feel Bella staring at the back of my head.

"You started a fight with Jockstrap, man I wish I was in that class." Jasper snickered.

"Okay, enough with the name calling, or anything else that sounds insulting," Bella spoke up. "I'm returning to my original question. What happened after I left?" There was silence.

I certainly wasn't going to be the first to speak. Her leaving created a domino effect within the group.

"Alice? I know you can speak, I heard you. Please talk to me and tell me what's going on," Bella pleaded.

I turned my head slightly, Bella's gaze was intent on Alice, who was staring at the desk in front of her. Slowly, Alice looked up and observed each all of us with a blank stare.

When her eyes landed back on Bella, a fire had ignited behind them.

 **A/N:**

 **So many of you were wondering what Edward could have done to land in detention, now you now.**

 **Em and Jasper call him Edborg because he tends to act more robotic than human. Edward has tried to cut himself off from feeling things for awhile. The facade broke when he found out about Bella. He was overwhelmed with guilt for accidently implying that if Bella died he wouldn't care and she could be used for research and also she was sick and couldn't help moving away like she did. Edward isn't the only one that is starting to feel guilty.**

 **Next chapter, do you think we will finally here was has been going on with Alice or will she run?**

 **Thank you for the review and the love you have given my story.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 ****Note: I did update last Friday, but the alert never went out, even when I tried the repost. So if you haven't yet, I would advise reading the previous chapter, so you're not too lost.**

 **Ch. 7**

I watched Alice intently look at the desk in front of her. Slowly, she looked up and observed each all of us with a vacant stare.

When her eyes landed back on me, a fire had ignited behind them. She opened her mouth to speak.

"What's going on?" Her voice cracked and was hoarse from lack of use. "Where do I even start?"

"That day you left, everyone was fighting over something so utterly stupid. I never even liked Power Rangers…it's violent and the monster costumes are terrible and cheesy. But I played because it was what everyone else wanted to do. I tried hard to get everyone to compromise before you got there…to pull a name out of a hat…or take turns, but I might as well have been talking to the frickin' wind. No one even registered I had spoken. I went home, since I didn't think anyone would notice." The more she spoke, the less raspy her voice sounded.

"I thought once everyone cooled down, things would go back to normal. My birthday was two days later, and no one came to my party, or even called to say they couldn't make it. Well…except I guess your mom called mine, and then I got your gift about two weeks later from your dad. He apologized, saying that he forgot to deliver it before you left. I called around, Emmett was off with friends…Rose went to the mall with her new, stuck-up friends…no one knew where Jasper was, and Edward refused to come to the phone."

I saw Edward shift uncomfortably in my _peripheral_ vision.

Alice's pale blue eyes watered. "I heard my mom that night talking…complaining to my dad, saying she was embarrassed to have me as a daughter. How at her age, she had tons of friends and was invited to countless parties, yadda, yadda, yadda, and no one would _ever_ forget about hers. A week later, she left without saying goodbye, and I haven't seen her since."

She paused for breath. "So I tried harder to get everyone to talk, to meet up at the park. Once again, no one showed. I went to their houses…Rose was at the mall, again. Emmett was grounded for beating up Edward. Apparently, he had challenged Edward to a fight to prove he was capable of being Red Ranger. Edward only asked me if I heard from you. When I said no, he closed the door in my face. Jasper was once again…M.I.A."

I filed away the fight between Emmett and Edward since that seemed to be the real rift that happened between those two. However, I wasn't going to interrupt Alice now that I finally got her to speak. It was clear she had been hurt by everyone around her.

"I quit talking since it seemed as though I was wasting my breath. And you know what? No one noticed. Not any of them…not the teachers…not even my dad. After that, it just became easy to fade into the background and stay out of everyone's way," Alice continued.

"Hold on, I did come and try to talk to you, but you refused to speak to me," Jasper interrupted, looking hurt. He covered it up quickly when he saw that I turned my head towards him.

"A month later, and I had to. It was after you blew up mailboxes and my dad forbade me to see you anymore. I was afraid that if I upset him, he would leave me like my so-called mother did." Tears slipped down her cheek.

"Not that it mattered, because when he remarried two years ago, he moved to New York and left me here because his new wife didn't want children," she said heartbrokenly.

"So, Bella, that's what has happened since you left." She finished her rant.

Her eyes suddenly widened, looking mortified and her hand flew to her mouth. Her head tucked down, and she started to shrink back into her seat.

"Alice…" I reached out to her and touched her hand; she flinched slightly but didn't pull away. "God, Alice, I'm so sorry you went through all of that alone."

"Not your fault." She shrugged. "Rumors around town said you left because your parents got divorced. I used to be so jealous of you, thinking your mom wanted you, unlike mine. I shouldn't have been, since you somewhere fighting for your life, and still are."

"Where are you living?" I was concerned, now I at least, had something to tell Charlie.

"In my can't tell your dad." She looked worried.

"Alice, I have to. What your father did was wrong, if not illegal," I argued.

"I don't think it is. For one, I'm eighteen now. My father also pays for electricity and heat. He sends me two hundred dollars a month to buy food and clothes. I was given a car, and he takes care of the maintenance." She shook her head in resignation.

"But you weren't eighteen when he left. If it's not illegal why can't I tell him?" I looked around to see if the others would support me.

Edward rubbed his chin while deep in thought. Emmett shrugged his shoulders. Rose was transfixed on Alice and guilt was written all over her face. I glanced at Jasper last.

He looked livid and the pencil clenched in his hand was broken. "Unfortunately, she may be right, there's not much the Chief can do, legally. She was old enough not to need parental supervision—plus she was still provided for. However, her dad is still a major dick."

"But…"

The sound of an old fashion alarm clock blared through the room, and Mrs. Burke's eyes blinked awake as she reached over and shut it off. She looked around at us sternly for a moment as we all straightened in our chairs.

"Today flew by, I hope to never again see any of you held after school." She wagged her finger at us.

"I'll try, ma'am, but you know how Mr. Varner has it out for me." Jasper stood.

"Poor boy, that man is terrible and shouldn't even be teaching." Mr. Burke shook her head. She eyed Rose skeptically. "Miss Hale, for someone so adamant that she shouldn't be here, I thought you would be the first one out of the door."

Rose looked up and blinked confusedly. "Sorry, Mrs. Burke." She got to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder.

 **RR**

We walked down the hall in a loose group, no one seemed to be in a hurry. Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"So next party at Alice's?" he suggested. He gauged our responses, and his smile dropped.

"What? I can't be the only one thinking about it," Emmett insisted.

"Yeah, Jock…Emmett, I guarantee you probably were," Jasper snapped.

"How can you be so insensitive." Rose scowled. "Alice…" she trailed off as she spun around. She stopped and looked down the empty corridor. "Where did she go?"

"Why do you even care, Posey," Jasper challenged.

"Shut up," she hissed and then turned on me. "I suppose this is where you tell me I told you so?"

"No, Rose, I don't think I have to. You seemed to realize it on your own," I answered quietly.

"Whatever." She stormed away.

"Gee…Rosalie…wait for me," Jasper deadpanned, following in her wake.

Edward walked beside me with his hands in his pockets. He was staring at the tiles with a contemplative look. I was hoping things were on a better track, now that he knew I didn't just leave and forget about him. There was still so much to talk about, and I was really concerned how he had cut off his feelings.

"Can I come over tomorrow so we can finish the bridge?" I asked.

"What? Oh…I have plans after school, but Saturday and Sunday are free." For a moment he seemed caught off guard by me talking to him.

He pushed opened the doors and held it for me to go first.

"Saturday it is," I agreed.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked nervously.

"That would be great, thank you." I took him up on his offer.

I gave him a friendly smile, Edward's lips started to twitch into a crooked grin. A police siren went off at that moment, causing me to jump and Edward's eyes to widened, and he paled slightly.

"Please ignore him, he thinks he's funny." I didn't have to turn around to know that Dad arrived.

"Hey, Chief," Emmett yelled, passing by us with his hand waving in the air.

Dad rolled down the window and leaned out. "Emmett, how's the team looking for the game tomorrow night?"

"We will hand their fuckin' asses to them." Emmett grinned proudly.

"Did you kiss you grandmother with that mouth, boy?" Dad asked sternly.

"Uh…yes?" Emmett appeared to be confused.

"Then don't cuss like a sailor, especially not in front of my daughter," Dad lectured.

"Sorry, Chief." Emmett looked abashed.

"Mhmmm….Edward," he acknowledged Edward standing beside me in surprise. "Both of you boys were in detention today?"

"My fault, sir. Things got a bit heated in P. E.; you know how competitive boys can get. But we will be on our best behavior, and it won't happen again—right, Edb…ward?" Emmett clasped his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward stiffened and stared at his hand for a moment. "No, it won't."

"Good." Dad nodded. "Let's go, Bells, I'm getting hungry."

"Coming. I'll see, you guys, tomorrow." I reached for the door handle, but Edward beat me to it. "Thank you." I smiled at him before slipping inside.

 **RR**

"How was detention?" Dad asked after the waitress took our orders; we decided to eat at the diner tonight.

"Interesting," I confessed.

As much as I wanted to tell him about Alice, I couldn't bring myself to possibly damage the trust she just starting to show me. Besides, if the others are right, Dad's hands would be tied anyway.

"Interesting? Detentions are supposed to be boring and horrible, so you'll never want to be a repeat offender," he said gruffly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dad, when I first went to St. Jude's I wrote to everyone but it seems like none of them ever got my letters. Mom said she would mail them for me; what could have happened?" I asked.

"Bells, sweetheart, that was so long ago, and I wasn't around much since one of us still had to work. Letters can get lost in the mail, though it is rare today." Dad frowned.

"I know, I never faulted you for that. But did you ever see Mom send any of them? I find it hard to believe all of them got lost; there were a lot."

"No…I can't say that I did. But that was a crazy time, Bells. We were both so worried about you, and I know your mother didn't sleep well with you in the hospital. She's scattered-brained enough when wide awake it's very likely that…" he trailed off and gave a tiny shrug.

"That…" I prompted, moving to the edge of my seat.

"That she could've easily mistaken the laundry chute for the mail," he suggested.

"You can't be serious," I said incredulously.

"Bells, you've lived with your mom. How often did you find her car keys in strange places? he questioned with a smirk.

I winced, too many to count. "The laundry chute…it just seems so far-fetched. So she did mail them then and not humored me?"

He set his cup on the table. "I believe that you mother always had good intentions and wouldn't break the law—obstruction of the mail is a federal offense. I suggest calling her; get it from the horse's mouth."

"I will. One more thing, why does everyone in town think that Mom and I left because you guys divorced instead of me being sick?" I asked.

He sighed heavily and gave me a sad smile. "Well, before we knew about you, your mom and I were talking about it. It was put on hold when you were in the hospital. We didn't want you to have any more stress. So when that rumor spread, I figured it was for the best. I wanted you to be comfortable whenever you came back home, and not be known as the _girl with cancer_ , you know what small towns are like—I figured it wasn't any of their business. I was just trying to protect my little girl from public scrutiny."

"Thank you, Dad." I smiled at him.

"Anytime, Bells." He cleared his throat roughly.

 **A/N: Thoughts on Alice's past? Perhaps Bella should say something to Charlie; however, she just started to get Alice to open up and doesn't want to risk her closing herself off too soon. I know the others advice may not be accurate either, but keep in mind they are 17/18 area and often think they have the answers.**

 **What about Charlie's suggestion about the laundry chute? Could it have been an innocent mistake of a frazzled mother, who was more worried about her daughter then to pay attention to what she was doing? Or was it something else? We will hear from Renée next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 8**

The next morning, I awoke to the sun and clear skies—a rarity for Forks. The weather only heightened my good mood. I felt as if I made some progress yesterday with finding out what happened years ago. Well, at least, with Edward and Alice. I tried calling my mother last night and ended up leaving her a message—so I still had no clue what happened to the letters.

"Try to keep yourself out of detention today, and I'll see you at three," Dad teased dropping me off in front of the school.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes. "Promise me no sirens today…or lights," I begged.

He smirked. "I make no promises."

"Ugh…bye." I got out and closed the door while he still chuckled.

I got to English early and waited for Alice to arrive. Even though I was able to get her to talk I was still concerned about her. She went through more than anyone should at her age. I wanted to make sure she felt wanted and cared for. She slinked through the door and walked silently to her desk. I waited to see if she would acknowledge me after yesterday and I was greeted with a half-smile before she took her book out of her bag.

"Good morning, Alice," I said, hoping she would respond verbally.

"Morning," she whispered faintly.

Well, it was a start.

"Would you like to come over tonight? We could watch a movie and maybe order pizza," I suggested.

She shook her head no, as she started to doodle on her book cover. My hopes slumped, and I shifted to face forward. It seemed as if I still had a long road ahead.

"I have to work tonight." Alice's voice remained barely over a whisper.

I smiled in response. "Okay. Well, then what about Saturday night or anytime Sunday?"

"Sunday works for me," she agreed.

"Great. Come over whenever. My dad leaves early to fish then hangs out in La Push all day." My smile returned, and I saw a small hint of one on her face.

 **RR**

The rest of school went well, except for that pop quiz in Pre-Calc. And then there was my first day in P.E.—maybe it was better for all if I stayed out of that class. During our volleyball game, I accidentally hit Mike in the back of the head while serving. Emmett had found it so hilarious that he started crying, he was laughing so hard—I didn't miss Edward's smirk either.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Dad drove by our road without slowing.

"To La Push, I've got a surprise for you?" he answered.

"What kind of surprise?" I looked at him curiously. I hoped it didn't include fishing.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it." He snickered.

"It doesn't involve a fishing rod does it?" I tried hard not to grimace, but I'm sure I didn't succeed.

"After the fishing boat disaster of '93, not a chance in hell, Bells." He shook his head and shuddered.

"It wasn't that bad," I lied to hide my mortification.

"Bad enough that Billy Black actually made a law forbidding you to fish on La Push land for life." His mustache twitched, and his eyes twinkled.

"Liar." I poked my tongue out at him.

He started to laugh. "Okay, maybe not. I love you, kid, but you're no fisherman…woman…person. I thought you felt the same."

"I do," I admitted. "I'm just trying to figure out what else could be in La Push. It's too cold to go swimming."

"It's an early birthday present. I figured you would want it sooner than later so you don't have to be driven around by your old man all the time," he told me as he turned onto a dirt road in La Push.

"You got me a car?" My eyes widened.

"It's a truck. Billy is in a wheelchair now and can't drive anymore. So I bought it off him cheap." He shrugged. "He's going to move to Hawaii anyway, to where his daughter now lives with her surfer boyfriend."

"Wait, isn't he technically the Chief? Can he do that?" I asked.

"Since Billy had no sons and his twin daughters had moved on, the line will pass to Seth Clearwater. He will become of age in January," Charlie explained as he pulled up in front of a small, one-story house that looked vaguely familiar.

"That's it." He pointed to a red truck that looked older than even him, parked under a pine tree.

However, it looked in decent shape with no rust on the body. From my standpoint, it appeared as if it has been taken good care of it. Despite being old, I doubted it would stand out from most of the other cars in town.

"I like it; it has a bit of charm to it. Thank you, Dad." I leaned over and hugged him.

"Well, you're welcome. I took care of getting it registered and insured already, so she's all yours." He patted my back and handed me a set of keys. "Go ahead and drive it home. I was going to stay here and watch the game with the guys."

"My license is at the house." I bit my lip in disappointment; I didn't think I was going to need it.

"It should be all right for tonight as long as you're not pulled over—I know you have one. Just follow the speed limit and make sure you keep it with you from now on," he instructed.

"I will, I promise. Thank you so much and thank Billy too." I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car.

"I will. Straight home and get your license before anything else. No joyriding. I'll be back late; will you be okay without me?" He suddenly seemed unsure.

"I'll be fine." I skipped to my new truck; the door creaked a little when I opened it.

The interior had a small hint of tobacco that I hoped could easily be taken care of with Febreeze or an air freshener. The truck roared to life when I turned the key, making me jump in my seat. I gave Dad one more wave before driving home.

I was home long enough to start reheating last night's dinner when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm returning your call. I was at Phil's game last night." My mother sounded cheerful.

"How did it go?"

They lost, so they're done for the season now. How are you feeling, are you eating well?" she asked in concern.

I rolled my eyes. "Good and yes, I've been doing the food shopping and bringing my own lunches to school."

"That's good. How is _Forks?_ " She said the town's name as if it was a dirty word.

"It's going okay. Everyone has been acting funny; I was shocked that none of them are friends anymore." I worked my way up to ask about the letters.

"Everyone?" She sounded confused.

"You, remember them, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward," I hinted.

"Oh…well that's too bad. People change, and friends change, it's a part of growing up." She sounded off.

"Well, they were all upset with me for leaving without telling them, and it seems as though none of them got any of my letters." I waited for her response.

There was dead silence on her end. I took a deep breath and hoped that as crazy as Dad's idea was that he was right. That it was something done unintentionally because she was scatterbrained.

"You did mail them, right? Dad had the crazy idea that you put them in the laundry chute instead of the mail. But he's being absurd…right?" I prompted and gave a small laugh.

More silence

"Mom? Are you still there?" My gut started to twist.

"I'm still here," she said quietly. "I didn't put the letters in a laundry chute, that _would be_ absurd…But I never mailed them, either," she confessed.

"What…why?" I closed my eyes in frustration.

 _I had trusted her._

"Does it really matter?" she asked quietly. "It was so long ago, why waste time now, worrying about them."

"I told you why?" I tried hard to keep my temper.

"Really…I think it's silly for them to hold a grudge over a few letters. You were kids, it's not like they tried to reach you," she protested.

"How could they! None of them knew where I went since no one received the letters. Stop avoiding the question; why wouldn't you send them?" I demanded.

"Isabella, may I remind you that I am your mother, you should talk to me with more respect," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but you seem to be purposely avoiding my question," I apologized half-heartedly.

"I couldn't send those depressing letters to those children. You would've just upset them and then what would have happened if you had died—they didn't need that. It was better they thought you moved due to the divorce and continued on like normal people do when someone moves away. It wasn't as if I knew you would survive and go back to Forks one day. I even spoke about it with Dr. Cullen, and he agreed with me," she reasoned.

Her confession hit me hard. I tried to remember what I wrote in those letters. I know I told them I moved because of my leukemia. I remembered asking the questions about what they were doing and asking ... almost pleading for them to write back. However, I couldn't remember saying anything about how scared or sick I was… had I?

 _And she didn't think I would survive?_

"Why not tell me that back then? Why couldn't you let me write them but tell me not to mention anything about being sick? Do you have any idea how much I missed them or how just one letter from any of them would've meant the world to me?" I ranted as I collapsed against the kitchen counter.

"No, I didn't know—I was too worried about my daughter on her death bed to worry about any of that. You're blowing this out of proportion," she snapped.

"Gee…silly me for being upset that I have been lied to for the last eight years and that my own mother wasn't optimistic that I was going to survive. I gotta go." I sniffled, pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Bella…" I heard her calling as I hung up.

The phone started ringing seconds later, but I backed away from it. She was going to be pissed that I hung up on her, but at the moment, I was angry myself. I wrote a quick note to Dad and left it on the table. I had to get out of the house for a while and clear my head. I grabbed my jacket and left. Since I wasn't thinking straight, I avoided taking my new truck and just started walking with no destination in mind.

 **RR**

Minutes later, I ended up at the old playground, lit by one of the town's few street lamps. I looked around at my old haunt; it seemed smaller than I remembered. I sat on a swing and pushed off the ground.

I didn't know what hurt more, that she led me to believe that I was writing my friends and they weren't writing back, or that she didn't have confidence that I was going to make it.

I suppose she had a point, if the letters were depressing, which I'm still not sure they were. I so, then maybe it was best they didn't read them. They were kids themselves, and it was hard enough for me to understand everything that was happening. And if the worst did happen, they never would have known.

I closed my eyes, and in my head, I could hear us playing during happier times as our moms and Emmett's grandmother watched. I remembered the day they finally thought we were old enough to be here without them. I wished I could go back to that time and never have gotten sick.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head. Edward was walking across the grass towards me, behind him his car was parked by the curb.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You shouldn't be here alone." Edward leaned against the swing set pole.

I snorted as he reminded me of Dad my last time here. "My dad said the same thing the day I left. He arrived to find me here and scolded me for being alone. He was shocked that you had left me."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I was a little shit that day. I should've stayed; it would've been better than what happened. But anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"It's Forks, what could possibly happen? I thought the only things in danger were the mailboxes." I tried to joke and noticed Edward grimaced.

 _Interesting_

"I had to get out and clear my head. I was talking to my mom; she got me so angry…" I shook my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward suggested. "It doesn't have to be me…but I can listen if you want…or at least let me bring you home…it's dark out." He back peddled.

"We can talk; it involves you anyway," I responded softly.

Edward took the swing next to me and looked a little silly in it with his long legs.

"I found out what happened to the letters I wrote to all of you after I left. I kinda wish Dad was right, and my mom put them in the laundry chute." I scowled and kicked a rock out of my way. I watched it land in the sand several feet away.

"The laundry chute?" Edward seemed skeptical.

"That's another story altogether. She never sent them; she claims they were too depressing for you guys to read and it was better to have you think I moved because of the divorce rather than if I had died," I explained.

"Oh...but you didn't, and the survival rate back then was high for leukemia." He seemed confused.

"Would you have known that then?" I asked.

"No, I actually researched it last night. But I'm sure my father would have explained it to me." He was confident.

I gave him a sad smile, I hated I had to tell him his dad knew. "Your dad did know."

"I figured. He was your pediatrician, so that makes sense. I was upset at first, but I remembered about patient privacy, and I knew he couldn't tell me," Edward interrupted.

"I mean, he knew I wrote you; he and my mother talked, and it was decided that the letters shouldn't be sent," I told him.

"What?" Edward's eyes flashed with anger. He jumped off the swing, and the chains clanged.

"I'm sorry." I cringed and caught the rogue swing before it hit me. "I don't even remember writing anything that bad. Just that I was at St. Judes and why. I thought I had written about other things purposely to distract me from feeling sick." I wasn't going to tell him about begging them to write back—he was already upset enough.

"I can't believe my parents decided that for me. They knew how much I missed you." He paced in front of me.

"To be fair, I don't think your mother knew. I asked her when she drove me home if you had gotten my letters and she seemed clueless. I don't think my dad knew either." I shrugged.

"Fine…my dad and your mom," he spat angrily.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He stopped and spun around. "Why are you sorry? Are you crying?"

"It happens, whenever I'm mad or frustrated." I waved my hand in front of my face, feeling embarrassed.

Edward searched his pockets then sprinted back to his car. He came back moments later with a napkin, which he offered me.

"Thank you." I wiped my eyes.

"I chickened out. I saw the Chief at the supermarket, a few weeks later when I was there with my mom. I walked up to him to ask him about you. He called my name and placed his hands on his harness, asking me about the cherry bombs. All I saw was his gun, and then I took off without a word." Edward adjusted his glasses, looking guilty.

I couldn't help but laugh. "He may like to intimidate people, but he wouldn't have shot you. Besides it's not like you had anything to do with them."

The expression on his face caused me to suddenly halt my swing. "Oh. My. God. Are you telling me you helped Jasper?"

 **A/N: I don't think anyone bought Charlie's idea about the letters. He didn't know what really happened, he was speculating. As to how he could think that she'd make a mistake more than once? Easy, if she had placed it there once without looking at a sign once, she could just repeat it thinking she was right the first time. However, there should hopefully be someone on the other side of the chute to notice.**

 **Of course, that is not what really happened. I will say this, Renée didn't do this out of meanness to hurt Bella. She absolutely made a bad decision, but it wasn't with malintent. There were better ways to handle it, but sometimes they are hard to think of while in the middle of it.**

 **Could Edward be involved with the cherry bombs?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 9**

He looked away and then back towards me but wouldn't meet my eyes. "Not intentionally. He asked for my help making a small cherry bomb to scare the gophers from his parents' lawn. I didn't see the harm. However, I didn't expect him to put them in mailboxes."

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked.

"I wasn't there when he did it," Edward said defensively.

"Then I don't see how it was your fault," I reasoned.

"He wouldn't have known how to make one without my help," Edward explained.

"That still doesn't make it your fault. How were you to know he was going to do something so stupid? Is that why the two you aren't friends anymore? Does he think you should've gotten in trouble too?" I questioned.

"No. In fact, he took all the blame and never said a word about my involvement. But my parents forbade me from hanging around him." Edward sat on the end of the slide; he leaned back and covered his face with his arm.

I furrowed my brows as I kicked off the ground to start moving. I was starting to feel sorry for Jasper. It was starting to seem as if he wasn't a loner by choice. So far, my dad, Alice's dad, and Edward's parents all forbade us from being his friend.

I mean really, was blowing up mailboxes so terrible? Well, of course, it was, but a one-time thing shouldn't have cost him all of his friends. Kids do stupid things all the time—it doesn't mean they're forever bad.

Then there were his issues with drugs. But maybe that all could have been avoided if he had friend or two.

"What happened to you and Emmett? Alice said you two got into a fight," I asked.

"As I said, going with Emmett was a stupid idea. He challenged me to fight, to prove I was capable of being Red Ranger. It started like any other time we had a mock fight, but then Mike and Tyler goaded him into really letting me have it. He sucker-punched me in the gut. Next thing I knew, fists were flying, and I was held back by the other two as Emmett wailed on me," Edward answered tersely.

"What the fu…dge? Why would Emmett do that to you?" I was disgusted by Emmett's behavior.

Edward scoffed and sat back up. "I haven't got a fucking clue. He told me if I wasn't such a sissy that I would've been able to defend myself."

"Bull. You were ganged up on, that was hardly fair." I grew even more furious with Emmett.

"Yeah…well, that was years ago so there's nothing you can do about it now. After that, he started hanging around with them and picking on me every chance he got. So I'm sure you can gather why we are no longer friends," Edward grumbled.

"I'm so sorry," I lamented.

"No, don't apologize. You shouldn't feel sorry for me." Edward quickly stood and resumed pacing.

"What are you talking about? What Emmett did…"

He cut me off. "Yes, Emmett was a bully and a jerk. Yes, I felt used by Jasper. Yes, I felt as you abandoned me to them without a word."

He stopped and spun around to face me. "But the way I have been acting was my own selfish fault. I buried myself in my studies and avoided others because I wanted to avoid relationships and feelings that went with them. Emmett and Jasper weren't far off calling me a Borg. I've been acting like a robot for years."

"But…"

He held up his hand, stopping me. "Don't try to placate me or tell me that it's okay because it wasn't. After years of ignoring my therapist, I made a breakthrough today. I realized I needed to stop closing myself off, and that it was okay to be angry with myself and to feel guilty. But by pushing people away, I was only hurting me and those around me."

His hand dropped to his side, and he shook his head sadly. "It was never me that was abandoned. You were sick and couldn't help leaving. For weeks after you left, I kept hearing your voice in my head, begging me to stay for a minute. But I was too worried what Emmett thought to listen. Even though I still feel justified in pushing Emmett and Jasper away, it should've stopped there. I still had my parents, and I should have been there for Alice. She was the one that was truly abandoned—not me, and I literally slammed the door in her face when she came to me for help," he said remorsefully.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence; the only sound was the wind rustling the leaves and the free swings. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts and figure out what to say so he wouldn't refute me.

"I'm happy to hear that you were able to realize this about yourself. And it is good to feel anger and remorse. Now that you have, I think the next step would be to let go of it and strive to be better. If you want to make it up to Alice, you can start by being her friend—it's not too late, and she could use all the friends she can get," I suggested softly.

"I don't know if I know how to be anyone's friend anymore," Edward admitted.

"You are wrong about that. You're just rusty," I encouraged. "Just moments ago when you thought I was crying, you hurried off to find me a tissue, and before that, you stopped when you saw me in the park, concerned about me. That's what a friend does."

"I still let you down before. And then Alice." He grimaced, still beating himself up over it.

"I forgive you—I did years ago. We were kids back then and thanks to my mother's meddling, you didn't know. I can't be mad at you for that. I told you this yesterday, and I'll tell you every day if you need to hear it." I went over and took his hand in mine then gave it a squeeze.

He gave me a sheepish smile then looked down at our hands. I started to pull away, and he held on tighter.

"Can I give you a lift home?" he offered shyly.

"Sure," I agreed.

We were walking to his car when my stomach grumbled embarrassingly loud. My forgotten dinner was still in the microwave.

"Excuse me; I forgot to eat dinner after my phone call with my mother." I blushed.

"I usually eat at the diner after my appointments since Friday night is date night for my parents. Should we stop?" Edward asked.

"Thank you, but I left my wallet at the house. I was just going for a walk to clear my head." I felt bad for having to refuse him.

"My treat?" he suggested.

"I don't know…" I was feeling guilty about having him pay. Plus, it would make it more like a date. And I don't think either of us was ready for that step.

"Friends can treat each other, right?" He frowned and looked unsure.

"Yeah, friends can do that. Next time I treat," I agreed.

 **RR**

As we were headed to the diner, Edward reached over and turned down the radio. "Do you know if your mom still has the letters or did she throw them out? I would be still interested in reading them."

I smirked and bit the inside of my cheek to hold in my first impulse for calling him out for the 'no talking while driving' rule. I knew he was trying to avoid me that day.

"I didn't ask. I was so angry that I just hung up on her. She's going to be pissed about that and probably rat me out to Dad. But I couldn't talk to her anymore after she pretty much informed me she thought I was going to die. It felt like she gave up on me from the very beginning of me getting sick." A flare of irritation and hurt ripped through me.

"I'm sorry, Bee," he called me his old nickname for me.

"It's…Let's just talk about something else," I pleaded.

"Okay," he agreed. "I named him Jacob."

"Who?" I was confused.

"Instead of Alpha Black, I decided to call him Jacob." He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You named your mouse?" A pleased smile formed on my face. "So you expect him to live."

"Well, mice have a short life, regardless of my experiment—one to two years on average." Edward shrugged.

"What experiment were you planning anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"A controlled maze, where he'd be shocked by a tiny collar if he takes a wrong turn," Edward explained.

"Edward, you can't hurt him, he's a small defenseless animal," I gasped.

"It won't be strong enough to hurt him. Think of it like a dog collar—no different," he argued.

"Still sounds cruel to me," I muttered. "What class is this for anyways?"

"It's independent research. Would it make you feel any better to know he's rewarded with cheese or peanut butter?" Edward asked as he turned into the parking lot.

"Slightly. Does the diner have a pay phone? I probably should leave Charlie a message my plans changed in case he gets home before I do." I looked around the dark lot.

"I don't think so, I believe it was taken out when they repaved a couple years ago. Don't you have a cell phone?" He pulled his out of his jean pocket.

"No. My mother refuses to let me have one. She claims they cause cancer." I huffed.

"Oh. You can borrow mine." He held it out to me.

"Thank you." I quickly called home.

I wasn't sure what Dad's protocol was since we hadn't discussed it. But I had a feeling he would worry if he couldn't find me. Maybe he would agree to a cell phone.

 **RR**

About an hour later, we finished our burgers and fries. I was enjoying talking to Edward about mindless things like music and movies—a welcoming change to earlier in the night. Our bubble was burst when the diner started to fill with other teenagers, dressed head to toe in the school colors. Our quiet, safe haven was now very loud.

"What in the world…" I asked, taking in the scene before me.

"The football game must be over. I'm usually out of here before they descend." Edward frowned.

"You've never gone to the games?" I questioned.

"No, I avoid it like the plague." Edward turned away as Emmett came through the door.

The crowd started to cheer and chant his name. Several people slapped him on the back or shook his hand. A pretty redhead hung onto to his bicep, staring up at him like he was a god.

"I can't say I blame you. Let's call it a night." I grabbed my coat.

We made our way to the door; however, luck wasn't on our side, and Emmett spotted us.

"Hey, Bells and Edb…ward, why are you leaving?" He stood in front of us with a large grin.

Edward stiffened beside me, and it was clear he still wasn't comfortable around Emmett. Not that I could blame him.

"I'm tired, so Edward is going to bring me home," I lied.

"Oh." Emmett's grinned faltered. "Are you feeling okay?"

I inwardly sighed. "I'm fine. Just a long day. See you Monday, Emmett." I skirted around him and out the door.

Edward hurried after me, and we headed back to my house. We were quiet along the drive, and I quietly cursed Emmett for ruining our good time.

"What is that thing?" Edward's headlights fell on my new truck.

"My early birthday present from Dad. I forgot to tell you, I won't need a ride tomorrow and thank God, I won't have to arrive at school in the cruiser anymore," I said proudly.

"It looks like it belongs in the junkyard, does it even work?" Edward looked at it in disgust.

"My father is the chief of police. Do you honestly think he would've bought it for me if it didn't." I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so." Edward still didn't seem to agree.

"Thank you for the ride and dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." I opened my door.

"Good night, Bella." Edward smiled softly.

 **RR**

I noticed the cruiser in the driveway before I entered the house. Inside, the game was on, and Dad was sitting on the edge of his chair. He glanced up when I came in.

"I thought you were watching the game in La Push?" I hung up my coat.

"I was, until I started getting frantic phone calls from your mother and came home to check on you." Thankfully, he didn't seem mad.

"Sorry, I left a note then a message on the answering machine. I don't have your cell phone number memorized." I sat on the couch.

"You should call your mother, and you shouldn't have hung up on her." He gave me a pointed look.

I crossed my arms in front of me. "I'm still angry. Did you lie to protect her? She admitted she never mailed the letters because I was going to die and it would only depress everyone to know that I was sick. She never counted on my surviving."

"No, I didn't know, I was only speculating before. Are you sure you're not taking it out of context?" He muted the television.

"Yes. I'm sure. She said _when_ not _if_." I blinked back my tears.

Dad rubbed the side of his face and sighed. "I'm not sure what to tell you, except I know that your mother never wished you dead. She did have her moments, and I did too, that we worried to death we were going to lose you."

"So do you think she was right not to mail them?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Legally, no," he answered.

"And as my father and not a cop?" I pressed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a tough one, and I can see her point. But I hate the fact, you were hurting that you didn't hear from them—I wouldn't have wanted that either. Do you want to press charges?"

I hesitated. "No, I can't do that. But I'm not ready to talk to her at the moment." I wrung my hands in my lap.

"Duly noted. However, I think you should call her tomorrow," he said sternly.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Night." I stood and headed or the stairs.

"Hey, Bells?"

I turned back to him.

"Are you sure Alice Brandon is still in town?" he asked.

"Yes, in fact, she's coming over on Sunday, why?" I said nervously.

"No reason," he answered, but something seemed off. "Night."

"Night." I bit my lip as I hurried up the steps.

 **A/N: So now you know about the cherry bombs. Edward might have helped make them but wasn't involved in blowing anything up directly. The cherry bombs were supposed to be used to smoke the gophers out not hurt them.**

 **We will be back to Edward's pov next chapter. He's starting to open up but has been closed off for so long that it's going to be slow at first. He is coming to terms himself that he needs to make a change.**

 **I don't think I have to ask about Emmett. Most of you have made it clear what you think about him.**

 **I snickered when most of you were relieved that Billy didn't have a son. Yes, I made Jacob a mouse. I've made him half-Husky half-wolf, and also a shark, why not a mouse. Lol.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 10**

 **EPOV**

After arriving back home to an empty house, my anger from earlier returned. I couldn't fathom why my father would tell Bella's mother that Bella shouldn't have contact with us. I wanted answers, and I didn't care how long I waited on this couch to get them.

It was past eleven when the headlights danced across the living room wall, signaling they were home. Car doors slammed, and I heard their light laughter as they came up the front steps. The door opened, and they walked in hand in hand.

"Edward?" My father squinted in my direction then flipped on the lights. "Why are you sitting in the dark like a vampire?" He chuckled.

My mother's smile faded as her eyes scanned my face with concern. "Are you feeling okay, honey?"

"No, I'm not okay. How could you, Dad? She was lying in a hospital bed, thinking that I didn't give a shit about her. It's all yours and her mother's fault." I rose to my feet with my hands clenched at my side.

"Edward, don't curse at your father. Who was in a hospital bed? I don't understand." Mom glanced between us.

"Bella," I snarled. "When she left it wasn't because her parents were divorcing. It was because she had leukemia and went to St. Jude's. She wrote us, but between Dad and her mother they decided to keep the letters from us so we wouldn't get depressed when she died."

"What?" Mom said incredulously. "Edward, that can't possibly be true. There must be some misunderstanding." She looked from me to my father.

My dad was no longer smiling; in fact, he looked guilty.

"Carlisle," she prompted sharply. She dropped his hand and came over to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Let's all sit down so we can talk about this calmly," he suggested, gesturing to the living room furniture.

"Fine." Mom pulled me to the couch and sat next to me.

With a sigh, he sat across from us on the loveseat. He ran his hand through his hair then looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't tell Bella's mother that Bella shouldn't write to you," he stated clearly.

"Then why did she tell Bella that you did." I scowled.

"Renée called asking for my advice on whether or not to send the letters. She was concerned because she knew Bella had talked in detail about her treatment and some of the side effects; she was afraid it would upset you kids. I agreed that it would be best for everyone if some of the details were left out of the letters. I didn't think Renée would take that to mean Bella shouldn't write at all," he explained calmly.

My anger with him started to fade, but I was still upset. I leaned against the cushions and just shook my head.

"Bella asked me about her letters the other day. So you're telling me that Renée let her continue writing and let her think that they were being sent?" Mom asked, looking perplexed.

"Yes, and when she never heard back from any of us, she thought we didn't care about her," I said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me yourself that she was sick; I'm your son, and you knew she was my best friend and that she was going through something terrible—she needed me." My voice rose as I spoke.

"You were only ten years old, how could you possibly understand," he scoffed.

"I could have handled it," I insisted.

"I don't think you could. When I talked to Renée, you were still healing from your fight with Emmett. A fight that I received scant details about except that the two you weren't friends anymore. You had locked yourself in your room and wouldn't speak to anyone. As your father, I decided what I thought was best for you; I didn't think you could handle Bella's illness at the time," he defended himself.

"And what am I, chopped liver, you didn't think I should have decided this with you?" Mom glared at him. "Both kids were hurting, Carlisle. I'm sure we could have worked out something."

"Neither of you understand how hard it can be to watch a loved one go through it; you make it sound as if there's a simple solution, but there's not. To watch someone close to you become so sick and begin to fade away." My father's eyes filled with moisture.

"So she did almost die?" I choked out, my mother wrapped her arm around me.

"I don't know how close she came. Once she left Forks, she was out of my care." He shrugged. "I asked Charlie when I saw him about Bella. He told me, she was strong and determined. He then asked me to keep her cancer on the down low, so I figured no letters meant they decided not tell anyone."

"Carlisle, I think it's time that you tell him." My mother looked torn at which one of us to comfort.

"Tell me what; please, no more lies," I pleaded, feeling confused.

"I had a younger brother, in fact, you're named after him. When he was eight years old, he was diagnosed with leukemia. He fought for about six months before he passed away. I remember so vividly what he had to go through. Back then, the survival rates weren't like they are today. Bone marrow treatments were still experimental, and it was thought that only family members could be matches, and I wasn't one. He was why I became a doctor. I tried Oncology but found it too difficult because of all the bad memories."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you ever tell me about him?" I asked softly.

"My brother was always hard for me to talk about. You were a sensitive boy, and when Renée mentioned what Bella was writing, I grew concerned it would be too much for you to handle." He looked at Mom with guilt. "But I should have talked it through with your mother and not have used my clouded judgment."

"I'm sorry, son, for the hurt I brought both of you," he expressed earnestly.

"I won't condone what your father did, but he was only looking out for you. I can't even fantom Renée's action unless I speak with her. What was done is done. Let's focus on the positives. Bella is healthy, and you're friends again." Mom tried to put a positive spin on it.

"She's not out of the woods yet—she's only in remission." My mind was still overwhelmed.

Mom rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Medicine has come a long way, the odds are in her favor." Dad smiled encouragingly.

I nodded slowly but couldn't smile. "I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day." I stood and headed for the stairs.

I paused on the first step and turned around. "I'm sorry for yelling and accusing you before asking you what happened."

"Apology accepted. Good night, son," my father replied.

 **RR**

Bella arrived around mid-morning in the rusty heap that her and father called a truck. She was smiling and looked happier than when I found her in the park last night. Dad pulled her aside before we could start and apologized if there was any confusion about what he told her mother. Her smile waned slightly, but she accepted his apology immediately.

"So I was thinking, maybe we should build two bridges and test one," I suggested, taking a seat at the table in my bedroom.

"Sounds good," she replied as she bent to look into the mouse cage. "Good morning, Jacob. Can I give him a treat?"

"No, that might ruin my experiment if I give him treats whenever." I tried not to roll my eyes. It was just a silly mouse.

"Okay. When you're done wth your experiment you should get Jacob a cage with all those colorful tubes for him to run around in," she commented lightly.

"We'll see." I smirked.

"You waited." She sat across from me and looked pleased. "I half-expected you would have it done," she said teasingly.

"I was good. If we finish today, we can test it tomorrow. Then get started on the next one," I suggested.

"I'm getting together with Alice tomorrow. Can we do it Monday after school? That will still give us a week to build one." She bit her lip.

"That's fine." I was disappointed I wouldn't see her.

"Would you like to come? We're going to watch movies and have pizza." She brushed her hair over her shoulder, distracting me for a moment.

I glanced down. "Naw, you two have fun, Monday is fine."

"Are you sure? Because you're more than welcome to join us," she insisted.

"I'm sure." I nodded as her shoulders slumped, but she stayed smiling.

We worked silently for awhile and soon the finished bridge was sitting in front of us drying.

"Would you like some lunch?" I offered.

"That would be great." She nodded as she capped the small penknife.

She followed me down the hall towards the kitchen. "What period do you have lunch?"

"Fifth," I answered. I had a feeling what was coming next.

"Why don't I ever see you in the cafe then?" she questioned.

"I don't eat in there. If I'm going to eat alone, it doesn't matter where I do it."

We reached the kitchen, and I headed straight for the fridge. She sat on a stool by the island and waited.

"I have lunch then too. You should come in so that we can sit together," Bella suggested.

I gave it some thought; it would be nice spending more time with her. Perhaps, I might take her up on her suggestion.

She picked up an apple from the fruit basket and turned it around in her hands. "Jasper also has that lunch."

I stiffened momentarily then shut the fridge door a little too hard. Jasper was better than Emmett in some respects. At least he left me alone most of the time with the exception of a snide comment here and there and calling me Edborg.

"I don't think the Chief would want you hanging around him." I placed the items I gathered on the table.

"No, he doesn't. He's already made that clear. But I can't help wondering…" She sighed and shook her head and reached for the ham.

"Wondering what?" I frowned.

"That he's not a loner by choice. From what it sounds like he's been ostracized because of the cherry bomb incident. I can't help but think if he had some friends he would be happier and not get into trouble all the time."

 _She was too kindhearted._

"It was more than cherry bombs," I warned her.

"Like what?" she challenged.

"Like drugs and…he stole Mike's brownie," I pointed out. The last one seemed like a lame excuse even to me.

She smiled sadly. "You think I'm wrong about him."

"I…" I paused feeling guilty again for the way things ended with him. I went to the pantry to get the bread to think about what she was suggesting.

"I don't know. Is it worth the risk of you getting in trouble too?" I tossed her the loaf, and she fumbled it.

She sighed, reaching down to retrieve the bag of bread off the floor. "I don't plan on doing drugs or anything else against the law. I thought of just talking to him during lunch. What harm could that do?"

"Isn't he the reason you got detention on the second day of school?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what, just forget I said anything." She hastily made her sandwich. Her eyes look saddened as she stared at her plate.

"Are you mad at me?" I took the seat next to hers.

"No, of course not. Maybe I was being too optimistic and should just leave things be." She picked at her crust.

I started to feel horrible for shooting down her intentions. "It was a good theory. You might even be right."

"Hmmm," she answered distractedly.

A thought occurred to me, and I felt a sick twist to my stomach. "Are you going to try and be friends with Rose and Emmett too?"

She snorted. "I'm not going to go out of my way to be friends with those two. They seemed to have both been caught in the popularity trap. Though I think Rose may come around on her own. You could tell she's feeling remorseful about Alice."

I hid my grimace as I took a bite of my sandwich; it tasted bland in my mouth. Rose wasn't the only one, I should try to make it up to Alice as well.

"Emmett, on the other hand, has dug his own grave as far as I'm concerned. He was headed that way even before I left," Bella continued.

I let out a big breath in relief. Even though he apologized the day before I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. I knew it was selfish, but I didn't want Bella to be his friend. I could possibly accept Jasper but not him.

"You okay? You've seemed to zone out on me?" Bella touched my arm.

"Sorry. I'll try with Alice…maybe Jasper. I don't know; my parents won't be pleased." I hesitated.

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow. You don't have to do anything at all if you're not comfortable," Bella said sweetly.

"Would you like something to drink?" I realized I was a horrible host.

"Milk, please, if you have it." She took a bite of her own sandwich.

"Be right back." I got up to fulfill her request.

I poured her and myself a large glass and brought them back to the table. "So I was thinking, we will have a lab where we need to devise a way to keep an egg from breaking when dropped off the school's roof. We can start brainstorming ideas now," I suggested, hoping to keep her here longer.

"Ahh…a lab about gravity. I think I'm already an expert in that area," she joked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You seem to be pretty well rehearsed in laws of force as well. Nice spike into the back of Newton's head by the way."

Her cheeks flamed red. "That was an accident. Or maybe it was kismet with his last name." She giggled.

"How much time do we have before the egg lab?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"I think that lab is in the Spring semester." I sat in my seat.

"I'm all for planning ahead, but let's do something else. Do you still have your Super Nintendo?" Her brown eyes lit up with eagerness.

"I do, but I don't know if it still works. I have upgraded and have a Playstation 2 now," I answered.

"Do you have any Mario Brothers? It's been so long since I played a video game." She wiggled slightly in her seat, looking excited.

"Of course, I do. Who can own a gaming system without Mario?" I grinned.

We finished our lunch and returned to my room, making sure to leave the door open at my parents' request. I hooked up the controllers and held them out to her.

"Red or green?" I instantly cringed at the question.

She looked unphased, and she chose controller two. "I'll be Luigi, it will be my only chance to be taller than you. Plus, that way I can see what not to do," she teased.

"Funny, it called Super Mario for a reason—not Super Luigi. Besides, if I recall I was always the better player," I retorted.

"We shall see." She smirked. "Game on, Cullen."

 **A/N: So to recap Carlisle didn't tell Renée not let Bella write. Just to leave out the grisly details of cancer. He was trying to protect Edward from the painful memories that he has of his own brother.**

 **Do you think Bella is right about Jasper?**

 **A little fun for these two at the end.**

 **I would like to thank Tarbecca from Adifferentforest for recommending my fic on Fic Diving.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 11**

I was in a good mood walking into the house late Saturday afternoon, despite losing all but one game to Edward. By the time I left, he seemed to have relaxed considerably around me.

I went straight to the kitchen to start dinner, and an hour later Dad arrived home.

"Smells good in here, Bells." He appeared in the doorway.

"I made Grandma's Beef Stroganoff," I replied, starting to serve it up on plates.

"I can see that. Are you trying to butter me up, in hopes that I would forget you're supposed to call your mother?" He smirked as he took his to the table.

I huffed in indignation as I took the seat across from him. "I think it's really unfair of you to make me apologize when I've done nothing wrong. I'm entitled to be angry with her."

"I never said you had to apologize. I don't blame you at all for being mad. However, you should hear her out," he said pointedly.

"I did hear her. She said she let me write the letters but had no intention of sending them so as not to upset anyone _when_ I died. Not _if,_ but _when._ " I stabbed a piece of beef too hard.

He closed his eyes then opened them with a resigned look. "And I can only imagine how much that hurt. But, Bells, avoiding her won't solve anything—she'll just show up on our doorstep. The longer you wait, the harder it will be, and the only way for you to get past this and heal is for the two you to talk as level-headed adults. I assume both of you were too defensive to have listened objectively last time."

"Fine," I agreed half-heartedly.

 **RR**

After supper, Charlie helped me clean the kitchen. Then handed me the phone before heading to the living room to give me privacy.

"You know, you should move into the 21st Century and get a cordless phone," I called after him, untangling the cord.

"The phone works, so I don't see why it needs replacing. But I'll think about it," he yelled.

I dialed Mom and then hopped up on the counter as I listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Her subdued voice came over the line.

"Dad told me to call you," I told her bluntly, preparing to be lectured.

I heard a sigh of relief instead. "I'm glad he did. I was in the middle of packing my bags to come see you."

I stayed silent on my end. I heard the rustling, then another long sigh.

"I don't blame you for hanging up on me last night, but we still need to talk."

"I have nothing to say," I said bitterly.

"So I'll talk. Let me first say that I'm sorry, sweetheart. What I did was never meant to hurt you," she said sadly.

"I was caught off-guard when we last spoke and reacted poorly. I should've prepared myself for it or even told you before you moved back to Forks. I was hoping you had forgotten all about the letters. But instead, I reacted defensively, and that was wrong of me; I should've confessed the truth," she admitted.

"Were those letters really that bad?" I questioned.

"In one, you asked Edward if he would still be your friend if you were bald. And you told each of them you were scared that you were going to die. I think it was Emmett you told that puking up chocolate was better than spaghetti sauce. That was only a small bit that stands out. I also worried about their possible responses; they were all so young, and kids can be cruel when they don't understand. I didn't want them to hurt you," she answered.

I wrinkled my nose at what I had told Emmett. "But why didn't you tell me not to write those details? I spoke with Dr. Cullen, and he claimed that he thought that writing about how sick I was would be too much, not that I shouldn't write."

"Bella, I was so lost and felt helpless on how to help you back then. I had to make decisions without your father, he was hardly there, and I was always afraid of making the wrong one. Dr. Cullen said one thing, so I suggested to you not to tell Alice about the rash from the Chemo. But one of the therapists pulled me out into the hall and lectured me that letters were therapeutic, and not to stop you from writing about how you felt. I was so torn that I had received two conflicting opinions...so I thought I was giving you the best of both; you could write it all out, but I wouldn't send them. I hoped if you didn't hear back you would lose interest." She sounded upset.

I paused for a moment to digest what she told me before responding. "But it still hurt not to hear back from them."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I couldn't figure out how to give you that, and it killed me to watch you cry," she said honestly.

"There's still the part where you said _when_ I died. Did you think I wasn't going to make it?" I questioned.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "I wouldn't…I didn't...I…did I?" She sounded flabbergasted.

"Yes, you did," I answered sharply.

I heard a sniffle over the line. "Sweetheart, I am very sorry that it came out like that." I could tell she was starting to cry.

"Did you think it?" I was tearing up too.

"I never would want or hope for it. My only excuse were the dreams I used to have and still get. I would wake up in a panic alone in a hotel room from ones that were so realistic they felt like they had really happened. In the dead of night, I would call the hospital to make sure you were okay. If I said it, it was a slip of the tongue, please believe me," she pleaded.

"Why not tell me after I got better?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to hate me. We almost lost you, and I was afraid you'd move back to your father and never speak to me again. I was being selfish," she admitted. "I know you're upset, but I hope that you can forgive me one day."

"I still need more time," I explained.

After a beat of silence, she responded, "I understand. Can I call on you on your birthday?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Sure. Good-bye, Mom.

"Good night, sweetheart," she said sadly.

I hung up the phone and stayed on the counter as I reflected on what she said. I don't know how long I sat there when Dad reappeared. He leaned on the counter next to me and nudged me with his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so." I shrugged. "You're right. I should've listened to her more. I'm going to bed. Night."

I hopped down and gave him a hug before heading to my room.

 **RR**

"Hi, welcome." I let Alice into the house, late morning Sunday.

"Hey, I brought some movies to choose from. _Legally Blonde, The Princess Diaries,_ and _American Pie_ one and two. You should tell your dad that they may stop making VHS soon and he should upgrade to a DVD player," she advised in her quiet voice.

"I'll try, but I feel lucky that he has indoor plumbing," I joked.

She cracked a smile as she handed over the tapes so she could take off her jacket. She hung it on the hook by the door.

"How was work? Where do you work by the way? Forks is fairly sparse for jobs," I asked.

"Work was work—boring but gives me extra cash to spend. I work at Walmart in Port Angeles." She followed me into the living room.

"Should I order the pizza before we start or should I wait?" I asked, placing the movies on top of the television.

"I could eat, I skipped breakfast. I'm not picky on my toppings, except onions." Alice glanced around the room. "Wow, nothing has changed over the years."

"I'll be right back," I called over my shoulder.

I called the only pizza place in town and ordered a sausage and pepper pizza. I grabbed two sodas before heading back to the living room. Alice was by the window, staring out with a perplexed expression.

"What's wrong," I asked, placing the can on the coffee table.

"He keeps walking up to the door then turns and walks a few paces to his car, only to turn around again." She pointed out the window.

"Who does?" I walked over to look at myself.

Edward had a package of Oreos in one hand while his other hand ran through his hair. He was looking at the house in apprehension. I smiled, as I knew he was trying to come out of the shell he had created. I debated if I should open the door and ask him to come in or let him make the decision on his own.

I took a step back and turned towards Alice. "I invited him yesterday, I hope you don't mind. He refused, he thinks he doesn't know how to be anyone's friend anymore. He also feels guilty about how he treated you back then."

"I see," Alice said skeptically. She rubbed her arms and glanced back towards the window. "Maybe you should let him know that we're aware he's out there and invite him in again."

"I'll go do that." I went to the door, but by the time that I got it open, Edward was gone.

However, the package of Oreos was on the front porch. I sighed in disappointment and picked it up.

"Edward left but dropped these off on the steps." I held up the cookies.

"He got double stuff, he remembered those are my favorite." She took them from me, smiling shyly.

"So how about _Legally Blonde_ first? I haven't seen that one yet," I suggested.

"Doesn't matter to me." Alice curled up like a cat in Dad's chair.

"I meant to ask, what did you do to wind up in detention?" I placed the video in and grabbed the remote before sitting on the couch.

"Nothing. I saw everyone else going in, so I decided to join. Lame, huh?" She blushed.

"No, not lame. I'm glad you did."

After all, that detention is finally what broke the ice between some of them. It also seems to be a cry for attention from her. We watched the first preview silently before she spoke.

"Were you scared?" She shook her head. "Forget that, stupid question."

I knew immediately what she was asking, "Yes, there were times that I was scared. I tried hard to stay optimistic, but I had my moments when I cried myself to sleep. I bawled like a baby when my hair started to fall out," I admitted.

She touched hers self-consciously. "My dad's new wife demanded I have my hair styled perfectly in this elegant up-do for their wedding. Despite not wanting me around, she felt like she needed to pretend for all their guests that she was welcoming me into her family. I was so pissed with her hypocrisy that I chopped it all off the night before the wedding. She was so furious she refused to allow me to to be there at all."

"That's horrible." I frowned.

"Pft…please, I'm glad I wasn't there. I got exactly what I wanted. Besides, you should've seen her face when she saw my hair." She smiled devilishly.

There was a knock on the door, and we both turned around.

"Maybe Edward came back, or it could be the pizza." I grabbed the money I left on the coffee table to pay for it.

When I opened the door, I was met with a surprise. Rose was standing there in a pretty floral dress, with her long blond hair neatly braided, holding a pie.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My mother heard you were in back in town and sent over her famous apple pie." She held it up for inspection. "Although what it's famous for I have no idea, she's never entered it in a contest."

"Tell her thank you from us. Would you like to come in, Alice and I were about to watch a movie and have pizza?" I offered to be polite.

"What are you going to watch, _The Breakfast Club_." She smirked.

"No, not today." I couldn't help but grin.

She hesitated then shook her head. "I promised my mom I would come straight home, maybe next time."

"Okay. Thank you again for the pie." I shrugged. I hadn't really expected her to stay anyway.

"You're welcome. See you at school." She turned and went back to her car.

Just as she pulled away, the pizza delivery showed up. I vaguely recognized him as a junior at our school. He handed off the pizza and thanked me for the tip. Alice was where I left her, but she had paused the movie and had gone to the kitchen for plates.

 **RR**

A few hours later, we were watching _American Pie_ when Dad arrived home sooner than I expected. I had stopped the movie before he walked into the living room because I wasn't sure if he would be thrilled with me watching it. I knew my mother wouldn't have cared, but I wasn't so sure about him.

"Girls, are you having a good time?" he asked, eyeing Alice for a moment.

"Yes. Rosalie Hale dropped off an apple pie her mother made for us, it's in the kitchen," I told him.

"That was nice of her." Dad sat next to me. "How have you been, Alice? I don't see you around town."

"I've been good, Chief Swan," she said shyly.

"And how's your dad?" He eyed her closely.

She stiffened in her seat. "He's well."

"Uh-huh. So does he like living in New York?" Dad questioned.

Alice's eyes flew to mine, looking betrayed.

"I didn't say anything to him I swear." I crossed my heart.

Dad glanced at me with narrowed eyes before turning back to her. "Bella expressed her concern about you when she first arrived. She said you didn't talk at all in school and she was worried that someone was hurting you. So I started to look into things."

"That was before I knew, I swear Alice I didn't break my promise," I said hurriedly.

"Bells, I think you should let Alice and me talk alone for a moment." He gave me a pointed look.

"Please, let her stay," Alice whispered.

"Very well. I want to help you, Alice. Has someone hurt you?" he asked calmly.

"No, sir. I chose not to speak as a protest since no one listened to me anyways." She looked down at the floor.

"So is it true that your father abandoned you when you were sixteen?" Dad's eyebrows furrowed.

"He left me behind, yes. But he still made sure I was provided for with food and the essentials. He even had a cleaning lady or a sort of nanny stay at the house until I was eighteen. But we never even spoke to one another since she only knew Spanish and I took French in school." She flushed.

I looked at her curiously wondering why she didn't mention the nanny before. Was she lying to my father or just failed to mention her?

"How is it no one noticed he left you behind? After Bella asked, I tried to recall how often I had seen you and I couldn't come up with anything. I asked around, and only a few teachers knew about you. Mrs. Cope said you have a perfect attendance record." He sat back against the cushions and looked perplexed.

"I did my shopping in other towns, and only go to school here. I've tried really hard to go unnoticed so no one would suspect my home life. I didn't want to end up in foster care." She chewed on her bottom lip.

"I would like your dad's phone number so I could speak with him," Dad asked.

"You can't. Everything is good right now, and he's technically not breaking any laws. If you get him upset, it might ruin the good thing I have going right now. He also may kick me out of the house since I'm eighteen. Wouldn't I have to press charges anyway?" She became panicked.

"I don't like this, and I will have to look more into it. But I promise not to do anything without talking to you first," Dad said reluctantly. "I would love to throw that man behind bars, but you're right, he probably wouldn't stay there for long."

"I also don't like the idea of you living by yourself. I won't force you, but you can stay here if you'd like, anytime you wish. I can even get one of those trundle beds for Bella's room for you," he suggested.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled shyly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Alice," I asked.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I'll go clean my catch for you to fry and then I'll take a shower. And Alice, if you ever need anything, promise you'll come to me." He stood.

"I will," she agreed with a tiny nod.

I waited until he left the room before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I was concerned since the day I first saw you at school. I didn't mean to blow your secret," I apologized.

"I know." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you mention the nanny before?" I asked.

She snorted. "Because it was humiliating. And we never interacted so I could hardly call her one. She was basically there so I didn't kill myself."

"Well, I agree with my dad; you can move in if you'd like. I don't mind sharing my room with you."

"Thank you, and I may take you up on it very now and then. But I kind of got used to being alone," she admitted.

"I insist that you come for holidays, at least," I told her.

"As long as I don't have to eat pie. I don't think I can look at one the same way ever again." Her nose wrinkled.

"Me either," I agreed as I recalled the movie we were watching earlier.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Thank you for all your love and reviews you have given my story.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 12**

 **BPOV**

I glanced around the cafeteria with an apprehensive Alice at my side. I found out yesterday she usually spent her lunch period eating in her car. It didn't take me long to convince her to join me in the cafeteria. However, once we stepped into the noisy room, she seemed to be second-guessing her decision.

"Maybe this is a bad idea, there aren't any empty tables. We can both eat in my car or yours," she whispered.

"We'll find one." I searched the room and spotted flaming red hair. "Bingo, follow me."

We weaved our way through the tables to the back corner. Jasper's eyes were closed, and he had his headphones on, his lunch was half-eaten in front of him. His feet were propped up on one of the empty seats.

"You can't eat here, Swan," he said without opening his eyes.

"Of course we can, it's a free country." I sat and pulled out a chair for Alice.

She sat on the edge of it, looking at him nervously. I had mentioned to her during one of the movies we watched yesterday what I thought about him, and she had agreed with me; however, she felt guilty about having chosen her so-called dad over him. At this moment, his demeanor wasn't helping her self-confidence.

"We? Are you royal now?" Jasper snorted.

"No, Alice is with me. If you'd bothered to open your eyes to acknowledge us properly, you'd see that." I pulled my sandwich out, not deterred by his hostility.

Jasper's eyes popped open, and he glanced at me then shifted his gaze to Alice. She lifted her hand and gave him a wave and a shy smile. He took his feet off the chair and returned a grimace-like a smile.

"Alice." He nodded his head "Are you going to talk to me?" he challenged.

"Hi, Jasper," she said so quietly I could hardly hear her.

"I can't hear you." He huffed.

"Jasper," I chastised him for giving her a hard time.

"Bel-la," he sang sarcastically. "Why are you sitting here? Aren't your daddies going to shit bricks for being around me?"

"I couldn't resist your sparkling personality." I rolled my eyes.

His mouth twitched then he glanced at Alice.

"Like I care if he shits a brick when he doesn't give a shit about me," Alice said bitterly, her eyes then widened like an owl's; her cheeks turning bright pink.

Jasper snickered loudly. "Too late, I heard you that time. Fine, you two can stay."

"Wasn't really planning on getting up again, anyway." I shrugged nonchalantly, tossing a chip into my mouth.

"Oh, look it's a party." Jasper glanced over my shoulder.

I turned to see Edward standing there with a lunch bag in hand, looking ready to run. He fixed his glasses then cleared his throat.

"Can I join you guys?" he asked.

"Of course." I grinned at him and patted the seat next to me.

He slumped into the chair and started to unpack his lunch. Jasper watched him with narrow eyes. I pleaded silently in my head that this wasn't a bad idea.

"Cullen, I didn't think you'd defy your parents," Jasper said darkly.

"They know I'm here." Edward gave a tiny shrug. "Hi, Alice."

Jasper arched an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"Hi, Edward, thank you for the Oreos," Alice said softly.

"You're welcome." He gave her a shy smile.

"Yes, thank you; although, I wish you stayed." I elbowed him lightly.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "I see what you're doing, and it won't work."

"I'm not exactly hiding the fact that I'm eating lunch." I waved my hand in front of my food.

"Nice try, but I'm not a charity case," he grumbled.

"Duh, I'm well aware that your family is better off than mine." I eyed him cautiously.

He shook his head. "I'm talking about psychoanalyzing me. We aren't talking about what's wrong with me so you can try to fix it like you did in detention with the others. "

Edward looked angry as he clenched a fist under the table. "You don't have to be a jackass—she's just being nice."

"It's okay, Edward." I turned to Jasper. "If that's what I was doing then I'm sorry. Chalk it up to too many group therapy sessions I've had over the years. I'm just trying to be friends with everyone and hope to fix whatever went wrong all those years ago. I'll make a deal with you, I promise not to psychoanalyze you, if you promise never to ask me 'how I am, or how I'm feeling.'"

Jasper eyed me skeptically. "That's a strange deal, but you have one."

Edward gave me a weird look before shaking his head. He turned in his chair to face Japer directly. "Why didn't you tell Chief Swan that I was responsible for the cherry bombs?"

Jasper looked at him lazily. "Because you weren't."

"I made them." Edward looked frustrated as he balled his napkin in his hand.

"Relax, Cullen, you made the ones I used for the gophers; worked like a charm too. They were smoked out and ran to the neighbor's yard." He snickered. "I made more and decided to do something stupid with them because I…was bored."

"Oh." Edward looked relieved.

"So, Swan, tell me, how are you still in our grade? Rumor has it around the school that you're going to give Cullen here a run for his money for Valedictorian, which I find surprising with the amount of school you must've have missed," Jasper asked me curiously.

"I'm not sure you remember, but my mother was a middle school teacher. So she homeschooled me while I was in the hospital. She made sure I kept up with my required work and proctored tests," I explained.

"Doing school work while you were sick must have sucked," Alice said.

"Actually, I didn't mind it too much. It was a welcoming distraction from everything else." I felt eyes on me and glanced around the cafeteria.

Rose was several tables away, looking in our direction with a blank look on her face. I lifted my hand and gave her a friendly wave. Her mouth started to lift into a smile but dropped quickly, and she turned towards Katie.

"I wouldn't bother. Miss Perfect is an ice queen," Jasper advised.

"That's not very nice; she's your sister." Alice frowned.

"Which, is why I'm allowed to say it." He smirked. "I'm going to go _pollute_ my lungs." He stood and left the cafeteria.

I watched as he walked out the door. Well, that wasn't too bad, in fact, it went better than I thought it would. Perhaps, within time, it won't feel so awkward.

"I want to go to my locker before my next class. This was…well, different. But I think you're right about him so we should do this more often." Alice picked up her things.

"I'll see you around." I was happy that the others seemed to be on the same page.

She headed out of the cafeteria, and I couldn't help but notice she walked with her head up for once, and a few students glanced her way.

"Why did you tell Jasper not to ask how you are?" Edward asked.

I smiled sadly. "Because I've grown to hate that question after being asked it so much."

He grimaced and nodded his head. "Gotcha."

"We should head to class." I tossed my trash in my lunch bag.

"I concur with Alice, this wasn't too bad. In fact, it makes me wish that I spoke to him sooner." He took my garbage and balled it up with his own.

"I'm really glad you came today." I didn't make an issue of him running the day before.

"Me too," he admitted as the bell rang.

 **RR**

"Listen up! I'm going to be splitting the class into two teams," Coach Clapp announced. "Today's game is dodgeball."

I grimaced while he started to yell out names. Just my luck, dodgeball has to be my least favorite gym activity. Maybe I should have just let things alone and kept study hall—what was I thinking?

He called my named and sent me to Emmett's team. I headed over, and Emmett gave me a large grin. I failed to return it as I fixed my ponytail. Unfortunately, Edward was on the other team; or maybe, it was fortunate, since I doubted he would try to hit me.

"Ready to use your killer skills and nail Newton?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"That was an accident, I would never be able to hit him if I tried. With my luck, I'll probably knock out Coach," I admitted.

"That wouldn't be good, funny as hell, but he'd be pretty pissed. Watch out though, Newton will be looking for payback," Emmett warned with a snicker.

"Wonderful, just what I need, bruises or a concussion," I complained under my breath.

Emmett's smirk dropped, as he plastered on his game face. "Get ready."

I crouched low, hoping that by making myself a smaller target, I'd be harder to hit. The whistle blew, and most of the class dove for the balls, sneakers squeaking on the linoleum floor.

I hung towards the back, pleased a few others did too. Soon rubber balls were flying through the air. I ducked and weaved, trying to keep an eye on anything hurtling in my direction. I vaguely noticed that Emmett was sticking close to me, he even blocked the trajectory of some of them with shots of his own.

Was he protecting me?

Soon the numbers dropped like flies, leaving Mike and a couple of others on the opposite team, and a half dozen on mine. Somehow, I had even managed to take out Jessica on my own.

I watched in slow motion as Emmett's foot slipped, causing him to be unbalanced. Mike seized the opportunity and chucked, not one, but two balls at me. I raised my arms in front of my face to protect myself from the first blow. The second hit me in my stomach and knocked me off my feet. I landed with a thud on the gym floor with the wind knocked out of me.

"What the fuck, Newton, you can't hit her that hard—she has cancer!" Emmett bellowed.

The entire room went dead silent, and I felt all eyes on me. I sat there, not sure which made me more shocked ... the fact that Emmett had been trying to protect me or that he just announced to everyone that I was sick.

"How was I to know? Why is she playing then?" Mike looked bewildered and apologetic.

Whispering started, and I grew more uncomfortable with being the focus of attention. Edward leaped off the bench and ran over to me.

"Are you okay," he asked quietly, kneeling beside me.

"I'm fine, just embarrassed. Seems to be a running theme in this class. Why did I fight so hard to be in it?" I joked then winced as I stretched.

Edward didn't smile and still looked concerned.

"All right, enough clucking like chickens—set the balls up for a new game. Swan, go see the nurse," Coach Clapp ordered.

"I'm fine, I don't need to see her." I stood too quickly and wavered.

Edward got to his feet and supported my back.

"I would feel better if you did. I don't need your father knocking down my door, complaining you didn't get medical attention. Cullen, please, make sure she goes." Coach pointed to the doors.

"Yes, sir." Edward led me away.

The doors clanged shut behind us as we stepped outside; the cool misty rain felt nice against my skin.

"I can't believe he announced you have cancer like that," Edward grumbled.

"I don't think Emmett meant to, it happened in the heat of the moment. And to be fair, I never told any of you _not_ to say anything," I responded with a heavy sigh.

"It will be all over school by tomorrow," Edward pointed out.

I cringed. "Don't remind me. It was nice while it lasted, although I had thought the whole town already knew before I moved home; I didn't know Dad tried to keep it under lock and key."

We walked in silence for a few moments.

"Emmett tried to shield you the entire time," Edward commented lightly.

"You noticed that too? I wonder why?" I answered.

"I don't know." He seemed confused.

After spending ten minutes with the nurse, she was satisfied all my vitals were fine. We were sent back to class with the advice that I should be benched for the rest of class.

"I'm going to go to the locker room and change now, so I can avoid all the stares. I'll meet you in the parking lot after school."

"Okay. Are you sure you're still up for it?" he asked, pausing by the doors.

I inwardly sighed. "Yes, I'm good to go."

We parted ways as I went to girl's locker room where I took a quick shower, changed, and was by the exit when I heard Coach's last whistle.

I knew that after what happened in class today, my time at Forks High would be forever altered.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts on Jasper and Emmett in this chapter?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given me.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 13**

"Bella, what's that on your arm?" Dad placed his coffee mug down roughly, so the hot liquid splashed.

"Battle scar from playing dodgeball in gym class." I turned my arm to look at the deep purple bruise.

"What were you guys using? Bowling balls?" He reached out to inspect the damage himself.

"No, Mike Newton decided to pile drive one into me as payback for accidentally hitting him with a volleyball last week." I held back the information that the mark on my stomach was much bigger.

"I don't like this at all. I have half-a-mind to call the school, ream out Coach Clapp and then have you pulled out of the class; I knew it was a bad idea." He fumed.

"In all fairness, I think everyone winds up with a bruise or two playing dodge ball. Coach immediately sent me to the nurse's office. Well, he did after Emmett blurted out that I had cancer when yelling at Mike for hitting me so hard," I explained.

Dad's anger subsided, and he cringed. "That boy has a big mouth, but he was right. I take it the whole school now knows."

"Probably, but I'll find out in about an hour." I sighed as I swirled my spoon in the milk around my cereal.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Do you want to skip today?" he offered.

I couldn't help but smile. "Wouldn't that be hypercritical, allowing me to skip school when I'm not really sick."

"I'm the chief of police, not a truant officer. Besides, who would question me?" He winked.

"Can I take a rain check? It's nothing I've haven't been through before—though it was nice while it lasted." I put on a brave face.

"Okay, you might want to get a move on then. Does Newton still drive a graySuburban, license plate number MWN-692?" He stood and brought his plate to the sink.

"I have no idea. Do you have everyone's license plate in town memorized? Wait, why _do_ you want to know?" I asked.

"No reason. Have a good day, I'll see you later." He smiled innocently as he headed for the door.

I washed the dishes in the sink, trying to decide whether or not to feel bad that my dad was now gunning for Mike. I winced as I turned my waist, any sympathy I had for him left my mind.

 **RR**

After arriving at school, I remained in my truck staring up at the building with trepidation. I knew I led Dad to believe I could handle this but I was still dreading it. The first few days will be the worse, then hopefully everyone will find something new to talk about.

A knock on the window made me jump, and I turned to see Edward standing outside my door. I gave him a small smile before pushing it open.

"Hey, morning," I greeted him.

"Good morning. Are you okay? You seemed to be thinking awfully hard in there," he asked and adjusted his bookbag strap.

"I'm fine. I have a feeling it will be a very long day," I commented as we slowly headed to the entrance.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think," he suggested.

I snorted. "Somehow I doubt it." I could already see students whispering as soon as they spotted me, and we hadn't even entered the school yet.

Edward stayed by my side until I got to English class. When I was finished settling myself in my seat, Lauren and Jessica came into the room. Lauren stopped in her tracks and pulled on Jessica's elbow as Jessica looked back at her with a confused look. Lauren whispered something in her ear. Jessica responded with a shrug, and then they both moved their desks a foot away from mine.

Before I could even contemplate it, Alice walked in and hurried over to me. She sat and turned; her face etched with worry.

"Let me guess, you heard it from Kim, who heard it from Lucy, who got it from Alec, who was told by Jane that Maria told her what happened in gym class," I said sarcastically, trying to put a humorous edge to it.

Her lips twitched slightly. "Actually, I heard it one summer at band camp."

She made me laugh, and a few students looked over at us in curiosity before the whispering started once more. I sighed and shook my head as I overheard 'she's the one with cancer.'

"So in all seriousness, did Emmett really announce out loud in class that you had cancer?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. He yelled at Mike for hitting me so hard with the ball when I was sick." I nodded.

"Idiot," she mumbled as her eyes widened. "You don't think he…" She stopped when she noticed Jessica and Lauren were leaning closer to hear.

"...Will lead us to the state championship? I hear there's a good chance this year," I lied.

I opened my notebook and wrote her a quick note, guessing what she was going to ask.

 _If you're worried that he may squeal your secret, then talk to him and make sure he knows to keep it to himself. I don't think he purposely announced my cancer to hurt me. I never told him not to say anything._

She read it over and slipped it into her bag just as Mr. Mason started class.

"Class, please quiet down and open your books to _Hamlet,_ act one, scene four. Do we have any volunteers to read?" He sat on the edge of his desk.

Lauren's hand shot up in the air first. He gave her a look of surprise but nodded pleasantly.

"Okay, Lauren, why not. If men could play the female characters in Shakespeare's time, I see no reason why a female couldn't be the male role in today's world."

"No, no, not that. I don't want to be some deranged prince. I just want to know why Bella's allowed in here. Shouldn't she be quarantined or something, so the rest of us don't get sick?" She shot me a glare over her shoulder.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment as nearly everyone was now looking at me. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to avoid me, thinking it would protect them from getting cancer, but Lauren had certainly raised the bar. However, I didn't expect Mr. Mason's response either.

He slammed his textbook shut and dropped it on the table next to him. "Miss Mallory, you owe Miss Swan an apology right now."

"No. I won't apologize for being concerned about my own health. Wait until my daddy hears about this," she hissed, folding her arms in front of her.

Mr. Mason didn't look threatened at all. "You're certainly right about one thing, Miss Mallory—your father will hear about this."

She opened her mouth, and he held up his hand to stop her. "Not another word or it will be detention."

Mr. Mason looked around the room and shook his head in disgust. "I heard the gossip around the halls since yesterday, and I have to say, I'm appalled at the lack of compassion some of you have for a fellow student. First off, you can't catch cancer like the flu."

He focused on me with a sympathetic look. "Bella, would you mind sharing what form of cancer you have?'

I cleared my throat and tried to ignore that everyone was still looking at me. "Acute lymphoblastic leukemia."

"How long have you been in remission?" he asked kindly.

"Four years." I bit my lip.

"Congratulations for winning your fight and I wish you the best," he said sincerely.

He turned back to the rest of class. "It seems the lack of knowledge is reflecting some of your perceptions. Therefore, I have an assignment for everyone; I want you to research acute lymphoblastic leukemia, the history, facts, and statistics about the disease and the treatments. Your reports should be three pages long, double spaced, with a bibliography of at least two sources. And no, asking Miss Swan isn't an option. You will all leave her alone. Papers are due a week from today."

"This is all your fault," Lauren spat at me.

"No, Lauren, this is all on you," Ben, a boy in the class, retorted.

"Ben is right. Bella hasn't done anything, and the way people in the school are treating her is horrible." His girlfriend, Angela, shook her head sadly.

"Miss Mallory…"

"This paper isn't fair. It has nothing to do with _Hamlet_ , and she already knows all about it; she has an unfair advantage," Lauren whined as Jessica whispered at her to shut up.

"This is an English class, and writing essays on topics of my choosing is in your syllabus. You have earned yourself two days of detention, Miss Mallory, and two additional pages on the essay," Mr. Mason informed her.

"But. I'm. A. Cheerleader," she declared as if it excused her.

"And, I'm. The. Teacher, and I won't be disrespected in my classroom. To the Principal's office. Go." He pointed to the door.

She grabbed her stuff and left in a huff, muttering under her breath. Mr. Mason picked up the phone, and for a minute, talked in a low voice over the line, before turning back to us.

"Does anyone else have a problem with the assignment?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads silently and still seemed to be stunned by what just happened. I slowly raised my hand, and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Sir, if it would be all right, could I chose another form of cancer to write about since some think I have an unfair advantage?" I asked.

He thought about it then nodded in agreement. "That would be fine, how about Hodkin's lymphoma?"

"Yes, sir," I agreed.

"If we can finally move on, _Hamlet_ , act one, scene four. Ben, please take Hamlet's part. Austin, you take Horatio, and…Jared, if you would Marcellus." Mr. Mason opened his book.

 **RR**

The next few classes were somewhat better until Calculus. I was so distracted from everything going on that I failed the pop quiz. Mr. Varner pulled me aside after class to tell me to get my act together, because if I was well enough to be in school, then I didn't have any excuses for slacking.

I had hoped that if I had any luck, the gossip would've died down by lunch; however, luck wasn't on my side. In fact, the entire cafeteria became dead silent. I took a half-step backward to leave when I bumped into someone.

"It's not you, it's me," Jasper said. "I get this all the time."

"Did you just give me a classic breakup line," I retorted with a snicker. "Besides, I think it really is me today—you're welcome for the day off."

"Okay, then it is you." He shrugged. "But seriously, ignore the fucking losers."

"I keep trying." If it weren't for Alice and Edward, I would eat outside in my car, but then I would be a hypocrite.

Jasper flipped the gawkers off with both hands. "Get some lives of your own!" he shouted.

"Thanks." I was relieved when they all turned back to their own conversations and stopped staring at me.

"Sure, sure." He headed to the table in the back where Alice and Edward were already sitting.

"Should I even bother to ask how your day is going?" Edward asked cautiously, pulling out the chair next to him for me.

"I've had better, but there have been worse too. I bombed my Calc quiz, and I could've done without Mr. Varner's lecture. I don't suppose you'd mind helping me study. I can't figure out where I went wrong on the quiz," I asked.

"Sure, we can work on it after we finish the bridge if that's okay for you," he agreed.

"Thank you."

"You should've just told Varner to shove it. The man is a prick." Jasper threw in his two cents.

"Yeah, because that would've ended well." Alice giggled.

Loud laughter caused us to turn our heads to the football table. Most of them were joking around, and Tyler seemed to be in the center of it. I rolled my eyes and observed Emmett, who was sitting on the end looking pensive and not eating. As if he felt my stare, he met my gaze for a moment before lowering his eyes and grimacing.

"Want me to pay Newton back for you?" Jasper broke into my thoughts.

"The guy deserves it. He didn't have to wail on her that hard with the balls. Look at her arm." Edward pointed to my bruise, and Jasper's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I can only imagine she has another one on her stomach with how the ball knocked her off her feet."

"Want me to hold him back as you take a couple of swings?" Jasper asked him.

Edward flinched slightly but seemed to be thinking about it.

"Violence never solves anything," Alice said.

"I agree with Alice. As sweet as it is that you both want to help, there is no need for either of you getting into trouble on my behalf. Besides, I think my father may have something up his sleeve." I placed my hand on Edward's arm, and he relaxed under my touch.

"Well, by all means…if the chief is on the case," Jasper said cryptically.

"Emmett is headed this way," Alice whispered.

I looked up to see he was indeed approaching our table, sans tray. He stopped in front of us and looked nervous. Edward's posture tensed and he slipped his hands underneath the table clenching his fists.

"Can I join you guys for a moment?" Emmett asked.

No one answered him right away. From the glance at their faces, he wasn't welcome.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked after a beat of silence.

He turned the chair around and sat backward. "I wanted to apologize for yelling out what I did yesterday. I didn't mean to _out_ you like that. I just got so mad at Newton that I blew my top."

"I know you didn't, Emmett. It's okay." I accepted his apology.

"It's not okay," Edward snarled. "People are talking about her all over school as if she's a leper."

Emmett's eyes shot to him, and he looked filled with regret. "I know, and I heard what Lara did in class this morning. I never meant for anything like this to happen. If anyone deserves to be ostracized right now, it's Newton. I tried to stop him but fucked up. Coach has him running wind sprints at lunchtime detention for the rest of the week for his unnecessary roughness."

"Thank you for trying to help me, Emmett. I know you tried to deflect as many balls as you could," I said softly as Edward scowled beside me but kept his mouth shut.

"You're welcome, I didn't want to see you get hurt." Emmett looked at my arm and frowned.

"Emmett, please don't say anything about my dad moving without me. I really can't have that getting out, either." Alice seized the opportunity to tell him.

He glanced and noddedquickly. "Sure thing, Ali Cat."

"Ali Cat? Wow, no one has called me that in years." Alice smiled slightly.

"My bad?" Emmett looked apologetic.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind it." Alice shrugged.

"Where's Rosie? I haven't seen your sister today?" Emmett glanced at her usual table.

"Mom took Posey to Seattle to find a dress for Homecoming." Jasper rolled his eyes, looking bored.

"Isn't that like a month away?" Alice asked.

"Hell if I know." Jasper shrugged. "I need a smoke. Later."

"I should get back before someone eats my lunch. If there's anything, I can do, just let me know." Emmett stood and headed back to his table.

"So what, you're friends with Emmett now?" Edward grumbled.

I eyed him cautiously. "No, I wouldn't call us friends, but he does appear to be trying to make amends."

"Whatever." Edward stared out the windows.

Alice raised an eyebrow to ask 'what's with him?.' I shook my head because I didn't think it was my story to share. And I couldn't really blame Edward for his resentment.

 **A/N:**

 **Do you think Emmett will ever get Lauren's name right? What Lauren did was wrong and was mostly done out of ignorance. How do you think Mr. Mason handled it?**

 **Thank you for all your love and sharing your thoughts with me in your reviews.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 14**

My head was throbbing by the end of school, and I was tired. Coach made me run laps today, so I didn't get hurt again playing volleyball. I spun the locker combination and tugged on the door, but it was stuck. I slapped my hand against it and grunted in frustration.

"Allow me; this was my locker last year." Mike pushed me aside and banged his fist on the door. He opened it and stepped back waving his arm with a flourish. "Voila."

"Umm…thanks," I said uneasily. I shifted my bag on my shoulder and tried not to wince. My muscles were sorer now than they were this morning.

"No problem, glad to be a service." He winked at me. "Hey, about yesterday, I'm really sorry about hitting you like that—you must think I'm a real jerk."

"Forget about it. I'm sorry I hit you during volleyball, it was an accident—I'm just very uncoordinated." I forced a smile.

"That...pfft…I forgot all about that. Didn't even hurt," he scoffed.

I started to take care of my books; hoping he would get the hint and leave. Unfortunately, he just stood there, staring at me, making me uncomfortable.

"Is there something else," I prompted, not looking at him to hint that I was busy.

"I was just thinking. Let me make it up to and take you to Homecoming. That way you can cross one more thing off your bucket list," he said arrogantly.

"Excuse me?" I said incredulously, whipping my head around.

 _I couldn't have possibly heard him right._

"Let me make your dreams come true; I'll take you to the dance after the big game. I bet you could get enough sympathy to be crowned Homecoming Queen." If he was trying to smile charmingly, he failed miserably and looked like a slimy toad.

"No!" I shook my head in disgust.

"Fuck off, Newton, and leave her alone," Edward hissed from behind me.

I turned my head to see him standing close by; hands clenched into fists, his face dark red.

Mike started to snicker. "You're going to fight me, Edborg? That's a laugh."

Mike was suddenly shoved roughly into the locker next to mine. His smirk dropped, and he looked furious as he spun around, only to be chest to chest with Jasper—except the latter had the advantage of several inches. They glared at each other for a moment before Mike flinched and took a large step backward.

"Whatever. I was only trying to do a good deed. Hang with the freaks for all I care." He stormed away.

"What a jerk. Thank you, guys." I smiled first at Edward then turned, only to see that Jasper was halfway down the hall.

"Are you okay? I saw you flinch when you first got to your locker. Mike beat me to you though." Edward looked concerned.

"Sore from yesterday; I probably have the imprint of Spaulding on my stomach," I joked.

"That's not funny." Edward frowned. "Is that a sign that—"

"No!" I cut him off, then immediately felt bad. "Sorry, it's been a long day, and I didn't mean to snap at you. No, it's just a normal bruise from an injury."

He nodded. "Maybe, we should call off today so you can get some rest," he suggested.

I wanted to argue, but going home to have some peace and quiet sounded good. "If you're sure you don't mind that will be great."

"I don't, I'll walk you to your car," he offered.

 **RR**

At home, I brought my bag into the kitchen with me and set up my homework on the table. After working for an hour, I started the food prep for chicken parmesan. Once it was in the oven, I sat back in front of my math but couldn't concentrate.

Dad arrived home just as I tossed angel hair pasta into the boiling water. He dropped a package onto the table as he leafed through the mail. He sniffed the air and gave me an appreciative smile.

"I have to say, I'm enjoying having you around here, Bells. Your cooking sure beats take-out and the diner." He grinned

"Thank you." I returned the smile.

"That came for you." He pointed at the package.

"What is it?" I asked as I stirred the pasta.

"A box." He shrugged with an amused smile.

"Ha ha. You know it's a good thing you're a cop; you'd never make it as a comedian," I said dryly.

I walked over, glanced down, and recognized the handwriting immediately. "It's from Mom." I brushed the label, not sure if I wanted to open it.

"Well, your birthday is tomorrow," he pointed out, surprising me by taking a seat. Usually, he headed off to watch the news or sports before dinner.

"Oh yeah. I lost track." I nodded.

"How was school?" he asked casually.

"About what I expected," I answered vaguely as I put away my things. I planned on opening the package later.

"I got a call from Principal Greene about the accident yesterday and the issue that came up in English class with Lauren Mallory. Should I go have a talk with her parents?" he asked.

"I think Mr. Mason handled it just fine. It's not the first time a kid thought they could get sick from being near me...but hopefully, it's the last." I checked on the chicken.

"That's happened before? Why wasn't I told?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"No one has ever gotten as dramatic about it as Lauren. But it happened in the first school I attended in Tennessee after I left St. Jude's and then in Pheonix, after my relapse. I don't know why Mom never said anything. The good thing is it usually settles down after a few days."

"That's still rough for a kid to go through; you're like me, hating to be the center of attention. This is why I thought it was no one else's business." He looked irritated. "One more thing, I don't like the fact that you've been hanging around Hale after I told you not to."

 _Word sure did travel fast in this town._

Dad went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"About that; is he really all that bad? I mean how many mailboxes did he destroy over the years?" I asked.

"Yes he is, and two," he answered firmly.

"Only two?" I scoffed.

"That's a Federal offense, young lady. The boy is lucky his father is a good lawyer and kept him out of Juve." He jabbed his finger at the table.

"Still, only two when he was ten, and you're treating him as if a one…two-time stupid move defines him for life," I defended him.

"Then there's the pot." He took a sip of his drink.

"You know I've had marijuana too," I commented lightly.

He nearly spat out his beer. "That was different. It was for medical purposes, to get you to eat, and I still don't like the fact that your mother decided to go that route."

"Still, most teenagers experiment and they're not always bad kids. Didn't you in the 60s?" I mentioned.

"One, I'm not that old, and that's not the point. What's up with you fighting me so hard on this; do you have a crunch on the boy?" He placed the can down on the table hard.

"I think you mean crush, and no. There has to be someone in this town who has committed a greater crime than Jasper. I've noticed how much of a loner he's become, and I thought if he had friends that were good influences, like me, Edward, and Alice, it would help him," I said.

He was silent for a moment, looking at the table in deep thought. His finger tapped the surface rhythmically.

"You know that you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to do anything dumb or against the law with him. Doesn't everyone deserve a chance to turn their life around? I want to help him, by being a friend," I pleaded.

He sighed heavily and took another look sip of his beer. "Edward and Alice are going to be around too?"

"For the most part, yes." I didn't want to lie in case, at some point, they weren't.

"All right, but the first hint of suspicious behavior, and you will be on lock down," he conceded.

He stayed with me as I finished up dinner, making small talk. When I rejoined him at the table, he seemed to be in a better mood.

"So I was thinking about your birthday tomorrow. I can go in early and then leave early; how about I take you up to Port Angeles for dinner. Any place you want, you can invite Edward and Alice if you'd like," he suggested.

I was about to argue that I should be able to invite Jasper too, then realized that the two of them at the same table would never work at this point in time; maybe in the near future, but not now.

"That sounds great. But promise you'll say nothing to the servers about singing _Happy Birthday_ to mein front of the whole restaurant."

"I promise nothing." He shoved a fork full of pasta into his mouth, his eyes sparkling with humor.

 **RR**

After dinner, I settled in my room for the evening. I sat on my bed and opened the box to see what she sent me. I picked up a gift covered in balloon wrapping paper. What was under it was a real surprise though.

"Wow, I just assumed she threw them out," I spoke aloud.

Tons of letters, all addressed to my friends were there, both in mine and my mother's handwriting. I leafed through them. So what was I supposed to do with them now; would anyone still want them? On top was a note from her to me.

 _Bella,_

 _I know that you're still mad at me, and I hope that one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me. It's past the time that I should've given these back to you. I couldn't bear to throw them out even though I didn't send them._

 _I hope you enjoy your birthday and the gift—consider it another concession on my part. I'll admit that I may have been too cautious and believed the hype that it would only make things worse. As a mother, I can't help worrying about you; hopefully, one day you'll understand. Don't worry about any phone bills, they will be forwarded to me._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Her letter made me very curious as to the present, so without waiting for tomorrow, I ripped off the paper—inside was a new Nokia cell phone. She must have really felt guilty and was trying to win back some brownie points.

I pulled it out of the box and started to investigate it. The battery seemed to be about half charged when I turned it on. As I was trying to figure out how to program numbers into it, I unintentionally called Edward. I could hear his shouting as I pressed the buttons.

"Hello?! Who is this?" he yelled.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to call you," I apologized.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, it's me. My mom sent me a cell phone for my birthday, and I was trying to program your number into it. I must have accidentally dialed you instead," I explained.

"I thought she said they led to cancer." He snickered.

"Her guilt over the letters must have overridden that. It's not as if that theory has been proven, but she just gets overprotective," I said. "The phone isn't all she sent. All the letters I wrote when I was sick were in the package too."

"Oh," he murmured.

"So do you still want yours? You don't have to take them...I have no clue what I even wrote…don't feel as though you have to…you won't hurt my feelings if you just want me to toss them," I stammered.

"I would like to read them," he said softly.

"Okay, I'll bring them to school tomorrow. Do you think the others would want theirs?" I asked.

I leaned back against my pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I say give the letters to them and let them decide." He didn't sound too encouraging.

"Hey, while I have you on the phone, my dad is going to take me to dinner in Port Angeles tomorrow night for my birthday. He said I could invite you and Alice along. Can you come?" I asked hopefully.

There was a brief pause. "Yeah, sure. Which restaurant?"

"I don't know, he said I could choose. Any suggestions; preferably a place that doesn't sing, _Happy Birthday_ in an embarrassing manner," I inquired.

"Depends on what you like. There's Italian, Mexican, Chinese, Bistro, steakhouse, seafood, there are even places that serve both surf and turf," he listed off a few.

"How about surf and turf. I haven't had seafood in forever, and my father loves his red meat," I decided.

"Then I would go with will have a nice water view, I'm not sure about the singing part though," he suggested.

"Sounds good. Is Thursday a good time to work on the bridge? I'm sorry that we keep putting it off." I knew he was serious about his studies.

"I'm the one that called off today, Thursday is fine," he reminded me. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. I'm going to take a shower and head to bed, so I'll see you in the morning," I told him.

"Have a good night, Bella," he said softly.

"Good night, Edward."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **How about Jasper? Was it fair for a town to label a ten-year-old boy for one(two) stupid stunt? From being from a very small town, I've seen it happen, and don't think it's fair. Bella was able to talk to Charlie about and get him relent his restriction.**

 **Rose will reappear next chapter, and we can see her reaction to recent events.**

 **Thank you for the review and all the love you have given my story.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 15**

"Happy Birthday," some random girl told me as she passed me in the hallway.

"Thanks." I looked over my shoulder as she disappeared around a corner.

That marked the sixth person today, and I had only been at school for five minutes. How in the world did everyone know that today was my birthday?

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Edward met up with me as I headed for my locker.

"Thank you. Did my birthday make front page news or something? People I've never spoken to before are wishing me a happy one," I asked, looking up at him.

"It's most likely that." He nodded his head towards my locker door.

Someone had decorated my locker with cupcake wrapping paper, a large colorful sign saying, Happy Birthday Bella!, and a Mylar balloon tied to the handle.

"Oh wow!" I stated in awe.

Edward shrugged. "People do it all the time for their friends since middle school."

"So did you—" I pointed to the decorations.

"That would be a negative." He shook his head.

"Huh?" I was perplexed; it must have been Alice.

"I brought the letters with me." I opened my bag and shifted through the piles, pulling out his large stack bound together with an elastic band.

He took them from me and looked at them with a blank expression before a slow smile spread across his face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I have to get to class early, I'll see you at lunch?" he asked, shifting his bag nervously.

"Yup, see ya later." I nodded.

I opened my locker and started exchanging books and binders when suddenly a sharp tug on my hair made me turn around. Katie, Lauren, Jessica, and two girls I didn't know stood there.

"Ow! Can I help you?" I asked in irritation.

"Just wondering if it was real or just a really good wig." Katie giggled, most of her cronies joined in, except Jessica who looked uneasy.

"Yes, it's real." I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell, Katie. You can't ask people questions like that or tug on their hair to check," Rose scolded, suddenly appearing at my side.

"Whatever! Who's side are you on? Cancer freak got Lauren kicked off the squad." Katie glared at me.

"As if! Lauren got herself kicked off the squad, and besides, she not up to par with her flips anyway. From what I've heard, Lauren started the whole thing. Isn't that right, Jess," Rose responded.

"Ummm…well…" Jessica looked at Lauren then me.

"You've got to be cray-cray," a redhead said incredulously, I think her name was Tanya.

"You should be careful, Rosalie, some may think you've turned your back on your friends," Kaite threatened her.

"Already been there and done that. I decided I no longer want to be a sheep." Rose sounded bored.

"You're committing social suicide. As far as I'm concerned, you're off the squad. Good luck telling that to your mom," Katie said nastily. "Come along, girls."

Katie spun around to storm off and ran straight into Jasper. "Move!" she ordered.

Jasper stood there silently with a blank expression, not looking intimidated at all. Katie growled in frustration, and stepped to the side; he immediately blocked her path. I covered my laugh with a cough and bit the inside of my cheek. She glared and went around him, her sheep following close behind her. Jasper glanced at Rose curiously for a moment.

"What?" she spat.

He shook his head and walked away down the hall. A few of the younger students hurried to get out of his way. I turned back to Rose, who was still standing there, looking a bit shell-shocked.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," I said.

She gave me a weak smile. "You were right last week; the old me would've kicked someone's butt for how they were treating my friends. I don't think any of those girls were ever my real friends and they would turn on each other in the blink of an eye."

"You're better off without them," I told her sympathetically. "Join our table at lunch toady."

"I don't think I'll be wanted there," she scoffed.

"Well, the offer remains open." I pulled her pack of letters out of my bag, glad that I had brought them all with me.

"These are yours. My mother withheld them—long story, I can explain later if you're interested. I'm not sure what's in them, and my feelings won't be hurt if you trash them without reading, but they're yours." I handed them to her.

She looked at them perplexed. "I'll get to them later," she promised.

 **RR**

I got to English class with time to spare, and the first thing that I noticed was that Lauren and Jessica were sitting on the opposite side of the room; Ben and Angela were in their old seats in front of me.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Angela greeted me shyly.

"Thank you." I smiled at her as I slid into my seat.

"Happy Birthday," Alice said, handing me a card. "I'm sorry I can't go tonight. I tried to get someone to switch hours, but it was too short notice."

I nodded and hid my disappointment. "I understand; Dad didn't tell me until last night. Thank you, for decorating my locker, it was a nice surprise."

"Wasn't me." She shook her head.

"Huh? It wasn't Edward either. I wonder who did it," I contemplated.

"Jasper?" Alice suggested, not sounding very sure.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and we both started to giggle at the idea.

"Okay, forget that." She laughed.

"Here, as promised." I handed over her letters; I had told her about them over the phone last night.

She blinked rapidly and took them. "Thank you." Her voice became more subdued.

 **RR**

By the time lunch time came around, I was pleased to know that most of the students seemed to have moved past the news of my cancer. The bigger gossip now appeared to be about the trouble Lauren had caused in English and her punishment. I secretly wondered if the cancer talk stopped since no one else wanted to get in trouble with the faculty. From what I heard, Mr. Mason gave the essay to all his senior classes, and Mr. Berty, the other twelveth grade English teacher, followed his example.

Needless to say, a majority of the senior class didn't sympathize with Lauren.

"Is she coming over here?" Alice asked after we were settled in out seats.

Rose was headed our way with her head held high as she passed her old table without a glance. She paused behind a chair and suddenly looked unsure. I glanced sideways at Jasper expecting him to be the only one that might have an issue. However, he ignored her presence as if she wasn't even here.

"Is the offer still open?" she asked.

"Of course, it is." I nodded.

She placed her tray on the table and took an empty seat. "Hi, guys. Thank you for letting me sit here."

"Hi." Alice's eyebrows rose into her hairline, looking as unsure as Rose.

"Rose." Edward adjusted his glasses and turned his attention back to his tuna sandwich.

"You should really consider contacts," she blurted out.

I opened my mouth to respond, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Unbelievable; you're not even here ten seconds, and you're insulting people," he snarled.

"No…no." She shook her head furiously. "I didn't mean it like that. He looks good in glasses…what's the word…adorkable." She cringed. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I'm just saying, you're going to be a doctor, right?" She paused and looked at Edward.

"Yes," he answered curtly.

"Which is why I was suggesting contacts. You're always adjusting your glasses, which wouldn't be very sanitary as a doctor," she said, and an awkward silence followed.

She squirmed in her seat and looked upset with herself. Edward heaved a sigh, and his shoulders relaxed.

"I can see your point. I'll take it into consideration," he said evenly.

A lunch tray dropped on the table with a loud smack, and an apple bounced off and started to roll away. Edward caught it before it hit the floor and set it on the table, looking irritated, once more.

"Hey, guys…and girls." Emmett sat down in his chair with a large grin on his face.

"Emmett," I greeted.

"Hey," Alice answered, quietly.

"Jockstrap." Jasper seemed resigned.

His twin looked less than pleased. "Must you follow me everywhere?"

Emmett smiled cheekily. "Babe, I'll follow you to the end of the Earth if it means I'll get a date."

"Do I get to shove you off?" Rose asked, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Does that mean you're finally saying yes?" Emmett beamed.

"I didn't say that," Rose said incredulously.

"Aw…come on, let's get dinner after the game on Friday." He continued to try.

"I'm not going. Katie kicked me off the squad for supporting Bella over the idiot who thinks cancer is like chickenpox." Rosalie balled her napkin and tossed it onto her tray.

"All because of what Luna did?" Emmett seemed confused.

"Her name is…you know what, I don't even care anymore." Rose sighed heavily.

"She can't kick you off," Jasper announced.

"What? She's the captain, of course, she can—can't she?" Rose whipped her head around to stare at her brother.

"Only your coach, Principal Greene, and the Vice-Principal have the power to do that. Katie can complain until she's blue in the face, but it's not her decision," Jasper explained.

"Really?" She glanced over her shoulder at her old table. "I don't think I'll be very welcome anymore."

"You're a better cheerleader than Katie. Challenge her to a cheer off or something, like in _Bring it On_ ," Emmett encouraged.

"Why does it sound like you just told my sister to do something out of a porno?" Jasper eyed Emmett darkly.

"It's a cheerleading movie about competition, no nudity." Alice snickered.

"But plenty of bouncing boobies and short skirts," Emmett added.

"Pig," Rose said under her breath. "Why are you even watching chick flicks?"

"Dates love them." Emmett shrugged.

Deciding to change the subject before things got nasty, I bent down to retrieve the last two bundles of letters from my bag.

"Before I forget, these are for you two. They are the letters I wrote years back." I handed them over.

"So why didn't your mom ever send them?" Rose asked curiously.

I proceeded to tell them everything as they silently listened; their facial expressions ranging from disbelief, confusion, sadness, and sympathy.

"Why did she hold onto them?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me she kept them until she sent them. I haven't talked to her in awhile. So that's basically what happened; the letters are yours if you want to read them." I shrugged.

"Better late than never, right?" Alice tried to put a positive spin on it. "I started them since none of the teachers really notice what I'm doing in class, and they're not _too_ bad."

I frowned as her words registered in my mind. "So there are bad parts?"

She tilted her head from side to side. "Some. A few of them you signed off, _I'll write you again if I don't die_ , and in another, you mentioned you were scared to."

I cringed. "Yikes, I guess she was right that I shouldn't have sent them."

Alice hesitated again. "I don't know. I haven't found anything too upsetting. But when I was ten and my mom had just left…it may have been hard knowing I had a friend fighting for her life. However, I would've written you back," she said honestly.

"I haven't started yet." Edward looked apologetic.

"I was only able to read two so far. You didn't mention dying, but you wanted me to ask my mother for a good place that sells wigs." Rose looked mildly amused.

Jasper started laughing. "I would have love to see Mom's face for that one."

That made me feel somewhat better about them. I wondered if I should warn Emmett about one of his. However, from what I've noticed about him so far he would probably get a kick out of it.

"I need to go the library and return a book, I'll see you guys later," Alice excused herself.

"Wait for me, I need to head that way. I'm going to see if I can find Coach Morgan and talk to her about Katie." Rose stood and gathered her things; the two of them left together.

"And I'm going to go out for a smoke," Jasper announced.

"Cigarettes will kill you," Emmett admonished then winced when he caught my eye.

"Thank you for the PSA." Jasper rolled his eyes and stormed off.

"Bella, would you mind getting to class early." Edward ignored Emmett.

"I haven't gotten a chance to eat anything yet. Go ahead, and I'll catch up in a few minutes," I promised.

Edward eyed Emmett warily for a moment then left without another word. I watched after him until the cafeteria door shut.

"I guess I know how to clear a room?" Emmett joked sadly.

"Do you really blame him? He told me what happened." I gave him a pointed look.

Emmett grimaced, and his ears turned red. "So he still hates me?"

I scoffed. "Again, do you blame him? What happened goes beyond a simple, 'I'm sorry.' You had two people hold him down as you beat him up and then bullied him. He was supposed to be your friend, and you betrayed him. Did I get anything wrong?"

"No, that sounds about right," Emmett agreed. "So I bet you hate me too."

"I hate what you did. But, I don't hate you. You can be a real jerk sometimes, and it seems as though you've gotten caught up with being popular and the star athlete. However, I still see the kind-hearted guy in you, the one who is protective of those he cares about. I wish he came around more often." I was honest with him.

"My grams would've agreed with you." Emmett looked ashamed. "She would be disappointed in me."

I remembered the older woman who practically raised him. She used to watch us play in the park and brought us cookies. Emmett's mom had died during childbirth, and his father worked double shifts at the lumberyard.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, when did she pass away," I asked softly.

"About three days before you left," he admitted, looking broken hearted.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything to us? How did it happen, she seemed so strong." I was shocked by his revelation.

"Heart attack; she went quickly." His voice was rough with emotion, and he suddenly rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, men aren't supposed to cry."

"Says who?" I demanded.

He sniffed and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I better go make sure Newton is running the sprints, excuse me." He started to stand.

"Emmett," I called after him and waited for him to turn. "If you really want to make amends with Edward, then you need to try harder. A good place to start would be to tell him why you turned against him that day. It still may take some time, but he deserves your honesty."

"Thanks. And oh, yeah, Happy Birthday." He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you." I returned a smile.

I watched him leave, ignoring those who shouted out greetings to him. I started to feel very concerned for the giant. He had put on a strong face when inside he was hurting, and from the sound of it, he still hasn't been allowed to grieve.

 **A/N: Thoughts on Rose? Who decorated her locker?**

 **I know a lot of you are upset with Emmett, I can't say I blame you from what you've read about him so far. Small hints of what was going on with him then. I'm a firm believer that people can change for the better, he was a kid then and still is very young. Will Emmett and Edward ever be friends again? I said it before, their rift was the biggest and will be the hardest to mend. Next chapter is in Edward's pov, and he and Emmett will have a long needed talk.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 16**

My fingers tapped the table top as I stared at the doorway, willing Bella to walk through it. I glanced at the clock and realized only two minutes had gone by since I got here. Part of me knew my jealousy was unwarranted. Bella hadn't chosen Emmett over me, she was telling the truth; she hadn't had more than a bite of her sandwich.

I grabbed the stack of letters out of my bag and figured reading would take my mind off Bella's absence. It didn't escape my notice that the number of letters I received seemed to be twice as many as Emmett and Jasper's.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _How are you? It's me, Bella Marie Swan._

I started to chuckle that she actually introduced herself.

 _I am not fine. I had to move to Tennisee, and I'm not sure when I will be back. I tried to tell you before you ran off with Emmett that I'm very sick. I have_ _lukeimia_ _lucemea_ _leukemia, and your dad sent me to a special hospital called St. Jude's._

 _Today they gave me a special medicine called Chemo. Dr. H says I'll have to take it to get well, and I might have to do radiation too. If I do maybe I can be like an X-men instead of a Power Ranger. So far the medicine hasn't made me sick; I hope I don't, I hate throwing up. Mom told me I'm going to lose my hair, so she wants to cut it short. Will you still like me if my head looks like a bowling ball?_

 _That is if you still like me. I hope you're not mad I didn't vote for you to be Red Ranger. I just wanted to stop the arguing and tell everyone about leaving. I wish you would have stayed. Everyone left before I could say anything._

 _Monday is my tenth birthday, and it stinks I'll be in the hospital. I bet I won't even get a cake this year or the kitten I asked for. Can you call me on my birthday if your mom and dad say you can? Mom and Dad say it's too expensive to call you from the hospital room._

 _I miss you, Teddy, please write me back._

 _Love_ _sincere_

 _Your Bella._

 _P.S. I think you would be a better Green Ranger. Tommy is much cooler than Jason._

The chair next to me scraped the floor, and I sensed Bella sit next to me. I folded the letter and glanced over at her. She smiled, but her eyes looked troubled, and I instantly worried that Emmett had something to do with it.

"So what's the verdict, how bad was it?" she asked.

"Well, I have some bad news for you. I highly doubt the radiation you underwent will result in you becoming an X-men, since their genetic cells were mutations, not radiation like Spiderman," I teased.

"What…I forgot about that?" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Should I start calling you Rogue or do you prefer Storm?" I couldn't help continuing.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny," she said sarcastically, then stuck out her tongue.

"How was the rest of lunch?" I watched her get out her things for class.

She frowned. "It was interesting."

"What did he do?" I demanded to know.

She tucked a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. "Nothing to get upset about."

"Like," I persisted.

She paused as she seemed to be contemplating about something. "He did ask if you still hated him. I told him I knew what he did to you and that a simple 'sorry' wouldn't fix things; that if he was serious about making things up to you, he had to try harder."

"I don't want him to try at all," I said bitterly.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Have you ever wondered why he turned on you like he did?" she asked.

"No," I lied.

She saw right through me, but she stayed silent.

"So you think I should forgive him," I accused.

"No, I think what he did was unforgivable, and there was no excuse for it," she said honestly.

"Why do I feel a _but_ coming," I asked.

"No, buts," she insisted.

"You're not saying something," I accused.

She sighed heavily. "I just think you deserve the chance to tell Emmett to his face how much he hurt you, and get the truth about that day so it doesn't continue to fester. However, you need to decide what's best for you," she said.

"Jasper was right about you psychoanalyzing ... keep your opinions to yourself," I snapped.

She looked at me as if I just slapped her; her eyes filled with hurt. "I was trying to keep my opinion to myself, but you kept asking me for it. You just don't like what I had to say. But don't worry, I won't make that mistake ever again." She folded her arms in front of her and faced the front.

I had been so distracted that I hadn't heard the bells, so I was surprised when Mr. Banner called the class to order. The lecture was boring and went by slowly. I really wished that Forks offered some A.P. classes because even honors seemed like a piece of cake.

Bella ignored me, and I got a taste how I treated her the first day. Only this time, I felt like shit because she had been right and I didn't want to admit it, so I had lashed out. I knew if I didn't fix things, I might as well push her into Emmett's arms or another guy's.

After class was over, she rushed out of the room carrying her book and notebook in her arms, not stopping to place them in her bag. I hurried after her, only to find her right outside of the room with her things on the ground. I knelt down and helped her gather them.

"Thanks," she said bitterly.

I offered her my hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I was out of line," I apologized.

Her face softened. "Apology accepted. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was pushing you into something you didn't want to do or weren't ready for."

I sighed inwardly and gestured for her to start walking. "I persisted because it felt as if you weren't telling me everything. You are right though—I've wondered for years why. There have been so many times I just wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I didn't want a repeat of that day."

"I don't blame you." She smiled weakly.

"Do you have a crush on Emmett or something?" I asked nervously.

She snorted and started to laugh. "God no. He's far from the type of guy I would go for." Her cheeks turned rosy.

I felt slightly relieved by that. "Jasper?"

"Wrong again, and don't you dare suggest Mike next, or I might have to throw something at you." She grinned.

"With your aim, you'd just miss." I snickered, feeling back to normal.

"Ha, ha." She rolled her eyes.

We walked silently for a few more minutes. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something.

"You've told me everything, right?" I asked.

"We don't have time for this, we'll be late for class. Besides I'm not falling into that trap again. If you want more information, go straight to the horse's mouth," she said.

"More like jackass," I muttered.

"Edward," she chastised but started to giggle. "I'll see you out there." She disappeared into the girl's locker room.

 **RR**

"Today we will be running the mile run part of The President's Challenge. Men, I expect you to run it in 7:04, ladies, 10:22. Fail to do it the first time, you'll run a retake. I'll be breaking you up into small groups. In case any of you need a reminder, four laps around the football field is a mile. Let's start with Cheney, Cullen, Newton, McCarty, and McGillis. Everyone else to the bleachers, and wait your turn," Coach Clapp announced loudly.

Although I hated who I was grouped with, I was happy I could get it over and done with. Coach blew the whistle, and we all took off together. Halfway through the first lap, McGillis and Cheney fell back and then, Newton. I was still neck and neck with Emmett and suddenly felt the drive to beat him for once. I burst ahead of him and could hear his heavy breathing behind me.

Around lap three, I pulled further ahead and even lapped the other three. I could hear Bella cheer for me from the bleachers as I passed and even some others students clapping—I had lost all track of where Emmett was. I had rounded the last corner on my last lap when I spotted him ahead of me. I knew I wouldn't lap him, but it thrilled me to know that I would beat him by at least three-quarters of a lap.

I crossed the finish and started to walk it off. I looked up into the bleachers, and Bella was smiling down at me. She gave me a thumbs up; she must have realized how badly I wanted to beat Emmett in something sports-related.

"Cullen, get over here," Coach ordered, not taking his eyes off the field.

"Yes, sir?" I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. Running wasn't something you could cheat at.

"Your time was 4:40," he stated.

"That's not bad." I was still confused.

"Not bad? Kid, the boy in our division who won State last year got 4:21 and that was with training," Coach said incredulously. "Have you been training?"

"Not really, I just run to clear my head." I shrugged.

"Tell me you'll sign up for track this spring." He looked eager.

"I'm not much for team sports, Coach," I told him.

"Think about it. It will be excellent on your college transcripts. Not to mention you'll be a shoe-in for State," he encouraged.

"I'll think about it," I responded. "Can I go get a drink?"

"You earned it, champ." He slapped my shoulder.

I headed up the hill, and I heard him call out behind me. "McCarty, time 5:20. Get the lead out, Newton, how are you supposed to be my fullback if you can't make it a mile without walking."

I was almost to the gym when I heard Emmett call out behind me.

"Hey, Edward, wait up, geesh aren't you winded from running the mile."

"Not at all; contrary to what you may believe, I'm in good shape for a geek," I retorted, not bothering to slow down.

"No one is calling you a geek. Will you hold up, Coach is right, you're fast." He was only a few feet away, looking out of breath.

"Well, sometimes, geeks have to be fast if we don't want to be caught by the bullies." I rounded the corner and stopped short.

Jasper was leaning against the building with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow, looking as surprised to see me as I was to see him. Luckily, even though Jasper had a reputation of beating a few kids up, he had always left me alone.

"Cullen, skipping?" He smirked.

"Hardly, mile run," I answered.

Before I could continue into the gym, Emmett's hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Caught ya."

I jumped and whirled away from him out of instinct and clenched my fist to prepare for the first blow.

"Whoa, easy there." Emmett held up his hands in defense.

Jasper stepped away from the wall and grounded out his cigarette. He positioned himself between us. "Do I need to throw on a black and white stripped shirt and get a whistle for you guys?"

"This doesn't concern you. Coach sent me to talk Cullen into joining the track team," Emmett said.

"He sent _you_ of all people? That's rich," I said sarcastically.

"Dude, I said I was sorry about that," Emmett pleaded.

"Well, I don't accept." I narrowed my eyes. "You challenged me to a fight, then Newton and Crowley held me down so you could kick my ass, all so you could be Red Ranger. So gee… _forgive me_ for not forgetting about it since you apologized."

"That's fucked up. You had those two goons hold him down so you could win a fight. Isn't that kinda, ani-Power Ranger right there?" Jasper scowled and shook his head as he turned to me. "You know that meant he was afraid you'd beat him, so he had to cheat, right?"

"I didn't ask them to do it," Emmett argued.

Jasper turned back to an uncomfortable looking Emmett. "How about it, Jockstrap, want a fair fight with me, or should I hold you back so Edward can take a few swings at you to give you a taste of your own medicine?"

"I don't want to fight anyone." Emmett sounded exasperated. "I haven't fought anyone since that day. Well until gym class but you started it that time."

My conversation with Bella played at the back of my mind. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know." Emmett shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Don't tell me you don't know, you have to know. You were supposed to be one of my best friends, and you betrayed me." I became furious.

"I don't know! It's a shitty excuse, but I really don't know what came over me that day. I was just a stupid kid, who got caught up by those two idiots cheering me on. I saw myself doing it, and I couldn't stop myself, even though I knew it was a mistake. I hated myself afterward, and I knew the instant it was over you'd never forgive me for it. But I am really sorry; it wasn't about being Red Ranger, I don't know how to explain it," Emmett shouted and tugged on his hair.

Although I didn't get real answers, I believed him.

Jasper pressed his lips into a firm line. "Keep your voice down. It's been a nice vacation from Mrs. Burke, and I don't feel like going back because of you."

"What about the past few years, it wasn't just that day," I questioned.

Emmett shook his head helplessly. "That was mostly the others, I may be guilty of not telling them to shut the fuck up, but I have tried to keep my distance."

Jasper scoffed. "That's what I call a big can of bullshit. You're the one that coined Edborg, and most of the other idiots in school have joined in."

"That was Mike, not me," Emmett said defensively.

"He's right," I admitted reluctantly.

"He still used it," Jasper accused.

"So have you, and you call me Jockstrap," Emmett pointed out, and Jasper frowned in return.

Emmett pressed his hands to his face for a moment before dropping them at his side, looking resigned. "Believe it or not, I was jealous of you. You were smarter than me, and you had two parents who loved you no matter what. You were going somewhere someday and getting out of this town for college. Me—I only have sports that I'm good at; a football scholarship is my ticket out of here. My dad is the only person I've got, and he only tells me he's proud of me when I win a game."

"What about your grandmother," I questioned.

"She passed away years ago, but she would've taken me over her knee if she was still here." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, I guess I have been oblivious, I didn't realize she passed," I said sincerely.

"She was one of the best old ladies this town had, sorry man," Jasper chimed in.

"Look, I understand we may never be friends again, and I deserve that. However, could we at least not be enemies, anymore?" he asked.

I thought about the last few years, Emmett would always be in the group that would harass me; however, it was Mike and Tyler that were the ring leaders. Emmett was just easier to blame since it stung more that he had betrayed me for those losers.

"Truce," I agreed.

"I said the truth." Emmett looked confused.

"Truce, as an agreement to end the fighting." Jasper smirked.

"Oh, yeah, a truce." Emmett nodded and then turned to Jasper "Us too? We will be family one day."

"Truce. But if we're family one day, I'll eat my own shorts." Jasper snickered.

 **A/N: The spelling errors in the letter are intentional, Bella was a kid when she wrote it. I researched the information on the President's Challenge and high school track records from the following:**

 **State record for Washington class 1A(Forks) was 4:21 news dot washingtontrack dot com (backslash) wordpress under State Meet Championships Boy's distance(1600 meters, Class 1A) in 2001.**

 **President's Challenge qualifying standards information was found on teacherweb**

 **Edward and Emmett had their talk with a little help from Jasper. Many of you caught on what was going with Emmett back then, though I haven't come out a clearly said it. Edward is also realizing that he has put more blame on Emmett then he actually deserved.**

 **Finally this story was named as one of the top Fic Dives for the months May/June on Different Forest. It is now up for Fic Dive of the year. Voting is going on now, please check it out and vote for your favories. You can choose mutiple choices but can only vote once at adifferentforest net.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 17**

"Welcome to Downriggers, my name is Marnie, and I'll be your server. What can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress stood posed, notepad in front of her, ready to take our order.

"My daughter will have a Shirley Temple, extra cherries, and her friend, a Roy Rogers. I'll take a Corona," Charlie ordered for us.

"Would you like a lime?" she asked.

"No, nothing fancy, just the bottle." He shook his head.

"I'll be right back," she said with a smile and headed to the bar.

"A Shirley Temple?" I asked, trying not to laugh. I couldn't remember my last one.

"What? It's a special occasion, You used to order one every year on your birthday with extra cherries. The boy liked Roy Rogers; did I do something wrong?" Dad seemed clueless.

"No, Dad, it's sweet that you remembered." I glanced at Edward, who looked equally amused.

I scanned the menu for something to eat while we waited. Marnie came back and served our drinks. Mine even had a colorful umbrella stuck in it—I felt like a kid again.

"Are you ready to order," she asked.

"Yes; Bells why don't you start." Dad nodded towards me.

"I'll have Cajun Prawn Fettuccini, please." I closed my menu.

She turned towards Edward. "I'll have the Memphis BBQ Burger, cooked medium-well with fries, please," Edward ordered.

"I take your Ribeye, medium rare, and instead of the broccoli could I get an extra potato?" Dad asked as I shook my head.

"Sure thing, sour cream?" Marnie asked.

"No, thank you." Dad wrinkled his nose, closed his menu and handed it to her.

"I'll put your order right in," she announced before heading to a computer.

Edward reached for his drink and plucked out the tiny plastic sword that had a cherry stuck on it before he took a long sip.

"Can I have your cherry?" I asked since he used to give me his all the time when we were kids.

He choked on his soda and placed the glass down making it slosh slightly. He started having a coughing fit, and Dad reached over and slapped him on the back.

"Are you okay, son?" Dad asked, looking concerned.

"Yes ... wrong pipe," Edward croaked.

"Bells, you have your own cherries, you don't need Edward's," Dad scolded lightly.

Edward coughed again, and his face turned pink. "No, it's fine ... here." He moved the cherry in front of me.

Dad watched him for a moment longer then suddenly started to smirk, as a devilish look crossed his face, and he began to chuckle. "So Edward, I hear the oysters are good here. We can call the waitress back and you two can split an order."

Edward's eyes widened, and he fixed his glasses. "No, thank you, sir."

"Me neither, oysters are gross." I wrinkled my nose.

"I hope you always feel that way." Dad grinned.

 _Wait! Why do I get the feeling we aren't actually talking about oysters._ I felt so confused.

Dad changed the subject before I could ask. "So, Edward, what do you think of the Hale boy?"

"Jasper?" Edward looked bewildered. "He's a good guy."

"Is he? He has a pretty bad rep, also dresses like a punk," Dad pressed.

"A punk? Really, Dad, you're showing your age." I rolled my eyes.

"I think Jasper has been severely misjudged due to his stupid stunt with the mailboxes. I still think he's a good guy, maybe just rough around the edges. He's never given me any trouble," Edward said decisively.

"Has he offered you any drugs?" Dad asked.

"Dad, stop." I groaned.

"Hold on, Bells, I want my answer," Dad insisted, he turned back to Edward.

"No, sir." Edward shook his head.

"Happy, now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes, because you, my darling daughter, have a kind heart and want to help everyone, and there's nothing wrong with that. However, it can also get you in trouble if you're not careful. Roll your eyes all you want, but I'm your father, and I'm only looking out for you." Dad gave me a pointed look.

"Sorry," I apologized for overreacting.

"Bella shared her thoughts on Jasper with me, and I think she may be right. She seems to have some sort of uncanny insight into people," Edward said.

He gave me an encouraging smile, and I caught Dad's smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Our dinners were placed in front of us, and for a few minutes, the only sounds you could hear were the scraping of knives and forks.

"Edward, have you narrowed down the colleges you want to apply to yet?" Dad asked then took a sip of his beer.

Edward swallowed before answering. "Yes, sir, I'm looking at U-Dub, Dartmouth, Harvard, and Columbia."

I felt saddened that three out of the four were so far away, and I would have no chance of getting into any of them. I stared down at my plate, realizing that our time together was becoming shorter, but I also hoped if he wound up on the East coast we would stay in contact this time.

"Bells, what about you?" Dad caught me off-guard.

I flushed in embarrassment. "To be honest, I haven't thought much about college. I've been focusing on another goal," I admitted.

Dad nodded sympathetically. "Well, now's the time; do you have any idea what you'd like to do?"

"Um…no." I bit my lip.

"What about counseling," Edward suggested.

"What?" I looked at him in surprise.

"I think you'd be good at it; listening to others and wanting to help." He shrugged.

"I would have to agree with him, that would be a good fit or even a social worker. You're definitely passionate about those you think need help." Dad was in agreement.

"I'll have to think about it." I wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, I just hadn't thought that far into my future yet.

"Do you guys want dessert?" Dad pointed to the small menu on the table.

I gave it a wary look. Due to past experiences with my mother, it was at this time when the wait staff usually came over to sing. Dad started to chuckle and looked amused. Edward looked back and forth between us with eyebrows arched over his glasses.

"I'll be good, I promise. I was only teasing you. I don't want a big production any more than you do." Dad smirked.

I grabbed the menu and glanced at it. "Mmmm…the triple chocolate cheesecake looks good. Will someone split it with me?" I asked.

"I will," Edward volunteered.

 **RR**

About a half an hour later, we were in the parking lot. Dad walked to the door of his cruiser and leaned against it.

"Okay, home by ten, it's a school night.I know you're technically an adult, but I still think a reasonable time is important on a school night," he said.

"No problem, Chief, my own parents set the same time," Edward said in agreement.

I shook off the surprise that Dad was just leaving me with Edward like this. "I'll see you at home."

I turned to Edward after he drove away, tail lights blinking as he went over a pothole. "I hope you don't mind that he just left me with you, expecting you to drive me home."

Edward gave me a crooked smile and opened the passenger door for me. "Not at all, in fact, it was all planned. I wanted to give you a birthday present."

"You didn't have to get me anything," I told him as I slid into my seat.

"I know; watch your feet." He closed the door then jogged to his side.

He started up the car and looked at the clock. "We have a few minutes to kill before it's ready, do you want to drive around or is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"How about we just talk for few minutes. Are you going go out for track, like coach suggested? You're really fast, Emmett was eating your dust," I asked.

He smiled slightly. "Is it wrong that it felt so good to beat him like that?"

"No, not at all," I agreed.

His smile dropped, and he looked out at the shoreline with the vacant look. "He followed me to the gym, and I asked him about why he did it."

"Do you need to vent?" I asked hesitantly because our last conversation that involved Emmett didn't go so well.

"He said he didn't know," Edward scoffed.

"He doesn't?" I chewed on the inside of my cheek; I had my own theory on that.

"No. He claimed he saw himself doing it and knew it was wrong but couldn't stop. I believe him, but I don't get it." He shook his head.

"Like an out-of-body experience?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"I guess." Edward shrugged. "He also admitted that he was jealous of me—because of how I'm smarter and have both my parents."

"Hmmm…what is his dad like? I'm trying to remember, but I don't recall seeing him around much," I asked.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he thought hard. "Mr. McCarty? He's about five times worse than Emmett can be. Whenever I see him at the diner, he acts like one the guys on the team rather than an adult. He brags about Emmett all the time and makes crass comments about the cheerleaders and waitresses. I remember him calling the team a bunch of sissy girls when their asses got handed to them in a game against La Push about a year ago"

—he paused—"that's where Emmett gets it from, huh? Too bad his grandmother passed away, Emmett wouldn't be getting away with all that," he concluded.

"Seems like it." I sighed. "It's a shame he lost his grandmother when he was so young. And I agree; I think that's when Emmett started to go down hill." I leaned my face against my knees.

"He told you about her? Is that what you were keeping from me earlier?" Edward looked perplexed.

"I didn't think it was my place to tell you before he got a chance to," I confessed.

"And this is pure speculation, but I think what happened the day of your fight was Emmett snapping. I think his father prevented him from grieving over his grandma and it bubbled to the surface during the fight. It was never about you personally—not that it makes what happened okay. You were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. It could have easily have been Mike or Tyler, or even Rose with how they were arguing earlier that day."

Edward's eyes shot to mine. "Wait, what do you mean ...when did his grandmother die?"

I cringed, realizing I might have said too much. "About three days before I left."

"Shit." Edward cursed and clutched the wheel. "Do you really think that's what happened?"

"I can't be sure," I backtracked. "I'm no expert or anything. But I've seen first hand what grief can do to people when they hold it in. Emmett became all emotional talking about her at lunch the other day, but then it was like a switch flipped, and he apologized for crying because he said men aren't supposed to."

Edward stared silently ahead with a blank expression. The silence was unnerving, and I shifted in my seat.

"I guess I'm analyzing again ... sorry. I could be completely wrong." I looked down at my hands.

Edward turned his head to me with a sad smile. "I don't think you are wrong—that's why I said you'd make a good psychologist. I know you've helped set me straight even though I may have been too stubborn to listen at first."

He looked down at his steering wheel. "You were also right about talking to him, and I'm glad I did. I'm begining think I've treated Emmett the same way I've treated you and Jasper. The fight happened, like I said before; however, Emmett didn't lead the teasing that came after it; that was all Mike and Tyler. I think I blamed him since he was always with them and every once in awhile he'd make a comment about me being a geek or nerd," he confessed.

"I see…well even if he wasn't the ringleader, he did betray you," I pointed out.

"He did, and that still hurts. We agreed to a truce, but I still don't think I can be friends. At least, not anytime soon," he explained.

I reached over and placed my hand on top of his then gave it a squeeze. "No one is asking you to."

He turned his hand over and laced our fingers together. I tried to ignore the warm tingling feeling that spread up my arm and prayed I wasn't blushing.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, then I unloaded my troubles on you. This is your birthday, and you shouldn't have to deal with my crap today," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it. This has been far from my worst birthday. Besides, we're friends, and that's what I'm here for." I smiled.

He returned it then glanced at the clock on his dashboard. "We should go, we're close to running late." He dropped my hand and shifted the car into reverse.

"That's right, my surprise; do I get a hint?" I asked while I buckled my seatbelt.

"Nope." He shook his head smiling.

"Please." I pouted.

"You'll just have to wait." He chuckled.

 **RR**

He took a few turns and soon we were in a residential area. He pulled to a stop in front of a house that had a sign for a Dr. Marcus Volturi, Psychiatrist. I turned to him with an incredulous expression.

"Ah…please tell me that this a joke," I asked.

He gave me a sheepish smile. "The gift is here, but it's not an office visit if that's what you're thinking. This is my doctor's house, his office is above the garage; he's holding your present."

"Okay, now I'm really intrigued." I opened my door and got out of the car.

We walked up the path to the main entrance where Edward knocked, and we waited. The porch light came on, and then the door was opened by an older gentleman who reminded me of Santa Claus.

"Edward, good to see you. This must be the lovely Bella; I've heard some good things about you." He smiled and shook my hand.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't all nice." I chuckled.

He winked. "Don't worry, Edward holds you in the utmost esteem."

Edward's ears turned pink. "Is it ready?"

"Wasn't sure which one the young lady would like; she can have her pick of the litter. Follow me, they're all in the laundry room," Dr. Volturi instructed

"The litter?" I asked, trailing after both of them.

Edward turned and gave me a sheepish grin. "In one of your letters, you mention how you wanted a kitten for your birthday. I knew it didn't happen, so I called your dad to make sure it was okay. Then I called Dr. V. since his cat just had kittens."

"You got me a kitten?" My eyes widened in disbelief.

He nodded. "I came to Port Angeles early and have all the accessories you'll need. The kittens had all their shots just a few days ago, so they are ready to go."

We entered a small room, and there were five orange tabbies, roaming about. I sat on the floor and scooped the tiniest one up in my arms. He or she, gave a tiny meow, and its green eyes were wide. I cuddled it to my chest the reached over and pet the others. But there was something about the one purring in my arms that tugged at my heart.

"I think I want this one." I held up the little sweetheart.

"Are you sure, it looks like the runt of the litter," Edward asked, crouching beside me.

"I'm sure. Is it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"She's a girl and a fighter. She had a close call when she was born, but the vet gave her a clean bill of health," Dr. V. said as he entered and placed a small cardboard box next to me with a towel inside.

"Seems like a perfect match," Edward admitted and tickled the kitten's chin as she rubbed against his finger.

"Thank you so much." I stood, holding her close to me.

"You're very welcome, dear. I hope you had a good birthday," he said.

"It was great," I answered.

Edward grimaced as he grabbed the box and rose to his feet. Dr. V. raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'll have a lot to talk about Friday," he explained.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it; beats talking to myself for the hour," the older man teased.

He showed us out and waited at the door until we were settled in the car. I reluctantly put my new baby in the box, but I kept it on my lap and left it open so I could pet her.

"You're going to need a name," I cooed as she meowed at me.

"How about Kappa Alpha Tau." Edward grinned mischievously.

"No. And you shouldn't ever be allowed to name anything." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed. "I thought I did okay with Jacob."

"Mmmm…well it was an approvement," I admitted.

Edward turned on his radio as he started to drive. A Vanessa Carlton song came out of the speakers and filled the car.

"How about Vanessa?" I suggested.

"Too long for such a small thing." Edward shook his head.

I glanced down; he was right; I played with variations in my head. "How about Nessie?"

"Like the Lochness Monster?" Edward snickered.

"Right…how about Nessa then?" I asked.

"It's cute." He shrugged.

The ride home seemed to be short as we listened to music and talked about different things. Before I knew it, he was stopping in front of Dad's house.

"I'll help you inside," Edward said as he turned off the car.

"Thank you so much for Nessa." I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"You're wel…" He turned his head, and our lips met.

I jumped back, startled, and felt my face burn in embarrassment; our faces mere inches away, I gulped.

"Sorry," we both whispered in unison.

I giggled nervously, and he grinned timidly before leaning in slowly and cupping my face with his hand. His eyes met mine briefly before closing, and then he kissed me once more. After a moment, our lips moved slowly against one another. He broke the kiss first and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Was that okay?" he asked apprehensively.

"That was more than okay," I replied before pecking his lips.

He smiled shyly and started to lean in again when Nessa decided to remind us that she was here with a loud screech. He laughed and pulled away.

"We should probably get her inside," he said.

"I agree. Besides, if we don't go in soon, my dad may come looking for us." I grimaced as I closed the lid to protect Nessa from the rain that had started to fall.

Edward glanced nervously at the house before nodding. "That wouldn't have been good."

I couldn't stop smiling as we headed to the house. I could see the smile on Edward's face too. The day may have had some sour notes, but it was, by all means, my best birthday on record.

 **A/N:**

 **It looks like her birthday has a happy ending.** **Thoughts?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **A note from my Beta: Pay it Forward(Twilight Fanficiton) would like to showcase a new writer…a newbie each month and help them find their voice. We would help you get started and show you the ropes, and then showcase you on the page when you are ready. Contact Frannie Walsh (FB) or SunflowerFran (FF) for details.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 18**

I was settled on my bed playing with Nessa when my cell rang, a quick look at the I.D. told me that it was my mother. I hesitated briefly before answering.

"Hi, Mom," I said, cradling the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks," I responded.

There was a beat of awkward silence. I wasn't sure what to say to her anymore.

"I tried calling you earlier at the house, but your dad said you were on a date, so I didn't want to disturb you." I could tell by her tone of voice she was holding back her questions.

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't a date. Dad took a friend and me out to dinner. Then I spent time with my friend; we went somewhere so he could give me my birthday present."

"Goodness, you're starting to sound like a teenager with all the vague answers. Obviously, it was a boy; do I at least get a name." She sounded more amused than annoyed.

"It was Edward Cullen," I answered.

"I remember him. You two were so cute together when you were kids, it was puppy love. It was adorable how he used to be so protective of you when would trip and fall. Tell me about the date," she gushed

"Mom, we were best friends back then, and we're only friends now. There was no date, Dad was there." Though I wasn't too sure anymore—we kissed, and I wondered if that had changed things.

"Fine. At least tell me what he got you," she asked.

"He got me a kitten. He read in one of the letters I wrote that I wanted one for my birthday." I paused to stroke Nessa's back, and she curled into a ball by my feet. "Thank you, by the way, for sending the letters and the cell phone."

"You're welcome, sweetheart, it was the least I could do. I still feel so horrible…"

"Mom, stop. I get it, even though I don't agree with what you did. I also won't lie and say it doesn't still hurt, but I realize what is done is done. They have the letters now and know what happened. However, I don't want to remain angry over it forever." I knew I was ready to start forgiving her, everything she had done for me and every time she was there for me over the last few years outweighed the letters.

"I'm not sure I deserve it but thank you," she responded.

"Alice was honest with me; she said she wasn't sure how she would've handled them back then. She was going through a hard time herself."

"Are you talking about little Mary Alice Brandon? Is she okay? Your father hates to gossip, so I didn't hear much about what was going on in Forks," she asked.

"She just goes by Alice now. Her mother walked out on her not long after we left. Poor Alice overheard her saying that she was embarrassed by her own daughter when no one showed at her birthday party. A few years later, her dad moved to New York and married again, leaving Alice behind, since his new wife didn't want her. She has practically been living alone the last two years with a housekeeper, who speaks no English," I vented.

"That's horrible. Some people should never be parents. I remember Viola Brandon, she was snobby, pretentious, bitch. She desperately tried to be like Charlotte Hale, who I'm convinced to this day was the prototype for a Stepford wife. I will never forget how Viola screamed at Ma…Alice for dripping ice cream on her dress. That poor dear is better off without them," Mom ranted.

"That's not all of it. She stopped talking when her mom left. She thought no one would notice and she was right. She was like a ghost when I came back, and no one knew what was wrong. I guess I wish that if she had gotten my letters, I could have…" I trailed off; I had to let it go.

"Bella, I…even if she did and she wrote back, what could you have done? You were in a hospital bed; you can't blame yourself for what happened to her, there is no way you could have stopped it," she stated softly.

"I know but…maybe I could've made things better just by reaching out… maybe not. Then there was Edward, he just shut down. And Emmett…and I can't forget Jasper."

"Bella, calm down. I don't know what happened to any of them, but you were a kid, and you more than likely wouldn't have been able to stop any of it. Do you blame me for what happened to them?"

"No, of course not," I admitted then sighed. "I agree that you're right and I understand the letters wouldn't have changed anything much. But maybe it would've helped if they knew that they had someone in their corner."

There was beat of silence. "I am really sorry, Bella," she said sadly.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry. I'm trying to let go. I won't bring up the letters again." I need to change the subject. "I'm going to start looking at colleges."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." She sounded relieved.

I glanced at the clock in the room and realized how late it was. "I should go, I have school in the morning and it's after midnight where you are."

"Okay, sweetheart, you have a good night," she said warmly.

"Night, Mom." I hung up then placed my phone on my night stand.

 **RR**

The next morning, I was reluctant to leave my little fur baby at home all day. Charlie finally shooed me out the door, promising to stop by around noon time to check on the little _furball._ I was halfway down the path when I noticed Edward parked behind my truck. When he saw me, he got out and walked around the front to greet me.

"Good morning, I was wondering if I could give you a lift to school today," he asked shyly.

"That would be great, but would it be okay to stop here after school so I can check on Nessa before we go to your house?" I stopped in front of him.

"Actually, I had already thought about that. If you'd like we can work here. I already put everything in the Volvo." He jutted his thumb at the backseat.

"That sounds wonderful. Thanks. I guess I'm being a bit silly worrying about her—she's just so small." I smiled sheepishly.

"She'll grow before you know it," he said, opening the car door for me.

He turned down the radio as he got in and headed for the school.

"I meant to ask you yesterday, but I forgot ...what does _adorkable_ mean? I looked it up, but it's not in the dictionary." He adjusted his glasses.

"It's a combination of the words adorable and dork." I tried to hide my giggle as his nose wrinkled.

"And that's supposed to be a compliment?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I wouldn't consider it to be an insult. It means you're cute," I reassured him.

"And a dork," he muttered adorably.

"There's nothing wrong with being a dork. I can be one when it comes to reading," I commented.

"Hmmm. By the way, I think I know who decorated your locker. I saw Rose leaving school with a roll of wrapping paper under her arm yesterday," he told me.

"I'll have to thank her," I responded.

Edward found a parking space quickly, but after shutting off the engine, he made no move to get out of the car. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked nervous.

He cleared his throat, and his voice sounded a little raspy. "I was wondering if you'd like to do something together on Saturday."

I bit my lip hating that I would have to disappoint him. "I told Alice I'd go to the movies with her. Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude." He shook his head and looked upset.

"You wouldn't be, I swear. I promise it's not even a chick flick. We're going to see _City by the Sea._ De Niro is in it, I think he's a detective or something like that," I told him.

He seemed to hesitate, so I reached over and squeezed his hand. "Come on, please. I know Alice won't mind. We can even invite Jasper too, so you don't have to be the only guy if that's what you're worried about."

"Okay, I'll go," he agreed. "I was just hoping…never mind." He pulled away and opened his door.

I sighed and got out before he could make his way to my side. I met him in front of the car.

"Don't do that. Tell me what you were going to say," I asked.

He stared at a spot over my head and shrugged. "I was just hoping to do something just the two of us…you know like a…um…a date."

"Oh." I blushed. "I would like that. We should do that soon."

A smile crept onto his face, and he lowered his eyes to meet mine. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I couldn't hold back my giggle. "How about after you get back from your appointment, I'll meet you at the diner, or Sunday is completely free."

"Sunday is supposed to be nice; we can go to La Push. It might be too cold to swim, but we can bring lunch and check out the tide pools," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned.

 **RR**

At lunchtime, I caught up with Alice on her way in. I didn't get a chance to talk to her in English, so I wanted to check with her before I made more plans.

"Hey, Edward is going to join us on Saturday. I hope you don't mind," I told her.

"Not at all. Do you think he'll come in this time?" She smiled amusedly.

"I think so. Do you think we should invite Jasper?" I asked.

She stopped in her tracks and flushed. She glanced at him, and when he looked up, her gaze dropped to her toes.

"I doubt he would want to come," she whispered.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't ask. Should we try?" I suspected she liked him, but I didn't want to push her too hard.

"You do it." She looked slightly pale but hopeful. "Please?"

"No problem." I started walking again to the table.

We were the last few to arrive. Once again, Rose and Emmett had joined us. I decided to wait and ask Jasper later. I couldn't very well invite him but not the other two. And even though Edward had reached a somewhat truce with Emmett, I didn't think he was ready to hang out with him.

"Everything, okay?" Edward asked, looking concerned as we took the empty seats.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Bells, could you answer a few questions for me about the paper we all have to write," Emmett asked.

"We've all been told not to use her as a source," Edward interjected, looking agitated.

"Yeah, I know. But I gotta do well on this paper, and I don't know what to use for sources. I wasn't going to ask anything personal, I just want to know, is WebMD a decent place to look?" he asked, pleadingly.

Edward's shoulders relaxed. "A good rule of thumb is to be careful with dot coms. Anyone can put up those sites. Dot Orgs. or Edus, are better for research."

"The Mayo Clinic has a website, and I'm pretty sure St. Jude's does. They would be good for research. I would check any university that specializes in medicine to see if they have anything on their website," I informed him.

"I found Cancer dot org., it's run by American Cancer Society," Alice spoke up.

"Thanks, guys." Emmett mumbled the names as he wrote them down.

He looked up at me then back at his old table. "Has anyone been bugging you with questions?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

Emmett turned back and glanced at Edward. "I just wondered."

Edward grimaced. "Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Don't worry about it." Emmett shrugged then just turned to me. "Just tell me if the guys on the team bother you. I'll make them do wind sprints or something. Perks of being captain."

"Thanks." I looked over at Rose. "How did it go yesterday? Are you the new cheer captain?"

She looked up from her sandwich. "I got to Coach's office, intending to fight to stay on, but when I got there, I realized something. I wasn't really mad to be off the squad as much as I wanted to leave on my terms, not Katie's. So I told her that I quit and the reasons why. Needless to say, she was pissed but not with me. She's now down to two cheerleaders, and it looks like the shot at regionals is out the window. She begged me to reconsider since I was the best gymnast on the team and even offered to demote Katie. But I turned her down." She smiled a little.

"Wow." I was astonished.

"Good for you," Alice said.

"Better be careful, Posey, your podium may start to crumble when Mom and Dad find out," Jasper snarked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"So I guess, you won't be coming to any more of the games?" Emmett looked dejected.

"I'm sure you won't notice that I'm gone with your large cheering section. Maybe I'll show up every now and then to heckle the cheerleaders." She grinned evilly.

"Thank you for decorating my locker; a little bird told me it was you," I said to her.

"You're welcome," Rose responded.

"Time for my smoke break." Jasper stood then left.

"I need to ask Jasper something. I'll catch up with you in class," I told Edward.

I left the cafeteria and headed to the same area I spotted Jasper in the first day. He was leaning up against a wall.

"Don't get too close, I could pollute your lungs," he deadpanned.

"I'll take my chances." I sat on the bench across from him.

"What now, are you all going to invade this area too like my lunch table?" he asked then turned his head to puff out a long stream of smoke.

"Well, what can I say, you're like the light in the bug zapper drawing us to you. We just can't resist," I said sarcastically.

He ran his hand through his purple hair and smirked. "What do you want Swan, trying to make Cullen jealous, again?"

"Nope. Sorry, you're not my type, your hair would clash with my outfit," I responded cheekily.

He chuckled then raised an eyebrow. "Good one."

"Alice, Edward and I were going to the movies on Saturday to see _City by the Sea_ , would you like to join us?" I asked, preparing for his undoubtedly sarcastic response.

"What would your daddy say about being seen with me in public?" he asked.

"He would be fine with it," I answered him.

He snorted and looked skeptical.

"Honest. Besides, I'm an adult now, and it's my decision. I know Alice would like it if you came."

"Then why didn't she invite me?" he questioned.

"Because of your charming personality, she asked me to do it," I replied. "The movie is at one ten in Port Angeles. If you'd like a ride let Edward or Alice know." I got to my feet.

"Bella," he called out, and I turned back. "Are you sure she wants me there?"

"Yes, Jasper, all joking aside, she does. She was just afraid you'd say no if she asked." I continued on to class.

 **A/N:**

 **I may have reversed the tables a bit on Alice, and it's Bella playing matchmaker. Though sorry there will be no Alice Barbie in this fic lol. Bella has more of a subtle approach to helping Alice with her shyness.**

 **We have a first date coming up. ;)**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 19**

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I asked Edward as I opened the front door.

"No thanks, Mom hates it when I snack when she's planning a big dinner. With Dad's work schedule he's not home for dinner too often," he answered then he shifted the box he was carrying. "Where would be the best place to put this?"

"The kitchen table is large enough for us to spread out," I replied.

I looked around for Nessa and spotted her in Dad's chair. She was playing with something gray; I took a closer look and it squeaked.

"Is that what I think it is?" I pointed to her treasure.

Edward squinted and then grimaced. "I guess she's a born mouser. I'll take care of it."

He went into the kitchen and came back with a paper towel and small plastic bag. He reached down and picked up the mouse. Nessa meowed loudly and batted at his hand, trying to get it back. Edward started to laugh, he grinned evilly as he tossed it at me.

I screeched and jumped away, my back hitting the wall. Nessa sprang off the chair and pounced on the mouse. She flipped onto her back and kicked it with her hind legs while biting it.

"Relax, it's fake, it probably has catnip in it." Edward snickered.

"That was mean." I glared at him.

"Sorry." He didn't look it at all.

"I wonder where she got that?" Though it had to be Dad, I couldn't think of anyone else.

Edward shrugged and came closer. He grabbed the toy from Nessa and gave it another toss, she promptly chased after it.

We got to work at the table and finished the bridge in under an hour. Edward placed it on top of the fridge, so it was safe from the kitten as I got out my math books. He came back to the table and pulled his chair closer.

"So what are you doing?" he asked

"Quadratic functions, and I can't figure out where I went wrong." I slid the quiz closer to him.

"He didn't tell you or have anyone do them on the board?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Nope, don't you have Mr. Varner?" I asked.

"No, I had Mr. Simpson last year. I'm actually taking a correspondence class with U-Dub this year." He shook his head as he studied my paper.

"I see where you went wrong. You missed the same step." Edward grabbed a piece of scrap paper and wrote out a problem.

"This one right here." He tapped it with his pencil.

"That's it? I feel like an idiot." I stared at the problem.

"No, you're not, Mr. Varner is there to teach you, and it doesn't sound as if he does." Edward shook his head.

"Thank you, at least, I should do well on the test next week. Maybe now I'll have a real chance to beat you for Valedictorian," I teased.

He smirked and shook his head. "Your chances are just about as good that you'll beat me at video games.

"Hey." I poked him in the side playfully. "I won a round."

"Because I let you." He snickered then dodged another poke. "Uncle…I'm teasing."

I childishly stuck out my tongue before stacking my books. I felt Nessa curling around my feet and picked her up. Edward grabbed his backpack off the floor and dug through it.

"Before I forget, I brought you something." He dropped college brochures and applications on the table in front of me. The top two were Ivy League schools from the east coast.

"That was very nice of you, but I don't have strong expectations about getting into any of those schools." I flipped through the pages of the Harvard information and blanched at the tuition.

"Why not, you're smart enough. What were your SAT scores?" Edward frowned.

"It has nothing to do with grades or scores, but say I did get in, I could never afford a school like that or even ask my parents to pay for it. I'll most likely look at a state school, either here or maybe Florida where my mom lives," I explained.

"Oh…I didn't think about that." Edward looked disappointed. He stuffed some of the information back into his bag.

"Thank you though, I do appreciate you going to the trouble." I felt slightly guilty.

He gave me a weak smile. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't think about it a little more. So, which are you leaning to, Washington or Florida?"

"Probably Washington. Even though I haven't been back very long, I feel as though I'm home for the first time in years. Tenessee and Arizona were nice, but I always felt like a visitor, if that makes sense," I answered.

"I wouldn't know, I've only lived here. We have vacationed in other states, but not any longer than a week or so." He shrugged then glanced at the clock. "I should get going, after dinner, I have to write my English paper."

"I need to start that too." I nodded in understanding.

Edward reached over and scratched the top of Nessa's head, and she purred in satisfaction. She stretched in my arms and jumped down and wandered back to the living room. Edward stood and carefully took the box off the top of the fridge. I showed him to the door, and we paused awkwardly beside each other.

"Can I pick you up again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, and speaking of rides, Jasper might ask for one to the movies just to give you a heads up," I informed him.

"No problem, as long as he doesn't smoke in the car. My parents would have my head for it." He handed me the box so he could put on his jacket.

His hands brushed mine as took the box back and he glanced at my lips then met my gaze. I shifted closer and tilted my head in his direction...

"Honey, I'm home." The door banged open, and Dad stepped inside, stomping his feet on the mat.

We jumped away, and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. He had horrible timing.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Dad eyed us with amusement.

Poor Edward looked like a deer caught in headlights as he held our bridge in his hands.

"We were working on a Physics project, and then Edward helped me with Pre-Calc," I explained.

"Uh-huh." Dad smirked and stepped around us.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Edward said quietly.

"Night." I gave him an apologetic smile.

I closed the door behind him and went in search of my dad. He was standing in front of his chair, scowling at Nessa, who was happily curled up and sleeping.

"Darn, furball. I thought if I gave you that treat you'd give me back my chair," I heard him mutter.

"So that was you; that thing is so realistic it scared the crap out of me." I leaned against the doorframe.

He chuckled and looked over at me. "So what really goes on here, when I'm not around?"

"I told you, Edward was helping me study. Mr. Varner is a jerk, and I couldn't understand what I did wrong on a quiz. I went to him for help, but he only told me to study harder, and my cancer wasn't an excuse for not doing well in his class. We came here since I wanted to check on Nessa." I crossed my arms in front of me.

Dad's eyes narrowed as the humor drained from his face. "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal since we were just studying." I shrugged.

"Not that, although we will get back to that later. I'm talking about Mr. Varner," he said.

"I don't know...I guess I just didn't think about it. Edward said he could help me, so I figured I had it handled."

"Next time, please tell me. You wouldn't be the first to be at odds with him. He's the only teacher in town whose house is egged every year." He shook his head. "Now about having a boy over when I'm not here."

"Dad, nothing happened." I groaned.

"And it won't, in this house. I'm fine with studying, but stay on the first floor." He raised an eyebrow, looking for me to challenge him.

"Is he allowed to use the only bathroom we have upstairs?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll leave some specimen cups, or he can choose a tree out back." He smirked.

"Ewww...Dad, that's gross." I wrinkled my nose.

"The bathroom is fine." He snickered. "Now what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, I'll go get started." I went into the kitchen.

 **RR**

Sunday came, and as promised it was sunny. Edward picked me up mid-morning, and we headed to La Push. Dad, who was in his jokester mood gave Edward bright pink water wings that I had when I was five and an overly large first aid kit to put in his trunk.

Saturday had gone well. Jasper was in the back seat of the Volvo when Edward arrived at my door. I also didn't miss the way that Alice's eyes lit up when she saw him with us. The only unfortunate part was that being at a movie theater, it didn't allow for talking; so even though they sat next to each other, they didn't say much.

The beach parking lot was almost deserted, Edward had no problem finding a spot in the shade. When I stepped out, I was hit by the salty scent of the air and a light breeze.

"What do you want to do first, tide pools or eat?" Edward asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Tide pools." I chose.

"Here then." He grabbed one of the water wings and tossed it at me.

"Very funny, these would only work as bracelets." I tossed it back, hitting him in the chest.

He snickered and threw it in his trunk. "Remember when Emmett took a bunch of these and placed them on his arms and legs, pretending to be Popeye."

"Oh my God. I forgot all about that. He jumped into the Hale's pool with them all on and couldn't move because they were too bulky, and Mr. Hale had to get in and save him." I started laughing at the mental image of Emmett, floating spread eagle in the pool.

Edward snickered and grabbed a large box of bandages from the first aid kit and shoved them into his cargo pocket then winked. "Just in case."

"Yeah, yeah." I huffed jokingly because honestly, it was probably a good idea with my track record.

As we walked side by side our hands occasionally brushed against each other. Then Edward's wrapped around mine and our fingers laced together; it felt natural as they swung between us.

When we got to the rocks, Edward climbed ahead first, testing out the stability of the rocks then helped me keep my balance. I walked gingerly, as the smooth rocks were damp since the tide was on its way out. We approached a large boulder and Edward paused to assess the best path.

"Here, you go first, and I'll give you a boost," he suggested.

He took a step to the side then placed his hands on my waist lifting me up. I grabbed the top edge of the rock and pulled myself up. Once I got my footing, I moved over, so Edward had enough space to join me.

Going back down, we did it in reverse, and he jumped down first then helped me. Not too far away was a nice size pool. We knelt beside it and explored the water to find the basic barnacles, sea lettuce, rock weed, two black turban snails and a hermit crab.

"Want to try further out and see if we can find any sea stars?" Edward asked.

"You mean starfish?" I looked over at him.

"Technically, they aren't fish, so scientist have been trying to get the name changed." He stood then offered his hand to me.

"I can see their point. Sure; I would also like to see if we can spot an anemone too. I always wanted to see one in the wild rather than in an aquarium." I let him take the lead.

"We may find one all the way out since the tide should be the lowest." Edward pointed further away. "Are you up to going out that far?"

"I'll be fine." I suppressed a grimace.

It took a few minutes, but soon we reached the tip of the jetty. The waves crashed against the rocks, and we got sprayed with a fine mist of water. We crouched down to see if we had any luck. Movement caught my eye, and I spotted a crab scurry by a purple sea urchin.

"Found one," Edward exclaimed, turning over a large rock, revealing a sea star underneath, he carefully made sure it stayed under the water.

"Wow, that's a big one." I took a closer look before he replaced it gently where he found it.

"Over there." I pointed and tilted my head for a better look.

I spotted two, giant green anemones that were nearly hidden by an overhanging rock on the other side of the pool.

"Looks like it was your lucky day." Edward grinned, he took off his glasses and wiped them clean on his shirt.

He no sooner put them back on when an incoming wave sprayed them again. I giggled at his scowl because he looked adorable. He glared at me then splashed me with some water.

"Eeek, that's freezing," I complained then shivered.

He gave me a triumphant smile before standing. "Come on, Bee, let's start heading back. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry."

We made our way back slowly, and at the end, I decided last minute to step on a different rock than Edward. It shook then tilted, and I lost my balance. Edward tried to catch me, but we both ended up falling. We landed in the sand, with me on top of him. He groaned under me, and I immediately rolled off.

"Oh my God. I am so, so, so sorry. Are you okay?" I wildly looked him up and down for injuries.

Thank goodness, we landed in the sand rather than the rocks. I still felt horrible though. Edward's eyes were closed, and at first, he didn't move, and then suddenly he started to shake.

"Edward, you're scaring me, are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

He opened his mouth, and loud laughter escaped until he was gasping for air. He struggled to sit, and when his eyes met mine, he started laughing again.

"Ugh, don't do that. I seriously thought you were hurt." I huffed.

"I'm...I'm so…sorry," he barely managed to say before dissolving back into chuckling.

I glared at him and grabbed a clump of sea weed and tossed at him, smirking when it landed on his head. He pulled it off and flung it back at me. Before I could throw it again, he caught my wrist and his eyes danced with amusement.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't help it; I was thinking how lucky we were that your lack of grace didn't kick in out there, causing us to end up in the ocean or in one of the tide pools." He smirked.

I shuddered at the thought. "That would've been bad."

He nodded, shifting closer and he stared into my eyes."Can I?"

Instead of just saying yes, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. They slowly moved together, and his hand dropped my wrist and curled around my waist. I relaxed into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip…

"Well…well, well. What do we have here?"

Once again, we were rudely interrupted.

 **A/N: Any guesses who?**

 **Information on tide pools came from here oregontidepools dot org. I am hoping it's fairly accurate for Washington State too since both are pacific nortwest.**

 **I'm sorry for those who were hoping to here more about the the movies. But you'll see more of A and J in future chapters.**

 **I am pleased to say that Red Ranger made it to the top fics of the year for different forest. Thank you everyone that voted for it**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **A note from my Beta: Pay it Forward(Twilight Fanficiton) would like to showcase a new writer…a newbie each month and help them find their voice. More seasoned writers if you would like an extra hand please don't be afraid to Frannie Walsh (FB) or SunflowerFran (FF) for details.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 20**

" _Well…well, well. What do we have here?" We were rudely interrupted._

We pulled away quickly from one another, and Edward shifted his body to shield me. Standing several feet away was a sneering Mike, a wary looking Emmett, and a good portion of the football team.

"What do you want, Newton?" Edward growled defensively.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Edborg, to get freaky with Cancer girl." Mike grinned evilly.

"Watch it, Newton," Emmett barked as he turned towards us. "We were getting ready for a game down on the beach when we saw two people fall off the rocks. We couldn't see behind that boulder there, and when no one got up, I thought we should check it out. Sorry, guys, for interrupting." He gave us an apologetic look.

"Let's go, team." He started to walk backward.

Most of them followed, except Mike. Tyler grabbed his elbow, but he shook him off.

"What does he have that I don't," Mike asked me.

"I could tell you, but that list would take awhile, and my father is expecting me home for dinner," I scoffed.

Mike's eyes narrowed, then glanced away, as a smirk stretched across his face. I followed his gaze and spotted Edward's glasses in the sand, just as Mike raised his foot to stomp on them. I shot my hand out and managed to knock them out of the way, right before Mike's foot landed on my wrist.

"Ow," I yelped my eyes filling with tears.

"What the fuck, Newton." Edward jumped to his feet and shoved him hard.

Mike stumbled back and then lunged for Edward, only to be placed in a headlock by Emmett, who looked livid. Mike struggled, but Emmett held him as if he was nothing.

"What the fuck is right? What the hell was that, Newton! You can't beat up a girl," Emmett bellowed.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was going to step on Edborg's glasses. Let me go, man, whose side are you on, anyway?" Mike struggled, his face turning pink.

"The right side, which happens to be theirs. They were minding their own business, you decided to be a jackass." Emmett let him go, and Mike fell to his knees in the sand.

"You used to think this shit was funny." Mike got to his feet and glared at Emmett.

"Yeah, when I was a kid, but then I grew up. That _shit_ has gotten older than the ratty pair of boxers you still wear from sixth grade," Emmett said.

"Please, you're overreacting right now, isn't he guys?" Mike looked at the rest of the group.

Some of the guys shook their head, and the rest avoided his stare, looking uncomfortable.

"You were a jerk," Ben bravely spoke up and his friend, Austin, nodded in agreement.

"Please, you're just fuckin jealous, Benji," Mike snarled, his face almost turning purple.

"Of what? He's been making more completions than you lately. Which is why Coach is thinking of putting him on first string." Emmett smirked.

"Like fucking hell! That's shit isn't gonna fucking happen. That's just fucked up." Mike flew into a rage and whirled towards Tyler. "Can you believe this funkin' shit?"

"Bro, you may want to cool it before you make matters worse. Chief Swan is going to have your ass for hurting his daughter again." Tyler placed his hands up in surrender and looked at me nervously.

Mike paled, he glared at me with hatred. "It's not my fuckin' fault Cancer girl stuck her arm out to protect the loser's glasses. The bitch should fucking watch what she's fuckin' doing."

"Watch it," Edward growled, his hands were clenched.

"Or what? Are you gonna fight me?" Mike took a step closer, taunting him.

My voice caught in my throat because I desperately wanted to shout, _no_. But, Mike was the type that would use it against Edward, if I tried to intervene. Mike was clearly not in control of himself, and I was afraid Edward would get hurt. I glanced at Emmett, silently praying he'd stop it. He took a step closer to insert himself between them.

"There will be no fighting today," he said firmly.

"What, is Edborg too much of a wuss," Mike asked condescendingly.

"No, dumb ass. Cullen could handle you just fine in a fair fight. However, if you do fight, I'm obligated, as captain to report you to Coach and the fact that you started the altercation. You've already been warned, you'd be kicked off not only the football team but all sports teams for the rest of the year. How's that going to look to college recruits?" Emmett crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Mike's shoulders slumped in defeat. He glared at Edward before turning away and stalking off. The rest of team still hung around looking unsure what to do next. Emmett looked over his shoulder at them.

"Show's over, let's get back to the game," he said, and they all took off down the beach.

Once they were gone, Emmett turned back to us. "Sorry about that, guys. Are you both all right, that did look like quite a tumble off the rocks."

"Fine, I was just having a klutzy moment, and took Edward down with me," I explained.

"Thank for stepping in," Edward said as he looked at Emmett stoically.

"No problem. See ya, guys at school." Emmett ran to catch up with his group.

 **RR**

I reached to grab the glasses and winced. I pulled back my sleeve to see a red mark above my wrist. Darn it, the other one was just starting to fade.

"You're not okay." Edward shook his head and knelt beside me. "Your father is going to be pissed with me." He bent and prodded my wrist gently.

"Why you, it was Mike's fault?" I handed him his glasses.

"You should've just let him crush them. We better bring you to my dad or the hospital." Edward shook his head.

"My wrist will be fine. And can you even see without them," I asked in concern, and his facial expression told me my answer. "Don't let this ruin our day. Let's go have our lunch."

"Bella…I don't know. This isn't how I wanted today to go." He seemed apprehensive, he avoided my eyes by looking out at the ocean.

"Come on. Please." I kissed his cheek. "Mike is always going to be a jerk. And he only wins if we let him succeed in ruining our day. Let's enjoy our picnic and then let my dad know about him. He'll be more than happy to deal with it."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You're right." His eyes met mine, and he slowly started to smile. He's not worth it."

"No, he's not," I agreed.

Edward helped me to my feet, and we walked back to the car hand in hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the guys playing football on the beach. We were almost at the car when Emmett broke away and jogged toward us.

"Hey, I hope you're not leaving because of Mike. He took off a few minutes ago, so you don't have to worry about him," he informed us.

"That's good news." I squeezed Edward's hand.

"I thought the beach looked cleaner," Edward responded.

Emmett laughed then spotted our linked hands. "Oh...you two are…no wonder….that makes so much sense now…if I had known, I wouldn't have…shit, my bad, guys…as you were."

I blinked confusedly as he hurried back to his group. "Ummm oh-kay. That was odd. Are you able to make sense of that?"

"Nope." Edward chuckled.

He opened his hatchback and dug through the first aid kit. He found an ice pack and snapped it and shook it up. I looked at the puffy pink floatiesnext to the picnic basket.

"Huh, maybe I should have worn those after all." I pointed to them and laughed.

Edward tried to hide his smile, but his shoulders shook slightly. "Here. Even though it was a joke, I'm glad he made us take the kit too." He handed me the ice. "There are painkillers too if you'd like them."

"I should eat something first, then I will." I reached for the picnic basket, but Edward stopped me.

"Let me, " he insisted. "There's some driftwood we can sit on, will that be a good spot?"

"Lead the way."

 **RR**

To say Dad was mad with Newton would be the understatement of the year. He muttered words such as restraining orders and drug tests. The only thing that stopped him from going over to Newton's at that moment was that one of his deputies and Billy Black, were both watching the game with Dad when we returned home. They reminded him that going over there with beer on his breath would backfire on him, even though he was sober. Deputy Mark convinced Dad to let him handle it, so there was no conflict of interest.

Monday came, and so far it had been quiet and a bit surprising. Lauren approached me at the beginning of English class and gave me a sincere apology for everything she had said. She told me she hoped I would make it to my five-year mark then quietly took her seat next to Jessica. Also, during morning announcements, I was shocked to find out I was nominated for homecoming queen and wondered if it was a joke.

At lunch, the football team's table was mysteriously empty. There was talk around the cafeteria that Coach had called them out of their last period class for an emergency meeting.

"So, Bella, do you have a dress for the dance yet?" Rose asked; she had also had been nominated.

"Oh, I don't plan on going." I shrugged.

Rose gave me an incredulous expression and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "But you have to go. If you don't, you're letting down whoever nominated you."

"I've also seen the movie _Carrie_ and don't want to end up covered in pig's blood either." I snorted.

Rose looked confused as the others started to laugh. I glanced behind her to see Katie heading our way with a couple of the cheerleaders on her heels. Alice noticed too and rolled her eyes.

"Oh goody, look who's coming." She focused on her chips.

"Hey, Rosalie, you're looking phat today." She grinned, stopping at our table.

"There isn't a ounce of fat on her body." Emmett arrived, dropping down his tray.

"P.H.A.T. duh not F.A.T." Katie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Rose looked annoyed.

"You're back on the squad. I forgive you for last week." Katie batted her eyes.

"No." Rose turned her away from her.

"What do you mean…No?" Katie's smile dropped.

"It means negative," Edward responded.

"No one asked you." Katie frowned at him.

"Yeah, besides, Edward, you need to speak her language. The proper response should be _As If._ " Jasper's voice became high-pitched.

I nearly choked on my sandwich as I started laughing and Alice snorted milk out of her nose, and quickly grabbed a napkin. Edward and Emmett both started coughing.

Kaite's eyes narrowed. "Rosalie, your brother is a freak. Best of luck at being homecoming queen, you're going to need it against me." She stormed off.

"Don't worry, Rosie, you'll be a shoe in," Emmett said. "What time should I pick you up?"

"I already have a date," Rose told him.

"Who?"

"You don't know him." Rose shrugged and turned back to me. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know." I glanced at Edward, and he looked indifferent to the idea, so I turned to Alice.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Me?" Her eyes widened. "I don't go to the dances; besides I don't have a date. Isn't it a couples thing?"

"No. Plenty of people go stag, or as a group," Rose answered. "I know, why don't you guys all go together. Everyone should at least go to one high school dance, so they can say they did, and don't look back when they're old and gray and wished they had."

"Well…" I glanced at Edward.

"I'll go if you want." He shrugged.

"It could be fun." Alice smiled shyly.

"I'll bring the pig's blood." Jasper smirked.

"Wait…you're going to go.?" Rose looked shocked.

"Why the hell not. It's not like there's anything better to do in this town." Jasper shrugged.

"Count me in." Emmett drummed his fingers on the table, and Rose shot him a confused look. "Now, for other pressing issues, Bells, can I see your arm?"

"Why?" I tugged down my sleeve.

"I want to see the damage Newton caused," Emmett asked.

"What damage?" Jasper looked more alert.

Emmett relayed the story to the others, and Edward interrupted twice. I pushed back my sleeve to show them the bruise. Jasper's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Edward stiffened beside me.

"Looks like Fig needs to be taught a lesson." Jasper leaned back in his seat and glared across the room at Mike.

"What are you planning?" I was surprised that Edward seemed ready to join him.

"Hold on. Thank you for wanting to help, but it's going to be handled by the police. My dad is working on a restraining order. None of you need to get in trouble because of him," I told them before they took matters into their own hands.

"That emergency meeting was to tell us Mike is suspended indefinitely from the team. He's also been ordered to take a drug test, and it seems a few others will be randomly tested. Hopefully, no one else on the team is a dumb ass like him," Emmett explained.

"Serves Mike right. What a jerk," Rose said, she glanced cautiously at her twin.

Jasper was still glaring at Mike with an unreadable expression. I hoped that he didn't do anything stupid.

 **A/N: So it was Newton…and most of the football team. To his defense, Emmett thought he was doing the right thing when he saw two people fall off the rocks. Mike will not be getting away with his behavior. There were many who thought it was Jake who was there, I can see why since it was La Push and that does seem his nature in most fics; however, just a reminder Jacob is a mouse in this fic.(Edward's lab project), so he is no threat to ExB. ;)**

 **Who should be homecoming queen?**

 **Thank you for all love and reviews you have given my story.**


	22. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 21**

"One more pin and some hairspray, and I think that will do it." Esme worked on my hair for the dance.

Esme had been a godsend to both Alice and me. Last weekend, she took us to some shops in Olympia to look for dresses. Mine had a navy blue lace top with a chiffon skirt and beaded waist. Alice chose a pretty purple, sleeveless chiffon dress with sequin detailing.

Tonight, Esme was helping us with our hair and makeup. She French braided my hair then tucked the end up and inside. She even managed to give Alice's hair more body, by using hot rollers to give it some soft waves.

"You girls look stunning," she complimented us.

"Thank you so much, Esme." I got up from the bench in front of her vanity.

"It was my pleasure. Now spin for me so we can do one final check." She twirled her finger in front of her.

We spun side by side, and I lost my balance slightly and bumped into Alice. She caught my eye, and we both giggled. Esme grinned, shaking her head.

"Yes, flats were definitely the right choice." She snickered. "Okay, you two look perfect. You'll have the boys eating out of your hand tonight."

"I don't know about that," Alice said shyly and ducked her head.

Esme reached over and cupped Alice's chin, tilting it to look into her eyes. "Don't sell yourself short, dear. You're a beautiful young lady inside and out, and your parents were fools not to see it. Hold your head high, show the world how special you are, I suspect there's a young man downstairs who already knows."

"Yes, ma'am….I mean Esme." Alice nodded.

Esme hugged her tightly and kissed the top her head. At dinner, she had been floored to learn about Alice's situation. She knew Viola fled town, but not why. To the best of her knowledge, Alice's dad was always on business trips, she didn't know he left too. She tried to insist that Alice moved in immediately and was on a rampage that Carlisle should call child services. She relented when Alice begged her not to, and I told her my dad was looking into things.

Esme still insisted that Alice was to come over on Sundays for dinner and at least one other night a week. She let Alice know that her offer to stay at the house was always an open invitation.

She took a step back and wiped a stray tear. "Are you ready, girls?"

"I am." I grabbed my wrap and clutch.

Alice nodded and adjusted her shawl.

"Then it's show time." She winked and led the way out of the room.

 **RR**

After a series of photos, Esme let us leave. Emmett went ahead in his Jeep since he was going to a party after the dance—the team was celebrating their win. The rest of us weren't interested in going to Tyler's house, so Edward was going to drive us to the dance then drop Alice off with me after that for a sleepover. Dad was going to be out late tonight and felt more comfortable with someone in the house with me.

"You look beautiful tonight," Edward whispered in my ear as he opened the car door for me.

"Thank you." I blushed and kissed his cheek.

We had slowly started with more PDA in front of others. We held hands in the hallways and snuck a chaste kiss here and there, although, we have grown increasingly bolder when alone. What started out as a small kiss when we went out for ice cream to celebrate our bridge placing first, ended up in a heated make-out session in his Volvo.

On the way to the dance, Jasper and Alice talked about the _Lord of the Rings_ movies. Apparently, both of them were Ringers and were excited that the second movie; two something or others, was coming out in December. They talked about going to a midnight showing together if it came nearby.

Edward parked, and we sat staring at the gym, watching the others arrive before getting out. Emmett approached with his hands in his pockets; his eyes scanned the parking lot.

"I guess we should go in," Edward said after a moment.

"We can always leave early if it's lame," I suggested.

"Why not just leave now," Jasper said.

"Bella and Emmett were nominated so they should go in," Alice said.

"Right, you didn't bring pig's blood, did you?" I glanced at Jasper.

He smirked. "Naw, Posey would kill me for real if I did."

"Bella could win," Edward said defensively.

"Bella doesn't want to win." I shook my head.

"Then Bella shouldn't talk in the third person." Jasper snickered.

"Let's get this over with." Emmett scowled in the direction of a fancy car that Rose was stepping out of; I couldn't see the guy with his back towards us.

She looked stunning and older in a vibrant red dress with spaghetti straps. Her neckline dipped lower than I would've ever dared to wear and there was cut-out around her waist. On her feet were dainty high heels that added to her height.

"I'm getting cold, can we go." I tugged on Edward's hand.

"Me too," Alice agreed, shivering when the wind picked up.

"Of course, do you want my jacket?" Edward asked, looking worried.

"No thank you, I should be fine once we're inside." I started to pull him along with the others falling in step behind us.

The gym was decorated with streamers in the school's color and with strings of white lights. The D.J. had set up in the far corner of the room, with large stands of multicolored lights that flashed to the beat of the music. Around the outskirts of the gym floor, tables had been set with groups of six chairs.

"Would you like to dance," Edward asked once we staked out a table.

"I don't dance." Jasper shrugged as he slumped in a folding chair.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Alice's smile wane as she dropped her purse on the table.

"Then why did you come?" I asked.

"Nothing better to do," he answered.

Alice looked crushed, and Jasper glanced at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'll dance, come on, Alice, I'll swing you around the dance floor and make Kevin Bacon proud," Emmett offered to her.

"Um…okay." She glanced at Jasper before taking Emmett's hand.

Jasper glared at Emmett's back, as they headed out to the floor. Edward shifted nervously beside me and tilted his head towards the dancers. I nodded and let him lead me away from the tables.

"I have no idea, what I'm doing," Edward confessed as he tried to move to the beat of the music.

"Don't worry, neither do I," I comforted him. "I would suggest watching Emmett, but I'm not sure if he's having a seizure or knows what he is doing."

Edward glanced to our left and started to snicker. Emmett had one hand behind his head while the other was extended. He only moved his upper body in a circular motion then suddenly changed and moved like a robot. Alice was swaying to the music, her lips were pressed together tightly, and she looked like she was trying not to start laughing.

After a few songs, Edward and I decided to take a break and sat down at the table. I surveyed the gym and spotted Rose and her date on the other side. Even though it was a fast song, the guy had her pressed up against him. He was practically grinding on her and groping her butt.

"Who's the loser," Emmett asked, his voice dark and deadly.

"The son of one of my dad's fraternity buddies. I think his name is Royal or Royce, something pansy like that," Jasper answered.

"He looks like a prick," Emmett muttered.

"You're not too far off; Roy Boy has a reputation my parents have either chosen to ignore, or they're just ignorant about. He wants a career in politics starting with running to be the next state senator. Rose makes the perfect arm candy for his campaign. Being the wife of a senator and possible first lady would make my parents proud," Jasper scoffed.

"Does Rose even want that?" I asked, and Jasper shrugged.

"Can I have your attention, please." The music stopped, and Principal Greene spoke into a mic by the DJ stand. "I need all nominees for homecoming queen and king up here with me."

"Good luck." Edward kissed my cheek and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I suppressed a grimace as I walked to the front with Emmett trailing behind me.

He had been very quiet for the last few minutes. He glanced at Rose wordlessly as he passed her to join the rest of the boys. She seemed oblivious to him but smiled at me.

"You look great. Good luck," she said.

"Thanks, you too," I commented.

"Please," Katie scoffed as she walked by us so she could be in front.

Rose rolled her eyes theatrically and shook her head. She smoothed her hair and adjusted her dress.

"Can I get a drum roll, please?" Principal Greene spoke into the mic, making it emit a high-pitched noise.

The DJ hit a button on his sound board, and the rumbles of drums filled the air, as well as kids banging on their tables nearby.

"Okay…okay, that's enough." Principal Greene held up his hand. "Your 2002 homecoming king is…Emmett McCarty."

There were cheers, and someone somewhere yelled 'I love you, Emmie bear,' as Emmett stepped forward. Rose surprised me by muttering _slut_ under her breath. Once Emmett was crowned, he stepped back.

"And now, your 2002 queen. May I get another drum roll and easy on the tables," Principal Greene asked, then paused dramatically.

Kate started forward with a large grin on her face.

"Rosalie Hale."

Thank God.

Katie froze in her spot, struggling to keep her smile plastered on her face. Rose walked forward and gracefully avoided Katie's out stuck foot. Rose smiled demurely at our classmates as our principal placed the crown on her head. Emmett whispered something to the DJ, who gave him a thumbs-up and nodded.

"Congratulations, Rose." I hugged her.

"Thank you." She beamed.

"Ready, Rosie." Emmett appeared at her side, holding out his hand.

"For?" She looked confused.

"Come on, it's tradition, just one dance." He pouted.

"Oh…I guess that will be okay."

I headed back to my table as music filled the air.

 _They read you Cinderella_

 _You hoped it would come true_

 _That one day your Prince Charming_

 _Would come rescue you_

I glimpsed back at them and couldn't help but grin. Emmett looked happy spinning Rose around, holding her close but not pressed up against her. Rose was smiling back at him not looking annoyed for once.

Well done, Emmett.

I arrived back at our table to find it empty. I glanced around to see where everyone had gone. Edward and Alice were on the dance floor dancing together. Unlike most of the other dancers, they had a large space between them. I took my seat and waited for the song to be over.

I looked back at Emmett and Rose to see how they were progressing, and something had changed. They were in a heated argument; Rose pulled away from him and stalked down the hall and out of the gym. After staring after her, Emmett turned and stomped towards the parking lot.

When the song ended, Alice came back as Edward went to the concession table. As she got closer, her head ducked. She took the seat beside me, looking worried.

"I hope you don't mind that we danced. I know you two are together, and…," Alice said nervously.

"Alice, it's fine don't worry about it." I waved off her concern. "Friends can dance with each other."

She sighed in relief. "Good."

"Where did Jasper go?" I asked.

"I don't know. He said he'd back in a bit. Probably smoking again." She shrugged frowning.

Edward arrived carrying three cups of punch, which he carefully handed us before taking a sip out of his.

"Thank you," I said then placed my cup on the table.

We watched the dancing for a bit, and I was starting to get bored. I was curious where Jasper had gone and if Emmett was coming back. Speak of the devil; Jasper entered the gym looking pissed. He sat down in the seat without saying anything to any of us.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Peachy, remember your promise," he said curtly. "Can we blow this pop stand?"

"I was hoping for one more dance with Bella," Edward told him just as another slow song, _This I Promise You_ started.

"Uh…" I glanced at Jasper.

"Whatever…don't let me stop you." He leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling.

I glanced at Alice, and she shrugged and shooed me away, so I took Edward's elbow and let him lead me to the dance floor. I leaned into his arms, so our chests brushed. His hand rested just above the small of my back.

"I vote that for Prom we do this as a couple rather than this group thing," he commented.

"Aww…it hasn't been that bad. Something must have happened; Jasper was in a fairly good mood up until a few minutes ago. I think it was sweet you asked Alice to dance." I gazed up at him.

"Yeah…well…I felt bad. She was just sitting there most of the night except for the one dance with Emmett." The tips of his ears turned pink.

I glanced back at her; she was staring at the dancers with a wistful expression. Behind her, Jasper was looking at her with a perplexed look. After a moment, he slowly got to his feet and said something to her. She blinked in surprise and nodded, a shy grin lit up her face.

"Well look at that." I nodded my head in their direction, where they were slowly moving in a circle.

Edward looked over the top of my head as he spun us. "About time," he muttered.

I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt his arms tightened around me. If I could stay this way the rest of the night, I would be content. All too soon, the song ended, and a faster, louder beat burst my bubble.

"Do you mind leaving," Edward asked.

"Naw, I think we made enough memories for one night." I kissed his cheek.

 **RR**

The ride to my house was fairly quiet. Jasper went back to his sulking mood. Edward walked us to the door while he stayed in the car.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Edward, I'll be right up," I said to Alice.

"Okay, do you mind if I use the shower?" she asked.

"Nope, go right ahead. If you need shampoo or anything else, it's under the sink. Towels are in the linen closet, second door on your left," I told her.

She went up the stairs, and I turned back to Edward. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome." He leaned down brushed his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. My lips parted, and his tongue slid into my mouth while his hands slid up and rested just below my breasts.

A loud meow interrupted us, and Nessa brushed against our legs. Edward suddenly jerked away.

"Ow." He shook his leg, as Nessa clung on tight to his pants.

"Nessa, no," I scolded, removing her.

"I think your dad has been training the cat behind your back," he teased.

"That's all I need." I cuddled my purring kitten. "Maybe she was trying to say hi to you."

He scratched behind her ears, and her purring grew louder, and she head butted his hand. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I should go since Jasper is waiting." Edward jutted his thumb towards the door.

"Right." I glanced out at the car. "Maybe you can find out what's wrong since I'm not allowed to ask, without him thinking I'm trying to psychoanalyze him. Something had to happen for such a sharp mood change."

"I don't know if he'll tell me." Edward looked unsure. "But I'll try."

"Thank you." I pecked his lips lightly.

"You're welcome, I'll call you tomorrow," he promised.

 **A/N: There seemed to be a near even split for either Rose or Bella to be queen. With everyone in agreement as long as it wasn't Katie. I hope you're as pleased as Bella is with the results. If you like to see the dresses, they are attached to the teaser that I posted Weds. on Facebook (May T. Brown)**

 **TLS once again pimped my fic on their blog again, thank you again, for the rec.**

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter:** _ **I Can Love You Like That**_ **-All-4-One and** _ **This I Promise You**_ **\- *NSync**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 22**

 ***Small warning ahead: Royce will be Royce. and he wouldn't be him unless he** **attempted** **something. If you are still nervous, pm on FF or FB.**

 **RPOV**

Who did Emmett think he was?

I have enough people in my life trying to run it for me.

The gym door banged behind me as I stomped down the hallway.

Being crowned queen and having a few moments away from Royce was the highlight of my evening. But then, Emmett had to open his mouth and ruin it. Everything was fine until he commented that I had to dump Royce and leave with him. To top it off, he just had to say how our dancing was practice for our wedding.

As if!

Did he take me as one of his dumb bimbos? I've seen how he treats the girls at this school, and I wasn't about to become another notch on his bedpost. Even if he wasn't as bad as I knew him to be, my parents would never go for it. I wanted out of this small town, and Emmett was the type to be a townie for life.

I rounded another corner and stopped in my tracks. Down the almost deserted hallway was the silhouette of a guy at a locker.

Great, as if my night wasn't bad enough.

"What the hell are you doing? That's not your locker," I hissed, stalking forward.

Jasper glanced at me and slammed it shut, the noise echoing down the hallway.

"Oh my God, could you be any louder. You're going to get us into trouble." I glanced frantically behind me.

He rolled his eyes. "What got your panties all in a twist?" He tried to go around me, and I grabbed his elbow.

"Whatever you just took, put it back, now," I demanded.

"I didn't take anything." He sighed and started to walk away, but I stayed on his heels.

"Liar, I saw you. Damn it, Jasper, can't you just stay out of trouble," I snapped.

He whirled around so fast I bumped into him. "I. Didn't. Take. _Anything_. You can search me if you want. Newt leaves his locker unlocked so I…"

"Stop, I don't want to know because then I become an accomplice." I covered his mouth with my hand.

He shook me off and took a step back. "Wouldn't want to hurt your _perfect_ record, huh, Miss Perfect?"

"Well one of us has to be to make up for the fact that you're a screw-up who's high all the time." I shot back.

His eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that I haven't gotten a detention or smoked up in over a month."

"Please, it's only a matter of time," I scoffed.

"You're one to talk. Putting on this fake façade of being perfect at every little thing. And while we are at it, you're a hypocrite. Did you really think I wouldn't notice the missing joints or the fact that my room reeks when I don't light up in there?"

"It's your fault...I _have_ to be perfect. I can only take so much pressure, so you owe me an occasional relief. It's not like Mom or Dad will believe _you_ of all people if you tell on me. You know _why_ I have to be perfect...to make up for the fact that you're a loser and a disgrace to the family. Daddy should send you to military school, we would be better off without you. Oh, and while we're at it, you should stay away from Alice; she doesn't need any more heartbreak," I yelled as years of frustration unloaded.

The look of hurt on his face stopped me cold, his face hardened, and he stepped around me without another word. Instantly, I felt horrible for what I said to him.

"Jasper!" I called after him; he flipped me off and didn't look back

I deserved that.

 **RR**

I kept to myself in a corner at Crowley's house, I wasn't in the mood to socialize, and the rap music blaring from the stereo speakers was grating on my nerves. I groaned when I saw Royce headed my way with a beer in one hand and a large red cup in the other.

"Hey, babe, I brought you a drink." Royce held the plastic cup out to me filled to the brim with a red liquid.

"Thanks." I took it from him and forced a smile. I hate to be called babe.

Royce made me uncomfortable with the way he kept pressing himself up against me. It ticked me off how his eyes seemed locked on my boobs and never my face.

What was Daddy thinking? Did he really feel this guy was good for me? Sure, he had career ambitions, but he was a sleazeball. I was doing my very best to stay amicable, so I wouldn't ruin Daddy's business connections, but if it weren't for that I would ask Jasper…

I guess that would never be an option after what happened earlier.

"Hey, babe, I'm going to go talk to some of your friends, don't go anywhere without me." He winked and walked away from me.

Fine by me. I still couldn't figure out why a college senior wanted to be at a high school party. I watched as Royce slithered up to Mike. Ick, they made a pair matched in hell. I still didn't understand how Mike, the douche, passed his drug test; I was so sure like everyone else that he was a user.

I raised my cup to take a sip, and suddenly Emmett was at my side.

"Don't drink that," Emmett said.

"Leave me alone, it's only punch," I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to talk with him after what he said on the dance floor.

"The hell it is. Don't you know anything about punch at parties? It's usually spiked with high grain alcohol. And, you should never take an open drink from someone you barely know either," Emmett lectured.

"This again? My dad trusts Royce, so I trust him." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't. Jasper says he has a bad reputation," Emmett argued.

"Jasper shouldn't be one to talk about reputations." I glared at him.

"Whatever. That doesn't change the fact that I saw that loser drop a pill into your drink," Emmett insisted.

"Please, I don't believe you." To prove it I raised the cup to my mouth and took another large gulp.

The guy might be creepy, but I highly doubt he would risk his future career doing something so foolish. Emmett's eyes widened, and suddenly he tried to smack my drink out of my hands. The cup sloshed, splattering us both with the punch.

"You jerk," I hissed. "You're nothing but jealous, and you're only making a fool of yourself."

"I'm looking out for you," he pleaded with me.

"Well, don't—I can take care of myself," I retorted.

"Fine." He threw up his hands in defeat and walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Forget that I even care about you."

 **RR**

I snuck up the stairs even though the second floor was off limits, I wanted to find a bathroom where I could clean up the mess Emmett made. From the sounds that were coming out of a couple of the rooms, I wasn't the only one breaking the rules. I found one at the end of the hall that appeared to be the master bedroom, luck was finally on my side, and there was a bathroom attached.

I used a washcloth to clean off my legs. There were wet stains on my dress that I could do nothing about. My mother will probably have a fit about how it will need to be dry cleaned, even though I wouldn't wear it again.

I glanced at my face in the mirror, hating what I saw staring back at me. All of it, the makeup, the professionally styled hair, the designer clothes—having to be perfect and act perfect all the time.

I just wanted to be who I wanted to be and not who everyone expected me to be. When I was a kid, I dreamed of being a chef and owning a restaurant when I grew up. That all went up in smoke when Jasper blew up those mailboxes.

My parents were already so disappointed in him that I had to make up for it. Hence the training to be Mom's clone started. They didn't get it, just because she was happy at being the model mother and wife didn't mean I would.

Bella's return woke something up inside me that I pushed aside for too long. The path I was going down would only lead to regret and unhappiness. I needed to stop trying to please my parents and be who I wanted to be. And to start, I needed to stop blaming and taking my frustrations out on Jasper and anyone else.

"Rose…a…lina…you in here, babe," Royce slurred from the bedroom.

"Just fucking great," I grumbled.

He was drunk. At least, he gave me his keys to hold onto; there was no way I was letting him get behind the wheel with me in the car.

"Hey, I'm bored, I want to go home." I entered the room.

He was sitting on the bed unbuttoning his shirt; his jacket next to him. The hairs started to stand up on the back of my neck.

What the hell was he doing?

When saw me he got up quickly and stumbled towards me. "No…no not yet, babe. Did you enjoy your drink?" He leered at me.

"Not really. You can stay if you want, but I'm going." I headed for the door.

His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, yanking me back to him. "We aren't leaving before we have some fun."

"I've had enough fun for one evening." I tried to pull away but he only held tighter, it felt like my bones were being crushed together.

"Awww, don't be that way." He pouted. "We need to get to know each other better since we'll be married this spring."

"I don't think so. I'm not getting married until after college—maybe even grad school." Even then, there was no way he would ever be my groom.

"Pfft…you're not going to college. You just need to look pretty; no one cares if you're smart." He reached out to brush my collar bone as his finger then traced down to my breasts, and my stomach turned...I felt sick.

I took a step back as my temper flared; however, I bit my tongue for the first time tonight. I already regretted things I've said out of anger.

"I know…you're scared, aren't you? Most girls are their first time. Don't worry, babe, things should feel better real soon. I guess it just takes a bit longer for you," he said cryptically.

"What do you mean by it…" Oh. My. God. Emmett wasn't lying.

"I am going home." I yanked my arm away, catching him off-guard.

I ran for the door, but he grabbed me by the waist from behind. I fought as hard as I could, but he had a death grip on me.

"Come on, babe, don't be so frigid," he growled, yanking on the strap of my dress snapping it.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Rose!" I heard Emmett bellow from the hallway.

"Em….mmmph." Royce slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up," he threatened.

I bit his fingers as he yelled bloody murder and threw me to the floor. My head hit the wooden bed frame. The door crashed open, and Emmett stood there his chest heaving. He took one look at me, and his eyes darkened. His gaze flitted to Royce seconds before he tackled him. A bottle of pills fell out of Royce's pant pocket and rolled towards me. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a tissue, then picked up the bottle, shoving it into my purse as I ran for the stairs.

"Rose, wait!"

I had to get away from him before he hurt me; I wanted to be home where I was safe. I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could; a bunch of kids looked up in shock but moved out of my way.

"Rose, stop."

I freaked out that Royce was following me. I was already feeling dizzy as I ran for the car, fumbling with the keys. If I took it, he wouldn't be able to follow me.

"Damn it, Rose, don't…"

I slammed the door and started up the engine then took off. I wanted to get home and in my bed where it was safe.

Headlights from a car behind me startled me.

I began to panic. Where did he get a car so fast?

I stomped on the gas pedal as I rounded a corner and shrieked as I almost hit an oncoming vehicle and over-corrected the wheel. My car flew off the road and into a ditch stopping abruptly, my head hit the headrest hard, making me see stars.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." I started to shake all over.

I closed my eyes, hoping to wake up from this horrible dream. I started to hear voices, but they sounded far away.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"What the fuck happened? Why were you chasing her," Jasper hollered.

"I'm calling 911." I thought I heard Edward, too.

I peeked out of my eyes and took in my surroundings. My knuckles hurt from clutching the wheel but I couldn't let go.

"Oh, God. What did I do?" I lost it, and tears began to flow.

The door wrenched open, and hands grabbed at me. I couldn't help the shriek that came out of me.

"Don't touch me! I don't want anyone to touch me!" I screeched.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Rose. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Are you hurt?" Emmett sounded concerned, but I couldn't answer him.

"Move, Emmett," Jasper ordered. "Posey, look at me." His voice sounded close.

"Posey, look at me," he said softly.

I turned my head and met his eyes—my carbon copies. Why was he here? He should hate me after what I said. Tears started falling faster, and I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I don't think so." I shook my head. "Why are you here? "

"You almost hit Edward's car coming around the corner like that. We stopped to help. Why the hell are you driving? Have you been drinking? Where the fuck is Roy Boy?" he fired off questions.

"I…" I shut my eyes and shook my head. "He tried…I said no...but... Oh God, Daddy is going to be mad, I think I stole a car."

I expected a smart-ass remark from my twin. His calm façade hardened into something that looked lethal.

"Are you telling me what I think you are?" Jasper's voice sounded deadly, he stood up and walked a few feet away. "I'm going to kill him."

Emmett started talking, but he sounded muffled. I unbuckled and got out of the car. My knees were shaking so bad that they started to knock together. A hand appeared in my vision, and I jumped.

"Sorry, I thought you might want this?" Edward held out his coat. "Chief Swan is on his way."

"Thank you." I slipped it on and clutched it tight. "Is Bella with you?"

"No, I dropped her and Alice off at her house awhile ago. Do you want me to call her for you?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"No…that's okay." I shook my head, feeling too embarrased to talk to anyone at the moment.

It felt like forever, but it was probably only minutes before Bella's dad arrived. He stepped out of the cruiser with a stern look.

"What's going on here?" His eyes focused on Jasper.

Jasper stiffened, and it took me a minute to understand why. Everyone was going to assume he was to blame even though he wasn't there. Before I could say anything, our dad's car pulled up, and my parents got out, looking less than pristine

"Somehow I knew it. I knew that your recent behavior was too good to be true. Your mother and I were having a pleasant evening only to have ruined. I got a call from Greg about how my kid stole his son's car. Only to have that call interrupted by the Police station telling me to get here because of a car crash," Dad hollered, storming up to Jasper.

"Easy, Peter." Chief Swan placed a hand on Dad's shoulder.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight because it will be the last bit of freedom you'll ever see. You're going to get a job and pay for all damages. When we get home, pack your bags because you're gone, effective immediately. Do you have anything to say for yourself," Dad ranted.

Jasper lifted his head and met Dad's with a blank look. "No, sir."

I was momentarily stunned—he was just going to take the blame when this was his opportunity to throw me under the bus.

"It wasn't him." The words came tumbling out of my mouth. "I stole Royce's car and crashed it."

 **A/N:**

 **I figured that Rose's chapter was best told from her best. She had a lot of ups and downs this chapter, mainly downs. She took it upon herself to try and be perfect to make up for her twin and she reached a breaking point.**

 **You will hear more from about Jasper next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the love and review you have given my story.**

 **Note: Pay it Forward has a new blog, run by my Beta, Fran. She is looking to highlight three stories a month. The first being, a newbie, someone who has never posted before and is looking for help getting started and noticed. The second, from veteran writers, who are about to post a new story. The third from the vault. A fic that is an oldie but goodie. She is looking for readers who are willing to suggest a story and write a small review for her. You can contact her Frannie Walsh on FB for more details. You can find the blog here.** **pifficsofthemonth dot blogspot dot com.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **JPOV**

 **Ch. 23**

 _As I sat waiting in the car for Edward, Rose's words rang in my head. My own twin had finally had enough and had given up on me. Just as I thought I was finally escaping my bum rap_ _ **,**_ _I realized that no matter what I did, it would never be good enough._

Well, screw her and everyone else in this podunk town.

 _So many things have changed around here since Bella moved back. I knew she meant well trying to help everyone and not backing down from the hardheaded ones. As much as I wanted to keep my distance from her—I was relieved that someone finally noticed Alice. I had tried and failed, but kept an eye out for her even if she never noticed. Part of me wished I could be the one to be there for her, but Rose was right—I would wind up hurting her._

 _I shouldn't have asked her to dance. Though seeing her smile at me will be a memory I'll keep with me for a long time._

 **RR**

Finally, after a few long minutes, Edward got back in the car. He restarted the engine and looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"You're not Miss Daisy, get in the front," he said firmly.

I was a little surprised about the tone of his voice and wondered what crawled up his shorts. I switched seats and waited for him to get going. He drove away slower than my grandmother, as his mind appeared to be elsewhere. He glanced at me nervously, and I suddenly had an idea where this was about to go.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

 _I knew it._

And I knew who put him up to this.

"Everything is peachy keen." I pulled my cigarettes out my pocket.

"Not in my car, please," he asked.

"What's wrong, Mommy and Daddy going to ground you for secondhand smoke," I taunted.

He scowled at me. "They wouldn't be pleased, but I'm more concerned that Bella rides in my car, and she doesn't need to breathe it."

I sighed because I knew he was right, and I was just being a jerk for no reason. Even I wasn't a big enough jackass to belittle her health concerns. I shoved the pack back into my jacket.

"Seriously, what happened tonight? One minute you appeared to be fine, the next you looked ready to bite everyone's head off," Edward pressed.

"Let me guess, Bella asked you to talk to me?" I rolled my eyes. "I told her I didn't want her to get involved with my business. She needs to fucking butt out."

I had to grab the handle on the car door quickly as Edward suddenly swerved to the side and stopped short. My head snapped forward and then back into the seat.

"What the…" I turned to him in irritation, only to be caught off-guard by how livid he looked.

"Do not ever speak about her like that." He glared at me.

I was impressed he was standing up to me, not something I usually encountered. "Look…"

"No." He cut me off before I could finish. "Asking if you are all right isn't the same thing as analyzing you. Of course, she's going to wonder if you're okay—she sees you as a friend and cares about you."

"No one asked her to." I sneered.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"I said, get out," he snapped.

I did as I was told, slamming the door behind me. I was surprised when Edward got out too, looking pissed. Damn I didn't want to fight him. However, he walked past me to the old playground.

"We aren't that different from each other." He turned around to face me.

 _This I have to hear._

"Yeah, and how do you figure that?" I trailed after him then, leaned against the swing set's pole.

"Just over a month ago, I was Edborg, a name I'm ashamed I earned because of how I had been acting. After the fight and Bella leaving, I decided to cut myself off from everyone, even to some extent, my own parents. If I wasn't close to anyone, then I couldn't be hurt by anyone again.

It took Bella coming back and pulling my head out of my ass, to see what I was missing and how I have misjudged things. A lot of things. If I didn't shut down then maybe I would have had the guts to go up to her dad and find out what happened to her. I also would have realized something was going on with Alice. Maybe things between myself and Emmett wouldn't have become estranged. Perhaps, you and I would have never drifted apart, and I would've stopped you from putting those bombs in the mailboxes."

Those damn mailboxes were going to haunt me to my grave. I had hoped that scaring off the gophers for my mom would earn me some brownie points, and I would be allowed to do things separately from Rose. When that didn't work, I thought blowing up a few mailboxes would get me in enough trouble, so I didn't have to go with Rose and her friends to the mall. I just didn't realize how much trouble I would get in—how was I supposed to know that it was a federal offense?

"I'm not seeing how this makes us the same," I huffed.

"We are, or were, loners. Where I shut down and closed myself off, you were more defensive. Before Bella came back and wouldn't take your crap, you pushed people away with your negativity and sometimes violent attitude. The only thing I don't get is why you went down this path," he pointed out.

"So what now? You want to bond? Shouldn't we be braiding each other's hair or painting each other's nails?" I asked cynically.

"See. You're only proving my point. You're deflecting me with sarcasm."

"You've got it wrong, Cullen, we're very different. You have two parents who love you. Mine hate me and can't wait to get rid of me," I scoffed.

"What do you mean?" His face etched with concern.

"Forget it."

"Not likely." He crossed his arms.

"Every time I've screw up since those damn mailboxes, my dad tells me, 'one more time, and I'll be off to military school.'"

"So stop screwing up." He shrugged. "I'm not going to lie and say you haven't earned a bad boy's reputation. You do drugs, get into fights and have more detentions than anyone else I know."

"You make it sound simple. I've tried to clean up my act. But it's not good enough." I groaned in frustration.

"Your dad said that?" he continued to press.

"Not him—this time it came from Rose." I looked away.

"Is that what happened earlier in the halls? Rose stormed off pissed at something Emmett did, next thing I know you came back in a foul mood," he questioned.

"Look, I really don't feel like talking about this. I already said more than I wanted to—this is why I wanted Bella to stop making me her pet project." I was uncomfortable with exposing myself further.

His eyes narrowed. "Fine, but two things. One, I highly doubt Bella sees you a _project_ , she genuinely cares about you, like it or not. Two, you haven't given me evidence that your parents hate you. If they wanted you gone, you already would be. From a bystander's point of view, it sounds like military school is an empty threat in hopes to get your head out of your ass. If you want to see parents who truly don't care about their kid, look at Alice."

I thought about what he said for a moment and wondered if he could be right. I knew my mom cared for me but my dad…

The dark night was broken up by flashing blue lights that could only mean one thing. I inwardly groaned a run-in with Chief Swan would be the cherry on top of my evening.

"Boys, everything okay?" I heard him call out of his window.

"Just hanging out before we head home for the night, Chief," Edward answered.

"The girls still with you?" he asked, leaning out the window and squinting our way.

"No, sir, we dropped them off at your house awhile ago," Edward responded.

"All right, have a good night, don't stay out too late." He rolled up his window and drove off.

"That's it?" I was surprised we didn't get grilled more.

"As much as you may hate it, you can thank Bella for that. She lobbied on your behalf, stating that you've been misjudged and that you deserve another chance rather than be labeled the town miscreant," Edward explained, heading back to his car.

"She didn't have to do that." I followed him.

He paused opening his door. "No, she didn't. But she was right to, someone should have spoken up for you years ago."

 **RR**

The night went to hell in a handbasket when we nearly collided with Rose. If I ever came across Royce, he was a dead man.

"No, sir."

This was it, he finally was done with me. Ironically, I had done nothing this time, but I was taught long ago that it was my duty as Rose's brother to protect her— although she rarely wanted it. Even though she said she was done with me, she had been through enough shit tonight.

"It wasn't him." Rose's shaky voice cut through the air. "I stole Royce's car and crashed it."

Dad's head swiveled, and he took in Rose as she stood, trembling from head to toe. Dad's faced morphed into confusion and then concern.

"Rosie, you don't need to lie to protect your brother," Dad admonished.

"I'm not. He was about to lie to protect me, even though I don't deserve him to." She met my eyes, hers swam with tears and unspoken apologies.

"When Edward called me, he did say that Rose was driving, and I saw Jasper with Edward earlier at the park," Chief Swan confirmed.

"Someone, please explain what is going on? Rose, honey, you're a mess, what happened to your dress?" My mom went over to her and brushed the hair out of Rose's face.

The next few minutes were tense as Rose explained everything that happened. I clenched my jaw tightly over the fact that she ignored Emmett's concerns since he was only trying to help her. Emmett then added his own record about what he saw. Unfortunately, he was probably the only reliable witness that saw Royce drop the pills in Rose's drink **—** Fig wasn't going to be trustworthy.

"I will turn these into the lab for testing, ASAP. We should get Rose tested too, but if she only had about two sips, I'm not sure how much will be in her system." Chief zipped the evidence bag closed that contained the pill bottle. "To be honest, I'm not a doctor, but she's exhibiting signs of shock, not from being drugged."

"I think it would be worth the check. What about her taking Royce's car?" Dad seemed worried.

"He gave you the keys?" Chief Swan asked Rose, and she nodded.

"Well, you can always argue that; besides, they haven't called it in as stolen." The Chief met my dad's eyes.

Dad nodded curtly. "That does bode well for us. We're holding off pressing charges of attempted assault until I speak with Greg."

"You're not seriously going to let that scum get away for what he did to Rose are you?" I said incredulously.

"No, son, no one is suggesting that in the least." My dad's smirk told me all I needed to know.

"What about Emmett? What if Royce presses charges against him for assault?" Rose looked at McCarty with concern.

"Don't worry about me, Rose, I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt," he told her.

"I'll make sure no charges will be filed. I think the Kings will see we have the upper hand soon enough. Don't you worry, Rosie," Dad consoled her.

We parted ways, McCarty and Cullen headed for home, while I joined my parents, bringing Rose to the hospital. Chief Swan would meet us there once he met the tow truck. The car was silent for only a few moments.

"I'll get a job and pay for the damages," Rose promised.

"No, you won't." Dad shook his head.

"But you were going to make Jasper pay for it. Why is it any different?" she insisted and looked at me.

 _What was she trying to do?_

"It's different because you didn't go joyriding, nor did you take the car with ill-intent. You took it because you were scared and you needed to save yourself. Any court judge will see that." Dad looked at us through the rearview mirror.

"I want it on record that I've never stolen a car for a joyride," I said bitterly.

"Jasper…" my father started.

"Not now, you two, enough of the fighting for one night," my mother begged softly.

 **RR**

For a simple blood test, they seemed to be gone for a long time. I sat in the deserted waiting room—waiting. Chief Swan arrived, blinking in the glare of the harsh fluorescent lights. He nodded and took a seat across from me.

"Anything?' he asked.

I shook my head and stared at my shoes.

"How was the dance?"

"Are we seriously making small talk?" I looked up at him.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "My daughter says I've been unfair to you. She has a good heart, and while she can be naïve, she's a pretty good judge of character."

I pondered that for a moment, as well as, my earlier conversation with Edward. Maybe I had caused trouble because it was easier than trying to change people's opinion about me.

"What would you say if I could help you bust Fig," I asked quietly.

"Fig?" Chief Swan looked confused.

"Newton."

"Fig Newton? Like the cookie? I'll have to remember that one." Chief snickered then looked intrigued. "Depends on what you've got. His blood test came back clean."

"Can I make an anonymous report? I can give you information on Mike that you would want, plus help take down the supplier. But I'm only willing to give that in exchange for immunity," I asked him.

"And if I don't give you a deal? I could just get a warrant under suspicion you're working with a dealer." Chief Swan raised an eyebrow.

"You won't find anything, all evidence had been flushed away weeks ago, and there will be none to be had in the future," I said determinedly.

"Is that so?" He eyed me for a moment. "All right, I'll bite. You have yourself a deal, but it better be good."

I glanced around to make sure we were still alone. "I happen to know that Mike purchases Speed. Conveniently, it can disappear from the system in about two days if taken only occasionally, which would explain his moods and why it didn't show up on the tests. His dealer is Paul, don't know his last name. The exchanges happen in Port A, not sure if that's a jurisdiction problem. I can give you the addresses since it's a floating location and the schedule for each. "

"That would be useful information. We've worked with the department there before, and we have been after Paul Fox for awhile." Chief Swan smiled slightly. "Come down to the station tomorrow, and we will do this formally."

"I may still have a hard time nailing Fig unless he messes up again, and I doubt I would get permission to do another drug test so soon." Chief Swan's shoulders slumped.

I hesitated for a moment. "I may have spotted his stash in the idiot's locker earlier tonight."

Chief's eyes narrowed. "Did you plant it?"

"No, sir." I shook my head.

"Then what may I ask were you doing in his locker?" He looked unhappy.

"First off, he never locks it, so I didn't technically break into it. Fig deserved a little payback for what he's done to Bella and Cullen. So I may have hidden an old, egg and tuna fish sandwich in his locker where it would be difficult to find before it starts to reek," I admitted.

I watched Chief Swan's mustache twitch as he tried to hide his amusement. "For the record, I didn't just hear any of that."

He shifted back to serious mode. "So you saw the drugs, in there?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. Paul hides the drugs in Beanie Babies. I saw one in there, but I'm not positive if it's still filled with pills," I explained.

"That's also useful to know. Looks like the school will have random locker searches on Monday." He grinned.

"I have nothing to hide anymore, feel free to check." I shrugged.

He reached over and patted my shoulder. "I am happy to hear that, keep up the good work and if you think of anything else my door is open."

 **RR**

An hour later, I was finally in my own bed and ready to fall asleep. I glanced at the pile of unopened letters on my nightstand. I had been putting them off since everything in there was in the past. However, my curiosity was getting the better of me and tomorrow I would read them. I owed it to Bella.

I was barely drifting off when someone knocked on my door. I groaned and hoped they would go away and leave me alone.

"Jasper?" My father entered my room. "How can you sleep with that noise?" he said, admonishing my music.

I sat up and turned off my MP3 player. "Can we do this tomorrow or technically later? Or were you serious about packing?"

I wasn't in the mood for a lecture. He glanced at the paper in his hands and shook his head.

"Let's get this over with now, I've waited long enough." He sat on the edge of my bed. "I owe you an apology, son, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions before getting all the facts."

"Whatever, let me guess, is that my new school?" I rolled my eyes and took the paper out of his hand.

My own face stared back at me in a mugshot, but I didn't remember ever taking this picture.

"What the hell is this? It has to be photoshopped because that's not me." I threw it back at him, it slipped from his grasp and hit the floor.

He sighed and bent to retrieve it. "I know. It was me in 1975; I spent a year in Juvie."

"You've got to be kidding me! What did you do?" I snorted.

"Never you mind. The point is, the apple doesn't always fall far from the tree, which is why I have been so hard on you. I didn't want you to end up like me. Once I was out, my father sent to me to military school; they got me on the right path, though I hated it there." He grimaced at his picture.

"Why not just tell me?" I asked.

"One, I didn't want you to use it against me as a free pass, and two, I was hoping you could shape up on your own from just the threat of being sent away. And you have, you've shown great improvement over the last month, and I am proud of you. I should've told you that before today," he admitted.

"Really?" I said skeptically.

"Yes, really. Why were you going to take the fall for your sister tonight?" he questioned.

"I thought she had been through enough for one night, and she's my sister, you always taught me to look out for her. Please tell me, Roy Boy is going to pay for what he tried. Rose isn't the first girl, you know." I glanced at him worriedly, the creep belonged behind bars.

"I should have heeded your warning." Dad sighed. "Don't worry, Royce will get what's coming to him."

He stood and wished me a good night. The door barely closed before there was another knock, this time on the bathroom door that joined my room with Posey's.

 _Why was no one else tired?_

"What now?" I groaned.

The door opened, and Rose's popped her head in. She was still pale, and tears still glistened in her eyes. My resolve faltered when I saw her appearance. She was a far cry from my confident and strong twin.

"I…um…can't sleep," she mumbled.

"Neither can I. Every time I try someone barges in." I flopped back on my pillow and threw my arm over my eyes, hoping she'd catch the picture.

"Every time I close my eyes, I'm back in that bedroom and Royce is coming at me," she whispered.

 _Fuck!_

"Can I sleep in here?" she begged, sounding pitiful.

It had been years since she has asked that. Rose and scary movies didn't mix well, and she would always be up half the night unless I stayed with her. I guess I shouldn't be surprised by her request, given tonight's events.

I dropped my arm and sat up with a sigh. "I'll sleep in your room, you'll probably be more comfortable there." I grabbed my pillow.

Before I could follow her into her room, she wrapped her arms me, hugging me tightly.

"I am so, so, so, sorry for what I said to you tonight. I didn't mean it—I don't want you to go away—ever. It's not your fault, or, even Mom and Dad's fault that I tried to be perfect all the time. I got it into my own head that's how I needed to be, and it was making me unhappy. I only have myself to blame. Please say you'll forgive me." She started crying.

 _Damn, I hate tears._

"I forgive you, and I'll try to be less of a jerky brother." I returned her hug.

She sniffled. "I was wrong about Alice too. I don't think you'll hurt her. In fact, I think you'll be good for each other."

"Yeah…well…I think I might have screwed that up tonight." I sighed.

"Before or after I yelled at you." She winced.

"After."

"Then it's my fault. I can talk to her for you if you'd like," she offered.

"Naw." I shook my head and yawned. "Can we go to bed now, I'm about to fall asleep standing."

We finally headed back to her room, and I headed over to her couch, which was covered in frilly pillows. Whoa ...Way too much lace.

"What's up with the tiny pillows on your couch?" I started dropping them on the floor into a pile.

"That's a daybed, and those are throw pillows." She had her back to me as she climbed into her canopy bed.

 _Throw pillows?_

I smirked and tossed one at her, hitting her square in the back of the head. I laid down on the small bed, snickering.

"Hey." She glared at me.

"What, you said they were _throw_ pillows," I said teasingly and closed my eyes.

 _Finally_

Something soft hit me in the face, and I cracked open an eye only to see lace. Rose was laughing from across the dark room.

"Good night, Jazzy," she said, giggling.

"Good night, Rosey Posey," I mumbled.

 **A/N:**

 **So thoughts on Jasper? Rose knew she was out of line chapter and did appoligize. Many were worried their parents wouldn't believe them but they do. I'm sure many of you also wouldn't agree with how their dad handled Jasper when he has his own past. But no one is perfect.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reivews you have given my story.**

 **Note: Pay it Forward has a new blog, run by my Beta, Fran. She is looking to highlight three stories a month. The first being, a newbie, someone who has never posted before and is looking for help getting started and noticed. The second, from veteran writers, who are about to post a new story. The third from the vault. A fic that is an oldie but goodie. She is looking for readers who are willing to suggest a story and write a small review for her. You can contact her Frannie Walsh on FB for more details. You can find the blog here. Pifficsofthemonth dot blogspot dot com.**


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 24**

 **BPOV**

I rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. I had arrived earlier than I initially planned but before I knew it, Esme opened the door and gave me a smile as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel.

"Bella, dear, you don't have to ring the bell, you can always come in." She gave me a small hug and stepped back so I could enter.

"I wasn't sure if Edward was home since he didn't answer his cell. I didn't want to intrude," I explained.

"Even if he wasn't you're still welcome. He should be in his room if you'd like to go up." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." I hung my coat and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, dear, one quick question. I wasn't too overbearing with Alice, was I?" she asked, looking concern.

"I don't believe so. I think she isn't used to everyone paying attention to her. I do know she really did have to work today since she had yesterday off." I paused on the step.

Esme looked relieved. "Good, I was afraid I scared her off. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Please, tell Edward."

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No thank you; you're sweet for asking. The pot roast is already cooking, I just need to add the vegetables, but they are ready to go." She winked at me before heading into the kitchen.

I skipped up the last few steps and found Edward's door wide open, but he wasn't inside. His glasses and phone were on his desk, so I knew he couldn't be far.

"Hi, Jacob," I greeted the small mouse, who was running around on his wheel.

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Edward rubbing a towel in his hair with another wrapped around his waist. Little beads of moisture dotted his abs.

Whoa!

I was so distracted by seeing him, and it took a moment to register that he was about to drop the second towel.

"Edward, wait!" I yelled.

"Bella!" He jumped in surprise, and his voice cracked while his face turned bright red. He clutched the towel in time. "You're early."

"Sorry. Your mom told me you were in here and the door was open, so I thought I would wait. I had no idea..." I was completely flustered.

"I was dirty?" It came out like a question, and he blinked rapidly.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

There were a few beats of awkward silence as we stared at each other.

"I should…" I gestured to the door and took a step towards it.

"Please…I'll be quick," he said nervously.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. "Oh, how embarrassing." I slid down to the floor.

My mind wandered back to Edward; adorkable was a far cry from what I just saw in there. He had kept his body well hidden ... if the rest of the girls…heck, probably some of the guys too, saw what I just did they would be all over him.

I was still lost in my thoughts when the door opened behind me, and I fell backward into Edward's room.

"Omph." I landed and was staring at Edward's ceiling.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward helped me to my feet.

He was now fully dressed in an old Dartmouth sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He led me over to his bed to sit.

"I'm fine." It was my turn to be embarrassed. "Could we maybe turn back the clock for the last five or so minutes and pretend that none of that just happened," I suggested.

"That would be great." He cracked a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi," I echoed.

The moment we kissed, my half of the promise went out the window, and all I could think about was Edward in just a towel. My fingers slipped under his shirt and rubbed his smooth skin as he let out a groan of approval, letting his hands begin to roam my body. My back hit the mattress with Edward on top of me.

Our making out became heavier for the next few minutes until we both knew we had reached our stopping point before we got carried away. Edward rolled off me and laid next to me on the bed—our hands linked together between us. My heart was still beating fast, and it took a minute to catch my breath.

"How was your sleepover?" he asked then covered a yawn.

"Good. Surprisingly, I think I got more sleep than you." I rubbed a finger near the shadows under of his eyes—he looked exhausted.

"After I gave my statement to your father, I didn't make it back here and into bed until after midnight. Then my dad had me up early to do yard work as punishment for fighting with Emmett a few weeks ago. That's why I had to take a shower before you got here, I had leaves stuck down my back," he explained.

"Wait…back up. Why did you have to give my dad a statement?" I asked.

"My account of what happened when Rose nearly hit us head on before she crashed Royce's car into a ditch," he explained to me so nonchalantly, as if he said he went to the store for milk.

"What!" I sat up quickly. "Why am I just hearing this? Is she okay?" I searched my pocket for my phone before remembering I left in my coat pocket.

"Yeah, she's fine, at least physically. Pretty shook up after what happened with Royce," Edward said.

"Was Royce injured in the accident?" I felt like I was pulling teeth to get information out of him.

"No, Emmett beat him up."

I blinked a few times and shook my head. "I feel like I am missing huge chunks of this puzzle. What on earth happened last night after you dropped me off and please don't spare the details?"

Over the next few minutes, Edward told me about what happened with Royce at the party and the near collision. Thank goodness, Rose wasn't hurt, but she still had to be very upset.

"I should call her. I can't believe all this happened while I was eating popcorn with Alice and laughing." I slid off the bed.

"I'm sorry, I thought Charlie would have told you." Edward looked apologetic.

"I haven't seen my dad since yesterday before we left for the dance. He was on last night, and still asleep when I went to the market this morning. He had already gone into work before I got back home, but I doubt he would tell me anyway," I answered.

"Did you find out what happened to piss Jasper off before any of that happened?" I was curious.

"I did, but I'm not sure he wants me to gossip about it. He…"

I held up my hand to stop him. "Then don't say anything. At least he talked to you."

We went downstairs before his parents came looking for us and tried giving Rose a call, but it went straight to voicemail. I left a message and wondered if I would hear from her before school.

 **RR**

Rumors flew around the school in the morning. The most popular story was that Emmett, in a fit of jealousy attacked Royce—very few got the story right. So by lunch, I wasn't surprised that Rose wasn't in the cafeteria.

"Don't these people have anything better to do," Emmett grumbled, looking over his shoulder.

"Not usually, but hopefully they will find something more interested soon." I sighed.

Jasper was noticeably absent from lunch too. I looked outside and saw that even though it was overcast, it wasn't raining.

"You know what? I feel like eating outside today." I grabbed my lunch and headed for the doors as the others followed.

The twins were at a picnic table in the courtyard. Jasper was sitting on the table while Rose sat on the bench next to him. They both looked over as we headed their way.

"Are you stalking me again, Swan?" Jasper smirked.

"My day at school wouldn't be complete without your sunny disposition." I shot back as I took a seat.

"If you say so." He snickered then slid off the table onto a bench.

I took a good look at Rose; she looked exhausted as she met my eyes and sighed. "Before you can ask, I am fine. I'm sorry I didn't call you back, but things have been crazy. And no, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"That's it?" She looked surprised.

"That's it. If you want to talk or need to vent I'm here. I just thought you would like some company away from all the whispering and prying ears." I patted the bench and looked up at Edward.

He sat and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. Alice took a seat across from Jasper, leaving Emmett standing.

"Are you going to sit or stand there?" Rose asked him.

"Maybe I should go back inside. I know if I do, there will be talk, and I don't want to start more rumors," he said.

"People are going to talk either way," Alice told him.

"She's right. Just sit down," Jasper said.

"I just hope everyone finds something else to talk about soon. How long does it take?" Rose looked at me.

I snorted. "I have no idea. Thanks to Mr. Mason, it got squashed pretty quickly."

"I'm sure…in fact, I'm positive something will happen soon, and everyone will forget about the party at Crowley's," Jasper said confidently.

"Please, tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Rose looked at him in concern.

Before Jasper could answer, we were interrupted by Katie and her gaggle of girls. I noticed that Jessica and Lauren were on the outer edges though.

"So, Rose, is it like true?" Katie's eyes sparkled with envy.

"Is what true?" Rose was already annoyed.

"That Emmett broke down Tyler's parent's door in a jealous rage, and then you ran off with him, stealing that other guy's car," Tanya squealed.

"Good grief," Edward muttered under his breath.

Rose's eyes narrowed as she appeared to reach her fill.

"Why don't you harpies fly off and get stuffed," Jasper growled.

"Once again, no one is talking to you." Katie sneered.

"Like I give a shit. You're…"

Rose laid a hand on his arm.

"Shut your pie hole, Katie. You want to know what happened? The stuck-up little turd put roofies in my drink and tried to get me to sleep with his sleazy ass. If it wasn't for Emmett, he might have succeeded. Yes, I took his car, but because I panicked and had to get out of there fast. Are you happy now?" Rose seemed to channel her brother in her rant.

"Oh my God, for reals?" Katie looked like the wind left her sails. "That's…that's… horrible. I…uh…I'm sorry."

"I told you we shouldn't have listened to Mike. He's full of it; that's why I dumped him weeks ago." Jessica crossed her arms in front of her.

The groups of girls looked uncomfortable and awkward, standing there. Finally, Katie seemed to regain her bearing and headed back to the cafeteria, leaving only Lauren and Jessica behind.

"So, like Emmett, you're like her hero." Lauren focused on him.

"Naw, I did what any decent guy would have done, Lisa" He looked bashful.

"It's Lauren." She looked crestfallen.

"Oh, sorry." Emmett winced.

Jessica glared at him and tugged her friend's arm before leading her away.

"Have you ever gotten her name, right?" I just had to ask him, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not that bad, it's just hers for some reason." He looked remorseful.

"Sure, sure," Alice teased.

"It's true…Mary Alice," he retorted with a grin.

"Ugh…don't call me that." She tossed a corn chip at him, and it bounced off his chest.

"Fiesty." Emmett chuckled and looked at me. "Do you have any problems with me calling you Isabella?"

"Not as long as you don't mind me calling you Mr. Varner. He's the only one that calls me that," I shot back, smiling cheekily.

Emmett shuddered and shook his head. "I think I'd rather be called Jockstrap."

We burst out laughing. Apparently, the math teacher had no fans here. I looked up in time to see two police cars pull up to the front of the school. My father and three other officers got out, as well as a large German shepherd.

"Whoa…drug raid…cool." Emmett whistled.

"Cool?" I asked, shaking my head.

"It's like an episode of _Cops_ or something." He shrugged.

"About time." Jasper looked pleased. "Your time in the spotlight should be up little sister."

"I'm fifteen minutes older. Jasper, what did you do?" Rose looked at him in surprise.

"Your confidence in me stings, Posey. Let's just say a few birds will be killed with only one stone." Jasper looked like the cat who caught the canary.

"I have no idea what you mean by that. Does this have anything to do with why you were in Mike's locker at the dance? Did you plant something," Rose hissed in a low whisper.

"No I was just checking for something, and I was right. Chief wanted proof, and now he will hopefully get it." Jasper gave me a small smile.

"If I caught on correctly, Mike will finally go down." Edward looked pleased.

I felt a sense relief. I had been on pins and needles expecting that Mike would try and retaliate. However, he had been ignoring us the last few weeks; I was hoping it was due to the threat of the looming restraining order.

"Jasper, you could have gotten in trouble." I hated that he risked himself that way.

"He needed to be paid back for his actions, and you only said no violence." Jasper shrugged.

I'm not sure that's what I said, but his heart was in the right place.

"Thank you, I just hope it works." I gave him a grateful smile.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given this story.**


	26. Chapter 25

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 25**

"Ugh! My parents are driving me crazy with their hovering," Rose complained at lunch.

"What do you expect; it has only been a couple days since you were almost assaulted?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"I know…I know…at least the focus is off me at school." Her eyes shot around the cafeteria. "Everyone is still talking about Mike being expelled for having drugs in his locker."

"Good riddance." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Speaking of the drug bust, did the K-9 take a dump in Mike's locker, 'cause it reeks to high heavens." Emmett scowled as he looked at me.

"How would I know? I was in class when it happened." I shrugged.

"Wait…" Rose paused, looking thoughtful then turned towards Jasper. "What were you _really_ doing in Mike's locker the night of the dance? I don't buy 'I was looking for something' excuse. Did you plant a stink bomb or something?"

"No bomb, but I may have planted an egg and tuna fish sandwich." He smirked.

"Ewww," the girls and I chorused.

"Funny," Edward said, and I shot him a look of surprise.

"Bro, my locker is next to his," Emmett whined.

"I'll buy you one of those pine tree air fresheners." Jasper snickered.

"Gee…thanks," Emmett stated then started to chuckle. "That is pretty epic though, I just wish I didn't have to smell it. All of his things are going to have to be burned by the time he collects them."

"Are you guys, coming to the game in Hoquiam on Friday?" Emmett asked all of us but glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye.

"I would love the excuse to get out of the house, but right now there is no way my parents will let me go alone. Sorry." Rose gave him an apologetic shrug.

I knew how she felt from past experiences. "I'll go with you," I suggested.

"I'm not working so I can go," Alice spoke up. "We can have a sleepover at my house after."

"Sleepover…I haven't been to one of those in years." Rose looked amused. "I'm in."

"Me too, I'll bring Twister." Emmett grinned.

"Uh…I was thinking just Bella and Rose." Alice looked apprehensive.

"I don't know Alice; it might be a missed opportunity here. We can give Emmett a complete makeover. What do you think he is, a summer or winter?" I teased.

Rose grinned wickedly. "I think he's more of an autumn, actually."

"But I was born in February?" Emmett looked confused.

"We're talking about makeup." Rose waved her hand. "I have a lovely eyeshadow…"

"Whoa…whoa…whoa. Ah, hell no, I ain't wearing makeup." Emmett shook his head, looking to the boys for help.

"Ain't isn't a word. You should put some of that paint you put on your nails on him—a hot pink would be perfect." Edward didn't come to his rescue.

"You mean nail polish?" I giggled.

"That's it." Edward snickered.

"Traitor," Emmett grumbled.

"You'll have to do something about his cuticles first." Jasper joined in the fun.

"What's wrong with my cuticles? What _are_ cuticles?" Emmett examined his hand.

We all burst out laughing, except for Emmett who was pretending to pout, but amusement glinted in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he retorted. "I can tell when I am not wanted."

"What time does the game start," Edward asked.

"Seven. Are you coming?" Emmett asked tentatively.

I glanced at Edward a little surprised at his sudden interest. It's been a slow progress, but Edward actually seemed less apprehensive around Emmett recently.

"Maybe, I have to check on something first." Edward shrugged.

"Cool." Emmett nodded, looking a bit pleased.

"How about you, Jasper?" Alice asked softly.

Jasper looked up from the bottle cap he was spinning. "Sure, why not. But if you don't mind, I'll skip the slumber party, I like my nails natural," he joked.

"Speaking of natural, are you still blond? It's hard to tell," I teased.

Jasper ran his hand through, his blue hair. "Possibly, I don't remember the last time I didn't have it dyed." He chuckled.

The bell rang, and we headed to our next class. Edward and I walked hand in hand. I gave his a small squeeze.

"Are you serious about coming to the game? What about your appointment," I asked.

"I'm going to start going every other week; he doesn't think weekly is needed anymore," Edward said shyly.

"That's great news." I smiled at him and bumped his side.

 **RR**

It was after eleven when we got back to Forks after the game. The Spartans had won by two touchdowns and a field goal. I was chilly and tired but in a good mood. I spent the game huddled in a blanket, cuddling with Edward and drinking hot cocoa.

Alice pulled into her driveway and stopped at the end. It was then we noticed the whole bottom floor of her house was lit up.

"I didn't leave on any of those lights," Alice said nervously.

"Do you want me to call my dad?" I pulled out my phone.

"I don't know…the alarm was set, so if it was an intruder, the alarm should have gone off, right?" Alice glanced at us.

"Do you recognize that Ferrari?" Rose asked, squinting in the dark.

"No, but that's the type of car my dad always rents." Alice frowned. "What is he doing here? Usually, he calls first?"

"So do we go in?" Rose looked unsure.

"I think we should leave and have my father or one of his officers make sure it's him first. I might be overreacting, but after recent events with Mike and Royce, we should err on the side of caution," I said warily.

"I agree, Royce is out on bail, and it wouldn't take much for him to learn I'm friends with you. We should go to my house and call Bella's dad. We can always come back if it's safe," Rose agreed.

Alice looked disappointed but nodded in agreement. "You're right. Even if it is my dad, it's always awkward when he's around." Alice started to back out of the driveway.

I called Charlie, and he quickly answered. "Are you back safe, Bells?"

"Sort of. We are back, but when we got to Alice's house, there were lights on and a car in the driveway. It may just be Mr. Brandon, but we weren't sure. Alice hasn't heard from him, and she said he usually tells her before showing up. I thought we should call you before we entered," I explained.

"Are the boys with you and where are you now?" he asked.

"I imagine the guys are at their own homes or almost there. We're headed to the Hale's house," I answered.

"Good thinking. I'll go check it out as soon as I can get your furball off my lap," Dad grumbled.

I giggled at the image. It seemed that Nessa and my father came to an agreement to share the chair. He may still call her _furball_ , but I knew she had grown on him. I caught him sneaking tidbits of his fish to her the other night at dinner.

By the time I hung up, we had reached the Hale's large house. Rose directed Alice where to park, and we climbed out of the car, grabbing our things.

"I just realized I don't have anything?" Alice mentioned.

"I have a daybed that has sheets and pillows, plus my bed is a queen, so it's large enough to share. You can borrow my clothes too." Rose led the way to her front door.

"I'm home," Rose called entering the house.

"Rosie, I thought you staying at Mary Alice's tonight," her father called back from the other room.

"Change of plans, I have Bella and Alice with me." Rose stressed Alice's name then mouthed _sorry_ to Alice.

"Hello, girls." Charlotte Hale came into the hall greeting us. Even in her robe, she looked perfect. "Is everything okay?'

Rose hesitated before answering. "Yeah, there was a strange car in Alice's driveway, so we called Chief Swan and came right here."

"Goodness, I hope everything is okay. Pe…" She turned to find Mr. Hale right behind her.

"It's probably, Christopher, he said he was moving back to Forks while he waited for the divorce to be final," Peter Hale said.

"My dad is moving back? Like, permanently?" Alice said loudly.

"He didn't tell you? This has been in the works for awhile." Mr. Hale looked surprised.

"No, he doesn't tell me anything." Alice was upset.

"Everything okay?" Jasper said from the top of the stairs.

"Everything is fine. Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't ask in advance, but I told Alice and Bella they could spend the night here since our other plans went in the crapper," Rose asked.

"Don't use words like that, dear—you're a lady. But the girls are welcome. Do you need any snacks? How about some warm milk, and I made cookies earlier. I also have a pie that I made for the church social, but you're welcome to it...I can make another," Charlotte said warmly.

"Cookies and milk sound good." I wasn't hungry, but I thought it might cheer up Alice.

"Thank you, Mom." Rose nodded.

"I'll take the pie." Mr. Hale grinned mischievously, and I saw a glimpse of an older version of Jasper.

"Not for you. You already ate about dozen cookies and don't think for a minute I don't know where the rest of my brownies went," Mrs. Hale scolded lightly. "Why don't you girls, bring your things to Rose's room then join us in the kitchen."

We headed up the stairs, and Jasper stepped aside to let us by. He took the sleeping bags from Alice and me and followed us wordlessly to Rose's room.

"So what's going on," he asked, kicking Rose's door closed.

"Sounds like Alice's dad has moved back without any notice," I explained.

Jasper dropped the sleeping bags on Rose's bed and looked at Alice wordlessly. She was starting to close in on herself and was sitting on the edge of the daybed, looking at her feet.

"Jasper, can Alice borrow one of your T-shirts to sleep in? She didn't get a chance to pack," Rose asked casually.

"Huh?" Jasper broke off from staring at Alice. "Sure. I'll go get one."

He turned and left the room. My cell beeped, and I glanced at a text from Charlie telling me that it was, in deed, Mr. Brandon. I texted back to let him know that we were staying at the Hales for the night.

Alice was still off in her own world not registering anything Rose, and I said to her. She finally glanced up as Jasper came back into the room. He held out a _Lord of the Rings_ shirt. She took it and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I have others if you'd like a different one." Jasper appeared nervous.

Alice shook her head and held it to her chest.

Jasper hesitated then took a backward step. "Okay…if you need anything else, I'll be in my ro…"

He was cut off when Alice suddenly sprang to her feet and clung to him, bursting into tears. He looked around helplessly at Rose and me, with his arms dangling awkwardly at his side. Rose mouthed 'hug her' to him and then rolled her eyes. Jasper tentatively wrapped his arms around and patted her back.

"We'll be right back." Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Shouldn't we stay, Jasper looks out of his element." I jutted my thumb back to the door.

"He'll be fine. I think Alice just needs a moment to get it all out." Rose shrugged.

We headed down a flight of stairs on the opposite end of the hallway from where we came up. We paused on the last few steps when we heard the Hales in a heated discussion.

"I wish you dropped that man as a client years ago. What type of man abandons his only child," Charlotte hissed.

"I've told you my reasons for staying. It was the best way to make sure that Mary Alice's needs were met," Peter responded. "We tried to persuade him to let her move in with us, but he wasn't having it. And that was a mixture of his pride and the fact he didn't want her anywhere near Jasper."

"Plain stupid, if you ask me," Charlotte mumbled. "Jasper has never been that bad, just lost his way. Maybe if Alice were around, he would have straightened up sooner. He has always been sweet on her."

I glanced at Rose, and she looked as surprised as I did by the conversation. She stomped hard on the last few steps, and the conversation died in the kitchen. Charlotte glanced up with a smile; in front of her was a tray assembled with goodies.

"If you'd like to take this to your room, go right ahead. Your father and I are going to turn in." She pushed the tray towards Rose.

"Thank you, and goodnight." Rose kissed both their cheeks.

When we got back to the room, Alice and Jasper were still hugging, but Alice was no longer crying. They stepped apart when we entered, as Alice blushed and looked away.

"I'm going to bed since I don't have any desire to be covered in makeup." He smirked.

"Aww…party pooper. And here I thought you could totally rock the _Kiss_ look." I pretended to pout.

Jasper crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue far as it could go. He backed away, right into the doorframe of the bathroom. I started to snort and covered my mouth quickly while Rose openly started laughing. Alice's shoulders shook as she began to giggle and crack a smile.

"All right, find something else to amuse yourselves with, I'm not your entertainment," Jasper said light-heartedly before disappearing.

"Enjoy." Rose set the tray down on her vanity.

We took turns changing then sat crossed legged on Rose's bed to snack. Unfortunately, the conversation died after Jasper left.

"So have you figured out what you're going to study in college?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Rose's mood picked up. "Actually, yes, I talked to my parents this week about it. I told them I didn't want to do the traditional college route...but that I wanted to go to cooking school. They will support me, but my father convinced me that I should still go to college, or, at least, business school to get a degree in business or hotel and restaurant management."

"That's great. I'm leaning toward psychology at the moment." I glanced at Alice.

"You'll be good at that," Rose agreed.

Alice turned the cookie in her hand and took a tiny bite. "I want to do something with art. I don't think I have the nerves or patience to be a teacher. I was thinking more graphic design, specializing in illustrations for books."

"That would be cool," I said.

"So you and Edward seemed very close tonight." Rose focused on me with a saucy grin.

My cheeks burned under her scrutiny. "We are," I confirmed.

"Have you guys done _it_ yet?" she asked.

"Um…no. I haven't been that way with anyone. Only kissed one other guy beside Edward before. Have you?"

"Last summer at camp." Rose shrugged.

"Band camp?" Alice blurted and then covered her mouth.

"No, cheerleading. Long story short, the guy told me after, thank you for confirming that he was gay." She scowled then giggled. "Whatever, I should have known better, he knew more designers than anyone I know."

She turned back to me. "Are you going to give Edward your cherry?"

"No, Edward always gives me his. He doesn't like them as much as I do." I wondered why she asked such a strange question.

Rose looked at me weird and started to laugh. "I don't think we're talking about the same thing. I meant your virginity, you never heard of popping the cherry before?"

"Popping the… Oh My God." The conversation on my birthday took on a brand new meaning.

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. Dad and Edward had to have known, which explains why Edward was so jumpy and Dad was amused. Meanwhile, I sat there clueless—like a complete dork.

"What's wrong?" Rose tried to stop laughing but was failing miserably.

I explained the story to them and both of them starting to giggle. While I was pleased that Alice was in a better mood, I wish it wasn't at my expense.

"I don't know who to feel worse for, you or Edward." Alice's face was pink from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah. Do oysters have any hidden meaning I need to know about?" I asked.

"Um…an aphrodisiac." Rose looked thoughtful before answering. "Why?"

"Dad offered to order some, and he looked pleased when we both refused. Now I know why. Ugh…I feel completely naive." I flopped on my back.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would've been just as clueless," Alice said.

"Actually, yes." I turned my head to look at her.

"I'm sure that won't last long, as soon as my brother gets his head out of his ass." Rose smirked.

Alice shifted in her seat and tugged on the bottom of the t-shirt. "I don't think he likes me like that."

"Uh-huh, and pigs will never fly either. Unless they are cargo in planes, right?" I glanced at Rose, turning the tables.

Her mouth dropped opened, but no words came out. She closed it and opened it few times and looked caught off-guard. She finally clamped her mouth shut and bit her bottom lip.

That's what I thought, I knew something had changed between the two of them recently. But I had a feeling Rose wouldn't give in too soon since she was stubborn. I wonder how long it would take Emmett to realize that he had a loophole.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **I know a few were hoping to see the scene where Mike was arrested but it didn't make sense for Bella to be a wtiness to it since she should be in class. I'm think of adding an outtake at the end of it. Which would either be in Chief Swan or Mike's POV.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Note from my beta: Pay it Forward has a new blog, looking to highlight three stories a month. The first being, a newbie, someone who has never posted before, and is looking for help getting started and noticed. The second, from veteran writers, who are about to post a new story. The third from the vault. We're looking for readers to suggest and write a small review of a fic that is an oldie but goodie.**

 **You can contact Frannie Walsh on FB for more details. You can find the blog here. Pifficsofthemonth dot blogspot dot com.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 ***Some may want tissues for this one***

 **Ch. 26**

A few days before Halloween I woke up with a nosebleed. I tried not to panic, when it took a few minutes to get under control. By that time, I was close to running late, and Edward would be here any minute.

I hurried down the stairs and fed Nessa before grabbing a granola bar for myself. I had no appetite after the blood but knew I had to eat something.

"That's all you're having?" Dad startled me.

I jumped and almost dropped the bar. "You scared me. I'm not very hungry, and I'm running behind, I'm going to wait for Edward outside."

I started to hurry out of the kitchen before I was met with an interrogation.

"Hold on, Bells." Dad stopped me in the doorway. "I saw the bloody tissues in the bathroom trash can. When is your next appointment?"

I cringed and turned around. "It's next month; I had one this past summer before moving back, and they are further spaced out now."

He stared at me appraisingly, longer than necessary and I started to feel nervous.

"I think you should call them and see if they have an earlier appointment available," he suggested.

I started to open my mouth to argue with him that it was nothing. I had excuses. I was tired and had no appetite due to the stress of mid-terms—Precalc was going to kill my average. I was also worried about Alice and Rose, who were both going through a difficult time. The nosebleed in gym was just a freak occurrence. The bruise on my hip from Edward, no one knew about, and it wasn't his fault—he wasn't being rough.

 _I was not sick again._

Sensing my hesitation, he gave a concerned look. "Bells, better safe than sorry."

Feeling defeated I nodded. "I'll call after school."

"Thank you," he said as there was a knock on the door.

I grabbed my bag and jacket on my way to the door. Upon opening it, Edward stood there with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets, and my conversation with Dad left my mind.

The first thing I noticed was that his glasses were gone.

"Did you forget something?" I teased.

"No…I don't think so." Edward scratched his head, looking confused and adorable.

"Where are your glasses, stranger?" I kissed his cheek.

"Oh, that." He took my bag and slung it over his shoulder then my hand. "I've been thinking about what Rose said, and she does make a good point. So I tried to break the habit of not touching my glasses, but it wasn't working. So I'm going to try contacts for a while." Subconsciously his hand went up to his eyes then he quickly dropped it.

I pretended not to notice.

"Well, thanks for the warning; now I am going to be beating other girls away from you all day with a stick. If they thought you were cute before they are going to be falling all over themselves to talk to you," I teased.

"I highly doubt any of female population at Forks High will notice the change in my appearance." Edward shook his head and opened the car door for me.

"Uh-huh." I snickered, disagreeing with him.

 **RR**

I should have bet money on it.

When we arrived at school, heads turned, and kids were staring as we walked down the hallway.

"No one will notice, huh?" I opened my locker and glanced at him.

He looked up and down the hall and shrugged. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

We were interrupted by Tanya, who literally bounced up to us. "Hey, Bella, who's your friend?"

Before I could respond, she turned to Edward. "Hi, you must be new. I am Tanya, Bella's BFF." She held out her hand.

I snorted and couldn't find the words to respond. I don't think Tanya and I have ever spoken.

"I know who you are, Tanya, you're a C- student who's dangerously close to failing English." Edward sounded irritated.

"English…pft…Like I am ever going to need it. I don't plan on going to England," Tanya said flippantly. "Still if you know who I am, shouldn't I know who you are?"

I bit my lip and buried my head inside my locker.

"Edward"—he sighed loudly—"Edward Cullen."

"Oh…Eee...Mmm…Gee! Like, Edborg? You're a real boy now!" she exclaimed.

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing unable to contain myself. Was she serious?

"That's right, Tanya, the Blue Fairy came down, and since Edward has been so good, she granted his wish to become just like you and me…well, like me anyway," Jasper said incredulously, who apparently had joined the party.

"You're so funny, male Rosalie. Eddie, call me." She giggled and walked away.

I poked my head out just in time to see her wiggle her fingers at Edward. The expression on his face was so hysterical that I burst out laughing again.

He scowled at me. "You could've helped."

"I don't think it was you who needed help. How does she get dressed in the morning?" I asked still breathless from laughing.

"The world may never know." Jasper snickered before heading to class.

"I have a headache now," Edward grumbled.

"Aww…poor baby, let me kiss it better." I reached up on tip toes and still couldn't reach, so I kissed his cheek.

"So, should I be worried. Tanya is pretty and popular," I teased.

Edward surprised me by kissing me in the middle of the hallway. I ignored the cat calls and returned it. He stepped away and glanced around to make sure a teacher didn't see.

Looking relieved, he turned back to me. "Never."

 **RR**

I was the one with a headache by the time lunch rolled around. I glared at the rain hitting the windows from my seat. I was hoping that I was going to be able to go outside and get some fresh air.

"You look whiter than Casper, Bells. Are you feeling okay?" Emmett asked.

I looked around the table to see everyone looking at me. "Just headache. I'm fine."

I felt Edward's eyes stay on me longer than everyone else. I glanced up at him and gave him a weak smile. He returned it, but he still looked very concerned.

"Something's different about you?" Emmett pointed his finger at Edward and appeared deep in thought.

"I…"

"No, don't tell me. I'll figure it out." Emmett's eyebrows furrowed.

Jasper looked back and forth then smirked. "We may be here all day."

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward looked mildly amused.

"Huh…" Emmett tilted and shook his head. "I can't figure it out."

"He's a real boy," Jasper joked.

I started to laugh, and Edward tossed his balled up napkin at Jasper.

"Opposed to…" Emmett looked very confused.

"Ignore him; I'm wearing contacts." Edward waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh…that's it! Your glasses are missing. But…what does that have to do with you being a real boy?" Emmett asked.

"To understand that ... you'd have to understand Tanya—my apparent BFF." I snorted.

Rose scoffed. "That would explain it; Tanya is convinced Edward is an android; which is why so many called him Edborg."

"Where did she even come up with that in the first place?" Alice asked.

"Mike, who else." Rose rolled her eyes. "It was like freshman year, I think. Tanya has always been very gullible, in fact, she still believes in things like the Great Pumpkin, Santa and so on."

"Super," Edward said sarcastically.

"Is anyone going to the Halloween party at Yorkie's?" Emmett asked, changing the subject.

"No, way. I had enough of parties to last me a lifetime," Rose answered first.

"I don't blame you. We could always do something else instead. Any ideas?" I suggested.

"We could watch horror movies?" Edward suggested.

"We could go Trick or Treating?" Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Dude, I'll pay you a hundred bucks to dress up as Pinocchio." Jasper snickered, looking at Edward.

Edward flipped him off and shook his head.

"We're too old for that," Rose disagreed.

"Egg Mr. Varner's house," Jasper said then dodged a smack from his sister. "Jeesh, it was a joke, Posey."

Alice's eyes lit up. "What about setting up a haunted house for trick or treaters to go through? We can use…nevermind." Her smile faltered.

Her father was still in Forks, and things were awkward at home. She claimed they haven't even really talked about anything yet. But I also knew she tried to avoid going home when possible. She'd been rotating having dinner at all of our houses, even spent the night.

"We can set it up at my house or even the front yard. My parents won't mind, in fact, my mother would probably love to help," Edward proposed.

"That sounds like fun. Then we can watch a scary movie afterward," I agreed.

Alice's spirits picked up again. "If we make a list I can grab things at work tonight."

We spent the rest of the period, making a list of ideas. Emmett wanted to go scary, but there were a lot of young children in Edward's neighborhood, and we didn't want to traumatize them. We compromised to have a section for older kids so that Jasper and. Emmett could go all out.

 **RR**

Thirty minutes later, Edward gently nudged me in class. I was having a hard time concentrating because my head was now pounding. I looked at him, and he nodded his head to the teacher. Mr. Banner and the rest of the class were looking at me in expectation.

"Miss Swan, did you hear my question?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"No, sir, I'm sorry. I can't think straight, my head is pounding; may I go to the nurse?" I answered honestly.

His irritation melted into a concerned frown. "Of course, take your things since the class is almost over."

Edward started to stand up with me, but Mr. Banner stopped him. "I don't believe she needs a partner for this, Mr. Cullen."

"But…" Edward looked torn.

"I'll be fine," I told him.

He reluctantly retook his seat, not looking happy at all. I'm sure he'd have questions later. I made my way to the front when the room began to sway.

"Bella…" Mr. Banner's voice sounded far away before everything went black.

 **RR**

I woke up looking at an unfamiliar white ceiling. I could hear my father talking softly to a woman, but I didn't recognize her voice.

"She's awake."

I turned to Edward's voice, as he was sitting in a chair next to me. One hand was pressed against his temple, and he refused to meet my eyes. Glancing around I figured out I was in the nurse's office. I tried to sit, but the nurse stopped me.

"Not so fast, dear, take a minute. Do you remember what happened?" she asked, taking my pulse.

"I was in Physics, and my headache got intolerable, so I was coming here. I felt dizzy, and I don't remember anything after that," I told her.

"Did she hit her head?" Dad asked, looking at Edward.

"No. Tyler Crowley managed to catch her just before she hit the ground," Edward answered tersely.

"Well, at least that boy is good for something," Dad muttered.

"How are you feeling now?" the nurse asked.

"My head still hurts. Can I have some Tylenol or something for it, please," I asked.

She hesitated. "In a moment, I want to ask a few more questions to see if we can figure out why you passed out. Did you eat lunch today?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Barely. She ate about a half of her sandwich and a couple of chips," Edward interrupted.

What was his problem? He sounded so angry with me.

The nurse gave him a sharp look. "Mr. Cullen, I allowed you to stay with her, but if you keep interfering, I will ask you to leave."

She turned back to me. "I'll give you some painkillers, but I think you should go home and rest, and maybe eat a bit more. If you don't feel any better, or if you should feel worse, you should go see the doctor."

"Shouldn't she see a doctor now, you're just a nurse," Edward argued.

The nurse turned and pointed to the door. "Out."

Edward stood and stormed out not looking at me. I blinked a few times and glanced at Dad. He was watching me with a grim look.

"I'll keep a close eye on her," he promised.

"Your father said you have an appointment coming up?" The nurse went to her medicine cabinet and unlocked it.

"Yes, I'm going to call as soon as I get home to see if I can get in earlier," I told her.

"I think that is a good idea." She handed me two pills and a cup of water.

 **RR**

"Here's some soup and crackers. I'm going to order pizza, do you want anything special on it?" Dad set a tray on my nightstand.

"Chicken, spinach, and feta, please," I answered.

"I guess I'll be getting two pizzas." He wrinkled his nose.

"Would it be too much to ask then to make mine a calzone, without sauce?" I asked.

"Not at all if that means you'll eat it." He ruffled my hair.

"I talked to the receptionist. They have an appointment on Friday, but it is at nine in the morning in Seattle."

"We'll make it even if I have to use lights and sirens," Dad promised.

"Isn't that an abuse of power," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Call your mother, she needs to know what's going on."

"Can't I wait until I have the results, so she doesn't have to worry over nothing? I am not sick, again," I pleaded.

"What do you think?" He gave me a pointed look.

"Fine. I'll call her after supper." I relented.

The doorbell rang, so Dad left to answer it. Nessa jumped on the bed and curled into my side, purring. Moments later, Edward appeared in my room. He dropped my backpack on my desk chair, and still wouldn't look at me, and it was getting on my nerves.

What could I have possibly done that would piss him off. Mr. Banner is the one who told him he couldn't help me. If this is how he acts now, then what would happen if…

 _Not possible because I wasn't sick._

"Are you feeling better?" he asked flatly.

"Some. What is your problem?" I asked.

"I don't have a problem. I have to go, my mom wants me home for dinner. Call me if you're staying home tomorrow." He headed for the door.

"Fine," I muttered as my eyes started to water.

He suddenly whirled around and stormed up to the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he demanded.

Nessa flew out of the room like it was on fire.

"Tell you what? That I was going to pass out? That's not something someone can usually predict," I answered, starting to get pissed off myself.

"No. That you're sick again, that the leukemia is back," he snapped.

"I Am Not Sick," I insisted.

"Don't lie to me. I can see the signs; I did the research." Edward glared at me.

"I am not lying to you." My voice dropped to a whisper. "It's not leukemia…it's something else...maybe the flu. I am not…" I told him desperately as tears started to fall.

The anger melt and his eyes saddened. "Bella…"

He didn't believe me.

He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. He slipped his hand into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Then why was Chief talking about taking you to an oncologist in Seattle? " he asked, sounding less mad just upset.

"Dad only mentioned moving my appointment this morning. I still see one routinely until I reach the five-year mark," I said defensively.

"Because you're showing signs. Why didn't you confide in me?" He looked hurt.

I stared at our joined hands."I wasn't trying _not_ to…it's… I just…" I closed my eyes. "Talking about it out loud makes it too real. I am not…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. I started crying, and I felt Edward shift on the bed and wrap his arms around me.

 **A/N: Hopefully some laughter besides the tears this chapter. Tanya is somethings isn't she? Please, no throwing things, at me or Bella. This was in the plans from the very start. She wasn't trying to lie to anyone, she was desperately hoping it is something else.**

 **Thank you for all the review and love you have given my story.**


	28. Chapter 27

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **EPOV**

 **Ch. 27**

"There. I think that should do it." Bella said as she hung a black rubber bat from the ceiling.

She stepped down the ladder and turned around, crashing into my chest.

"Omphf…sorry. I didn't realize you were so close," she apologized.

"You shouldn't be on ladders, what if you fall?"

I'd been very worried about her since she passed out in class.

Her smile faded, and her shoulders slumped. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dining room, which was currently the only empty room in the house. Rose and Alice were currently decorating the living room while Emmett and Jasper were turning my parent's den into the 'scary' area.

"Sit with me for a moment, please." Bella sat on a padded chair.

I perched on the edge of the one next to her, unable to relax. She reached over and placed a hand on my knee to stop it from bouncing.

"First, I feel fine right now. I'm not dizzy, and I don't have a headache, so I doubt I'm going to suddenly black out. I know you're worried and I scared you the other day, and I do appreciate you looking out for me. But for both our sanities, please dial it back some." She pleaded with her eyes.

"I don't mean to be overbearing," I told her, taking her hand with mine.

"I know. But I want to enjoy this holiday without thinking about what's going to happen Friday. I'm still hoping that it's nothing…" Her eyes grew unfocused.

I was so angry and hurt the other day when I suspected she was hiding her sickness from me. I thought she didn't trust me to be able to handle it. After confronting her, I realized, she wasn't saying anything because she was in denial. She still was holding out hope that she was fine.

I guess I couldn't blame her.

"I'll try," I promised.

"Thank you." She kissed my cheek. "Come on, we still have some things to finish before the Trick or Treaters get here. This is going to be so much fun." She got to her feet, smiling as if the last few minutes didn't happen.

"Hold on." I pulled her onto my lap. "Not to kill the mood, but don't you think you should tell the others?"

She froze and turned pale. I immediately felt guilty, perhaps I should have waited.

She shook her head slowly. "Not until I know the results. Rose has the hearing on Friday, she should focus on that. Alice isn't handling her dad being back well, she hasn't spent a night in her own house since his return. They shouldn't be needlessly worried about me; if the worst case scenario happens, then I'll tell them."

"I wouldn't say it's needless," I argued. "But I guess…you're right."

"Come on, let's go turn you into a friendly vampire." She stood and tugged on my hand.

"Pfft…a friendly vampire. That's an oxymoron if I ever heard of one," I muttered.

"Well, you could always be a traditional one and join Emmett and Jasper in the scary room," she suggested.

I thought about it only briefly, despite what I promised, I needed to stick near her tonight.

"Just call me Drakey, the friendly vampire." I rolled my eyes.

"That's sounds _so_ convincing." She laughed.

 **RR**

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Dr. V looked at me appraisingly.

"I'm sorry, there's a lot on my mind," I apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, but talking to me if you're upset is what I am here for. Did something happen with Bella? Did you break up?" he asked.

"No…well yes…but no, we didn't break up or anything like that. She's in Seattle today getting some tests done—I'm pretty sure she's relapsed," I confessed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. From what I've heard about her, Bella is a strong girl with plenty of fight inside. Cure rates are getting better and better all the time." He placed his notepad down and focused on me.

"Except this is her second relapse, and the survival rates go down each time." I saw the statistics, and they turned my stomach. Unless it was a hundred percent chance of survival, the odds were too great.

"Are you giving up on her?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I snapped.

"Good." He ignored my outburst. "Because no matter how strong of a girl she is, she's going to need support, and focusing on the positives—not the negatives," he advised.

"I got angry with her this week. I thought she was purposely not telling me she was sick because she didn't trust me. But I think she's in denial about it—she's clinging on to hope that it's something else," I confessed.

"Why wouldn't she trust you?" he asked, picking up his notebook.

"The first time she was sick, she tried to tell me, but I wouldn't stay and listen. I was more worried at the time about being seen as a sissy and went off with Emmett," I explained.

"I see…and you think she resents you for that day. Besides not telling you about a possible relapse, has she given you any other reason to believe she hasn't forgiven you," he asked.

I thought about it and shook my head. "No. In fact, she seems to be the most forgiving person I know."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Is it possible the only one that blames you is you?"

"I think so," I agreed, I hesitated for a moment. "I want to tell her that I love her."

"What's stopping you?" The corner's of mouth lifted into a grin.

"What if she thinks I'm only telling her because she's sick," I asked.

"Is that the reason?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. but isn't it too early to tell her that?"

"You're the only one who can answer that. Let me ask you this. What happens if she is indeed sick and has to go to a hospital out of state…or if the worst case scenario happens, will you able to live with yourself if you don't tell her?" he questioned.

My cell rang while I was pondering his question. "I'm sorry, can I take this? Bella said she would call when she got home," I explained.

He waved his hand. "Go ahead."

"Hey, Bee, are you back?" I asked.

"Is my daughter suppose to find it flattering that you nicknamed her after an insect?" Chief Swan asked.

"Chief…I…um…is Bella okay?" Now I was concerned as to why he was calling.

"Calm down, won't get the results until Monday. She's exhausted from the tests, and I just carried her up to bed. I knew you were waiting for a call, and I wasn't sure if she would wake up before morning," he told me.

"Can I stop by tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why don't you call first to make sure she's up for visitors." I could hear the melancholy in his voice.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for calling me."

"You're welcome, have a good night, stay out of trouble."

I hung up and looked at Dr. V. "I want to tell her sooner not later."

 **RR**

"¿Como estuvo la clase?" I asked Bella as she came out of her Spanish class.

"Fine. But no more Spanish, I'm burned out from the test." She took my hand as we headed to our lockers before the cafeteria.

"Did Mr. Varner give you have a hard time about Friday?" I asked her.

She smirked. "No, in fact, he looked a bit miffed I had Friday's assignment completed, and that I had someone hand in Thursday's homework for me. Thank you by the way for giving it to Jessica for me."

"I was happy to do it. I'm surprised you asked her," I said.

"I didn't; she overheard me talking to Mr. Varner about getting the assignment early. He refused to do so and told me if they were late he would mark them down. She offered to hand it in and call me with the new one," she explained.

"That was very nice of her. I guess she's not as bad as she first appears," I said.

The cafeteria was already busy when got there, and we weaved our way to the table. Rose and Jasper were already in their seats with their food in front of them. The twins appeared to be in good moods, so I assumed that meant things went well at the hearing.

"How did go Friday?" Bella asked.

Rose tilted her head from side to side. "I guess as good as it could have."

"Actually, I would say better than that. There's not going to be a trial," Jasper said.

"How is that good?" Emmett dropped his tray on the table.

"Roy Boy pled guilty. My father worked out a deal with the Kings before the hearing. He was concerned that with only traces of the drug in Rose's system it wouldn't be enough evidence," Jasper continued.

"But you had the pill bottle, isn't that evidence?" Bella asked.

"It is, but my father didn't want to leave the slightest chance it could go the King's way if it went to trial," Rose answered.

"But how could he if there was enough evidence?" Alice looked confused.

"Bought off jurors for one. If it went to trial, Rose's toxicology report would come to light. Dad made sure the Kings were in the dark about it. To the best of their knowledge, it came back with evidence to nail Roy Boy," Jasper explained.

"So what does this mean?" Emmett asked.

"Royce has to spend six years in a minimal corrections facility, and two years probation. He will also be required to attend counseling. Neither Emmett or I will have any charges pressed against us. Though personally, I think he should serve more." Rose frowned.

"Don't worry, Posey, Dad's not done yet. He's going to contact other possible victims and make sure they get justice too," Jasper said.

"Whatever, I'm over it. Cookie?" Rose shoved a container of double chocolate chip cookies into the center of the table.

Bella took one and nibbled on it. Jasper was looking at her oddly but didn't say anything.

"Good thing you're back, Bells. Edward here was lost without you around; he moped and was out of it. A dinosaur could have walked through the cafeteria, and he wouldn't have blinked," Emmett joked.

However, Bella didn't laugh along with him. Her smile faltered, and she glanced at me, looking worried.

"Ignore him, I was fine." I reached over and gave her knee a small squeeze.

She didn't look appeased, and she placed her cookie back on the table. One arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Was it something I said?" Emmett frowned, looking between us.

"Obviously, brainiac," Jasper muttered.

"Moving on?" I hoped someone would change the subject.

"How was your appointment, Bella?" Alice asked.

 _That wasn't going to help._

Everyone looked at her, and she shifted in her seat. "Like them all, long and tedious. Still a bit sore."

"Is that normal?" Jasper asked, eyeing her cautiously.

Before she could answer, the cafeteria went dead silent.

I looked around and saw Chief Swan was standing in the doorway, scanning the cafeteria.

"No…no…no," Bella mumbled barely above a whisper.

"Do you think it's another drug raid? Maybe the cafeteria ladies have business on the side," Emmett said excitedly.

"Maybe he found out the burgers were really horse meat." Jasper snickered.

"That would be freakn' hilarious." Emmett laughed until he realized he was holding said burger and dropped it back on the tray.

I would have laughed too if Chief's eyes hadn't met Bella's at that exact moment. I knew the results without him having to say anything. Bella started shaking beside me slightly.

"I think he's here for Bella," Rose said quietly.

"What did you do, Swan, take the cruiser for a joy ride?" Jasper half-heartedly joked.

She didn't answer but took a deep breath and stood. With her chin up she walked toward him, gathering strength and determination with each step. Once she was there, they went out to the courtyard together.

"Okay seriously, what just happened?" Rose asked sharply.

"Is Bella's leukemia back?" Alice whispered.

"Bella isn't sick, it has to be something else, right, Edward?" Emmett answered.

"Excuse me." I got up and headed to the door they disappeared from, feeling pulled towards her.

She was sitting on a bench next to Chief Swan frowning, but she wasn't crying, so that had to be good…right? Maybe I was wrong, and she was right. She turned to me, and her shoulders slumped, and she nodded in confirmation.

My feet faltered before I sped up to get to her. Chief stood and patted my shoulder and forced a smile.

"I'll give you two a moment. Meet me in the office, Bella, we have things to discuss with the principal." He cleared his throat roughly. He nodded to me and walked briskly back into the school.

"So…" I said, taking a seat next to her.

"So." She sighed then skipped a beat. "I guess I'll be headed to Seattle for a while."

"Why are you going to Seattle? Did your dad get a promotion or something?" Rose interrupted us.

The four of them stood a few yards away with various looks of concern on their faces. I didn't hear them approach. But the cat was now out of the bag.

"You've relapsed haven't you," Jasper more or less stated.

"No, of course not. Bella is as healthy as I am. Right, Bells, tell him he's wrong?" Emmett said loudly.

Bella took a deep breath. "Well…"

"See, she's good." Emmett didn't let her finish. "Bella isn't sick, so I don't know why we're all talking about it like she is. Now the bell is going to ring soon, so we need to get back in there and finish our horse meat."

Emmett turned and poked Jasper in the chest. "She's NOT sick. Don't spread rumors like she is." He stalked off back into the cafeteria.

"What the fuck?" Jasper's fists clenched, looking ready for a fight.

"Don't." Rose grabbed his arm.

Jasper spun towards us. "Are you sick," he demanded.

"Watch it?" I growled and wrapped an arm around her protectively.

He hung his head and then looked back up. "Sorry. Did you relapse, is that why your dad showed up here, and you're going to Seattle," he asked more calmly.

"Yes," Bella admitted.

"So you're going away." Alice sounded upset. "Were you going to tell us? Because it sounds like you knew for awhile."

"I really was scheduled for a check-up this month, but my dad convinced me to make it sooner. I didn't want to worry anyone before I knew for sure. I kept hoping for another explanation. You all had your own problems and didn't need to worry about me if it was nothing," Bella said sadly.

"But it's not?" Rose concluded.

"No." Bella shook her head as she turned to Alice. "I'm not going away either, at least not for long. Depending on the treatment plan, I may be able to be an outpatient and be home most of the week. But still, Seattle isn't that far away, you can visit if you get the chance. I _will_ beat this."

"Of course you will," Jasper said confidently. "You're relentless when you put your mind to something." He winked at her.

Bella managed a small smile and took a deep breath. Alice still looked lost and upset.

"I'm sure my dad would be fine with you staying at our house, too, if that's what you're worried about. In fact, I'm sure he could use the company since he can't be in Seattle twenty-four-seven." Bella stood and went over to Alice.

"It wasn't that. I…I am just going to miss you." Alice sniffled. "Of course, I'll visit." She hugged Bella.

"We all will, you'll be sick of us," Rose said.

We all just looked at her incredulously. She looked back at us in confusion.

"What?" she asked. Then it dawned on her what she said. "Oh…sorry." She looked abashed.

Bella laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. I know what you meant."

She and Rose hugged each other, then Jasper gave her an awkward one. Bella came back over to me, and I pulled her on to my lap, just as the warning bell rang.

"We need to get a move on before we're late. Our stuff is still in the cafeteria." Bella got up quickly.

"No, it's not." Jasper handed me my bag then turned to Bella. "Your dad took yours when he passed us going in."

"Thank you." She smiled at him then turned back to me. "Walk me to the office?"

"Of course." I didn't care if I was late to class. I wanted every second I had with her.

We walked hand in hand silently. I pulled her aside before going into the room.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll meet with the doctor to set up a treatment plan, and I will most likely be admitted right away. My mom is catching the first flight she can and will meet us there," she answered.

"Can I come by tonight?" I asked.

I still haven't gotten a chance to tell her that I loved her. Saturday was a wash. She was tired in the morning and played catch up on school work in the afternoon. Sunday she wanted to hang out with her dad and watch the game. I joined them, but I couldn't confess my feelings with the Chief there. At my house for dinner, Alice showed up at my mother's request, so it still wasn't the time.

"Definitely, I will welcome the distraction from tomorrow. While I'm gone, do you think you can look in on Nessa for me? I can't take her with me, and she's still a baby." Bella's lower lip wobbled a little.

"Of course, in fact, if it's easier for your dad, she can come stay at my house. My mother won't mind, I'll introduce her to Jake." I grinned mischievously.

I knew I succeeded in distracting her when her eyes narrowed. "She'll eat him."

"Possibly, but that's okay. I am done with my research." I continued to tease her.

"You're horrible. When I'm back, I'm taking Jake from you and buying him one of those colorful tube contraptions for him to play in." She glared at me.

"You know I'm joking right?" I laughed.

"You better be." She smirked.

The office door opened, and Chief Swan poked his head out. "Bells, we don't have all day. Play kissy face with Edward later."

Bella blushed and dropped my hand. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be over as soon as school's out," I promised.

We parted ways, and I headed to Physics with my first late pass ever.

 **A/N:**

 **Bella has indeed relapsed, and the road will be bumpy ahead. But she is a fighter and won't give up. The gang reaction varied. Emmett is very much in denial, more so than Bella is. We will see inside he his head next chapter as well as Alice. I figured it was only fair for those two to get a turn.**

 **Royce is going to be punished, maybe not as long as some may like, but Mr. Hale isn't done yet.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Beta note: Pay it Forward has a new blog, looking to highlight three stories a month. The first being, a newbie, someone who has never posted before, and is looking for help getting started and noticed. The second, from veteran writers, who are about to post a new story. The third from the vault. We're looking for readers to suggest and write a small review of a fic that is an oldie but goodie.**

 **Contact Frannie Walsh on FB for more details. You can find the blog here. Pifficsofthemonth dot blogspot dot com.**


	29. Chapter 28

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **** Just a warning, Empov can be a bit emotional. Alice's isn't as bad.**

 **Ch. 28**

 **EmPOV**

I snapped the ball, and it flew through the air missing my target by a long shot.

"McCarty, what the hell do you call that?" Coach yelled from the sideline.

"What the fuck, Mack, Cheney was wide open, why did you throw to Yorkie," Crowley complained.

"Lay off. It's not like you've never made a mistake on the field," I growled in frustration.

"Yeah, but you don't," he scoffed.

The whistle blew. "All right bring it in," Coach hollered.

The team jogged to the sidelines and huddled up. Coach looked at us and shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm not sure the team that was on the field just now is the same team that has a winning streak. I'm calling it quits for today since it is obvious we aren't getting anywhere. Tomorrow you will all bring your A game, or there will be hell to pay. Now get off my field and hit the showers," Coach ordered

The team started to collect their things and jog up the hill.

"Not you, McCarty, I want a word with you," he called me back.

"Sup, Coach," I asked.

"What was going on with you? I've never seen you play this badly in your four years on the team," he asked, seeming concerned.

"Nothing. Everything is fine," I lied.

He didn't seem to buy it either. "Get your head back in the game. If you have another day like this, I will bench you immediately—Captain or not. Do I need to remind you that there will be scouts at the game on Friday?"

"No, sir. It won't happen again," I promised.

"Good. I want you to do laps before hitting the showers and be ready for tomorrow. I'm counting on you to lead this team." He clapped my shoulder and headed for the locker room.

 **RR**

When I pulled into my driveway, I was surprised to see that my father was already home. He had the hood of his truck up and was tinkering with the engine.

"You're home early," I said, closing the door of my Jeep.

"Coach called me. Says you've been slacking on the field." He looked up at me, beer in one hand and wrench in the other.

"It's nothing but an off day; aren't I allowed one of those once in a while." I rolled my eyes and leaned up against my hood.

"Is it some chick? Word of advice, just get her under you and then fuck her out of your system. You can't afford to have a pair of tits distract you from your goals," he advised.

"This has nothing to do with some chick," I argued.

"Then maybe you need to find a hot little number to work out your pent up frustrations. It isn't good for a guy to go too long without getting his dick wet. Just make sure you wrap it, or you'll be saddled with some brat, and you'll have to give up your dreams." He tipped his bottle back.

"Real nice." I cringed.

Did I really think that shit was funny before?

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm only looking out for you." He smirked.

"Whatever, man. I'm going for a run." I headed down the driveway.

"Don't be gone long, there's a game on the tube tonight," he yelled after me.

I took off down the street, the only sound was my feet hitting the pavement and the wind in the trees. The autumn air was cool—perfect for a good run. I took a left at the next intersection and continued about two miles before I slowed down.

I paused for a moment before pushing the gate open to Fork's Cemetery. I weaved my way through the familiar path, coming to a stop in front of a pale gravestone.

"Hey, Grandma, sorry it's been awhile. Football season has been going strong. The team is doing well this year, have you been watching?" I asked.

"I've been doing good…" I hesitated.

"Actually, that's a lie. You know me better than that. I can't help but think you would be disappointed in the way I have been acting the last few years. I've made a lot of mistakes," I admitted, slumping to my knees.

"I'm trying to be better. More of the man you would want me to be; then maybe I would be worthy of someone like…"

"Emmett?"

Shit, I was starting to hallucinate about Rose outside of my dreams.

"Emmett McCarty, I know you can hear me," Rose called.

I turned to see the goddess herself, standing further down the row, staring at me with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I saw you when I was driving by and decided to stop. And you?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Visiting with my grandmother." I gestured to the grave in front of me. "Grandma, you remember Rose."

"Uh…Hi, Grandma McCarty." Rose gave an awkward wave, glancing at the stone.

I pointed out a tiny marker. "And this is my older sister, Leah. She passed away before she was even one, died in her sleep, I can't remember what it is called…"

"SIDS, that's terrible. I'm sorry, Emmett." Rose frowned.

I shrugged. "This one was my Aunt Carmen," I gestured to another stone.

"She was so young." Rose sat next to me.

"Sixteen. She was hit by a drunk driver and didn't make it." I frowned. "And last but not least, my mom. Well, as you know, I killed her."

Rose's head snapped towards me. "Emmett, you didn't kill your mother. Did your father tell you that?"

"No, but I think it's obvious that's what happened, isn't it? You know what; maybe it is the best that you stay away from me. Any woman around a McCarty man doesn't end well, I might be cursed." I suddenly realized.

"Oh for Pete's sake. Look at me," Rose commanded.

I met her blue eyes, although her voice was stern her eyes were filled with compassion.

"Not one of these deaths are your fault or your dad's or your grandfather's…where is your grandfather?" She looked back at the stones.

"He ran out on Grandma when my dad was a kid. So I have no clue if he's still alive or not," I answered.

"Okay, well he's an ass, but that still doesn't make what happen anyone's fault. I don't believe in curses, bad luck maybe, but not curses, and you shouldn't either. I will admit all these deaths were tragic and way too early. Have you ever talk to your dad about this?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not," I scoffed, I could just hear him now.

"Well, why not. You're obviously holding on to some pretty intense stuff. Take it from someone who knows, going around pretending everything is perfect will come back to bite you in the ass. I was wrong about my own parents. I thought the only way to make them happy was to do what I thought they wanted for me—but I had it wrong," she suggested.

"My dad is nothing like your parents, Rose. We don't talk about our feelings, only sissy men do that," I answered how my father would have.

"Well, that's a bunch of misogynistic bullcrap." Rose snorted. "We need to talk, that's why I stopped. What was with you at lunch, you ran out on Bella?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella is fine," I insisted.

"Emmett," Rose scolded. "You know that…"

"Stop…she has to be fine." I refused to lose any other person close to me.

"You stop it and get your head out of your ass. Bella needs us, we all failed her last time. This time we need to support her like she has done for us since she moved home. I don't know why you refuse to admit the truth, but it won't change the fact her cancer is back," Rose said sternly.

I closed my eyes, the fact Bella was sick scared the shit out of me. She was so young like the others. What if she didn't make this time?

I felt a warm hand rest above my fist. "Emmett, we need to be strong for her. I'm scared too, but we can't abandon her or let her see our fear. You always wanted to be the leader of our group, so now is the time to step up. Can you do that?" Rose asked.

 **RR**

 **APOV**

"Mary Alice, can you come in here, please," he yelled out from the living room before I could even shut the front door.

 _What does he want now?_

He ignored me for the better part of eight years and even left me behind two years ago. Now, suddenly he wants to be my father again.

As if! That door was forever nailed shut if you ask me.

I was not in the mood to deal with him today.

I stopped in the doorway and crossed my arms in front of me and waited for him to notice I was there. He finally glanced up from his paper with an irritated look.

"Mary…oh there you are. Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded.

I shrugged.

He huffed in annoyance. "Where have you been?"

"School." I rolled my eyes.

"I mean besides that. You're never home more than five minutes before leaving again." He didn't seem pleased with my answer—not that I cared.

"School, work, and my friends," I stated simply.

"Well, that ends now. I expect you home every night after school. You are not to go to any friend's house without my permission, and you're quitting that horrible job. No daughter of mine is going to work for Walmart." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just come back after being gone for years and order me around like you give a damn. I'm not quitting my job, I like my job." I blew up at him.

In truth, I wasn't attached to being a cashier at a department store, although I could probably write a book about all the things I have seen. However, he didn't have the right to dictate my life, he lost that right when he abandoned me for the she-devil.

"I am your father, you will show me respect," he demanded, looking angry.

"To be my father, you would have had to be here to be one. Instead, you dropped me like a bad habit to follow some bitch. And now that she's left you, you think you can just come crawling back and pick up like nothing happened? Bullshit. You have done nothing to deserve my respect," I said more to him in the last two minutes than I have in eight years. "I'm done."

I turned and headed back down the hallway, heading straight for my car. I heard his footsteps behind me, so I quickened my pace. I had just grabbed the door handle when he called out.

"If you leave, I'll call the police and have you dragged back, Mary Alice,' he threatened.

I scoffed. "Yeah, you do that. But just so you know, I'm friends with Bella Swan, and she just found out today her cancer was back. So I doubt Chief Swan will be in the mood to deal with you, you're not one of his favorite people right now. And it's _Alice._ " I got into the car and sped away.

I got half way to the Swan's before I realized today probably wasn't the best day for me to show up. I knew Bella promised me that I would always be welcome, but I felt I couldn't burden her with my troubles today.

I was starting to understand why Bella didn't want to say anything about the possibility that she was sick. I had been upset at first, but I realized now she was doing it with our best interest in mind.

I turned down another street and headed to the Hale's. I wasn't as close to Rose as I was Bella but we were getting there. I pulled into their driveway and headed for the door.

I rang the bell, but I couldn't hear it, so I started to knock.

"Hold on, I'm coming." I heard Jasper yell.

He opened the door while pulling on a shirt, I was momentarily distracted by the tattoo on his chest. Was that a black haired _Alice from Wonderland_?

"Alice, is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear the doorbell, so I didn't think it rang," I said sheepishly. "Is Rose home?"

"No, she's not. She went to run an errand, but she should be back soon if you would like to come in." He stepped aside.

"Do you think your parents would mind if I spent the night here?" I asked.

"They aren't home right now, but you know they said you were welcome at any time. Is everything okay?" he repeated.

"Yes…no. I feel like I need to do something crazy. Do you have any joints?" I asked loudly.

"Shh…" He pulled me into the house and shut the door. "I never thought I would have to tell you to keep your voice down." He snickered.

"Sorry. Well…" I bit my lip.

"No, I got rid of all that stuff." He shook his head.

"What about a cigarette?" I didn't smoke, but I felt the urge to do something _he_ would hate.

"I quit." Jasper pulled up his sleeve and showed me a patch on his bicep.

"Oh…I didn't know. When did you do that?" I asked.

"About two hours ago." It was his turn to look sheepish.

"Good for you. Did you quit for Bella?" I asked.

The two of them had a connection I didn't fully understand. I was curious if he like liked her.

"Not really, it was more like it was time, ya' know. Cigarettes were another act of rebellion that grew into a bad habit. I don't feel the need to rebel anymore. But I guess you're partly right, I knew with her relapse that being exposed to it wouldn't help." He shrugged.

I nodded and glanced at his freshly dyed hair. It was a blue that brought out his eyes. I loved that color on him.

"Could you dye my hair pink?" I asked.

He quirked an eyebrow at me then smirked. "Sure, why not. But just to warn you, since your hair is so dark, I will have to use peroxide first."

"That's fine." I bounced on my toes.

"Okay, follow me. Before we start, you should shampoo and condition your hair. Use mine and not Rose's, the chemicals in hers can mess up the process." He went into their joint bathroom. He opened the small closet and pulled out two bottles then a button down shirt that had a couple of stains.

"Put this on after so we can protect your clothes. Oh, and let your hair air dry," he instructed. He took a small lock of my hair for a strand test and then left me to it.

About a half an hour later, I sat on a stool in the bathroom. Jasper put on some gloves and was getting things ready.

"This is the last chance to stop, no going back from here." Jasper looked at me in the mirror.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Do it."

"So why do you feel the need to do something crazy?" he asked, starting to squirt my hair with a bottle of peroxide.

"I had an argument with _him._ " I scowled.

"Him, who? Is someone giving you trouble?" His fingers paused from massaging the chemicals. His eyes hardened slightly, and he appeared to be upset.

" _Him_ , my so-called father. To me he's not worthy of the title, yet,he thinks he can just come back and control my life by ordering me around." I crossed my arms in front of me. "So I told _him_ off, then left. I can't go back while he's there."

"Good for you. I hate that he chased you from your home." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"That house hasn't felt like a home in years," I admitted.

"You know that you have a place here. Or at the Swan's or Cullen's. Stay away from McCarty's though. Emmett is better than he used to be, but his dad is an ass," he advised.

"I was actually halfway to Bella's before I realized this wasn't the time to burden her with my issues. I was upset with her earlier for not confiding in us because she didn't want to add to our problems. Now I understand why she did it. She wasn't doing it to be hurtful, just the opposite," I said.

"I'm willing to bet she'd still listen if you need her to," Jasper suggested.

"Maybe later." I felt comfortable talking to him. "Do you like her?"

Jasper glanced up and looked confused. "Who? Bella? She's cool."

"No I mean like-like her," I asked him while I still had the nerve.

The poor guy looked even more confused before he shook his head. "No. She's definitely Cullen's girl. Both of them are head over feet for each other. Don't get me wrong, Cullen is lucky to have her, but she's not my type."

"Oh, you two just seemed close sometimes," I admitted.

He shrugged. "Not much different than Posey. She was the first person in awhile who seemed to get to know me without reservations, but yet called me out for my crap. In fact, she worked her magic on all of us in similar yet different ways." He gave me a knowing look.

He was right. Bella was the first person to pay attention to me at school in a long while. Teachers never called on me to answer questions, and the other kids, save for one, never looked at me. Bella wouldn't let it go that I wouldn't speak to her and didn't rest until she knew if I was okay.

"We should do something for her before she leaves," I muttered.

"Like what? I don't think we have enough time to plan anything big." Jasper finished applying the chemicals to my hair.

"Maybe give her the send off we should have eight years ago," I suggested.

"I'm sure Posey and Cullen would be down for that. Can't say the same with McCarty, he was acting nutty earlier," Jasper said.

Jasper set a timer and placed it on the sink. I watched him put away the peroxide and rinse off the comb he used. I got conflicting signs from him. One moment he seemed to like me and the next he was pushing me away. I wondered if he knew that I knew he would follow me home whenever I had the late shift at work. That had to be some sort of sign right? I decided to take the advice of a co-worker who told me that sometimes you just need to jump.

"Jasper, would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?" I asked before I lost my courage.

He straightened up from the sink and eyed me curiously. "Are you asking me on a date, Ali?"

I bit my lip and started to shake my head then changed it to a nod. He raised an eyebrow and looked away for a moment.

"Are you asking me because it will piss off your father? I know that he hates me." He turned back to me.

"No. I didn't even think about that." I paused. "I won't lie and say it wouldn't be an added bonus, but that's not why I asked. Actually, nevermind, forget I asked." My cheeks burned from embarrassment.

I turned to flee into Rose's room to hide. Jasper grabbed my hand stopping me.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Alice," he said softly.

"Yeah?" I felt relieved and a bit giddy.

"Yeah." He flashed a smile at me.

 **A/N:**

 **I combined their POVs into one chapter because otherwise, they would be very short. Now you know what was going on with Emmett. There has been a lot of loss in his family, so he's not handling Bella being sick well. Luckily, Rose was there to set his head on straight.**

 **I'm sure a few of you are pleased Alice stood up for herself and even had the courage to ask Jasper out.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	30. Chapter 29

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 ***Tissue warning* But Fran says they're happy tears.**

 **Ch. 29**

 **BPOV**

I stared at the college applications on my desk. They were all filled out and ready to go as soon as they had stamps. Somehow, it seemed pointless to send them now. The chances that I will be in college next year would be slim to none.

There was a knock on my door frame, and Edward poked his head in. "Hey, your dad just left to pick up the Chinese food."

I nodded and sat down cross-legged on my bed. Nessa jumped up and curled into my lap. She had been sticking close to me the last few days. I felt guilty, I finally got a kitten, and I wasn't going to be able to take care of her properly.

"Do you want me to take her tonight or should I swing by tomorrow?" Edward asked, giving her a scratch on the head.

"Tomorrow, I want one more night with her." I had no clue how long I would be gone.

I was hoping for the best-case scenario; chemo once a week, but I knew that was probably a fat chance.

"Want me to mail these out for you too?" Edward asked, looking at the envelopes on my desk.

"No, in fact, maybe they should just go into the trash." I shook my head in defeat.

"Why? You're not giving up are you?" he asked.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just facing reality. I won't be graduating this year," I explained.

After years of hard work, it will be destroyed by one teacher, and it pissed me off.

"Why not? You came this far without being held back before," Edward questioned.

"In the past, all of my teachers and schools had been accommodating, and my mom was my teacher. I never had someone like Mr. Varner before. He wouldn't give me one assignment early; you can't tell me he's going to be willing to help now. If I don't get a passing grade in his class then I don't graduate," I explained as I wiped away a tear of frustration.

Edward scowled. "There has to be another way. An online class, like mine, or another teacher, don't give up yet. I think you should still mail these as an F U to Varner and not let him win."

"Okay," I agreed still not feeling certain.

He took a seat next to me on the bed and kissed me lightly on the lips. He suddenly looked nervous and rubbed his palm on his leg.

"I wanted to tell you something before you left," he stammered.

"That you're dumping me for Tanya," I teased to ease the tension.

I really wasn't worried about her. I knew Edward found her annoying, but part of me did wonder if it was unfair to hold onto him right now.

"No." His face screwed up. "How can you even suggest a thing like that?"

"I'm just teasing, I was trying to make you laugh." I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah…well she doesn't make me laugh, just makes my head hurt," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Now, what did you want to tell me," I asked.

He took a deep breath and cupped my cheek then looked into my eyes. Suddenly I was the nervous one.

"I love you," he said softly.

My heart skipped a beat, and my insides fluttered. My eyes teared up at his declaration.

"I love you too," I said my voice cracking.

A relieved smile spread across Edward's face, and he kissed me. The kiss was gentle and sweet but still the type that sent my heart racing in my chest. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

The door slammed downstairs, causing us to jump apart. I giggled as Edward looked at the door flustered as if my dad was going to suddenly materialize.

"I'm back. Come and get it!" Dad hollered.

 **RR**

When we got to the kitchen, Dad had his back to us taking containers out of a large brown bag. He looked over his shoulders as we entered the room.

"Do I want to know what the two of you were doing upstairs?" he asked.

"Edward was talking me into still mailing my college applications," I told him.

"Why wouldn't you?" Dad paused, opening a carton of boneless spareribs.

"Because I may not graduate on account of Mr. Varner," I answered, grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"Let your mother and me deal with him. You just worry about beating this thing and send out as many applications as you want," Dad said solemnly.

"I will," I promised.

"In the meantime, here. Now you don't have to steal the boy's." He grabbed a large jar of maraschino cherries out of a plastic bag and handed it to me.

"Awww…thank you, Dad." Then grinned as I had an evil thought. It was time for payback.

I turned to Edward, who was waiting by the table. "Would you like my first cherry?" I asked sweetly.

His eyes grew big, and he shot a look at my Dad. "I…uh…"

I would've felt guilty for doing this to him, but then he didn't tell me how I missed the innuendos last time, making a fool of myself.

"The boy doesn't need any cherries," Dad said gruffly.

"But he's our guest, isn't it polite to offer him the first one?" I asked innocently.

Dad narrowed his eyes. "No. In fact, there's a new law, no offering cherries to other people until marriage."

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. "Seriously, Dad?"

Dad's work cell rang, and he hurriedly answered it, walking into the other room. I turned to Edward and held out the jar.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You're evil. When did you figure it out?" He shook his head, looking both amused and embarrassed.

"Rose told me at the sleepover. Why didn't _you_ tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want your father to kill me for corrupting you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I can forgive you then." I winked.

I handed him a plate, and we both started to help ourselves to the food. As my arm brushed against his, I got to thinking about sex. I was happy with the level we were at, but I couldn't help but wonder if we would be each other's first. Getting sick again would stall anything we would be able to do for awhile. Yet I knew I wanted Edward to be the one, I just hoped we would get that chance.

I shook off the feeling of dread that I wasn't going to be able to have that chance.

"Have you ever thought…" I stopped when Dad came back into the room.

"Irritating man," he muttered under his breath. "Will Alice be joining us tonight?"

"She's at the Hale's tonight," Edward answered, I was surprised he knew that.

"Her father is looking for her, claims she ran away from home. I told him, she's eighteen, and unless she's breaking the law or missing for forty-eight hours, there was nothing I can do. Has she said anything to you about it?" he asked while getting his own plate ready.

"Not much. I know they haven't talked. And Alice hasn't slept there since he came back," I answered.

He nodded and sat down at the table.

"Chief, I was talking to the others earlier, and we want to get together before school and say goodbye to Bella before you guys leave. Do you mind if I pick up her up in the morning?" Edward asked.

Dad glanced at him suspiciously. "I suppose not, as long as I don't find my girl in tears like the last time."

"Dad," I hissed.

Edward's ears turned red. "I can guarantee that won't happen. We want to make up for last time."

"Mmmhmm." Dad looked at me. "It's up to her."

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Edward winked at me.

 **RR**

The next morning was chilly, I reached over and turned up the heat on Edward's console then turned the vents on me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I should've started my car earlier," Edward apologized.

"That's okay, but please say we're going to the diner or someplace warm." I looked around to see where he was driving.

"Um…" He cringed as he pulled over at the playground. "I'm sure we can talk the others into going elsewhere. We just thought the park would be nice. Kind of a do-over."

I spotted Jasper, Rose, and Alice already waiting by the swings.

"No, this place is perfect." I pushed open my door.

Edward caught up to me and draped his coat over my shoulders. He laced our fingers together as we walked to the group. Alice picked up a big box when she saw us coming.

"Morning. We have hot chocolate, muffins, and scones," Alice greeted us.

"Hot chocolate, please." I took the cup Jasper held out to me.

"What did you do to your hair?" I touched Alice's bubblegum-pink strands.

"Jasper did it for me. Do you like it?" she asked.

"It looks great." I smiled at her.

"Where is he?" Rose looked back towards the street.

I figured she had to mean Emmett since everyone else I could think of was here.

"We don't have time to wait for him, Chief Swan is only giving us about ten minutes," Edward said.

"Right." Rose pulled a key out of her pocket and held it out to me.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it from her.

"It's the key to our parents' townhouse in Seattle. Dad talked to yours last night and offered it to your family so you'll have a place to stay in the city when you're not in the hospital. It will also save your parents from renting a hotel room," she explained.

"Wow, this is great, please thank them for me." I made sure the key was safe in my pocket.

"Here, this is my old one. Hopefully, you can use it to pass the time." Jasper handed me his MP3 player. "I loaded some songs on it for you. Make you sure listen to the first song as you drive away."

"I will. Thank you, Jasper." I gave him a hug.

"Yeah…well…I'm sure you'll get bored with the elevator music in the hospital." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Rose and I put together a care package. Shampoo, conditioner, body washes, a couple pair of comfy pajamas, a robe, and a bunch of slipper socks. They're also some magazines and some R.L. Stine books. I thought those would be nostalgic." Alice held out a duffle bag.

Edward took it for me and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thank you, both." I didn't have the heart to tell them I probably wouldn't be able to use some of those things.

We were interrupted by Emmett pulling up fast to the curb and jumping out of his Jeep.

"Better late than never," Rose mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to grab something at the store first," Emmett apologized, jogging towards us.

"I'm glad you came." I smiled, seeing him.

At least he didn't seem to be in denial anymore.

"I wasn't going to miss this. I finally solved the problem of who should be Red Ranger." Emmett dropped his bag at his feet.

"You've got to be kidding me," Edward muttered angrily.

"When we mentioned a do-over, we weren't talking about playing Power Rangers. No one cares who's going to be Jason or James, or whatever his name was." Rose rolled her eyes.

"If you're talking about the original show, back then the Red Ranger was Jason, then he left, and Tommy took over. Now they're on _Wild Force,_ and Cole is Red Ranger," Emmett explained.

"Dude, are you still watching _Power Rangers_?" Jasper snickered.

"Yeah, why? I can't be the only one?" Emmett looked at the rest of us, but none of us came to his rescue.

"I watched a little when I was in the hospital last time. But that was four years ago." I gave him small shrug then moved to sit on one of the swings since I was tired of standing.

"Well, none of that matters. So I came to a decision, and I doubt anyone will disagree with me." Emmett knelt down and pulled out an orange shirt, and he tossed it at Jasper.

"Well, this is a new color. Not sure if it will clash with my hair though," Jasper joked.

"Rose." Emmett threw another shirt her way.

"Okay, I know that we're twins, but not even our mother dressed us identically when we were babies," Rose said incredulously.

"Just wait." Emmett tossed the next one at Alice—it was also orange.

"So you figured if we all wear the same color, we can't argue?" Alice asked as the fourth one sailed through the air to Edward.

"Not quite." Emmett shook his head.

It dawned on me why he had chosen orange.

"You know how people wear colored ribbons to support causes ... well, orange is the color for leukemia." I started to get choked up.

"Bingo. Bella wins a prize and the next shirt." Emmett grinned.

He tossed it towards me, and I caught reflexively. I stared at it in confusion. It wasn't orange like the others—it was bright red.

"Wait…what?" I looked up in confusion.

"As I said, I know who should be Red Ranger." Emmett stood and pulled off his jacket, showing off his orange shirt.

He glanced at Rose. "You were wrong yesterday; I'm not the right person to be the leader of this group—Bella is. Any objections?"

"Not from me. I think you nailed it." Jasper was the first to agree.

" I agree," Alice said softly.

"I don't know what to say." Tears welled up in my eyes. "I really don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do," Rose said as she slipped her shirt on over her head.

"Emmett got something right for once." Edward stood behind the swing and wrapped his arms around me. "Since you got back, you helped all of us, either heal or become better people. You're the reason we're all standing here in the playground today. We may have changed since the last day we were all here years ago, but we're finally friends again. You're the one to thank for that."

Tears flowed down my cheeks, and I sniffled. I was completely speechless. I didn't think I did anything special but want them to be happy. I glanced around, and they were all wearing the new shirts. I leaned into Edward, and he held me tight.

"Wear that shirt, proudly," Jasper said, looking unguarded. "You may think you've done nothing, but the rest of us disagree."

Rose wiped her eyes and gave me a watery smile. "Now it's our turn to have _your_ back."

"We love you." Alice got choked up. "And we won't let you go without a fight."

"I…thank you." I got up and hugged them one by one.

Emmet lifted me off my feet as he hugged almost too tight. The last pair of arms I ended up in were Edward's. He held me longer than the others, and I cried into his shoulder.

"Cullen, you promised me I wouldn't find my daughter in tears." Dad didn't sound far away. "I come here and not only is she crying, but all of you are."

"I'm not crying," Emmett said roughly.

I pulled back to see Dad standing a short distance away, shaking his head. He looked a bit emotional.

"They're good tears," I promised, wiping mine away.

"Uh-huh." His lip twitched, then he gave me a sad smile. "We have to get going, Bells."

I nodded and started to collect the bag, but Edward offered his hand, refusing to hand it over.

"Don't forget to listen to that song," Jasper reminded me, he was holding Rose and Alice, one in each arm as they cried.

"I won't. Goodbye, guys." I looked at them each for one more time.

The trio responded and gave me small waves. When I turned to Emmett, he was staring hard at the slide unable to meet my eyes—his face was void of emotion. Edward walked me to the car that Dad had borrowed from Esme. We stopped beside it, and I looked up at Edward.

His eyes were filled with sadness. "I'll visit as soon as I can, and I'll call every night."

"I'll like that." I struggled not start crying again.

Edward kissed me lightly on the lips then handed me the bag. He opened the door for me, and I got in. The car was warm since Dad left it running.

"Are you ready?" Dad asked, shifting the car into drive.

"One second." I dug through the bag at my feet and pulled out the MP3 player.

I turned it on and hit play. "Okay, ready."

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ooh who_

I recognized the song immediately.

I turned and looked out the window while the group was still visible. Jasper raised a hand and fist-pumped the air. The others looked at him curiously, and he said something. I started to laugh, and my tears were gone.

"Do I want to know?" Dad asked, looking at me strangely.

"Probably not." I giggled and started to sing along with the chorus of the song.

 _Don't you, forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you, forget about me._

 **A/N:**

 **No this is not the end so don't worry. Thoughts? Many of you will be happy Edward got a chance to tell Bella how he feels before she left. What did you think of Emmett's gesture of making Bella Red Ranger? Did Jasper chose a good song? (Don't You Forget About Me-Simple Minds).**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	31. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 30**

 **EPOV**

The chatter of the cafeteria was getting on my nerves. For the first time in my life, I couldn't tell you anything about my classes. I zoned out in all of them, unable to focus. I kept wondering what Bella was doing at the moment.

Was she checked into a hospital?

Did they give her the first dose of chemo?

Will she have to have radiation too?

I jumped in surprise when a napkin bounced off my forehead.

"Earth to Cullen, come in, Cullen." Emmett cupped his hands around his mouth and called.

"What?" I asked, feeling irritated.

"I asked if you've heard from Bella?" Rose tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No. How could I? I've been here all day, and you know the school has no phone policy," I told her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop kids from checking their phones in the bathroom, duh," Rose said.

"Leave him be, Posey," Jasper defended me.

I glanced around the cafeteria, and my eyes fell on who was sitting at the teacher's table hunched over his tray of food. Just seeing him made my blood boil.

"I hate that guy," I muttered.

"Who?" Jasper followed my gaze. "Mr. Varner? That guy is a prick, what did he do this time?"

"Bella may not graduate because of him," I told them.

"How can he stop that?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"All the other teachers are working with Bella and her mother so she can keep up with her studies and tests, all except him. If she doesn't pass his class, she doesn't graduate. She was in tears about it before she left," I explained.

"He is a jerk. Lauren failed a test in his class because her pencil broke and he wouldn't let her out of her seat to sharpen it," Rose said. "Maybe Dad, or actually, Mom can do something since she's on the school board. Can't they force him to accommodate Bella if they vote on it?"

"I have no idea. Chief Swan said not to worry about it, but I know she will." I sighed.

"That man needs a healthy dose of karma," Alice said.

 **RR**

"Come with me, Cullen." Emmett started to pull me out of the gym.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

The rest of our class was setting up teams to play volleyball. Coach Clapp was yelling out names with his back to us. I didn't know what Emmett was thinking about cutting class.

"I already cleared it with Coach. We're going out to run on the track." He headed down to the field.

I cast one more look to Coach before following. I caught up to Emmett quickly as we walked down the hill together.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked.

"You've been spacey all day. I know you're worried about Bells so I thought going for a run would help. Coach thinks I'm still trying to convince you to join the track team." Emmett started to stretch.

"As much as I love to run because it does clear my mind—I can't join a team right now." I started with lunges.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean why not? I think the reason is quite obvious." I glared at him.

"Which, ironically, is the reason why I think you should," Emmett said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't make any sense at all," I huffed.

"You need a distraction to keep your mind off worrying about Bella. If she's your only excuse, then it's a poor one. From what I know of Bells, she wouldn't want to hold you back and would be encouraging you to do this. If she knew she was your excuse for not doing something because of her cancer, she'd be upset," he explained.

We started off with a jog around the track. I gave some thought to what he said; he did have a point. However, I never really considered joining the track team, even before Bella was sick. By the time track even started, my college applications would already be sent in, so it's not as if it would help me to get into a college; and I didn't need a scholarship. Those were best left to those who could actually benefit from one.

"At least talk to her about it. I'll bet you five bucks that I'm right," Emmett encouraged.

"Look, I already know she'd agree with you. She would blame herself if she were my only excuse. But the truth is, I never desired to compete athletically. I will think about it more," I promised.

"Fine. I'll back off. However, if you ever want a running buddy, then I'm your man," he said sincerely.

"I might take you up on that."

"Let's do this. First one to complete three miles gets a pizza paid by the other guy." He took off sprinting before I could even answer.

I passed him easily on the first lap and kept my lead until the race was finished. I waited for him at the line, slightly winded but in better spirits. I chuckled as Emmett finally made it, looking sweaty and in worse shape than me.

"I like meat-lovers, heavy on the bacon." I smirked at him.

 **RR**

I woke up with a start when Dad banged on my door. I looked at the clock confused as to when I finally fell asleep. My cell phone was still clutched in my hand since I had been waiting to hear from Bella. I called her and left several messages, but I hadn't heard from her yet.

"Edward." He knocked harder.

"I'm up." My voice was hoarse.

I glanced at phone—nothing.

He poked his head in. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"I don't know. I've been waiting for Bella to call, shouldn't I have heard from her by now?" I asked.

"I'm sure she will as soon as she can. She may be busy getting settled and into treatment." He stepped into the room.

Just then, my phone went off, and I felt relieved to see her name flash on the screen.

"Finally." I sighed.

"Don't be too hard on her. Or be too long, you still have school." He winked and left me alone.

"Hello?" I hoped it was her and not Chief.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't call last night. I meant to, but I closed my eyes for what I thought would be a moment, and it ended up being all night," she apologized.

"That's okay. Is the Hale's place as nice as the one here?" I asked, not wanting to jump right into cancer talk.

"I don't know. I can ask my mom when she gets here. Dad went home last night, I think, or maybe he waited until this morning. I'm in the hospital." Her voice sounded off.

"I thought you wouldn't have to stay?" I frowned.

"That was my hope. But since it's my second relapse they want to keep a close eye on me and treat it aggressively. I got my first dose of Chemo yesterday, and they want to start radiation soon too. The first cycle will be two weeks of medication and then a three-week rest. Then start the second cycle," she explained.

"Radiation? Did they mention what stage the cancer is in? Are they thinking about a bone marrow transplant?" I grew concerned and fired off questions.

She became really quiet and didn't answer. If I couldn't hear her breathing, I would have thought we lost connection.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry." She breathed in sharply. "I'm a little overwhelmed with talking about it. I know you want answers, but I just need to talk about something else…anything else. I promise I'll answer more when you visit."

I felt terrible for badgering her for answers. "Emmett owes me a pizza."

"He does? Why?" She sounded happier.

"He challenged me to a race, and I beat him by a mile. Well…not really a mile more like a quarter mile," I told her.

"Congratulations," she said.

I glanced at the clock and frowned at the time. "I have to get a move on, or I'll be late for school. But I will call you later."

"Okay. There's a computer I can use, so I was thinking about setting up an email. Get the addresses of the others for me, please?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Bye, Bells, I love you," I said.

"I love you too. Talk to you soon."

 **RR**

"So are we really going to do this?" I glanced at the egg cartons in my hands, wondering how I got talked into this.

"His house gets hit all the time. It's not like anyone is going to suspect it's us." Emmett picked up a large package of toilet paper.

"Varner is an asshole, and we're doing this for Bella," Jasper said, although he looked hesitant.

We made our way down the road, keeping to the shadows of the night. We had just reached the right street when blue lights flashed through the air.

"Shit!" Jasper cursed.

"Boys?" A car door slammed as Chief Swan yelled out to us.

We turned around and saw him standing only a few feet from us. His arms were across his chest, and he looked as if he hasn't been sleeping.

"Hey, Chief Swan, the game on Friday should be an easy win." Emmett acted as if we weren't doing anything unusual.

Chief Swan just stared at him for a moment then each of us in turn.

He looked disappointed.

"I can only assume that your car broke down a block back and you got lost on your way delivering much-needed items to the town's food pantry. 'Cause I can see no other reason for the three of you to be walking around town with eggs and rolls of toilet paper," he said carefully.

He continued before we could respond. "It's just ironic that you're on the same street as a man I know I would love to hate. Sure it would be easy to take off my badge and throw one of those eggs and see it smash against his door. But then I would have to see my daughter's disappointed face when she found out what I did. She wouldn't want me to risk my job or my future for that man."

"Chief…" I started to feel guilty.

He held up his hand. "Good night, boys. I trust you'll make the right decision."

He got back into the cruiser and drove off without looking back.

"So…I guess we can't do it now without it being obvious that it was us," Emmett said.

"Ya think?" Jasper snickered. "He could've busted our asses."

"He's right though, Bella would be upset with us and not pleased we did this to avenge her." I wasn't thinking straight. I don't think I have since she left.

We started walking back towards Emmett's Jeep. My phone rang, and I pulled it out of my pocket. I cringed when I saw the I.D.

"Hey, Bee."

"Hey. What are you up to?" Her tone suggested she already knew.

"Did you father call you?" I asked.

"No. Alice did," she said.

"Alice?" I glanced at Jasper, and he winced.

"Yes, don't be mad at her, she was concerned that you guys were going to wind up in jail. Since you answered I assume you don't need bail money," she commented.

"No, your dad stopped us in time," I admitted. "Are you pissed?"

"Yes…No…A part of me can't say the jerk doesn't deserve it. However, the thought of you guys getting in trouble for me makes me feel sick," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I hung my head.

"You don't need to apologize. Just…hold…" She was suddenly gone.

"Bella?" I covered my other ear as I strained to hear her, I thought I heard retching.

Jasper and Emmett tried to catch my attention, but I waved them off. Before the silence could drive me mad, an unfamiliar female voice told me to 'hold on.' We put our things in the back of Emmett's Jeep and climbed in while I waited patiently.

"Sorry." Her voice sounded terrible.

"Are you all right?" I asked worriedly.

"Side effects," she muttered, sounding exhausted. "Are you still coming up on Saturday?"

"Of course, do you need anything?" I felt my spirits lift.

"No, just a visit without a glass window and a guard separating us will do," she teased.

"Very funny." I couldn't help but chuckle.

She laughed. "I couldn't resist."

 **RR**

We left bright and early on Saturday morning. So early in fact that everyone fell asleep on me on the drive to the hospital. I woke Jasper as I approached Seattle so he could read the directions to me.

"Why is she in the children's hospital? Isn't she too old for that?" Emmett asked.

"They take teens and even young adults into their cancer program. I asked my father the same question." I looked back surprised to see him awake—he was snoring minutes ago—now he looked nervous and was fidgeting in his seat.

We arrived just after visiting hours had started, so we parked and headed for the main entrance. A middle-aged woman passed us on her way out, she stopped short and turned around.

"Wait a minute, you're my daughter's friends aren't you?" she asked, she looked vaguely familiar.

"Mrs. Sw…Mrs...I'm sorry, I don't know your new married name," Rose apologized.

"Mrs. Dwyer, dear. Rosalie, you look just like your mother." Renée smiled.

She turned to me. "Edward, I thought I recognized you from the pictures I got from Homecoming."

"Mrs. Dwyer." I greeted. I still wasn't too pleased with her mother for keeping us apart all these years.

"Is Bella awake?" Alice asked.

Renée smile turned into a grimace. " Yes, Ma…excuse me, Alice, she is, but she's not ready for visitors at the moment."

"Are you seriously going to keep us from seeing her like last time," I asked enraged.

"Now hold on there, young man. Don't speak to her that way," a strange man scolded me. He was standing a few feet away with a plastic bag in his hands.

"It's okay, Phil. He has every right to be mad at me." Renée looked over at him.

She turned back to me. "I owe the five of you an apology. I made the wrong decision years ago when I thought I was making the right one; it was never my intention to hurt anyone. I can't turn back the clocks to change what I did nor can I expect you to forgive me. One day you may realize you've made a bad call even when trying your best like I did."

"That being said, I'm not trying to keep you from going up there or to keep you from her. Bella really won't be up to seeing visitors for probably another hour, two at the most," Renée explained.

"Two hours…we can do that." Emmett looked oddly relieved.

I ignored him. "It won't bother me to see her sick," I argued.

"And I'm thrilled to hear you say that. But it will bother her; she's extra sensitive to anyone seeing her at the moment." Renée stressed.

"And two hours will make a difference?" Jasper seemed just as confused as me.

"Yes, by then she should feel better," Renée answered then turned to Phil. "Did you get everything? You've been gone a long time."

"I had to go to two places, and one wasn't even open when I got there, so I had to wait. Then I wasn't sure if a manual razor would be better than electric. So I got both. I couldn't find any of those whatchamacallits." He pointed to his head.

"Bandanas." Renée smirked then sighed, looking perplexed.

"Why don't you let us find some. We'll drop our things off at the house, have some breakfast, and then go look around for them. Can we get anything else?" Rose offered.

"No, dear, if you can find bandanas, or a scarf that would be great. Thank you." Renée gave her a grateful look.

"Two hours tops. I promise," Renée told me.

She and Phil disappeared inside the hospital doors.

"So what am I missing?" Emmett asked.

"It sounds like Bella's hair is already starting to fall out," Rose explained.

"I don't care about her hair. She's still beautiful to me," I grumbled.

Rose shot me a look. "This isn't about you. This is about how Bella feels about it."

"Bella isn't the type to care about her looks," I said.

"Even the most secure person can feel insecure every once in a while. Losing your hair can be one of those times. Give her a break, if she needs a couple hours to feel better about herself let's let her have it," Rose argued.

"I agree with Rose," Alice siad softly. "Two hours isn't that much to wait."

With one last cast at the hospital I followed the other back to the parking lot.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts on how Edward is fairing with Bella gone? He's hanging in there for now. There was a small hint but if you didn't catch it, Alice tipped off Charlie too. She wanted to stop the boys before they got into trouble.**

 **I know that it typically it can take longer for hair to fall out with chemo but there are some who start to experience it immediately. With the aggressive approach I figured Bella could easily fall into that catergory. I found the information about chemo cycles on Cancer dot org and St Judes websites.**

 **I apologize for two of the teaser pics, I realized this morning they should go with the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story. I'm excited to say last chapter I broke 2000 reviews.**

 **Beta Note: Pay it Forward has a new blog, looking to highlight four stories a month. The first being, a newbie, someone who has never posted before, and is looking for help getting started and noticed. The second, from veteran writers, who are about to post a new story. The third from the vault. We're looking for readers to suggest and write a small review of a fic that is an oldie but goodie. The fourth a story low on reviews that could use a shout out.**

 **Contact Frannie Walsh on FB for more details or to suggest a fic. You can find the blog here. Pifficsofthemonth dot blogspot dot com.**


	32. Chapter 31

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 31**

 **EPOV**

I paced around the bottom floor, waiting for Bella to call. We grabbed some donuts on the way to the Hales, and now we had to kill time.

Rose and Alice were searching for scarves, hats, or anything else Bella might be able to use. Rose had found some older sheets she cut and was now sewing the edges to make headcovers. Emmett had parked his ass in front of the television, watching ESPN and eating the donuts. I wasn't sure where Jasper disappeared to.

My phone rang, and I answered as soon as I saw it was Bella.

"Hi," I said enthusiastically.

"Hey, my mom told me she saw you downstairs. Are you still at the hospital?" she asked.

"No, we went to the Hale's to wait," I told her.

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I've made you wait. I just…" She sounded upset. "You probably think I'm ridiculous for being upset. I was never one to care about what my hair looked like before but when I woke up this morning a clump had fallen out—and I freaked. You might not believe me, but that hasn't happened before. In the past, my mom always shaved my head before it got to that point. Usually it doesn't happen this fast, so I thought I had a little more time feeling normal," she said anxiously.

"Bee, it's fine," I promised. "I understand, you don't have to apologize or explain yourself to me. At first, I just thought your mom was trying to keep you from us, and that's why I got upset. Are you ready for us to come back?"

"She thought she was doing what I wanted. I had told her during my meltdown that I wanted it shaved before you got here. But I also didn't expect you so early, so I thought I had time," she said softly.

"I guess we should've told you we'd be early. We'll be there soon," I promised.

"I'm looking forward to it." She sounded happier.

I hung up the phone and found Jasper in the kitchen, sitting on a stool and eating a muffin. A newspaper was spread out in front of him.

"Bella just called, she's ready for visitors," I informed him.

"I'll be ready to go whenever." He shrugged.

I was headed to the living room when I turned back. "Have you ever shaved your head before?"

Jasper looked up and raised one eyebrow. He pulled back the hood of his sweatshirt, revealing his smooth hairless scalp underneath. "Funny you should ask."

 **RR**

I nervously clutched a small stuffed cat that reminded me of Nessa as we waited for the elevator. Surprisingly, Emmett seemed more anxious than me, he kept glancing around and vibrating—unable to remain still.

"Emmett, cool it will ya. The security guard has started to look at us suspiciously," Jasper whispered harshly.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled.

"Are you okay? You're looking kinda green." Alice scrutinized him.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

The elevator arrived, and we stepped in, but as the door was closing, Emmett quickly hit the open door button.

"I forgot something." He darted out.

"Should we follow him." Rose sighed.

"You can. I've waited long enough." I hit the close doors icon, and Rose darted out before they shut.

The ride up was silent, and before we knew it, we stepped out into a quiet, well-lit hallway. Our footsteps sounded loud on the linoleum floor as a young boy with a missing a leg below the knee passed us on crutches.

When we reached Bella's door, Alice knocked lightly. Renée stepped out and greeted us.

"Hello again, kids. I'm going to go to lunch and run errands, enjoy your day together." She glanced over her shoulder towards the room. "She's having a good day, but keep in mind she'll tire easily. She probably won't speak up for herself, in fact, I know she won't. So if she looks as if she's about to fall asleep, please find an excuse to leave so she'll nap."

"Of course, Mrs. Dwyer," Alice answered.

"Have fun." She waved and headed for the elevators.

We stepped into a surprisingly spacious room. The sheets on Bella's bed were neatly pulled back, but it was empty. I scanned the room and found Bella sitting on a couch by the window. Her face was pale and thinner looking. She was wearing black cotton pants with stars and her red shirt—not a johnny gown. Another shirt was wrapped around her head covering it.

"You're here." She grinned.

A smile broke out on my face as I strode across the room. When I reached her, I hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. I wished I could give her a proper kiss, but I knew I had to be extra careful of germs.

"Hey, Bee, I've missed you," I commented. "This is for you." I handed her the stuffed animal.

When she reached out for it, I spotted a catheter placed near her elbow. I averted my eyes so she wouldn't think I was staring at it. She hugged the kitten to her, and her smile became more significant.

"Awww, it's adorable. Thank you," she said sweetly, then narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

She pushed the hood off my head and gasped at me. "Edward, why did you shave off your beautiful hair?" Her fingers brushed against my smooth scalp.

"I…uh…wanted to do it for you. We both did," I said hesitantly.

"Both?" She frowned, looking confused.

Jasper removed his hood and shrugged. "Don't look at me. I think I dyed it one too many times and it all fell out," he joked.

Bella started to laugh, which turned quickly to a few tears. "You, guys didn't have to do that, but it was very sweet."

"Are you getting sappy on us, Swan," Jasper teased.

"Be nice, or I'll take you down to the craft room so the kids can decorate your head with Magic Markers." Bella scowled at him as a smirk played on her lips.

Jasper just laughed and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Hi, Alice, thanks for coming."

"Hi, you look like you're feeling well," Alice said, and I shot her look.

Bella didn't seem fazed by it. "I'm feeling okay today. I haven't gotten…never mind that's probably TMI. But so far so good, knock on wood."

"Rose and I found a few things to cover your head." Alice handed over the bag.

"Thank you." Bella took it and glanced back towards the door. "Where is Rose? And I thought my mom said Emmett came too."

"Posey went after Emmett when he bolted out of the elevator," Jasper told her.

"Is he okay?" She looked concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine." I was irritated with him, he should be in here supporting her. Bella shouldn't be concerned over his childish behavior.

"Speak of the devil," Jasper muttered as the door opened.

Rose walked in and over to us as Emmett tentatively followed behind, glancing over his shoulder.

"There are a lot of kids in here," he commented.

"It's a children's hospital, what did you expect?" Jasper deadpanned.

"I don't know. Are they all sick?" Emmett asked.

Everyone stared back at him with incredulous expressions, unable to answer his assinine question. He couldn't be serious. He caught on and looked chastised.

"Right, of course, they are," he muttered.

Rose just shook her head and rolled her eyes, she focused on Bella and smiled. "Hey, girl, looks like you have a good view."

"I requested an ocean view, but it will have to do," Bella joked. "How are you, Rose?"

"I'm doing well." Rose took the seat next to her brother.

"I forgot to give you this last time. I got more too." Emmett dropped a plastic bag on Bella's lap. "I wasn't sure which was your favorite, so I got a bunch."

I snuck a peek into the bag and saw several varieties of chocolate candy bars. Her eyes widened, and she cringed a tiny bit. She smiled and closed the bag, setting it beside her.

"Thank you, Emmett," she said.

"She can't eat that stuff," I blurted out.

Emmett's smile fell. "But I thought…"

Bella shot me a look, telling me to drop it, before turning back to him. "It's fine."

"You need to eat healthy foods," I argued.

"And I do; however, I'm allowed to have sweets. I don't have any dietary restrictions," she insisted, starting to look exasperated.

"But…" I started.

"Here's an idea, how about letting Bella decide what she can or can't eat on her own, and we move along to something else." Rose sounded irritated.

"I'm only trying to help," I snapped.

Rose glared at me and crossed her arms. "Really? 'Cause it sounds more like you're trying to be controlling. Emmett was trying to do something nice, and you jumped all over him."

"He's only doing it because he cares about her," Alice said.

"Enough…please." Bella rubbed her head and was looking upset.

"Here's another idea, everyone needs to take a chill pill. We didn't come here to argue about candy bars," Jasper spoke up. "I strongly suggest we move on to another topic."

"There's a game on," Emmett suggested.

I bit my tongue and held back my response. He was really pushing my buttons today. But I didn't want to upset Bella any further by saying something to him.

"That's fine, the remote is on the tray by my bed," Bella said softly.

"I was hoping we could talk about the treatment plan. You said we could when I got here," I said.

"And we can and will," Bella promised. "What do you want…"

She was cut off when Emmett crashed into the tray. He caught it before it tipped over and quickly righted it. I opened my mouth to say something, but Bella distracted me by squeezing my hand.

"Shit, sorry," he apologized, fixing everything.

The door opened, and the boy we saw earlier in the hallway came into the room. A book was tucked under his arm. He paused and stared up at Emmett, who was the closest to him.

"You're really big. Are you a giant?" His voice rasped.

"Who me? Naw, you just think that because you're the size of an elf." Emmett shrugged.

The boy laughed, not insulted at all. He glanced around until he spotted Bella. "Can you read to me today?"

"Maybe later. I have some friends visiting me right now," she said apologetically. "That's Emmett, and they are, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Guys, this is my neighbor, Riley," she introduced us.

"You're Bella's friend who plays football. Do you know Matt Hasselbeck?" he asked, looking awed by Emmett.

"No, not yet, maybe someday I will." Emmett grinned, looking more relaxed.

"I'm going to play pro ball for the Seahawks one day. Are you going pro too?" Riley's eyes brightened.

"I hope so, but hopefully I'm going to play college ball first," Emmett explained.

"Are you going to be a Huskie?" Riley asked. "Can I come to your games?"

"I don't know what college yet, but if I go to U-Dub I'll make sure you get a box seat," Emmett promised.

"Cool." He turned and looked at Bella. "Did you hear that Bella? I'm going to see him play next year."

"I heard, Riley." Bella returned his smile.

"Will you read to me?" Riley looked up at Emmett.

"Me?" Emmett's face changed to shock. "Sure…uh…is that allowed?"

"Of course it is, go ahead. He's reading _Harry Potter_ ," Bella encouraged him.

"Please, Mr. Giant," Riley asked.

"Sure, I guess. Harry is a cool dude." Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "Where should we go?"

"It will probably be best to go to his room," Bella answered.

"Come on, I'll show you," Riley said excitedly, moving towards the doors quickly on his crutches.

Emmett hurried forward and held the door open for the young boy. Once they were out of hearing distance, I turned to Bella.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She shrugged.

"This is Emmett we're talking about. He's been acting strange all if he says something stupid to the kid, like how did you lose your leg?" I questioned.

"Emmett wouldn't…no…he wouldn't do that." Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know, he did ask you if you almost died." Rose cringed. "I don't think he'd purposely say something hurtful, he just doesn't always think before he speaks."

"I'll go keep an eye on him." Jasper stood and shoved his hands into his pockets then left the room.

The door swung shut, and I shook my head further irritated. We were supposed to be visiting Bella, and they were running off on her. Bella squeezed my hand lightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," I muttered, not wanting to trouble her.

"Bull, something is obviously bothering you. Talk to me," she insisted.

"Emmett is getting on my nerves. We're supposed to be here to visit you and support you, and he's acting like an idiot. And now he has everyone else running off after him," I explained.

"First off, I'm okay with Emmett reading to Riley. He usually falls asleep ten minutes into reading the book. Riley doesn't get many visitors, his mom has to work but comes when she can, his father is in the military and is overseas. If Emmett is willing, then I'm not offended at all that he visits with Riley too. In fact, I think it's sweet and would be good for the both of them," she said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Also, believe it or not, Emmett's doing better than Phil is. Phil hasn't even gotten farther than the lobby yet. There are a lot of people who are uncomfortable in hospitals, and he does appear to be trying," she said.

"I haven't been Emmett's biggest fan, but I agree he's trying," Rose defended him.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you then I shouldn't let it bug me," I admitted reluctantly.

"Exactly." Bella nodded then kissed my cheek.

She leaned against me, looking tired and paler than when we first got here. Her eyes drifted closed, and she sighed in contentment. I fought the urge to carry her to bed and get her to lie down. Her mom said she wouldn't admit if she needed a break but it was clear she needed one. I glanced at the other two, but they seemed to be having a quiet conversation.

"We're going to go grab some lunch from the cafeteria for everyone. Bella, can we get you anything?" Alice asked as she stood.

Bella's eyes popped open, and she seemed confused for a moment. "They should bring a tray for me soon. But could you grab me a Ginger Ale," she asked.

"Of course, Edward, what would you like?" Rose asked.

"Any type of sandwich is fine and a Coke, please." I shifted so I could grab my wallet.

"It's on me. We will be right back, I'm sure you two would like a few minutes to yourselves." Rose winked.

The girls left, and Bella yawned then stretched beside me.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Would you like to rest? We can eat in the cafeteria if you'd like a nap." I offered and rubbed her back.

"I don't need a nap, but I think I would like to move back to the bed. I'm suddenly feeling a little lightheaded and nauseous." She stood and swayed.

I jumped up and supported her. "Sorry, we shouldn't have upset you earlier, you seemed fine before all the drama."

"Don't blame yourselves, it's just the medicine—honest."

We made our way to her bed slowly. Once there, she laid back and relaxed against the pillows. She patted the spot next to her, and I carefully sat on the edge.

"This would be the best time to answer your questions about the medicine or whatever else you want to know. I'm sure the others would want to skip that part." She looked at me expectantly.

"Am I overstepping?" I asked. My father mentioned that I needed to respect the fact she may not want to share some aspects with me since it could be too personal.

"No…just that first day I was feeling overwhelmed with the doctors and then listening to Mom and Dad argue over what the best plan was. I missed those conversations before since I was too young to decide for myself. I felt like I was being torn between the two of them; both had different ideas on what I should do." She frowned and started to pick at her blanket.

"What were they arguing about?" I was confused why they wouldn't be on the same page to get Bella better.

"Mom wanted me to look at some of the trial drugs. She thinks because I relapsed, Chemo isn't the best choice and I should try something new. Dad, however, feels just the opposite. He says if it worked before I shouldn't give up on it. He claims no daughter of his should be used as a guinea pig for trial drugs," she explained.

"So you sided with your dad," I concluded.

She wouldn't look at me. "I know you're all for the studies and probably would agree with my mom, but I'm sorry. I sided with my father; I don't want to be someone's lab experiment."

"To be honest, I don't know if I would agree with your mom. I would want to see information on each trial and their success rates before I could decide. I certainly wouldn't want you to try something in the early stages of trials. But if they had good success rates then it might be a worthwhile consideration," I told her.

"Well, all the information is in a pile over there by my school work. There are a lot of big words I think only a medical professional would understand, but you're welcome to take a look," she offered. "That reminds me, I could use some help with my math homework. My mother isn't strong in that area; thankfully, Mr. Simpson, is the polar opposite of Mr. Varner and has given me to the end of the semester to hand everything in."

"Not a problem. I'm glad that Principal Greene transferred you to another class." I glanced at the table, I was interested in the information, but I still had one more question.

"What about a bone marrow transplant? Aren't you a candidate for that?" I asked.

"My doctors want to go that route. However, I'm an only child of only children, and neither of my parents are matches. I'm on a list—I was on one last time too, but so far there has been no luck." Her eyes started to well. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Damn'," I muttered.

"No luck for what?" Jasper asked coming back into the room with Emmett behind him.

"Bone marrow matches," Bella said quietly.

Jasper frowned and nodded.

"No problem, I'm a universal blood donor, you can have mine." Emmett volunteered.

"Thank you, Emmett, I wish it was that easy, but unfortunately it's more complicated than that." Bella gave him a weak smile.

"It still wouldn't hurt for us all to get tested. Emmett has the right idea, we'll never know until we try." Jasper clasped him on the shoulder.

For the first time today, I felt a wave of gratitude toward Emmett. Apparently, spending some time with the young boy next door helped calm him down. "I agree, just because there isn't one now doesn't mean one won't show up."

I kissed her forehead.

She sniffled and nodded.

"That's my hope."

 **A/N:  
Thoughts? I know a lot of you are wishing a large heap of karma to come Mr. Varner's way, just be patient. **

**I'm currently without power, and I have no idea when it will come back. I'm using my hotspot to update, but I have no clue if I'm going to be able to respond to reviews today.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	33. Chapter 32

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 32**

 **BPOV**

"Can you hand me a red one, please?" Riley asked.

I picked up a red paper feather from the center of the table and handed it to him. He rubbed a glue stick onto the end then attached it to the back of his turkey. The tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth as he worked.

"Miss Bella, help me with the googly eyes, please," Bree, a sweet little girl, asked softly. She was extremely shy, and I was one ofthe few she would actually speak to— shockingly she was only four-years-old.

"Of course I can." I reached over to help her.

Right now, I was in the common area helping a few of the kids make paper turkeys for Thanksgiving. I felt slightly out of place being the oldest patient here; however, it beat the four walls of my room. When feeling well enough and not doing my schoolwork, I often spent time reading with a few of them.

"How do you spell giant?" Riley asked me.

"G-i-a-n-t," I answered him. "Are you making that for Emmett?"

"Uh-huh. Is he coming to visit this weekend?" he asked as he concentrated on printing his name on the back.

"I'm afraid not. He has a playoff game. Would you like me to give that to one of my other friends to make sure it gets to him," I offered.

"Okay," he responded glumly, sliding the turkey to me.

"You know what? Since it's a high school playoff, I think one of the local stations was going to cover it. You might be able to watch Emmett on TV," I told him.

"Really?! Cool, I thought only the big pro teams did that." Riley looked excited.

They've only seen each other a couple of times, but Riley idolizes Emmett. And to his credit, Emmett has been very sweet with Riley. He didn't even blink when Riley told him he wanted to play Pro ball. The chances of that were slim to none given Riley's condition. Riley also seemed to help Emmett relax at the hospital, he had been a nervous wreck on his first visit.

"Miss Bella, I don't feel good," Bree whimpered. She looked ghostly pale and her face pinched in pain.

"Hold on, sweetie, I'll get a nurse." I raised my hand and caught the eye of a nurse in the room.

She headed over and knelt beside Bree. "You ready to go back to your room, Bree," she asked kindly.

Bree ducked her head and shyly nodded. The nurse helped her into a wheelchair and pushed her to her room. Riley had started talking animatedly to a few kids at another table.

In the far corner of the room, a counselor was meeting with a small group of younger teens. One boy, in particular, had his arms crossed in front of him, and was scowling at the ceiling—angry at the world.

"Alec, I asked you a question." Maria, the counselor, focused on him.

"No, I'm not talking about my fucking feelings then hugging it out like some loser." He scowled.

"Watch your language, please. There are a lot of little ears here," Maria scolded.

"I don't care. I'm sure they've all heard someone curse before. I didn't ask to be here, I was dragged to this meeting. No amount of talking is going to change the fact that we all have cancer—some of us are going to die, and some of us will live," Alec hissed.

The room went silent as everyone was now paying attention to him. The laughter was gone, and the mood became somber.

"Alec," she said sternly, giving him a reproachful look.

"What? Asking us what we're thankful for right now, is a fuc…fudging joke—no number of paper turkeys will change that. Can I go back to my room now?" He glared at her.

"Yes…fine, go." She sighed as her shoulders sagged in defeat.

He got up from his chair and stomped from the room. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before the outburst. It wasn't unusual for someone to have a bad day.

Over the years, I have seen a variety of responses to cancer. There were always kids like Alec who used their anger to deflect the fact that they were scared or hurting. There were others, like Bree, who were too young to understand everything going on. Then kids like Riley, who were optimistic about the outcome. Lastly, all the kids that fell in between or who fit in all three at one time or another.

As I glanced around the room, I wondered if I could do what Maria did every day. Although she helped others, she also tended to take the brunt of the anger. No matter how much the progress in medicine had advanced, there would always be losses too.

By the time I helped clean up, I was feeling drained, so I decided to lie down before dinner.

 **RR**

I was surprised to find my room wasn't empty when I returned. Edward was sitting at the table looking over the paperwork on the different trial drugs. He was so engrossed with what he was reading he didn't hear me enter.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled. "I decided to come up early, since I'm taking a skip day tomorrow."

"Edward Cullen skipping." I gasped in mock horror.

"Technically, I'll be checking out U-Dub campus tomorrow so the school will excuse my absence." He stood up and came over to hug me gently.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. His hand rubbed small circles on my back. My body relaxed under his touch, and I felt my mind drifting.

"You look exhausted, perhaps I shouldn't have come." He sounded apologetic.

"I'm glad you're here, we don't get much time just the two of us. If I knew you were coming I would have skipped going down to the common area," I said sincerely.

"I saw you with them. It looked like you were enjoying yourself and I didn't want to interrupt. Where's your mom by the way," he asked.

"She felt she needed to tidy up the Hale's house even though they have a service that comes in. She didn't want them coming into a dirty house," I explained. "I'm sorry, but I think I need to lie down for awhile."

"Never apologize for that. Would you like me to leave?" He took a step back.

"No, I like having you here." I started making my way to the bed. "Oh, before I forget, please give this to Emmett for Riley." I handed him the paper turkey.

"Sure. Emmett sends his apologies for not being able to make it. He wanted me to give you this and make you promise to watch the game when it was on TV. I wish I could figure out his need to keep giving you chocolate." Edward grabbed a king size Hershey bar off the table and handed it to me.

"I think it has to do with something in the letters about liking chocolate when I first got sick. Mom said something like that, but I don't remember exactly what I told him," I explained as I made myself comfortable against my pillow.

Edward nodded in understanding and pulled up his chair. "Are they still going to let you out tomorrow?"

"They will give me my last dose in the morning and said as long as all goes well I can leave until the next round starts." I smiled a little, I was looking forward to getting out for a short bit.

"Will you come back to school?" he asked, a small glimmer of hope shone in his eyes.

"No, that's one thing Mom and Dad actually agree on. They think school would be too much for me at the moment, especially with the start of flu season. I have to be careful about getting sick," I said regretfully

"I didn't think of that. They're still arguing then?" He gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Yes, I overheard them a few times when they thought I was asleep. I know they both want the best for me, but they're driving me crazy. Phil has broken up their fights a few times, reminding them this wasn't the place or the time to have it out."

He furrowed his brows and glanced back at the table. "I looked over the information; I can see the appeal of some of them; however, they haven't been around long enough for long-term results or side effects. So I guess I can see both their sides."

"New topic," I suggested. I could only talk about my illness for so long.

I didn't want my cancer to be the sole focus of our time together. I needed to talk about other things to keep me sane. Edward seemed deep in thought.

"How's Tanya, has she tried to steal my spot yet?" I teased.

His nose wrinkled in distaste. "I don't know why you find that so amusing."

"Well, maybe if I thought she could be an actual threat I would be jealous. But let's face it, I know she doesn't have a chance. But I've been so bored that even high school gossip like who's dating who, or who broke up, or even some yadda-yadda would be interesting at this point."

"Uh…I don't think I'm the best person for this. Maybe Rose could tell you more." Edward shrugged.

"Come on, something has had to happen," I prodded.

"Did your dad tell you about Mr. Varner?" he asked.

"Ugh no. Do I want to know anything about that man?" I scowled.

"I don't know how it got started, but all his students held a silent protest. No one in any of his six classes showed up. Instead, they all went to the library and held up signs complaining about his unfair treatment. Mrs. Burke had to call Principal Greene each time, but no one would budge. After school, Mr. Varner confronted Jasper for causing trouble."

"Wait… but Jasper isn't in any of his classes," I said.

Edward held up his hand. "No, he's not. Jasper told Mr. Varner he had nothing to do with it. Then his anger got the best of him, and he called Varner a prick."

"Oh no." I cringed.

"Mr. Varner snapped and hit him. Emmett grabbed hold of Jasper before he could swing back. Next thing I know, Mr. Varner is in the back of your dad's cruiser, and he's been immediately suspended until his hearing. And with Mr. Hale on the case, Mr. Varner would be lucky to keep his state teacher's license, let alone keep his job in Forks. Hell, he may wind up in jail," Edward told me.

My mouth dropped open. "Why hasn't anyone told me? That's major news."

"I thought your dad would've." Edward shrugged.

"Of course, he wouldn't. Does your dad tell you about his patients?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I see your point. But it's safe to say Mr. Varner is gone. Mrs. Mason, Mr. Mason's wife, has replaced him for the time being. We found out she's a breast cancer survivor, which probably explains why Mr. Mason was so upset with the rumors about you," Edward told me.

"Wow. Is Jasper okay?" I asked.

"He's fine. I'm sure it's not the first time he's taken a hit." Edward shrugged.

"Anything else I've missed?"

"Well, let's see. Mike has been sent to reform school. Did you hear that?" he mentioned.

"Yes, hopefully, it will smarten him up." I nodded.

He was thoughtful for a few minutes. "The only other thing I can think to tell you about is how Katie was dropped on her ass during the pep rally."

I found this amusing. "How did that happen?"

"They had a pep rally this morning since it was the first time in forever that the football team has made it to the playoffs. They were doing this triangle type thing—whatever it is called." He waved his hand.

"Pyramid," I suggested.

"Pyramids are supposed to have three sides." He was adorably confused.

"Anyways…" I giggled.

"Anyway, Katie was on the top when they shot off the confetti cannons. She jumped off and was suppose to be caught by Tanya and some other redhead, I don't know her name. But it looked like Tanya was mesmerized by the confetti and didn't even try to catch Katie," Edward explained.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" When he said she landed on her ass, I thought she mistimed a flip or something.

"She appeared to be. They had mats under them. She got up and started to cuss Tanya out. It took two of the defensive linemen to hold her back," Edward told me.

"Geesh, and you thought you didn't have anything good to tell me." I shook my head and laughed.

He shrugged awkwardly. "My mom sent a chicken casserole with me. You're allowed to have outside food, right?" he asked.

"I am. They're just happy if we manage to keep anything down. There's a microwave down the hall," I said.

"I'll go heat it up and maybe we can have dinner together," he suggested.

"It's a date." I nodded.

"I'll be right back." He quickly grabbed a container from the mini fridge and left the room.

 **RR**

Thanksgiving at the Hale's townhouse was fairly low key, although there were more people than any other holiday I could remember. I wasn't allowed to cook or clean up, so I felt slightly out of place.

I only managed a small slice of turkey and some mashed potatoes before I had to excuse myself quickly from the table. I made it to the bathroom in time, and when I tried to stand again, I felt a wave of dizziness and rested my back against the bathtub, closing my eyes. I opened them when I heard a knock on the door.

Dr. Cullen stood in the open doorway with Edward, and my parents were hovering behind him. I sighed, feeling I had put a damper on the holiday.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah," I answered, feeling embarrassed. "I shouldn't have pushed myself to eat. I was already feeling nauseous before we even sat down."

"And now?" he asked.

"Not as bad as before, but dizzy," I admitted.

"You need to go lie down," Mom said firmly.

"But…"

"No, buts." She shook her head.

"I have to agree with your mom on this one, Bells." Dad nodded.

"Fine." I struggled to my feet.

I swayed, and Edward pushed past his father to grab hold of me. His father gave him an amused look as he stood.

"I'll help you," he offered.

"I don't know if that's…" Dad started to argue.

"Oh relax, Charlie. Edward's more than capable. Our meals are getting cold," Mom interrupted then turned to me. "We'll make sure to save you plate, sweetheart, in case you get hungry later."

"Thank you." I managed a small smile.

They left Edward and me alone in the bathroom. I grimaced as I looked at the toilet and leaned away quickly to flush it.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," I apologized.

Edward snorted softly. "Don't worry about it. I owed you one from a few months ago."

"Right." I smiled weakly then rinsed out my mouth as Edward stood close behind me.

"Come on, let's get you settled upstairs." He gently picked me up.

"Fine, but then you should join the others. No reason for both of us to miss out on the holiday." I yawned.

"Are you sure?" He sounded skeptical.

"Yes, I'll probably take a nap. Make sure someone saves me a slice of pecan pie, please." I asked.

"I will." He found Rose's room and gently placed me on the bed. "Geesh this place is almost as big as their house in Forks, and it's a townhouse?"

"I guess." I shrugged, getting comfortable.

"I'll see you in a bit. Love you." He kissed my forehead and closed the door as he left.

I bet I was asleep before he made it back to the table ...

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts? Some one on one time for Bella and Edward. As you can tell Edward isn't much for gossiping. Lol.**

 **Many of you will be happy that Mr. Varner has been(will be) fired and with Mr. Hale on the case he'll be looking at some jail time for assult.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	34. Chapter 33

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 33**

 **BPOV**

A loud crash woke me up abruptly, I sat up in bed and blinked trying to register what had just happened. Alice was by the desk, trying to re-stack my books. She blushed bright red when she noticed I was awake.

"I am so, so sorry." She looked mortified.

"What happened?" I asked, clearing my throat to rid it of sleep.

"I was trying to get my sweater, and I tripped on the leg of the chair and fell into the desk. I feel horrible, please go back to sleep." She started to move to the door.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, glancing around, looking for a clock.

"About two hours," she said.

"I'm going to get up or I won't sleep well tonight. What is everyone doing?" I stretched.

"Most of the men are watching the football game on TV. Edward and Jasper are in there, but they're concentrating more on their chess game. Esme is making turkey soup with the leftovers. Your mom, Mrs. Hale, and Rose are looking at circulars for the Black Friday sales." She came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh…I hate the stores on Black Friday. I'm glad I have an excuse not to go this year. Do you have to work?" I felt so bad for her.

"Yeah…luckily I got put on the late afternoon-evening shift. So hopefully the craziness will die down by then. The past two years I had to work the first shift, and it was insane. I can't believe people will trample each other for a TV or toys. How is that the spirit of Christmas?" She shook her head in disgust.

"How's everything else going? Is your father still hanging around?" I hadn't been able to talk to her alone since I left.

She rolled her eyes and looked to the window. "He's there. He claims he's here to stay." She wrung her hands in lap.

"Can I ask you something?" She turned back to me, looking perplexed.

"Of course." I nodded.

"He wants me to go with him to family therapy and try to repair our relationship. At first, I was completely against the idea but now…" She trailed off and shook her head.

I pondered for a moment. "I don't think there's anything wrong with deciding to try it. It will give you a chance to air any grievances you have and ask him why he left you in the first place. After you have your answers, then you can decide whether to close the door for good or try to repair your relationship."

"Do you think it can be repaired?" she questioned, looking lost.

"I can't give you that answer, Ali, I'm not you. I don't think this is one of those situations where there is one right answer, it's different for everyone. I don't want to see you hurt again but at the same time, this could be an opportunity to heal." I shrugged.

I wished I could help her more, but I was afraid to tell her the wrong thing.

"I know. I'm just so confused. Rose and Mrs. Hale think it may be a good idea, but Jasper is adamantly against it." Alice heaved a big sigh.

"I think that's because Jasper is being protective toward you. He doesn't like the idea of something or someone hurting you again." I gave her smile.

She gave me a shy one back. "Maybe. He has been very sweet."

I giggled. "I think that's more than a maybe. He acts no different than Edward does when it comes to me, but sometimes, despite the fact that they want what's best for us, they can be a bit unreasonable. You never told me how was your date?"

She blushed, but she suddenly looked much happier. Before she could answer, Rose entered the room.

"There you are, I thought we were going for a walk. What's going on?" she asked.

"We're just gossiping, Alice was about to tell me about her date with Jasper." I grinned.

"Did my brother behave himself or do I need to plot his demise." Rose's eyes sparkled humorously as she joined us on the bed.

"It was nice. We had dinner in Port A and then walked around window-shopping a bit. We drove back to the Hale's and then—" She ducked her head and mumbled the rest.

Rose and I both leaned forward, straining to hear her.

"Did you just say he _kicked_ you?" Rose sounded confused.

Alice turned bright red and looked flustered. "No…um…he err…uh."

"Spit it out." I waved my hand dramatically. I was curious myself because I had heard _kicked_ too.

Alice glanced at me then her eyes shot to Rose and she bit her lip.

Rose started to laugh. "O.M.G., Alice, you can tell me that my brother kissed you. I promise not to freak out on you."

"I just didn't know if that would be weird." Alice shrugged sheepishly.

"A kiss is nothing. If it goes beyond that I don't want the details as long as he's treating, you right." Rose stopping giggling and told her. "Anyways, that beats my dry spell."

"Are you still holding out on Emmett?" I asked casually.

"Emmett…pft…he hasn't even tried since Homecoming. I think he finally got the hint." Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

She turned back to Alice. "So was Jasper your first kiss?"

"No. There was another; a cashier, James, who I went out on a date with. He kissed me at the end of the night, but it turns out he was using me to make another girl jealous." Alice shrugged.

"What a loser." I shook my head.

"That's horrible. If it makes you feel any better, my first kiss was Mike Newton. It was spin the bottle in seventh grade." Rose's nose wrinkled.

"Ewww. I guess I faired better than the two of you. My first kiss was Garrett…"

"What?!"

The three of us jumped when Edward interrupted us.

"Geesh. You could knock." Rose's hand clutched her chest.

Edward ignored her. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you, let me…"

"I thought I was your first kiss." He gave me a hurt look before turning on his heel and storming away.

"Edward, wait." I tried to detangle myself from the sheets so I could chase after him.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I need to talk to him. He's blowing this out of proportion," I answered.

"Well that's his problem it's not your fault he is acting like a jealous fool who's not willing to listen."

I hurried out of the room in search of Edward. When I got to the first floor, I looked around but didn't see any sign of him. I caught Jasper's eye, and he nodded his head towards the back door.

I stepped into the chilly air and found him on the porch steps. I sat next to him and waited for him to say something, but he stared straight ahead. I couldn't help but be concerned about him. He seemed to be reverting to the Edward I met when I returned to Forks. I felt a small twinge of guilt that my relapse was the cause of it. I reached out, so my hand brushed his, but he made no move to hold it.

"I didn't lie to you. We never really talked about the past while I was gone from Forks. So, I wasn't intentionally keeping anything from you, it just never came up. Garrett"—I paused to sigh—"I met him four years ago during my last relapse—he was a year older than me. Not long after we met, he found out his chemo and radiation were failing, and the tumor in his brain was inoperable."

Edward shifted uncomfortably beside me but remained silent. I drew small circles on the back of his hand.

"He told me he never got a chance to kiss the girl he had a crush on before he got sick. He asked me if he could close his eyes and kiss me and pretend for a moment that I was Katrina. So, I told him he could. It was very chaste, and it was over in a matter of seconds. There was no emotion or romantic feelings behind it—only a boy fulfilling his last request. Two days later, Garrett slipped into a coma, and he didn't wake up. I can apologize for not telling you beforehand, but I won't for letting him kiss me. It meant a lot to him, and I refuse to feel guilty about it," I told him.

"I'm an asshole," Edward muttered.

"You're not an asshole. You were a bit of a jerk, next time, please talk to me before you assume something and storm off," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got…" He searched for the right words. "Jealous. I thought I was your first kiss. You were mine." He gave me looked like a wounded puppy.

"You are my first boyfriend. My first date. The first person I told that I loved who I wasn't related too," I told him, hoping it made him feel better. "That has to count for something."

He managed a small smile. "It does."

I looked out into the yard. "You know, when I first arrived back in Forks, I was excited and nervous to see you again. I spent a long time angry that you didn't write me back. Then one day I realized maybe I wasn't being fair to expect that of you. I was hoping we could again be friends. And then I had an errant thought that you probably had a girlfriend, who may not like the idea of us being friends."

"Nope, no girlfriends or anything like that." He shook his head.

"It took some doing, but I'm glad you let me in. Even happier that we are more than just friends." I leaned against him.

"Me too." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

He jumped back a little in alarm and looked me up and down. "You're freezing. You shouldn't be out here dressed like that."

"I was in a hurry to catch up with you. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

He stood up abruptly and hauled me to him. "We need to get you inside before your parents kill me."

"They won't kill you, you didn't force me outside. I went out on my own, it's my own stupidity." I let him lead me inside.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't jerk then you wouldn't have followed me," he grumbled as he yanked the screen door so hard I thought it might come off its hinges.

"Calm down. I don't feel that cold." I slightly lied. I hadn't felt cold until he mentioned it.

Inside was much warmer, and I shivered as I rubbed my arms. Edward gave me a look, calling me out for my bluff and I gave him a sheepish grin.

"You're up." Mom came out of the kitchen. "You're still looking pale, are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, I think I just need to eat something. Alice mentioned that Esme was making turkey soup, is it ready yet?" I asked.

"It is. I'll get you nice big bowl. I also have some of your _tea,_ perhaps that will help. You go sit at the table, and I'll bring it right out." She turned back to the kitchen.

"Why did she say tea like that?" Edward asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I glanced around, but my dad was nowhere in sight. The last thing I wanted today was an argument between my parents.

"It's a special tea for medicinal purposes. My dad isn't too thrilled with the idea of me using it. He wants me to eat and not be in pain, but he thinks there is a reason it's illegal. My mother prefers it to other medication, saying it should be considered as natural as any other herb," I explained.

"Gotcha." Edward nodded, pulling out a seat for me. "Would you like me to grab you a sweater or shoes or something?" he asked.

"I have a pair of slipper socks next to the bed and a knit hat in the top of my bag if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Be right back." Edward passed Jasper on his way back out of the room.

Jasper placed a bowl of soup in front of me and few rolls. "I was told to tell you that your tea will be out in a few. Do you need anything else?"

"As much as I enjoy having you wait on me—I'm good. Thank you." I smiled cheekily at him.

He snorted. "Don't get used to it, Swan. I expect the same treatment next time I'm sick."

"Consider it a deal." I nodded and stirred my soup absentmindedly. "Can I ask you something?

"You just did," he countered.

"Can we be serious for a moment," I asked.

The smirk fell off his face, and he took a seat across from me. "What's up?

"Is Edward doing okay?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Because I don't think he'll give me an honest answer. I'm really worried about him." I bit my lip.

"You shouldn't worry over Cullen, you need to focus on taking care of yourself," Jasper told me.

"I can't help but worry about him. I've seen him get worked up over things a few times now," I explained.

Jasper sighed and glanced towards the doorway before he lowered his voice. "To be honest, I don't know if any of us really know for sure. I've seen him act that way too, like over those stupid candy bars. But I haven't seen a complete return of Edborg—if that's what you're worried about. He still sits with us at lunch and although he refused to join the track team, running with Emmett does seem to help."

I felt slightly better but not fully.

"Look, Bella, I promise to knock some sense into him myself if he needs it, okay? You worry about beating this thing. The sooner you're back home, I'm sure he'll snap out of it," Jasper said sincerely.

Edward came back into the room and paused when he saw us in deep conversation. His eyes narrowed slightly on Jasper before focusing on me.

"Is everything okay?" He handed me my things.

"Yup, Jasper was just filling me in on how hard it was to restrain himself from knocking Mr. Varner one," I lied.

Jasper smirked and played along. "I hope he invests in soap on a rope, he'll need some after my father is done with him."

 **RR**

By Saturday afternoon, the only ones still at the house were Edward, Rose, her mom, my mother, and Phil. Everyone else had left the day before. We were settled in the living room watching the football game on TV. It was close to the end of the second half and Forks was up by a touchdown.

"Now, which one is your boyfriend?" Mrs. Hale asked for maybe the third time since the game has started.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"You know who I mean. The McCarty boy, he seems like such a sweetheart. Thank goodness he's nothing like his father," her mom commented.

"Emmett is number 23, the quarterback," Edward answered.

"Oooo, then we'll be able to see him real soon. Didn't the announcer say each quarterback was going to be interviewed?" Mom said.

"Actually, I believe they said the captains," Phil spoke up quietly.

"Well, Emmett is both, so it looks like we will be hearing from him either way," I told them.

Rose went to twirl her hair, and her hand came up empty. "Ugh, I keep forgetting that I cut it." She smoothed her short bob.

"It looks nice," I commented.

"Thanks, I'm still getting used to it. I can't remember a time that my hair has been this short. But after the boys shaved their heads, I started to think about donating my hair to Locks of Love," Rose said.

"I think that was great," I told her.

Twenty minutes later, Emmett appeared on the TV screen, looking pale and nervous. They talked to him about the season and even about colleges that have scouted him.

"That kid looks ready to hurl." Phil chuckled, and my mother slapped his arm and scolded him lightly.

"Wait…can I say one more thing," Emmett asked the reporter.

He was given the go-ahead, and he faced the screen. He ran his hand through hair and cleared his throat. "Uh…what I have to say has nothing to do with football, but I think it's very important. One of my closest friends has leukemia, and she just relapsed for the second time."

"What is he doing?" Edward said warily.

"Shhhh…." I hushed him.

"The thing is, she needs a bone marrow transplant. And she has no siblings, so she needs help finding her match. She's not the only one; there are others just like my friend looking for their matches. So, if you're able, please consider being a donor. Ahhh…thank you." Emmett gave the camera a nervous smile.

I wiped a stray tear away as I witnessed the guy who months ago could've been in the running for the biggest jerk, do one of the sweetest things ever. Edward's arm went around me, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Did you know that he was going to do that?" Mom turned to me, looking teary-eyed.

"No…he didn't say a word." I shook my head.

I looked at Rose, who shook her head and blinked back tears of her own. Edward appeared just as surprised as me.

"That was pretty cool though. I just wish there was a way that reached more people," Edward commented.

"Maybe there can be." Mrs. Hale tapped her chin and looked deep in thought.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts? I know Edward overreacted. Edward was under the impression he was Bella's first kiss because he knows he's her first boyfriend. Although he has been sweet to her, he still has some moments where his stress and anxiety becomes overwhelming, and he's taken it out on the wrong people. Which is why Bella confided in Jasper. If she asked Edward, he would have denied it, she needed a third party opinion to know how he was dong without her there.**

 **Emmett has come a long way since the beginning of this story. What do you think of his plea on TV?**

 **Last chapter a few people were upset with Charlie, and I thought I need to explain him better. When he thought it wasn't a good idea for Edward to help Bella to bed, it wasn't because he thought Edward would try anything. It was more of a father having a hard time letting someone else help his daughter when she was that sick, nothing more.**

 **Thank you for all your love and reviews you have given my story.**


	35. Chapter 34

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 ***Some may want tissues for this***

 **Ch. 34**

 **EPOV**

Monday was hell.

I had this uneasy feeling since I left Seattle yesterday without Bella. I missed her already. I went through the motions of going to classes but didn't really pay attention to anything that was said.

A loud clatter brought me out of my deep thoughts. I looked up to see that Emmett had arrived at our lunch table. As he set his tray down, his orange bounced and rolled off the edge.

Why couldn't he put his tray down like a normal person?

"Hey, where's the pixie?" Emmett asked as he pulled his chair close to the table with a loud screech.

"Alice is out sick today," Rose answered.

I perked up and became concerned. "She's sick? How sick?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know ... fever and cough. My mom thinks she overdid it, working so hard."

"She shouldn't visit Bella while she's sick," I said worriedly. I prayed that Alice didn't infect Bella this past weekend.

"She's well aware of that," Jasper said curtly.

"This weekend we will all be going to the championship game anyway, so Alice should be fine by the next time we see Bella." Rose placated me.

I felt relieved by that. It also meant I would get Bella to myself this weekend. Not that I minded the others coming. I just enjoyed not having them around all the time.

"It should be televised again if you two want to watch. I figured you'll still be going up there," Emmett said with a small smile.

"I will. What you did was pretty cool by the way. Bella and I both want to thank you." I was still surprised at his plea during his interview.

"Every little bit counts, right? I can't take all the credit either. The Hales helped get that interview to other news stations around the U.S. I just hope there are matches for Bella and other kids like Riley." Emmett shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, before I forget." I retrieved the paper turkey from my backpack. "Riley made this for you."

Emmett's eyes lit up. "Really, that's pretty cool." He turned it over and chuckled at the inscription.

"How sweet." Rose smiled at it. "Speaking of forgetting…my mother and Esme want to start a toy drive at the school for the kids at the hospital, and they want us all to help."

"I'll help," I said.

"I will too, but there's no way I'm dressing up as an elf or as Santa like Mom wanted. That's where I draw the line," Jasper said.

"I'll be Santa. Sounds like fun. Jasper can be Rudolf." Emmet grinned.

"Fuck you." Jasper scowled.

"Uh-uh. That will just get you on my naughty list." Emmett snickered.

"This conversation is getting weird." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"So does it hurt?" Emmett asked.

"Does what hurt?" Jasper looked as confused as me.

"Getting your bone marrow tested," Emmett asked.

"I would imagine so. They take a needle and insert it into the bone to withdraw a sample," I answered.

"A needle? How big?" Emmett asked paling.

"I have no clue. You'd have to ask Bella," I answered him shortly, something seemed off.

"Don't any of you remember?" Emmett looked around the table.

"Why would…wait…are talking about donors being tested?" Jasper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Emmett nodded.

"Didn't you get tested?" I asked incredulously.

"No, not yet," Emmett answered.

I blinked in confusion. What the hell? He asked others to get tested, but he hasn't done it himself.

"Why the hell not?" I snapped.

"My dad wouldn't let me. I don't turn eighteen until next week, so I had to wait. I'm going to as soon as I can." Emmett frowned.

My shoulders fell in defeat. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't be. I was just as mad as you when he refused to sign off on it. He didn't want anything to interfere with me playing ball." Emmett shrugged.

"They just do a cheek swab to check if you can be a match. No needles involved," Rose explained.

"That's it? I can handle that." Emmett looked relieved.

"You do know there will be an operation involved if you are a match, right?" I asked.

Emmett cringed but nodded. "Yeah, I figured. But they knock you out for that, don't they?"

"If they don't, I'll be happy to lend a helping hand." Jasper smirked.

"Geeh, thanks," Emmett said dryly.

"I'm going to head to class early; I'll see you guys later." I had no appetite at the moment.

I collected my things and headed out of the cafeteria. The outside air was a sharp contrast to the warm cafeteria. I kept my head down to block the wind from hitting me full blast in the face.

"Edward, hold up," Jasper called from behind me.

I turned around to see him walking swiftly in my direction with his hands in his pockets.

"Fuck it's cold." He stopped in front of me.

"Yes, it is. What's up?" I wanted to get this over with quickly.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered, wondering why he was even asking.

Jasper arched an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"I'm fine," I insisted, becoming irritated. "If that's all." I turned to leave.

"Bella is worried about you. And from what I've seen lately I don't blame her." He stopped me short.

I whirled around. "You've been talking to Bella about me? I thought you didn't like psychoanalyzing people?"

"Not too long ago you called me out for my shitty attitude so now I'm returning the favor." Jasper ignored my outburst. "Since Bella has gotten sick, you've started to shut down, and when you're not doing that, you're snapping at people for ridiculous things like candy bars."

"I'm not…"

"You are." He cut me off. "You may not even realize you're doing it. Everyone handles stress and difficult situations differently. You were right about us being similar. We both get defensive and try to deflect when things go wrong."

He paused for a moment. "Someone like Bella…they worry about other people and try to help them, putting themselves on the back burner. So while she's sick and fighting for her life—she more concerned if you're okay—how you're handling it. And don't take this the wrong way, but right now she shouldn't be concerned about anyone but herself."

"I agree." I nodded in agreement.

I hated myself for making her worry about me. I crossed my arm and looked away from him.

"Then do something about it. You need to get yourself in a better place to help Bella. I'm not saying you haven't been a good boyfriend—I know you're doing your best to take care of her. However, letting things fester inside of you isn't good. If you need to vent, you know any of us will listen. I get you're probably scared for her—we all are," he said passionately.

"I'll try. I don't mean to take my frustrations out on anyone else. I just can't…I can't lose her again." I clenched my eyes shut.

I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder. The small gesture was comforting.

"She's a fighter. If anyone can make it she will," he said confidently.

 **RR**

It was still early when I got to Physics class—the teacher wasn't even in the room yet. I pulled out my cell phone and called Dr. V.

"Dr. Volturi's office."

"Hi, this Edward Cullen. I was wondering if there was any way I could get an appointment today?"

"Let me see…the only appointment I have is for three-thirty," the receptionist said.

"I'll be there. Thank you."

I would have to skip last period, but it was only P.E. so I figured my mother would be okay with it. I called the house and was surprised when my father answered. I thought he had to work today.

"Son, aren't you suppose to be in class?" he asked.

"It's lunch period. I need a favor; can you call in an excuse for me from my last class. I need to go see Dr. V., but I would have to leave school early for his only appointment."

There are a few beats of silence on his end. "Did something happen?"

"No…yes…I just really need to see him before Friday," I confessed.

"All right. I'll make the call. Do you want your mother or me to go with you?" he asked.

I appreciated the offer, but this was something I had to do on my own. "Not this time."

"Okay, let us know if you change your mind," he told me.

I hung up and noticed I was no longer alone in the room. I grew nervous since cell phones weren't allowed in the classroom. Mr. Banner was quietly shuffling paperwork on his desk.

"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again," I apologized.

He looked up at me thoughtfully. "Class hasn't started, so I can excuse it."

"Thank you, sir."

He didn't say anything for a moment as he tapped the papers on the table. "How is Bella fairing?"

I was surprised that he asked me. "She's doing as well as can be expected, I suppose. She finished her first round of chemo last week and they let her out for the break. She's still in high spirits and is fighting."

"That's good to hear. Tell her we are looking forward to having her back with us soon." He smiled.

"I will," I promised.

 **RR**

The next day, I was feeling better. Talking with Dr. V. helped a lot. He suggested some relaxing techniques I normally would have scoffed at. But I found that meditation actually helped to calm me.

I tried not to worry about the fact that I hadn't heard from Bella since Sunday. We had missed each other before since she tended to sleep at odd hours but I usually got a message back.

After school, we were all in my living room discussing the toy drive. Alice had returned to school looking pale and tired. I hopefully didn't offend her by trying to keep my distance. She was still coughing, and I didn't want to chance getting sick or bringing something to Bella.

Mom and Mrs. Hale were in the middle of an idea about awarding the class that brings the most toys with something like a pizza party when Dad arrived home. He stood in the doorway with a somber expression.

"Hi, dear, you're home early. Did something happen at work?" My mother looked concerned.

"Work was okay. I was hoping to catch everyone here; I have something to tell you all." He glanced around the room, his gaze stayed on mine longer than the others.

Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over me. Something was wrong, and I was scared of what he had to say.

"Dad…" I asked, practically begging him to spit it out already. And at the same time, I didn't want to hear it.

"Give me a second, son." He sat next to my mother and squeezed her hand.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" Rose asked, leaning into her mom, her eyes large with worry.

My dad nodded his head very slowly, and I swear my heart stopped for a few moments.

"Bella was admitted to the hospital very early Monday morning. She started feeling sick Sunday night and went downhill very fast. They diagnosed her with pneumonia and are keeping her isolated, so I'm afraid there will be no visits for a while. And before you argue about it, even her own parents are being kept out at the moment." He caught my eyes and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Is this my fault?" Alice looked ready to cry as she hugged her arms to her.

"No one is finger pointing. Bella's immune system is very low, due to her treatments. She could have picked it up from anyone without them knowing they were carrying something. It could have easily have been me since I work in a doctor's office or her own father who responds to emergency calls."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath like Dr. V. taught me. I started to count backward before I snapped at anyone.

"Bella wouldn't want you to blame yourself," Jasper told Alice, rubbing her back.

I opened my eyes. "He's right—she wouldn't."

Jasper shot me a grateful look as Alice managed a weak smile.

"How long will she be in isolation?" Rose asked.

My father looked wary. "There's no way of knowing yet."

"She will get better though, right?" Emmett sounded anxious.

"I can't make any promises, and I'm not going to sugar coat it. They caught it early; however, her body is already in a weakened state, so there is no way of knowing for sure," he explained.

The room was filled with a heavy silence and no one spoke. The girls were crying, and the guys were avoiding eye contact with everyone. I stood up quickly and started to make a hasty exit.

"Edward," my mother called after me.

"I need to be alone." I continued my way to the stairs.

Once I reached my room, I locked the door behind me, not wanting to be followed. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands, pressing my palms to my forehead, trying to release some of the tension.

 _Meow_

I felt a small head bump into my hand. When I ignored her, Nessa only tried harder to catch my attention.

"What cat?" I dropped my hands to stare at her.

She rubbed against me and started purring. She headbutted my hand a few more times until I began to pet her. She curled up in my lap and seemed content. I felt my anxiety slowly melt away.

I had to believe that Bella would get through this.

This would only be a detour, but she was in the best place she could be at the moment for receiving help—I tried to reassure myself.

I repeated those thoughts in my head.

 **RR**

The next few days were harder than I could imagine. Bella remained sick and in isolation—I felt helpless. I went to school and then came home and locked myself in my room—waiting for a phone call to tell me she was better.

On Thursday, Mom had enough of my sulking, and she kicked me out of the house to deliver a casserole to Chief Swan. When I pulled up to his house, it was dark except for the living room windows. The cruiser was in the driveway, so I was pretty sure he was home.

He answered the door looking tired and years older. "Edward, what can I do for you?"

"I have a casserole from my mother. It's still warm if you haven't eaten yet. Or you can save it, she sent reheating directions." I held up the tray.

"Between her and the Hales, I haven't had to order out or miss Bella's cooking too much. Please thank her for me." He took it from me.

It was then it occurred to me how alone Chief Swan must be. Everyone else had someone to lean on—I had my parents, and Mrs. Dwyer had her new husband.

Who did Chief Swan have?

"Could I come in and hang out for a bit? My mother pretty much shoved out the door earlier," I asked.

He arched one eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I think that was the problem, she had enough of my sulking around the house."

"Well come on in. There's a game on, have you eaten?" He stepped aside and gestured for me to enter.

"No, sir. But I wouldn't feel right eating what my mom sent over," I said.

"I have plenty, trust me. I don't think I can eat all of it myself," he said.

"Well, if you're sure, thank you." I followed him into the kitchen.

He pulled two plates out of the cabinet and opened the casserole.

"Has there been any changes?" I asked.

He frowned as he slid a plate towards me. "Not as much as I hoped. Her lungs sound clearer and her fever has gone down, but she still hasn't woken up."

"Are you going to the state championship game this weekend?" He dug into his food but didn't eat it yet.

"I was going to head to Seattle," I told him.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Son, you know they won't let you see her."

"I know, but it will make me feel better being there," I insisted.

"Well suit yourself. Unless anything changes I'll be around here trying to keep busy. I can't sit in those infernal waiting rooms just doing nothing but staring at a clock. I just start thinking of everything that could go wrong," he said gruffly.

I felt more sympathy for the guy. "I know I can speak for both my parents if you want to join us for dinner anytime you're welcome to."

"I may take you up on that one night." He nodded. "How's the furball doing? I can't believe I miss the little ankle biter. My chair has been cold." His mustache twitched.

"She's doing well. I know I told Bella I'd take care of her but if you would like Nessa to come home, I can bring her back tomorrow," I offered.

He started to shake his head but stopped. "You know what, kid, that would be nice, it's too quiet around here."

After we finished our meal, I spent another half-hour with Chief Swan watching a game. When I got home my mother was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine.

"You were gone a long time," she commented.

"I spent some time with Chief Swan. He might come to dinner one night, I hope you don't mind," I told her.

"Of course, I don't." She stood up and came over hugged me.

"Mom." I squirmed.

"Oh hush, you're never too old for a hug from your mother. I'm glad you spent some time with Charlie. I hate he's all alone in that house," she said.

"I didn't even think about how he was handling it. That's why you sent me over, isn't?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She smirked.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Just to be clear, Alice wasn't knowingly sick around Bella when she was coming down with something, it may of not been her either. How about Charlie? What about the idea for a toy drive? In case anyone is worried because of the holiday, I will be updating like normal next Friday.**

 **Thank you for all your love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Beta Note: Pay it Forward has a new blog, looking to highlight four stories a month. The first being, a newbie, someone who has never posted before, and is looking for help getting started and noticed. The second, from veteran writers, who are about to post a new story. The third from the vault. We're looking for readers to suggest and write a small review of a fic that is an oldie but goodie. The fourth a story low on reviews that could use a shout out.**

 **Contact Frannie Walsh on FB for more details or to suggest a fic. You can find the blog here. Pifficsofthemonth dot blogspot dot com.**


	36. Chapter 35

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 35**

 **BPOV**

 _I watched the kids zoom around the playground chasing each other. Rose was standing at the top, yelling orders to the others. Emmett was refusing to comply because he didn't follow girl leaders._

" _Daniel, be nice to your sister. Lily can be just as good a Red Ranger as any boy can."_

 _I whipped my head to the side to see an older Rose sitting beside me. I blinked in confusion._

" _Mom, can I go play now? Mom?" Someone tugged on my sleeve._

 _I turned my head to see a young Edward, looking back at me._

 _No... not Edward, because he wasn't wearing glasses and his eyes were brown._

" _Um…yeah sure," I answered him._

" _I can't believe kids today are still playing Power Rangers. You would think they would've moved on to something different by now" A very pregnant Alice sat on my other side._

" _I blame Emmett. He showed the twins reruns of the show, and now they love it. I can't believe we even liked it—it's so campy." Rose shook her head._

" _What do you think, Bella?"_

 _I glanced at Alice still feeling overwhelmingly confused. What was going on? When did I have a kid—you'd think I would have remembered that._

" _Bella?"_

" _Bella?"_

"Bella?" my mother called me.

I blinked and opened my eyes.

It was too bright, and something was in my mouth. I went to grab it, but a hand prevented me from doing so.

"Stop, sweetie, that has to stay there," Mom said soothingly. "Charlie, hit the lights, I think they're bothering her."

It instantly became darker in the room, and I could open my eyes wider.

"Mmmph." I tried to speak, but the tube was preventing me.

"Hold on, your dad went to go let them know you're awake," Mom said.

I was able to roll my eyes to find her sitting beside my bed. She was wearing a facial mask and a paper gown over her clothes. It registered to me that I was in the hospital. My chest and head hurt.

"You have been very sick, sweetie. Your fever finally broke last night." She stroked my hand as she fought her tears.

"Mmmm." I was frustrated because I couldn't ask questions.

"Shh, you have to relax, or they'll sedate you. I know you have questions, let's wait until they come to check you and remove the tube, all right?"

I nodded, and thankfully didn't have to wait too long. A doctor, followed by a nurse came into the room, and my mother stepped out. The exam took a few minutes and thankfully I was unhooked from most of the machines, leaving me with just an IV and Oxygen tube in my nose.

My parents reentered and took seats on either side of me. Both of them looked as if they hadn't slept in nights and my mother's eyes were red-rimmed.

"What happened?" My voice was very hoarse, and I started to cough.

Mom got up and poured water from a pitcher into a cup. She held it in place for me so I could take a sip from the straw. "You've been sick since Sunday and were brought to the hospital Monday morning when your fever spiked, and I couldn't wake you."

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Friday," Dad answered.

"Friday?!" I started to cough again, so I took another sip of water.

I lost nearly a week.

"Calm down, sweetheart, you are going to be okay," Mom said soothingly.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax against the pillows.

"Does Edward know, is he here?" I asked.

"He knows, but he's in Forks. You've been in isolation, and even your father and I weren't allowed in your room before this morning. He has been calling several times a day to ask about you," Mom explained.

"You can almost set your clock by his calls." Dad chuckled. "He plans on being here this weekend though."

Mom shot him a worried look. "Remind him he wouldn't be allowed to see her. I would hate for him to come all this way to be disappointed. They aren't going to allow visitors for probably a few more days."

"He knows, the boy seems content to sit in the waiting room." Dad shrugged.

"Can I have my phone. I want to call and let him know I'm okay." I was anxious to hear his voice.

He was probably going out of his mind worrying about me. I hope Jasper kept his promise and was keeping an eye on him.

"I'm afraid you can't call him right now—he would be in class." Mom glanced at the clock. "He often calls when it's his lunch time."

"Okay." I sighed in disappointment before I turned towards Dad. "I'm sorry, you're missing work."

"Don't apologize. When your mother called to say the doctors said you might wake up today I wanted to be here. I'll go back this afternoon and work the night shift to cover for the person working mine right now. I'll come back up on Sunday, like always. I'm just glad you're doing much better than last time I saw you." He patted my hand.

We talked a little bit more, and then my mother switched on the TV and found _The Price is Right_. It was amusing to hear her yell out the prices to the contestants when they overbid. Dad must have been very tired because he fell asleep, sitting up in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"That's too high…No….why wouldn't he listen." Mom shook her head.

"Because it's on TV and the speaker only goes one way?" I giggled, which turned into more coughing.

"Smartypants." She smirked. "I'm going to be on that show one day, wait and see it."

She looked up as a nurse entered with a small tray of broth and some other soft foods.

"I think your father and I will go get some lunch for ourselves and be back in a few." She stood and placed her phone on the small table. "Charlie is right about clockwork, I'm sure someone would rather hear from you than me." She winked.

She walked over to Dad and gave him a hard shake. He woke up with a start and blinked.

"What's wrong?" He glanced quickly around the room. His shoulders slumped when he realized everything was fine.

"It's time for lunch," Mom announced.

"If you want to go—go." He looked annoyed.

"I thought we both could go and give Bella a few minutes to herself," she hinted, glancing at the clock.

Dad seemed bewildered for a moment then the look of recognition appeared on his face. He stretched and yawned. "Tell Cullen it would be helpful if he held onto the furball for another night."

"Um…okay." I wondered if everything was okay with my kitten.

Once they left, I tried my broth. The saltiness stung my cracked lips, and it felt like I had a sore in my mouth. I frowned and tried the Jello instead. I was halfway through when Mom's phone rang. The caller ID let me know that it was Edward.

"Hello." My voice still sounded rough.

 _Silence_

"Hello? Edward?" I struggled not to cough into the phone.

"Bella?" he finally responded.

"Yes, it hasn't been that long, has it?" I teased.

"No…I wasn't expecting…you're awake. How are you feeling?" He sounded confused at first and then elated.

"Like, I've been run over by a truck," I said.

"I can get on the road as soon as school is out. Is there anything I can bring you?" he asked.

I grimaced because I knew I had to disappoint him. "I'm afraid they are going to keep me in isolation for a few more days."

"Oh…well, I don't mind sitting in the waiting room," he said.

"I appreciate you wanting to be here for me…" I stopped when I had a coughing fit.

"I sense a but," Edward said.

"Not really a but. I think we can talk just as easily on the phone while you're still in Forks—if not easier than if you were up here. Besides, isn't the championship game this weekend? Don't you want to see Emmett play? I know he would love it if you went," I suggested.

"He would understand if I didn't," Edward retorted.

"Still…this a big thing for him. If I weren't stuck in the hospital, I would be there." I tried to persuade him.

"Well…"

"And by next weekend, I imagine I will be allowed visitors," I added.

"It's my fault."

The sharp turn of the conversation confused me.

"What's your fault?" I asked.

"You got sick because you chased me out into the cold on Thanksgiving day," he said sadly.

"It's not your fault. First off, we don't know if that's why I'm sick. Second, even if that is how it happened, it would be my own stupidity for going out there without being dressed warm—not yours," I argued.

"If I didn't freak out over your first kiss, you wouldn't have had to go after me," he huffed.

"Please stop blaming yourself," I pleaded.

He remained silent on his end.

"My dad asked if you could keep Nessa for the night. Why is she going back to his house, is everything okay? She didn't eat Jacob did she?" I asked worriedly.

"The mouse is still alive. I had dinner with your dad the other night. He asked after the furball and mentioned how he missed her warming his seat. I kinda thought he might like having her around the house so he wouldn't be so lonely," Edward said.

"That was sweet of you. I was afraid she might be a nuisance to him. I didn't realize he might have gotten attached to having her around. Thank you for doing that for him."

"You're welcome. I guess I'll go to the game and see you the following weekend." He sounded unsure.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Make sure you tell me if Tanya drops Katie again. And thank you for calling." I knew he didn't have much of his lunch period left.

"Okay. I'll let the others know you're better. They've been concerned too. I love you, and I'll call you later." He sounded happier.

"I love you, too." I smiled and closed my eyes.

We hung up, and I thought about my dream that will probably never come true. The chances of me ever having a baby were very slim to none after all the chemo and radiation I've gone through. But still, it was a good dream...one I would cherish.

 **RR**

A couple of weeks went by all too fast, and soon I was starting my second round of treatment. It hit me harder this time around. I was constantly sick and could barely hold anything down. My skin developed an itchy rash, and I felt sore everywhere.

More than once I fell asleep and missed Edward's daily phone calls. He never complained, but I missed not hearing from him—it gave me a sense of normalcy.

The weekend before Christmas, a bunch of volunteers from school came to the children's hospital. While still on their high from winning the championship, Emmett convinced all the football players to lend a hand. They split up onto the different floors to give out gifts to the children who were stuck here over the holidays. My group of friends made sure to be assigned to my wing.

I refused to stay in my room and so I sat watching the festivities with everyone else. All the kids were excitedly awaiting Santa Claus. The windows and ceiling were decorated with snowflakes.

The only one to be in a bad mood was Alec; he sat in a corner scowling at everyone. He seemed to have had his fill when Maria began to get a group of kids to sing an off-key rendition of _Jingle Bells._ He started to storm off only to bump into Bree, sending her to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, brat," he hollered at her.

She burst into tears, and the song came to an abrupt stop. Maria started to make her way to them, but before she could, Jasper stepped came forward.

"Back off. She was standing still, and _you_ ran into her." He narrowed his eyes at Alec.

Alec squirmed slightly but glared back. "You can't tell me what to do. I have cancer, leave me alone."

Jasper held his ground. "You may have cancer but so does she. And she's a lot smaller than you. Having cancer doesn't give you the right to treat others like crap. A lesson from my own personal experience ... taking out your anger on others not only hurts them but will end up hurting you too."

"Whatever, man," Alec grumbled, his expression faltering slightly.

"You owe her an apology, she did nothing to you." Jasper gestured to Bree, who was now being helped up by Rose.

Alec's eyes flickered to her, and he suddenly looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Bree."

She sniffled and nodded, cuddling into Rose's legs. Alec turned to Maria and looked spent.

"May I go back to my room…please." He looked defeated.

"Of course, no one is making you stay here," she told him.

Alec walked out of the room—slower this time. Maria turned to Jasper and looked ready to say something.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line," he apologized.

"Don't be. I think he needed to hear that. Alec is very angry, and sometimes at this stage, the only way to get through to him is to be blunt and hold him accountable.

"Santa is comin', I saw him … I saw him," a small boy named Matthew announced, peeking out of the doorway.

Emmett entered with a large sack slung over his shoulder, dressed head to toe as Kris Kringle. Alice was at his side as his helper elf.

"Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas," he said in a deep voice.

I sat back and watched as he went to each child individually and passed out the gifts that were in his sack. I was amazed that between the two of them they were able to remember the name of each kid without having to ask. Soon the room was filled with giggles and the floor littered with wrapping paper.

"Bella Swan, this one is for you?" Santa handed me a gift.

"Me?" It had been a few years since I received one labeled from Santa.

"Of course, you're never too old for a gift from Santa." He winked at me.

I ripped off the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a snowglobe of Cinderella's castle, and it played _A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes._

'It's pretty." I shook it then leaned over to show Bree who was watching nearby.

"Okay, Santa has one more thing to show you guys that he made for Mrs. Claus. I want your opinion on it." Emmett dug into the bag.

"What is he up to?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged but didn't look at me. Rose was watching him with one arm wrapped around her protectively. All I could see was something pink in Santa's gloved hand.

"Is that a…"

"Look, it's a flying pig," one of the boys exclaimed.

A small stuffed pig that looked like it sprouted helicopter blades started to fly around the room. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my laughter. Emmett used a remote control and had it land in front of Rose.

"Did you know about this," I whispered to Edward.

"I may have helped him a little bit to make sure his idea succeeded." Edward shrugged.

"So what do you guys think, will Mrs. Claus like it," Emmett asked with a broad smile.

There was a chorus of _yeahs_ and other cheers. Rose just shook her head, but she was smiling. She picked up the pig and walked it back to Santa.

"Here, Santa. The kids are right, I bet she will like it." She winked, handing it to him.

"Okay, children, Santa needs to go back to the North Pole, and you guys should get some rest in your rooms." Maria clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

I slowly got to my feet and took Edward's arm and went back to my room. The twins stayed behind to help with the clean-up. When we got there, I placed the snow globe on the table and climbed into my bed.

"Thank you for the gift," I said, assuming he had something to do with it.

"That was from Santa, not me. This is from me." He grabbed a small wrapped present out of his coat pocket and handed it to me.

I fingered the smooshed bow, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I haven't been able to get you anything."

"I don't need anything. I'm sorry I can't come up here for Christmas. My dad has to work since he had Thanksgiving off and they don't want me to be away." He frowned.

"That's okay, I'll be stuck here still having treatments. You'll come by on New Years though, right?" I asked.

"Yes, until they kick us out," he promised. "Now are you going to open it."

Inside a small velvet box was an angel necklace. She had a pearl head, a crystal body and silver wings that were etched with the words, 'My Love.'

"It's beautiful." I brushed it lightly with my fingers.

"The shape of the body is the infinity symbol," he explained shyly.

"I love it, thank you. Will you help me put it on?" I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it on for long, but I still wanted to enjoy it for awhile.

He stood and gently removed it from the box and placed it around my neck. He kissed the top of my head before taking his seat as the others came into the room. Emmett was holding two presents in his hands, looking perplexed.

"Hey, Bells, I missed two people. One was Riley. How come he wasn't at the party? He wasn't in his room either." Emmett looked worried.

"He's not here anymore," I told him.

"What?" Emmett paled and looked crestfallen.

"No…no… no…it's good really. He went home, he's in remission," I quickly amended.

A look of relief crossed his face. "Oh…that's great news. What should I do with this?" He held up the present.

"You can ask at the nurse's station or with Maria to see how to send it to him. Whose's the second gift for?"

He checked the tag. "An Alec."

"Is that the Grinch from earlier?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he's two doors down on the right, I believe," I answered.

"I'll take it to him." Jasper reached out for the gift.

Emmett handed it to him then turned to Rose with a large cheeky smile. "So was that a _yes_ , Rosie? Be my date for New Years, after all ... a pig did fly."

Jasper turned back still in the doorway. Alice and I stifled our giggles.

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked. "Fine, one date."

"Great, in that case, this is for you, Jasper." Emmett pulled a bottle of ketchup out of his bag and handed it to him.

"What is that for?" Jasper didn't take it, he just stared at it in his hands.

"It's for your shorts," Emmett smile became even bigger.

"Huh?" I said out loud.

Edward burst out laughing beside me. Jasper flipped Emmett off before leaving the room.

"I don't get it." I looked at the others.

Edward was no help since he was doubled over laughing so hard. Rose and Alice looked just as confused as me. Emmett just stood there with his arms across his chest, looking as if he won the lottery.

"It's a guy thing." Emmett shrugged.

"Um…o-kay."

That still didn't make sense to me, but maybe I didn't want to know.

The rest of the afternoon was enjoyable. We watched a few movies and just talked for awhile about their college plans. By the time they left, I was in a good mood—it was my best day in a long time.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sure most of you are relieved that Bella made it through this rough patch. The angel necklace was on my FB page. If you are curious about why Emmett handed Jasper a bottle of ketchup look at the end of Chapter 16.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	37. Chapter 36

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 *****Tissues*** There is mention of a child's death in this chapter.**

 **Ch. 36**

 **BPOV**

On Christmas morning, my mother and Phil arrived around ten, carrying packages.

"Merry Christmas!" Mom sang.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"What's Christmas without presents?" Mom said cheerfully.

"I haven't been able to…"

She cut me off with a wave her hand. "I don't need any material gifts. The best thing you can give me is to keep fighting." She came over and kissed the top of my head.

"I have arranged to pick up dinner from a restaurant, so we can have a nice meal together. And there should be plenty of leftovers to have with your dad tomorrow." She started placing the presents on my lap.

"Thank you. Which should I open first?" I asked.

"Go with the stocking." She pulled up a chair.

I grabbed the red velvet, oversized sock and turned it upside down as the contents spilled out. I had to laugh at the multiple tubes of Lip Smackers.

"I figured you might enjoy something fun," she said gleefully.

Next, I picked up a Santa's hat and some socks decorated with dancing snowmen.

"Phil picked those out for you." She grinned, looking up at her husband.

"Thank you, Phil, I love them."

"You're welcome, kiddo, next year I'll get you an ugly Christmas sweater to go with them," he joked.

I laughed. "I'll look forward to it."

"That is a pretty necklace." Mom spotted my present from Edward around my neck.

"It was from Edward." My fingers brushed the angel.

"He such a sweet boy…well, I guess I should say, man. He has grown up to be a good one," Mom said.

"I agree." I nodded.

"Is he coming today? We have enough," Mom asked.

"He'll be up New Year's Eve. He's even willing to spend it here if they don't let me out."

Mom's eyes lit up. "We should have a party, a small one and invite the others too. We can keep it low key. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like it would be fun," I agreed.

 **RR**

The following day, Dad came to visit since he worked the holiday so some of the other officers with young families could have it off. He walked in holding a box and closed the door quickly behind him. He scanned the room and then went over and peeked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious about his suspicious behavior.

"Surveillance. How often do the nurses visit you?" he asked.

"I already had my treatment for today, and I canceled my lunch like you told me, so probably not until around dinnertime unless I start getting sick."

"Good…good. I brought you something." He placed the box in front of me.

"Why are you…"

 _Meow_

I stopped midsentence and stared at the box. Did I just imagine that or did the box…

 _Meow_

"Furball cried all the way up here," Dad mumbled.

My mouth dropped open, and I lifted the lid off the box. Nessa popped up and immediately headbutted my hand.

"Dad, you can't bring the cat to the hospital," I whispered.

"Shhhh. It will be our secret. I figured you missed her." He shrugged sheepishly.

"I have. She has gotten so big." I picked her up and hugged her.

She nuzzled my cheek and started to purr. I placed her on my lap, and she curled contently as I stroked her fur.

"Thank you," I said tearfully.

"Yeah…well, I didn't have time for shopping, so I reckoned I had to do something," he said.

"Are you taking care of yourself? You're not working too hard, are you?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about me—I'm fine. Focus on yourself," he responded.

The rest of our visit was low key like the day before. Dad went out and brought back burgers and milkshakes. He fell asleep in the chair during the middle of the game on TV and didn't notice when I shut it off.

 **RR**

Two days after Christmas, a heavy atmosphere fell over the ward. The staff always tried their best to keep the moods uplifted, but they couldn't always shield us from the darkest side. Especially when a grieving mother became hysterical over the loss of her child. It was never easy to lose a loved one, especially one so young.

On December 27, 2002, Bree Tanner lost her battle in the early hours of the morning.

We sat in a group in the common room, and Maria talked with us. Many of the kids were crying—for Bree, and because they were terrified they were next. Maria tried her best to soothe their fears.

I glanced around the room. It was barely a week ago since Bree was in here, excited for Santa to come—I thought sadly. My eyes fell on a lone figure hunched over in the corner of the room. I got up and made my way over to him.

"Alec, are you okay?" I asked, dragging a chair over to him.

"Leave me the fuck alone," he said bitterly.

Alec reminded me so much of Jasper, it was no wonder, it took Jas to get through to him. I'd left him alone before but decided this time to talk to him the same way I would if he was one of my friends.

"I don't want to talk about it." He looked up at me, the emotions were warring on his face.

"Then don't." I shrugged.

He watched me silently then glanced towards the door. I expected him to bolt at any minute. His eyes flickered to the group then he turned quickly to look out the window.

"I was an asshole to that little girl," he said quietly.

"You were, but you apologized," I answered truthfully.

"She…she was so young. Everyone on the floor loved her, why her? Why not…" he trailed off, staring blankly.

"There's never a good answer for that. This is my third time going through it, and I still don't understand," I told him honestly.

"This is your third time?" Alec looked surprised.

"Yes, and I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but it doesn't."

"Well, that's cheery," he mumbled.

"I figured you would hate it if I sugarcoated it." I smirked.

His lips twitched and then he huffed, looking down at his feet. He appeared deep in thought.

"Where are your friends?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably still busy with family. They'll be up on New Years' Eve," I answered.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do, what?" I asked.

"Get your friends to visit you?" He looked at me skeptically—no…it was jealousy.

I suddenly realized that Alec was lonely. I tried to recall if he had any visitors. With the exception of his father, I didn't recall seeing anyone else.

"They wanted to come and visit. But it wasn't always like that. The first time I went through this I felt abandoned by my friends. However, I found out years later, they didn't know I was sick. The letters I sent never reached them," I explained.

"My friends know, all right. Every conversation is awkward with them." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Have you asked them to visit?" I asked, preparing for his undoubtedly snarky response.

"And say what, I'm lonely and sick, come pity me?" He sneered.

"Actually, I figured from you it would be more like; _Hey jerk, get your ass up here and visit with me. The people here are lame, and it's boring as fuck in this jail cell they call a hospital."_ I smirked.

His head shot up, and he looked at me wide-eyed.

"What? It's not like you haven't heard swearing before." I raised an eyebrow challenging him.

He started to snicker. "For a girl, you're not that bad."

"Thanks, from you I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

 **RR**

When I got back to my room, I settled on my bed before grabbing my cell. I knew Edward was out on the East Coast, visiting colleges, and I wasn't sure if it was a good time to call. I decided to chance it. The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Hey, Bee," he said pleasantly.

"Hi, how are the tours going?" I asked.

"Dartmouth was okay. It was a small campus, a lot of snow already. We're driving to Boston now. The plan is to visit Harvard tomorrow morning then in the afternoon head to New York," he said. "Although this trip is just a waste of time. U-Dub is going to be my first choice. I really don't care what these other colleges look like."

"You know why." It sounded like he was talking to his mother.

"I don't? I thought you really were hoping for Ivy League like your dad," I said.

"I changed my mind," he replied, talking to me.

"Oh." I wondered if I was a factor in it, but it didn't seem like a good time to press it.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Physically, I'm okay. I don't know if you remember Bree, but she lost her battle today," I said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Bee. Was she that little girl who always wore the Tinkerbelle scarf? She was about six, right?"

"Half right, she was only four."

There was a long pause.

"Wow, that's…I don't even know what to say."

"Does anyone? She was so young…too young." I sniffled.

"Do you want me to come back?" he asked.

"No, I just needed to talk. Sorry that it had to be so depressing," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Would you like me to bring you back anything?"

"How about some type of cheesy souvenir. You know the kind of thing that everyone gets, like a Statue of Liberty pencil sharpener or an I Heart New York sweatshirt."

"I'll see what I can do." He chuckled. "I'll talk to you tonight when I get to my hotel room."

"Sounds good. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too," he said before hanging up.

 **RR**

On New Year's Eve day, I was waiting for the results of my latest test. I had finished my second round and depending on the outcome it would decide what happens next.

Best case scenario, I had entered remission. Although highly unlikely, there was a small chance.

The most likely scenario, I still had a long road ahead with more treatments.

Worst case scenario…well, I didn't even want to think about that one.

"This is what I bought for you and your friends tonight. I got some sugar cookies—don't worry I didn't make them. Some water, milk, and a couple of sodas. Popcorn and chips…. you guys can order pizzas…am I forgetting anything?" Mom asked.

"I don't think so," I answered.

"I bet you can't wait until you get out of here for a little bit." Mom smiled at me.

"It would be nice." I was having a hard time getting excited, something felt off, and I had a strange feeling that the doctors may not let me leave between treatments this time.

"Am I late," Dad asked, coming into the conference room.

He was still in his uniform; he rushed up here at the doctor's request to meet with all of us. He took the seat beside me then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, but the Dr. Miller is apparently running even later…oh…sparkling cider. That would be a great way to toast midnight." Mom clapped her hands together excitedly.

Dad looked at her incredulously. "Renée, have you been drinking?"

"Of course not, what would make you think that?" she asked.

"You're the one babbling about cider." He smirked.

"Shows what you know, sparkling cider is non-alcoholic. Crackers! That's what I forgot…not the type you put cheese on, but the ones you pull, that toys and hats come out of. I found a package of those, I thought they might be fun." Mom was all over the place with her thoughts. She's always been a bit scatteredbrained, but it was even worse when she was nervous.

"Can you give me the 4-1-1 on what she's talking about?" Dad looked at me.

"She's talking about the things she got for the New Year's party for my friends and me," I explained.

"Do I have to worry about cherries?" Dad smirked.

"Cherries? I didn't get cherries, should I send Phil out for some?" Mom looked concerned as Dad started to snicker.

"No, Mom, what you've done is great. Ignore Dad, he's trying to cause trouble." I tried not to start laughing.

Before she could respond the door to the conference room opened, and Dr. Miller entered. My laughter ceased when I saw the blank look on his face. He advoided eye contact as he took his seat across from us and placed the folder on the table in front of him. My mother reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze.

 **A/N:**

 **Rocky chapter, I hope you made it through okay. Unfortunatly to stay true to life, not every child makes it as sad as it is. More hints to why Alec is angry as he is, the guy is just lonely. I leave you with a cliffy, but my beta does have the next chapter and it will be ready by next week like normal.**

 **Thank you for all your love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Beta Note: Pay it Forward has a new blog, looking to highlight four stories a month. The first being, a newbie, someone who has never posted before, and is looking for help getting started and noticed. The second, from veteran writers, who are about to post a new story. The third from the vault. We're looking for readers to suggest and write a small review of a fic that is an oldie but goodie. The fourth a story low on reviews that could use a shout out.**

 **Contact Frannie Walsh on FB for more details or to suggest a fic. You can find the blog here. Pifficsofthemonth dot blogspot dot com.**


	38. Chapter 37

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 ****Tissues****

 **Ch. 37**

 **EPOV**

"Are we going to the house or the hospital," Rose asked from the backseat.

"I haven't heard from her, Bella said she'd call if she's been given permission to leave. So I'm assuming the hospital," I answered.

"Isn't she done with this round of treatments? They let her go last time." Emmett frowned from next to me.

"Except this time, they're running tests to make sure the chemo and radiation are working. Maybe the results were delayed because of the holidays." I honestly didn't know myself.

"She did get sick last time, maybe they're worried about that," Alice suggested, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

I heard Jasper mutter to her to stop blaming herself.

"I don't know, maybe." As much as I didn't want her to feel guilty, she could be right.

"It would seem rather ridiculous to keep her there if she's well." Jasper scoffed.

"Hey, you never told me, how did yesterday go with your father?" Rose asked Alice.

Jasper rolled his eyes and turned to stare out the window. Alice watched him for a minute and bit her lower lip nervously.

"It was okay, I guess. It's still very weird to have him around. I'm still trying to decide if I believe why he left," Alice said quietly.

"What was his reason?" Emmett asked before I could.

Alice looked down at her lap and started playing with her fingers. "He said that when my mother left, he was completely heartbroken, and felt all alone. And when the she-devil came around, he thought it was his last chance at love, so he thought he had to grab it before he ended alone for the rest of his life. She ended up cheating on him and running off with a younger man. He apologized and said he was wrong for abandoning me and wanted another chance. He was hoping we could start seeing each other outside of therapy and have dinner one night a week. Oh, and he offered to pay for college."

"Absolutely not. The jackass deserves to end up all alone." Jasper scowled.

"I think you should make him pay for college. If it takes one dinner once a week until June, then why the hell not? I'll go with you," Rose said.

"She's not going. He's trying to manipulate her. I thought of all people, you would see that," Jasper shot back at her.

"Her father owes her," Rose insisted.

"Don't call that sorry excuse of a man her father. He isn't worthy of the title."

I glanced in the review mirror to see the twins glaring at each other over Alice's hunched shoulders. They were arguing like they used to over toys, and it was obviously having an effect on Alice

"Hey, Yin and Yang, this is up to Alice, not the two of you. Cut it out," I admonished them.

"Please, everyone stop fighting. I'm sorry I said anything." Alice whispered, clearly upset.

"Are you two happy now," Emmett muttered.

They both had the decency to look chastised and turned towards their own windows. Alice glanced up and looked between them.

"Alice, do what you think is right. If you want an _unbiased_ opinion maybe you can talk to your therapist," I suggested.

"Bella said the same thing last night. But I don't want to make the wrong decision and upset anyone. And no matter what I chose it still seems like I won't be able to win," she responded.

Jasper cringed and rubbed his face. He turned in his seat and looked down at her. "Alice, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt any more than you have. If you want him to pay for college, you won't hear a peep from me."

"I'm sorry, too. If you're not comfortable around him, then you shouldn't feel forced to spend time with him. I'll respect your decision," Rose apologized.

"And if you decide you want to kill him and need help to hide the body, just say the word. The secret can die with us," Emmett said.

All of our eyes swiveled to him in shock.

"What?" He glanced at us one by one, looking bewildered. "I was joking, trying to lighten the mood. Tough crowd."

 **RR**

Everyone was in a better mood by the time we got to the hospital. The air was cold and crisp but not raining. Even so, I was surprised to see that Bella's parents were outside; I glanced around hoping to see Bella, though I doubted they would let her sit outside in the elements.

As we got closer, I noticed how serious their faces were. My feet started to slow as I saw that Renée was crying and leaning into her husband for support. Chief Swan's eyes were red-rimmed as well.

My heart gave a sick thump in my chest and every muscle in my body tensed. I stopped short, and Jasper ran into me before the others came to a halt.

Phil was the first to notice us. "Kids, are you supposed to be here?"

"We're here to spend the New Years with Bella. I thought you guys knew." Rose sounded confused.

"Bella doesn't want any visitors today. I'm sorry kids, we have to cancel the party," Bella's mom apologized as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

I didn't give a shit about the party; I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Renée, we should tell them." Chief Swan glanced our way.

"I ...we shouldn't…" She dissolved into tears.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Alice asked.

Chief heaved a big sigh. "Let's go inside or back to the house, and we can talk there."

I shook my head and started for the door. Chief Swan intercepted me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Son, Bella, wants to be alone at the moment. She has a lot to process and needs some time for herself."

I shook him off. "Then tell me what's wrong, now," I demanded.

He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, I saw despair. "Her results weren't good. The chemo and radiation aren't working, in fact, the leukemia is spreading."

I stepped back from him like he punched me; my head started shaking back and forth. "No…no…you're wrong." I refused to believe him.

I headed for the entrance once more.

"Edward," he called after me.

I wasn't going to believe it until I heard it from Bella.

"Edward Cullen, stop," he ordered.

I yanked the door open and hurried across the lobby as fast as I could, barely making it into the elevator before the door closed. The other couple inside gave me a curious look but didn't say anything as my foot tapped anxiously.

The damn elevator was taking too long.

I was the first one out as I hurried down the hallway, the bag holding her souvenirs hitting my legs as I walked. I stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath before I entered. Her room was dark and silent. Bella was curled into a ball in her bed, facing away from me.

"Please, is it really too much to ask for some time to myself? I…" She didn't finish her sentence before her shoulders started to shake and her sobs took over.

Suddenly I felt like a real jerk. I came running up here for her to reassure _me_ when it was her who needed the support. I dropped the bag, then shed my jacket and finally kicked off my shoes on my way over to her bed.

I knew I could probably get in a lot of trouble for this, but I didn't care at the moment. I laid down behind her and then gently pulled her into my arms. She looked startled at first then melted into me, burying her face into my sweater—we stayed that way until she calmed down.

"I thought you were my parents, I didn't mean to snap at you," she whispered.

"I should be the one to apologize. They told me you wanted to be alone, but I didn't listen. Your dad told us…God, I wish I could do something to help you."

She stiffened. "How much did he tell you?"

"Enough." I brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said brokenly.

"Why are you apologizing, you haven't done anything to apologize for?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"This isn't the end. We could still find a donor…what about the trials?" I turned my head to see if the stack was still on the table. I noticed the floor was scattered with papers.

"Edward…" The tone of her voice caused me to snap back.

There was a look in her eyes that made me start to panic and my blood run cold—she was giving up.

"Bee…no…no…you hear me? You can't give up—you have to stay fighting," I said firmly.

A strange laugh escaped her; she didn't sound like herself. "I have been fighting…I've fought every day over the last eight years whether I was in the hospital or in remission—I fought. I've fought so long that I can't remember a time I wasn't fighting. And now…." Her face crumbled and pleaded with me. "I'm tired...I just don't have the strength anymore. I'm sorry." She started to shake then gag.

I grabbed a bucket just in time and rubbed small circles on her back. When she finished, she fell weakly against her pillow.

"Please, don't hate me." She looked so lost.

"Never," I swore. "Isabella Marie Swan, I'm not going to let you give up. Not until every avenue is exhausted. I refuse to believe this is the end. You're the strongest person I know, and you're just having doubts, but please, Bee, don't give into them," I begged. "I love you, and I'll do what I can to help you keep fighting, but you need to meet me half way.

She gazed at me thoughtfully. "I love you too…I'm sorry for almost…" She grimaced.

"For what, not being perfect and having some doubts like any normal person? When I go back to school, I'll tell Tanya you're a real girl now." I tried the humorous response.

Bella cracked a small smile. "Make sure you tell her in American, and not English."

I snorted. "I will."

She looked exhausted and spent, and ready to fall asleep.

"You look…" I stopped myself from saying tired. "You look like you need a nap."

"It can wait, are the others here?" she asked.

"I don't know, I ran off too quickly. But if you need to sleep, you know they'll wait."

"Fine, but can you stay with me…until I fall asleep at least? Having you hold me makes me feel normal." She looked nervous.

"I'll stay until I'm kicked out," I promised.

She snuggled into my side, and within moments, she was breathing deeply. I kissed the top of her head and sighed. The sound of a clearing throat made me turn my head. Chief Swan was standing just inside the room with his arms across his chest.

"Sir…"

He held his hand up stopping me. "Thank you," he said quietly then stepped out of the room.

 **RR**

The New Year passed with little fanfare. We all hung out with Bella until visiting hours were over, then headed back to the house. Although the others encouraged me to join them, I felt like the third wheel. I hung out upstairs looking at the trial information for the umpteenth time as well as searching online.

There was an option of umbilical cord blood being used instead of bone marrow. Unfortunately, that would mean Renée and Chief would have to have another baby. However, that led to the issue of them not being married anymore. Of course, there were other ways to have a baby—but they would be very expensive. But would Bella be able to hang on nine more months? I also had a feeling Bella would hate the idea of the baby being born just to save her life.

The days melted into weeks, and soon enough, January was coming to an end. Bella's doctor decided to try out one of the trial drugs, and two days later she had a bad reaction to it. She was supposed to start her second trial today.

Bella herself was hanging in there. She would put on a smile when we visited, but I could see it in her eyes that she was struggling to remain positive. I also found out she was no longer going down to the common area and stayed mostly to herself. When I asked her about it, she said she's been too stressed to keep up with her work and didn't want the distraction.

I didn't say anything more because I knew I would be a hypocrite. I stopped going to the cafeteria for lunch and declined invitations to hang out after school. Being around two happy couples, only depressed me.

After school, I went for a run out on the track, something that had become a daily ritual for me. I don't know what lap I was on before I noticed Emmett was also running on the track—only he was running towards me.

I passed him, and he turned around and tried to catch up.

"Ed…can you take a break? You're a hard person to get hold of lately." Emmett huffed and puffed.

I slowed down and stopped. "What's up?" I asked.

"I have something to ask you. But first, why have you been running out here like a maniac? Did you change your mind about the track team?"

"No, it helps to clear my head and keeps my mind off things," I answered.

"Well, if you ever need a running buddy, I'll join you. It will help me stay in shape during the off-season,' he offered.

"You said you had something you wanted to ask me?" I tried not to sound impatient.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help tutor me in Anatomy. Science has never been my strongest area," he explained.

"Then why take an Anatomy class, it's not a requirement?" I asked.

"I thought I might need it for college. I decided I want to be a physical therapist, specifically one who helps kids with rehabilitation when they lose a limb," he said sheepishly.

"That sounds great, Emmett, of course, I'll try to help you," I agreed.

"I wish my father saw it like you do. He still wants me to play pro, but I'm not too sure anymore. Besides I should have a backup, right?"

"That would be the smart thing." I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and you weren't at lunch, so I didn't get to tell you that…" He looked over my shoulder and stopped midsentence.

I turned and was surprised to see Chief Swan's cruiser with lights flashing pulling up the road used for emergency vehicles during a football game. My feet started running towards him before my brain caught up as to what was happening. Chief was just getting out when I reached him.

"Chief Swan?" I asked in a panic voice.

"One second, I wanted to tell everyone at once." He waved his hand over his head.

Emmett was already next to me, and the others were coming from the direction of the bleachers. All of them looked as worried as I felt. It seems as if it took a lifetime to get them to join us. We all looked at Chief Swan expectantly.

He looked at me first. "You must have your phone off; Bella has been trying to reach you."

"I keep it off during school. Is she okay?" I asked.

"We're hoping. They found a match today, some person all the way out in northern Maine. The doctors think his bone marrow will be the answer to our prayers." Chief Swan smiled.

 **A/N: I'm sure this chapter was filled with ups and downs—mostly downs. On the bright side, we are just about out of the woods after this. The worst is over, I promise. A few chapters left after this.**

 **Many wanted Emmett to be her donor, and at the start of the fic I was thinking of it. However, it kept bugging me in the back of my mind that chances of that happening wasn't very realistic.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	39. Chapter 38

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 38**

 **BPOV**

I took in a deep breath of fresh air as I tilted my head to allow the sunlight to hit my face. I glanced up at the building that nine months ago reminded me of a horror movie. But today, it was a welcoming sight.

A car door slammed behind me, and Dad walked up next to me. "You can change your mind and go back home—no one will blame you. You only got what, two…three weeks left?"

"Two for seniors. I want to be here, I've worked my butt off to graduate," I said confidently.

"Yes, you have," he agreed.

Five months ago, I had my darkest day and didn't think I would be standing here today. A few weeks later, the call came—they had a close enough match for a donor. The following weeks blurred into months, as I had my procedure then waited for engraftment and then finally recovery. A good portion of that time I was kept in isolation, except for my parents and doctors. I stayed in contact with the others by phone and a few visits towards the end of recovery.

A rapping on a window behind us brought me back to the present.

"Dad, you forgot to let Mom out of the back," I told him.

"Did I?" He smirked before opening the back door of the cruiser.

Mom stepped out and gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything. She turned to me with a large smile. "Are you ready to go in?"

Twenty minutes later, I was headed to my first class after our quick visit with Principal Greene. My schedule was the same as before I left with the exception that I was back to study hall rather than P.E. When I got there, the class had already started, so I had to knock on the door.

Mr. Mason opened it a moment later. "Miss Swan, I heard you were coming back today."

"Sorry, sir, I had to meet with Principal Greene, first." I handed him the late slip.

"You're excused. Same seating as when you were here last. I've already collected the essays, but same deal as before, you have to the end of the semester." He stepped aside so I could enter.

"I have it," I told him.

I made my way quickly to my desk and gave Alice a small smile. I easily pulled my paper out since it was right on top and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. We are in the middle of discussing _Death of a Salesman._ Can you tell me who said, 'I didn't go to the moon, I went much further—for time is the longest distance between two places?'"

I paused for a moment, realizing he was trying to trick me again. "It was the narrator at the end of _The_ _Glass Menagerie_."

He chuckled. "Well done, Miss Swan, please take your seat."

"Wait, I don't remember reading that play, will it be on the final?" Lauren started frantically. flipping through her notebook.

"No, Miss Mallory, it will not. I apologize for the confusion, I was just seeing if I could trick her since I failed to last time. Now for a bit of good news…well at least for most of you. This essay"—he paused and held up the stack—"was your final. However…" He set them down and walked to the front of his desk.

"Don't get Senioritis in my class quite yet. You will still have a test on _Death of Salesman_ next week. Some of you will still need to do well on it, so don't blow it off. Also, since I am the nice guy that I am, some of you will get a second chance on this essay. Anyone who receives a mark below a C can redo the paper," he announced.

Several of the students looked relieved by that news. The class focused back on the play and the rest of the period flew by. When the bell rang, Alice stood and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you're back," she said shyly.

"That makes the two of us." I ignored the stares as we started down the hall.

"I'll see you at lunch, I have to run to my locker." I parted ways with her.

 **RR**

The rest of the morning periods went by fairly quickly and smoothly. Mrs. Banner welcomed me warmly and congratulated me for reaching remission. By the time lunch rolled around, I was feeling tired.

Edward met me outside of my last class, and we walked hand in hand to lunch. When we arrived, the room went silent. I sighed—some things never change.

A loud clatter had everyone whip around. Standing just on the edge of the cafeteria line was Emmett, staring down at his dropped tray.

"Whoops, my bad!" he said loudly as he bent down and started picking up his things.

While everyone's attention was diverted, we made our way to our table. As I got closer, I realized everyone had worn their orange shirts today. Rose looked up and greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, welcome back," she said cheerfully.

Her hair was cut even shorter than at Thanksgiving, and I wondered if she donated again. Jasper drummed on the table and looked at me with a smirk.

"Why are you back, Swan? You had a ticket out of this place," he said teasingly.

"I was sitting at home bored out of my mind, so I decided to come and bug you." I smiled cheekily.

"You shouldn't have." His smirk widened.

"Oh, don't worry, it's wasn't any imposition at all."

He rolled his eyes and snickered. I looked up as Emmett joined us, by dropping his tray on the table. Edward groaned beside me and caught Emmett's apple before it fell off. With a sigh, he placed in the center of the table.

"Thanks." Emmett grabbed it and took a large bite.

"Ewww. Emmett, didn't that hit the floor." Rose wrinkled her nose.

"Five-second rule." He shrugged and then kissed her cheek.

"Double eww, no kissing my sister at the table," Jasper complained, throwing a balled-up napkin at him.

"Man, if you don't like a kiss on the cheek then you don't want to know what we did in the back of oaf…" Emmett stopped when Rose elbowed him.

"Dude, that's my sister," Jasper said incredulously.

"You really missed this?" Edward whispered to me.

"Yup." I laughed.

I noticed Tanya, heading our way. She paused and fluffed her hair before smiling so wide I could see her molars. Edward tensed, and moved closer, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Her eyes shifted to me, and widened, then she let out a loud gasp.

"Are you okay, Tanya?" I asked.

Her eyes nearly bugged out. "I can not only see you, but I can hear you."

I blinked confusedly. Then it hit me.

She thought I was a ghost. Coming from anyone else, I might have been offended. And judging by the way, Tyler and Eric were hunched over in laughter a few tables away—I had a feeling they were the reason why.

"Well, she _is_ speaking English," Jasper said slowly.

"You can hear her too?" Tanya's head swiveled to him. "Wait, which is which?" Her eyes darted back and forth between Rose and Jasper.

"You're kidding, right?" Rose asked eyebrows arched to her hairline.

Jasper grinned mischievously. "Oh. My. God, Tanya. We've shared years on the squad together, and you can't tell me from my scowling, grumpy brother?" he said in a high-pitched voice.

Rose gave Jasper a dirty look but remained silent. I snorted and tried to focus on my sandwich to keep from laughing. Edward was shaking next to me.

"Umm…of course…you just, you know. . . look like twins today." Tanya seemed flustered.

Emmett let out a loud laugh guffaw then started to cough.

Jasper leaned forward and wiggled his finger toward Tanya. "I'll let you in on a little secret . . . we are doing the twin switcharoo. Jasper is so much better than me in history, so he's taking my final for me." He winced and glared at Rose, who was giving him the stink eye.

"Oh, I get it, I won't tell a soul." She mimed zipping her lips then swallowing the key.

My shoulders started to shake, and tears were forming in my eyes. She glanced at me nervously before rushing off. I was unable to contain my laughter anymore. Most of the others were laughing too—except the twins.

"Did you have to kick me?" Jasper asked Rose.

"What you were doing was mean," she scolded.

"Yet funny," Emmett choked out through his laughter.

"Not my fault she believed me. We don't look that much alike," Jasper claimed.

"Well …" I eyed them closely.

The resemblance was uncanny when they were dressed the same, and both had very short hair. Jasper had gone back to his normal color. It had been quite a while since I've seen it dyed.

"What do you mean…well?" Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"Your eyes are identical, as well as your noses and ears. You look the same height sitting down, and your hair is the same color. So you can tell you're siblings," I told them.

"You're dressed the same too." Edward shrugged.

"Jasper's shoulders are broader and so is his chin," Alice piped up.

"And Rosie has boobs…well usually. You can't tell today, this shirt is too baggy." Emmett looked down at her chest, and she elbowed him.

"Okay, this is getting weird. Someone change the subject," Rose pleaded.

"I got something in the mail the other day." Emmett reached into his backpack and pulled a small black bear, holding a heart saying, 'My Hero.' "The little guy I donated bone marrow to sent this to me."

"Aww, that was sweet. So he's doing better?" I asked.

Emmett gave a donation right around the time of my own surgery. His recipient lived in Oregon and was only eight-years-old. They didn't meet, but they exchanged a few letters.

"As far as I know. I also heard from Riley. He's going to some camp over the summer, and he might be able to get a prosthetic leg."

"I'm glad he's doing so well." I smiled.

"Bell is going to ring soon." Edward glanced at the clock.

"Let's get going then. I have some stuff to hand in before class starts." I stood.

We held hands as we walked down the halls. Edward glanced over his shoulder then leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I missed that." I grinned.

"So did I. Want to go out to dinner or something this weekend?" he asked.

"That would be great. As much as I love being home, my parents' hovering can get to be a bit much. Mom decided to stay until graduation, and then she'll leave to join Phil," I said.

"Then it's a date." Edward gave my hand a squeeze.

When we got to the classroom, I pulled out the packet of assignments for the teacher and headed to his desk. He looked up with a smile. "Good to see you back, Miss Swan."

"Thank you, sir. These are for you." I handed everything over to him.

"I wish all my students were as dedicated as you have been," he said.

On my way back to my desk, I noticed Tyler was at his table with back to me. I snuck up behind him.

"Boo!" I yelled in his ear.

He jumped out of his seat and spun around. When he saw me, he smiled sheepishly.

"It was all Eric's idea." He held up his hands.

"Uh-huh. Well, pass it along to Eric that I don't find it amusing for anyone to joke about the fact that I died and came back as a ghost, not after how sick I've been," I told him.

"I'm sorry, I guess we didn't think about it like that. It's just kind of fun messing with Tanya—she makes it too easy. I'll talk to her," he apologized.

"Thank you." I took my seat just as the bell rang.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Tyler and Eric told Tanya I was a ghost, which was why she was so freaked out at lunch," I explained.

Edward started to snicker.

"Edward, it's not that funny." I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"If you laughed at me being a _real boy_ , I can laugh at you being an apparition," he challenged.

"Fine." I shook my head and smiled.

 **RR**

"Now where are you guys going?" Mom played with the hair of my wig.

I shrugged out of her grasp and grabbed my sweatshirt. "Out to dinner in Port Angles."

"Hmm…don't you have any dresses? I bet Edward would like to see you in a dress." She clucked her tongue, looking me up and down.

I glanced at my jeans and a nice top. "I'm comfortable this way."

"Leave her alone, Renée, she looks fine." Dad didn't even look up from the TV.

"Charlie, your daughter is going on a date. Jeans aren't date-wear," Renée contested.

"Hardly her first and better not be her last date. Besides, I doubt the boy is going to be sent running because of a pair of jeans," Dad commented.

"But a dress is more flirty and shows off your…"

"Jeans are sounding better and better," Dad interrupted her.

"Honestly…now where are you going?" she asked for the second time.

"I just told you," I reminded her.

"I know but which restaurant? Does your dad have the number?" she asked, seeming concerned.

"Don't need it, got the boy's license plate right here." Dad tapped his head.

I glanced at the window and saw Edward pull up to the curb. I grabbed my purse and headed out to him.

"Bella, you should let Edward walk to the door properly and pick you up," Mom called from behind me.

Edward wasn't even fully out of the car before I was across the lawn.

"What's going on?" He glanced back at the house.

"My mother is being a bit clingy. She's always like this for a while after I go into remission. Let's hurry before she decides to join us on the date," I told him.

He opened the passenger door for me. Before I could slide in, Mom yelled out to us.

"Bella, your father said to remember to bring home cherries!"

"Oh my God did she really just yell that out for the whole street to hear," I asked mortified.

I didn't blame _her_ —she was clueless—this reeked of my father.

"Uh-huh." Edward turned slightly red as he glanced around.

"Great." I sighed, wondering how long this joke was going to follow me.

Edward joined me on his side, as he headed off towards Port A. "You're wearing a wig," he commented, touching it lightly.

"Yeah, what do you think? Do I make a good redhead?" I asked.

"It's cute. I think I prefer your natural color more," he said.

"It's starting to grow back. The wig will just cut down on the stares at the restaurant." I fingered one of the curls.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we can find a more secluded place," he offered.

"I'll be fine with wherever you had in mind. It just feels nice to be out." I glanced out the window as the trees passed by—spring was in full bloom.

"I have some CDs in the glove compartment if you'd like to pick something to listen to." Edward glanced at it.

I opened and rummaged through as something shiny caught my eyes. I pulled it out. "Edward, what is your all-state medal doing in here?"

"I never ran for the medal." He shrugged. "I joined because it gave me something to do when I wasn't able to see you, and I couldn't take Coach's begging anymore."

"Well, I think it's great; you should be proud. I'm just sorry I had to miss it." I ran my fingers over the engraving.

He covered my hand with his. "Don't be."

After a wonderful dinner at an Italian restaurant, walking around town, and making out heavily in the back of the Volvo until the windows steamed up, we were back at my dad's house a few hours later.

We did, however, make one quick stop along the way.

"You're going to get me killed with this prank." Edward's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Don't worry, I'll be your shield. And remember, he has this coming." I took his offered hand as he helped me from the car.

Edward walked me to the door and glanced at it nervously. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him one last kiss.

"Good night, talk to you tomorrow." I smiled happily.

"Night, Bee." He gave me a goofy grin before heading back to his car.

When I got into the house, Dad was still up and in his chair. With a wicked grin, I pulled the jar out of my shopping bag.

"Here you go, cherries just like you asked." I handed it to him. "Did Mom go back to the Hale's house?"

"Yeah, right after you left." He was focused on the screen.

I shrugged in disappointment that I had received no reaction and headed for the stairs.

"Bella!" he said sharply.

I fought my smile as I turned around.

"Yes," I said innocently.

"Where are the cherries that belong in this jar?" He held it up, the red liquid swished around the jar minus any cherries.

"Oops, I must have lost them. Night, Daddy." I blinked and gave him a wide smile.

"This better not be a metaphor," he called from behind me.

Before I reached the top, I could hear him start to laugh and mumble something about how I was definitely his daughter.

 **A/N:**

 **I fast forwarded through the few months of the bone marrow treatment and recovery since there wouldn't be much interaction between her and others. The quote is from** **The Glass Menagerie** by Tennessee Williams. **We are nearing the end. One chapter and a Epilogue left after this.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and love you have given my story.**

 **I'm judging a Winterward card contest. This contest is different than other holiday contests as in its geared more to the artistic side. We are looking for people to come up with a Christmas card (picture manip) for Edward, either solo or with others. Include with it some text, nothing long, it can be a sentence or up to 500 words, it can be funny or sweet, up to you. Cards are due by the 20** **th** **so there's still plenty of time. Further details can be found on facebook group Winterward Card Contest. (Facebook dot com backslash groups backslash 1859040987741282 ). There are already some entries up and in album, check them out.**


	40. Chapter 39

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 39**

 **EPOV**

My palms were sweaty, and my stomach was in knots—nausea threatened to overtake me. My eyes scanned the sea of yellow gowns until they found a pair of brown eyes. Bella smiled sweetly at me and then winked.

I instantly felt calmer. But then, her smile changed, and she gave me a confused look. After a few seconds, she started to jerk her head to the side and looked pointedly towards the podium.

"Edward Cullen." Principal Greene was staring at me, and the audience was now clapping. I felt a gentle nudge from behind, and I stood up and walked to the podium.

I wanted a word with whoever decided that the Valedictorian had to give a speech at graduation. Just because I was at the top of the class for grades didn't mean I wanted to be a public speaker.

I searched out the one person who I knew could relax me. She gave me another encouraging smile. She had already listened to a dozen versions of this speech. I glanced down at the paper before me, and the words swam.

It was then I realized there was nothing on the sheet I wanted to say.

"Good afternoon, fellow graduates, our families, and faculty members. As some close to me know, I have spent countless hours working on my speech, but as I stand before you now, I realize I'm not the one who deserves this honor today."

Bella gave me a confused look, and I could hear murmuring in the audience.

"The Valedictorian is an award for academic excellence, typically given to the student with the highest GPA. However, I don't think it takes into account that the highest GPA isn't always the best measure.

For me, learning has always come easy; however, I know there are others who work as hard, if not harder to maintain good grades and deserve to be recognized.

There is one individual in our class who has worked harder than anyone else to be here with us today. When she was just ten years old, she was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia. Over the next eight years, she fought for her life, going in out of remission three times. Through it all, she stayed determined not to fall behind in her studies. She refused to let cancer take something else from her, and she is here with us today, graduating with honors."

I was interrupted by some clapping and cheers. I met Bella's eyes, and she wiped a few tears away. Jessica, who was sitting next to her, handed her a tissue.

"I've learned a lot from Bella. Things I wouldn't have learned from a book or lecture. In fact, thanks to her, I took my nose away from my studies and looked at the world around me. Thanks to her, I started to act less like a borg and more like a _real_ boy."

That earned me laughter from the students and some confused looks from the parents.

"With my eyes now opened, I discovered I had supportive and loving parents, great friends, someone to love and a new appreciation of life. If there is one thing I could leave with my fellow classmates and others celebrating with us today, it is to never give up fighting for what you want. Even when you face your darkest days, never take any life for granted. Good luck to everyone... may you reach your goals. And to Bella Swan, this award belongs more to you more than me."

She shook her head slightly, but Principal Greene stepped up to the mic.

"Well, Miss Swan, you heard him. Would join us up here please?"

I thought she was going to refuse at first, but after the loud applause from the audience and encouragement from the students around her, she made her way slowly to the stage. I removed the medal from my neck and offered it to Principal Greene. He shook his head and gestured for me to do it.

"Miss Swan, is there anything you would like to say," he asked.

Bella stepped up to the podium. "I don't have anything prepared. However, I do wish to say thank you to all who have supported me. Most of all to my parents, for whom I wouldn't be here today without. To my friends, who stood by and supported me this past year. I am completely touched that Edward decided to hand me this honor, and it leaves me speechless by his thoughtfulness. The only thing I can think to say to everyone echoes Edward's last words. Never give up on your dreams or especially yourselves, even when you start to have doubts. The fight may be hard but it is worth it in the end when you achieve your goals."

She stepped back and let out a big breath. Principal Greene directed her to the chairs behind us. A few teachers moved down, and the principal gave up his seat so Bella could sit next to me.

"You could've warned me you were going to do that," she whispered.

"I didn't know myself," I mumbled.

"I would like at this time to start handing out the diplomas. As always, we start out with the Valedictorian, Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella stepped forward and collected the empty folder and shook his hand. The real diploma would be mailed to us.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

Once back in my chair, I took her hand in mine as we watched our fellow students come up to the stage. Tanya approached with a bounce in her step. After she had hers in hand, she held it above her head and turned to the audience.

"In the words of the great Elle Woods, We Did It!" she cheered.

Principal Greene just shook his head and called out the next name.

"Who?" I whispered to Bella.

She was shaking with laughter. "I'll tell you later."

How the hell did Tanya manage to graduate?

 **RR**

After graduation, the Hale's hosted an outdoor barbeque. They had hired a catering service all the way from Seattle. With the usual hamburgers and hot dogs and other items, like chicken, ribs, and lobster flown in from Maine.

"It's like it's looking at me," Bella said in a hushed voice, looking at the crustacean on the plate in front of her.

"I thought you had it before." I chuckled and turned it, so it was pointed at Emmett.

Bella's shoulders relaxed. "Yes, but never still in the shell. It's kind of disturbing that we are ripping it open to eat it."

"Would you like me to get you something else? Or I could open it for you," I offered.

"Not sure yet. Maybe…"

"Whoa, dudes, why is every single lobster giving me the evil eye." Emmett was glancing around at the plates, looking nervous.

There were five lobsters at the table, and they were all watching Emmett. It was pretty amusing to see him shift in his seat.

"They're not alive; they can't be staring at you." Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's still creepy." Emmett shuddered.

"Yet, delicious." Jasper picked up a claw from his melted butter and swallowed it whole.

"Who is that with your dad, Emmett?" Alice asked.

He looked over his shoulder. "Oh, that's Irina, his girlfriend.

I glanced over and spotted the woman standing next to Mr. McCarty. She was almost as tall as him, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt over a white tank top. She had a beer in one hand and a large double burger in the other. She didn't look like the normal girly girl his father usually went after.

"Really?" Jasper seemed as surprised as me.

"I know, right? She works with him. He gave her a hard time on her first day about being a girl working the floor instead of the office. So Irina challenged him to arm wrestling. If she lost, she'd go to the office, if she won he had to take her to dinner. My pops had his ass handed to him. They've been dating ever since. She's like Rosie, a real ball buster." Emmett chuckled.

"You think I'm a ball buster?" Rose glared at him.

"It's a compliment, babe. It means you take no shit from anyone." Emmett winked at her.

Rose seemed appeased and went back to eating her pasta salad.

"This is really good. Do you think the catering service will give out the recipe?" Bella asked, lifting a forkful to her mouth.

"Actually, I made that one. And I'll be happy to give it to you," Rose answered.

"Check this out. I don't think they make them anymore." Emmett pulled a pocket watch out of his pants.

Although it shone in the sunlight, it appeared to be decades old. Emmett opened to show us the working clock.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, and didn't burst Emmett's bubble that pocket watches were still made.

"My dad gave it to me this morning. It belonged to my mom's father. He said he knew she wanted me to have it someday. I think it's pretty cool, I never had anything of hers before." Emmett closed it and held it fondly.

"That is neat," Bella agreed.

"Ma…Alice, I got to get going. They're expecting me early tomorrow." Her father stood nervously behind us.

"Oh." Alice stood and hugged him awkwardly.

"This is for you. He handed her an envelope. "I'll call you tomorrow night. Jasper, take care of our girl."

Jasper glared at him. "I always have."

"Right then. Congrats, kids." He smiled uncertainly at us then left.

Alice stared at the envelope in her hands for a moment before ripping it open. A small piece of paper fluttered out of the card and landed in the grass. She bent and picked it up, and her eyes widened when she looked at it.

"Whoa." She blinked a few times. "That's a lot of zeros."

Jasper held out his hand, and she gave it to him. He snorted unimpressed but gave Alice a smile.

"I guess this means you don't have to worry about working forty hours a week over the summer or during school." He handed it back to her.

"That would be nice," Alice agreed.

"My parents gave us permission to redecorate the rooms in the condo since us girls will be staying there while in school," Rose mentioned.

"Where are you staying?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Checking up on me, Swan?" he responded with a smirk.

"Well someone needs to be the angel on your shoulder, stopping you from setting off cherry bombs." She smiled angelically.

He snickered. "More like you'll be the one with the pitchfork to jab me. I'll be staying with these two goons, so I can short sheet your boyfriend's bed."

"Don't touch my Power Ranger ones. I'll be pissed if something happens to them." Emmett pointed a finger at Jasper.

"Yeah, I don't think you need to worry about that." Jasper smirked.

Everyone burst out laughing except Emmett, who looked confused. Bella leaned into me with a look of contentment on her face. I softly rubbed her arm, she glanced up at me then kissed me on the cheek. She turned and asked Alice a question about a movie they wanted to see.

I found it amazing that this time last year I was alone in my room, taking online classes for the summer. I had been hoping to get some college requirements out of the way. This year, I was looking forward to hanging out with Bee and our friends, down at La Push.

I wouldn't choose to have my old life back for anything.

 **A/N: Posting early because the next few days are crazy busy for me.**

 **Bella reached one of her goals with a bright future ahead. As many of you noted, these characters have changed and grown up some since the beginning. I'm going to miss them. I have an Epilogue left and one outtake.**

 **Happy Holidays and thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	41. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Epilogue**

 **2013(ten years later)**

 **BPOV**

I sat in the waiting room, staring nervously at the clock. My knees bounced as I glanced at the door.

 _Where was he?_

I didn't think I would ever be here again. I made it well past the five-year mark—I had been considered cured.

But then signs started to show…nausea…dizziness…fatigue…bruises…

I didn't hesitate to call Dr. Miller, grateful that he still saw a few adult patients at Seattle Cancer Care Alliance. I had bloodwork drawn a few days ago, and he called me this morning to come in for the results.

Edward promised he would be off his shift in time to get here. But I knew as a resident in the emergency room, he may not be able to keep his promise as much as he wanted too. I didn't tell my parents about this visit, I wanted to wait until I knew more. I didn't want to worry them unnecessarily.

Edward and I were now married. He had asked me on Christmas morning, six years ago. My ring had been placed inside several larger boxes, and I had to unwrap quite a few to get to it. The first box had been the size of a washing machine.

It was a sweet proposal, one I would forever cherish. Although I won't forget the first time he proposed a few years prior. That time was bittersweet. It had been before I knew I had a match.

 _Edward waited until the others left for the cafeteria before sliding onto the bed with me and taking my hand gently in his._

" _I was thinking…." He trailed off and seemed to hesitate about finishing his sentence._

" _You're thinking…" I prompted after a moment._

" _Will you marry me," he asked slowly._

 _The look on his face wasn't one of hope or love that should come with a proposal... instead, it was stoic. It was almost as if he was asking what I wanted on my pizza._

" _Why are you asking me?"_

 _He seemed confused at first. "I overheard Lauren and Jessica talking about this movie where the girl was sick and her boyfriend…so I thought because of everything going on, why wait. In case…" His smile faded._

 _My heart clenched, and I took a deep breath. I thought of the best way to phrase what I needed to say. I shifted on the bed and placed a hand on his face._

" _It's a very sweet gesture, and it pains me to say this, but the answer is no. I love you so much; however, I refuse to get married like it's an item on a bucket list. I don't do bucket lists…I do, 'when I make it through lists.' I hope one day, we have the chance for you to ask me because we are in love and want to build a long life together." I stroked my thumb against his cheek._

" _I will be asking." He smiled and seemed slightly relieved—he wasn't ready any more than I was._

" _Good," I answered with a grin._

"Mrs. Cullen?" the nurse called.

I glanced at the doorway one more time before standing. "My husband is supposed to be joining me, but I think he got held up at the hospital.

"No, problem. Shelly, let her husband through to room four when he gets here," she told the receptionist.

"Will do," Shelly responded.

I was shown into a sterile white room where I took a seat and waited. I started tapping my foot to the rhythm of the clock. I looked up when the door clicked open, hoping to see Edward. However, Dr. Miller entered, bringing some paperwork with him.

"Good morning, Isabella. No husband today?" he asked, sitting in his chair and wheeling closer.

"He thought he would make it but he had to work last night," I explained.

"Ahh…yes…I remember my residency days and don't miss them a bit. Unfortunately, I can't wait for him since I'm due at the Children's Hospital for another consultation." He opened the folder on his lap.

"I understand." I nodded.

He gave me a small smile, and I felt slightly better. "First of all, please relax—It's not cancer."

I sighed in relief. "What about all the symptoms?" They were all too real to be nothing.

"Well, one test we ran did come back positive, and I have to say, this is the first time I have gotten the pleasure to tell a patient this type of results. I hope you find it to be good news, too, Isabella ...because you're pregnant." He smiled and handed me the packet of papers.

"I'm…how? I thought it wasn't possible after all the chemo and radiation?" I was flabbergasted.

"Well…chances do decrease after treatment like yours. However, studies have shown it can become possible years later," he explained. "Now, according to your blood tests, your iron levels are a bit low. That probably explains the bruises, so I suggest you eat more iron-enriched foods. I also consulted with a Dr. Amun, she's a high-risk, OB-GYN, who has had patients with backgrounds in cancer. She suggested a prenatal vitamin with Folic Acid, Calcium supplements, and fish oil. Her card is attached to your copy of the paperwork."

"Okay." I was feeling a little overwhelmed wishing Edward was here to ask the medical questions, I'm sure I was drawing a blank to. "Is my form of leukemia heredity?"

He shook his head. "With some cancer yes, but not with yours."

"Did the blood tests say how far along I am?" I asked, looking at all the medical terms.

"You are about ten weeks. Have you and Edward talked about having a family?" he asked.

"We thought about adoption since we believed pregnancy wasn't possible for us. And we weren't careful to prevent it. It certainly is a surprise—a good one," I said.

"Congratulations to you both. Do you have any more questions for me?"

"I can't think of any." I shook my head.

"If any come up, please don't hesitate to call." He stood and held out his hand. "Don't take this the wrong way, but hopefully, this is the last time I see you in my office." He winked.

"Trust me, I feel the same way." I grinned.

I followed him out and glanced around the waiting room for any signs of Edward before heading to the elevators. I was digging into my purse for my phone when I bumped into someone and dropped my things.

"Sorry," I said in unison with the stranger.

We bent at the same time to pick up my keys and paperwork. He handed it to me, and I felt as if I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

"Thanks. You look familiar, do I know you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Did you go to Mount Tahoma High?"

"Nope. Forks." I shook my head.

"I'm Alec Benson," he told me.

I grinned. "Well, now I remember. I'm Bella Cullen although it used to be Swan. If I'm correct, we were at Seattle Children's at the same time."

It dawned on him slowly. "Right. I was a real asshole back then."

"Alec." A girl his age admonished, slapping his arm. She had a pink cloth wrapped around her head and looked pale.

"Sorry, Bella, this is my girlfriend, Jamie. We met not long after you left. Jamie, this Bella. She and her friend are the ones who knocked some sense into me." Alec grinned sheepishly.

"Please to meet you," I told her.

"You too. Are you here because you relapsed?" she asked.

"False alarm, thankfully," I said.

"Good, I'm glad. Is it true that you relapsed twice?" She looked hesitant as if she was prying.

"Yes, it is." I nodded.

"I'm hoping this time sticks for me too." She smiled nervously.

"It will. It has to." Alec sounded upbeat and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck to you, Jamie." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She managed a small smile before Alec took her hand and led her to the waiting room.

Just as I made it to the elevator, the doors opened, and Edward came flying out almost crashing into me.

"I am so, so sorry. There was a major pile up, and they wouldn't let me leave. What did the doctor say?" He panted and shoved his glasses up higher on his nose; his contacts must have been bothering him from being in so long.

I saw a few people turn and stare at us. I realized it was not the best place to share my good news.

"Come on, let's find somewhere private, so I can tell you." I hit the down button.

"Is it that bad?" He looked concerned.

"No not bad, it's not cancer." I grinned.

"But it's something." He stood frozen in his spot as I stepped into the elevator.

"It is, but I can't tell you here. You'll understand in a minute." I held out my hand to him.

He still looked confused as he stepped inside. I handed him my paperwork, he glanced down at it and seemed as if he was having trouble focusing. The poor guy was overtired after his back-to-back shifts.

"There was only one positive test, and everything should be cleared up in nine months or so. Well, technically less than that now."

"Huh…" His eyes suddenly widened, and his hand dropped to the side as he turned to me, mouth agape. "You're pregnant."

"Surprise." I smiled. "It still hasn't registered; I'm still in a bit of shock. But it's a good one, right? I know we talked about adopting after you finished your residency, but I can't help but think it's a miracle."

A large smile broke out on his face. "Wow. I wasn't expecting this. But this is wonderful news. Why didn't you tell me up there? "

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just saw the waiting room of people watching us, and I knew our happy moment might be a hurtful reminder for them. I was trying to be sensitive," I apologized.

He nodded in agreement. "Gotcha, I understand."

He pulled me to him and kissed me lightly on the lips. "This is great news, Bee. We should go celebrate."

As much as I would love to, I knew he was dead on his feet. The last time he insisted he was okay to go out after working a shift like this he fell asleep sitting up in the restaurant, mumbling something about changing bedpans.

"Let's go home, you look exhausted. We can celebrate tonight," I suggested.

"Okay." He yawned.

 **RR**

Three weeks later, we headed back to Forks for the weekend. We were attending the birthday party of Jasper and Alice's son, Ryan, who was turning five, and Rose and Emmett's twins, Lucy and Marcus, who were becoming four.

We decided to tell our friends about the baby now that I was in the second trimester. We had told our parents over the phone the night before. My mother was excited to become a grandmother and kept me on the phone for over an hour. My dad asked when could he take the baby fishing, teasing the earlier he starts, the better he would be. Edward's parents were excited and asked a ton of questions about where we were going to live since we had a one-bedroom apartment.

"How about Gonzalo for a boy?" Edward suggested.

"No, you're still not allowed to name things." I teased. "What do you think of the name Joshua for a boy," I asked, flipping through a book of names. "Joshua Edward Cullen."

"I could live with that. That was the name of your donor, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I only had the man's first name and knew that he lived in Maine. Everything else was confidential.

"Then I think it would be perfect. But what if it's a girl? What about Reneesme?" he suggested.

"Did you just combine our mothers' names into one?" I asked with a laugh. "The poor girl won't even be able to say her own name without tripping over it."

"Carlie?" he proposed.

"Better, but I don't know." I flipped to the girl's section.

"Rosemary?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice still hates being called Mary."

"Jasmett?" His eyes sparkled with mischief—now he was having fun with this.

"Seriously? No, and stop combining names before you suggest Emper." I started laughing.

How about Alicia Emmaline Cullen?" I asked after a moment.

"It's nice." He didn't seem entirely sold on it, but we had plenty of time to decide.

"Whose house are we going to? Em and Rose's or Jasper and Alice's," he asked.

"Neither. They decided on the old playground," I answered him.

"Are any of our classmates going to be there?" He seemed unsure.

"I think Angela and Ben have a daughter Ryan's age. Most others have moved on, one way or another." I shrugged then smirked. "I bet you're sad Tanya won't be there, since she's a model on the _Price is Right."_

Edward rolled his eyes in response. "Jasper said Mike was back in jail." His lips pressed into a thin line.

I sighed unfortunately, I wasn't surprised to hear that. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" He seemed suddenly concerned.

"Just a little carsick," I admitted.

"Would you like me to stop and grab a ginger ale or something?" he offered.

"That would be great." I took a deep breath and rested my head against the cool window.

Although we all lived in three separate towns, we were still close to the others. Jasper and Alice were the first to get married. Alice was a web designer and book cover illustrator, so she mainly worked from home. Jasper entered the police academy after college graduation. My father was grooming him to take over as Chief in about five years. They lived in Forks in the Brandon's old house. Alice's dad resurfaced every once in a while but never stayed around for too long.

Rose and Emmett lived up in Port Angeles. Rose had her own catering service her parents helped her open after college. Emmett worked a rehab facility near the hospital. He never went pro, and as the years went by his ambitions changed. He was also the coach for the town pee-wee football team. Riley had kept in touch with him through the years and was the assistant coach until he left for college. Emmett's dad married Irina who seemed to keep him in check, and he wasn't nearly as bad as he used to be.

"Are you asleep?" I heard Edward ask as the car door slammed.

I opened my eyes and saw him extended a bottle of soda to me as he placed his own caffeinated beverage in the cup holder. Was it possible he was even more handsome with age?

"Nope. Just resting my eyes." I thanked him and took my drink.

"So my dad called back last night. He told me there will be a position available at the clinic come this fall. The doctor would also have hospital rights if they wanted them. He was wondering if I would be interested," Edward told me as he pulled back out on the road.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Working at the hospital with crazy hours is starting to drain on me. I feel as if I have no free time. I would like to be around when the baby comes like my dad was when I was younger. The clinic would allow me to do that," he explained.

"Then I think it's worth the consideration," I agreed. I started wondering about my own job. I knew there were no therapists in Forks. Was I ready to open my own practice?

"It does affect you too. My dad said he was willing to go to the board and suggest they add a therapist to the staff. It would save some families from traveling to Port A the way I had too."

"Maybe. But if that doesn't happen, perhaps I can have an office inside the house like your old doctor did," I suggested as I thought about it more.

"Dad also said Mom would watch the baby whenever we want. Personally, I think she's jealous Charlotte Hale watches Ryan all the time." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, I see, so this is really their sneaky way of trying to get us to move back so they can get their hands on their grandbaby." I laughed.

"Well, they weren't covert about it at all." Edward grinned.

I looked out the window and thought a bit more about it. After my last relapse, I hated being in the hospital and didn't want to go back if I could help it. However, I still wanted to help others. The patients I saw were usually between the ages of eight and eighteen. I dealt with cases from divorced kids, self-esteem issues, and children who had someone close to them who were very sick or who they had lost.

"You know what. I've never been one for large cities. No matter where I've lived with my mom, Forks always seemed like home," I said softly.

"Me neither. I hate the traffic and how crazy it is to even shop for food. So we are going to do this? Move back home?" He took my hand in his.

"Yes. Let's do it." I nodded.

 **RR**

When we arrived at the park, the party was in full swing. Kids were running everywhere. Edward helped me out, and we carried the presents over to the gift table.

"Does it matter, which goes where? They're labeled," I asked a frazzled looking Emmett.

"Lucy's goes there, and the boys' don't matter as long as they are not touching a girl's present. It may get cooties." He pointed out the areas.

"Seriously?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's easier to agree at the moment rather than listen to them argue about it. And if one more person mentions that this is karma coming to bite me on the bum-bum, no cake for them," he threatened.

"Bum-bum?" I started to laugh.

"Shut it." Emmett smirked before giving me a hug. "Good to see you guys. Glad you could make it."

"I'm glad we could too." I watched as Em and Edward hugged briefly.

"You made it, how was traffic?" Rose came over, looking exhausted.

"Not too bad. Do you guys need some help? You look outnumbered." I glanced around the playground.

"Please. I thought some of the other parents would have stayed. My parents should be here soon." She gave me a grateful smile.

"Just tell me what I can do." I offered.

A couple of hours later, all of the kids had gone home. The only ones left were the six of us. Charlotte and Peter took their grandkids back to their place so we could clean up the park.

"Sit, you've been on your feet all afternoon." Edward handed me a water bottle.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Doctor's orders," he insisted with a wink.

Instead of arguing, I took a seat on a swing. We were just about done anyway. Alice sat on the swing next to me and Rose on the other side.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I feel fine. Actually, we have some good news to share…I'm pregnant, and we are moving back to Forks." I beamed.

"Really, how exciting," Alice squealed.

"Wow, I thought it wasn't possible for that to happen, the pregnancy I mean," Rose said excitedly.

"The chances were slim, but I am. The baby will be here mid-January," I told them.

"No way! Don't laugh, but I'm due around the beginning of January. Twins again, heaven help me." Rose laughed.

"I guess this makes all of us. Twins at the beginning of February. I found out yesterday." Alice blushed, touching her stomach.

"Sweet, they can be our replacements and duke it out for who is Red Ranger." Emmett clapped both Edward and Jasper on the back at the same time.

Edward shot him a look of amusement and irritation. "Let's hope they can find other games to amuse themselves with by then."

"You're not still obsessed with that show, are you?" Jasper snickered.

"Ehhh, you're still sore I made you wear that jerky underwear at my wedding." Emmett teased. "Fine. New game. You're it." He tagged Jasper and took off running.

"What the hell? I'm not chasing after you," Jasper yelled incredulously. He turned and slapped Edward on the back of the head. "It." Then started to run away.

"Are we really doing this?" Edward held up his hands then looked towards us.

"Don't even think about it." Rose leveled him with a glare.

Edward hesitated then took off after the guys. He quickly caught up with them and tagged Emmett. We watched them for a few moments in silence.

"Well, Edward can still run." Alice grinned as she pushed off the ground.

"They're acting like kids." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Life can be short, let them enjoy themselves." I shrugged, loving to see the carefree side of the guys.

Nearly two decades ago I sat on this exact same swing, heartbroken that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to my friends. That day, everyone had left the park so angry with each other. I had no way of knowing it at the time, but years would go by before they would again be friends.

Today, there was no evidence there had ever been a rift between us. We were always there for each other's milestones; graduations, weddings, births, and when I finally reached my five-year mark. I hoped we were there for each for many more in the future.

"Everything okay here, girls?"

I looked up to see my father in uniform, leaning against the pole. He was watching the spectacle with amusement, his mustache twitching.

"Yes, Dad. Everything is great; couldn't be better," I said confidently.

 **A/N:**

 **This is the end of the story and I am marking it complete. I think I put these kids through enough. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story with reviewing and recommending it, I appreciate you all. An outtake will still come in the near future.**

 **Next up I'll be continuing my Age entry Filthy Pirate.**

 **Beta Note: Pay it Forward has a new blog, looking to highlight four stories a month. The first being, a newbie, someone who has never posted before, and is looking for help getting started and noticed. The second, from veteran writers, who are about to post a new story. The third from the vault. We're looking for readers to suggest and write a small review of a fic that is an oldie but goodie. The fourth a story low on reviews that could use a shout out.**

 **Contact Frannie Walsh on FB for more details or to suggest a fic. You can find the blog here. Pifficsofthemonth dot blogspot dot com.**


	42. outtake

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Outtake: Drug Raid**

 **(CPOV)**

It was shortly after the noon hour when we arrived at the high school. Two fellow officers from the Port Angeles P.D. met Deputy Marks and me in the parking lot. Duncan, the K-9 Officer, let Sam, a large German Sheppard, out of the back seat and immediately placed him on his leash.

"Thank you, men, for joining us today. We appreciate the help," I said in greeting.

"It is our pleasure, Chief Swan. We've wanted to take down Paul Fox as badly as you have. Are you sure your tip is trustworthy?" the second officer, Logan, asked.

I glanced over his shoulder to where I could see Bella sitting with her friends. My eyes stayed on Jasper Whitlock the longest. My daughter saw there was good in him, and perhaps she was right, we had been too hard on him. I remembered the look of determination and sincerity in his eyes that night in the E.R.

"He can be trusted," I confirmed.

"Who would've thought to check beanie babies? They're everywhere. Do you remember a few years back we kept getting calls to break up fights at McDonald's over the things." Duncan chuckled.

"You have to give Fox credit. It is an ingenious cover for high school students. So how we are we doing this?" Officer Logan asked.

"We're meeting Principal Greene inside; he'll have a list of random lockers for us, including the one from the tip. Follow me." I headed up the path into the building.

Principal Greene was in the main office waiting for our arrival. As we approached, Mrs. Cope glanced up when we entered, giving us a curious look.

"Chief Swan, good to see you again. I have two master keys for you to use. I also have a list of names belonging to the lockers if you want them." He held out both items to me.

"Hold on to the list for now since this is a random search. If you have certain lockers for us to check write them down without the names attached," I advised.

Greene grabbed a sticky note and wrote down a half a dozen numbers. It didn't escape my notice that Newton's locker was on the list.

"The bell is about to ring I don't know if you want to hold off until the period change is over." Greene handed the slip to me.

"I think that would be best. From past experience, it would cause less of a commotion if the students didn't know we were here," Officer Logan pointed out.

"All right, we wait," I agreed.

 **RR**

It was less than ten minutes later when we began to roam the halls. It was probably a waste of our time hitting the freshmen wing, most of those kids would be too nervous to try something risky like bringing drugs to school. The worse we found in a locker was a Playboy Magazine and a copy of some cliff notes. A few beanie babies but Sam seemed less than interested in them, and they all felt like the real things.

In the sophomore and junior wings, we found a few infractions. However, cigarettes were minor offenses. A half-dozen students would be looking at fifty dollar fines and community service.

Officers Logan and Duncan were starting to look apprehensive. I hoped our luck would change soon. The senior wing was empty when we entered, and my hopes picked up when I noticed Sam become excited.

"Okay, up first." I opened the first locker, one of those frilly things cheerleaders shook at the games tumbled out, landing on my feet.

There was so much pink in the locker it looked like a bottle of Pepto Bismol exploded. A bright yellow and black book stood out like an eyesore.

"Does that say _English for Dummies_?" Officer Marks snickered.

"Here's something." Officer Logan reached past us and grabbed a bottle of Midol in his gloved hand.

He held it out to Sam, who sniffed and turned his head. Something further down the hall seemed to have his interest. Logan opened the bottle and checked the pills.

"Regular painkillers. Do you allow the kids to have these?" he asked Greene.

"No, students are supposed to report to the nurse for situations that require medications. I'll take care of it." Principal Greene made a note on his clipboard.

Logan dropped the bottle into a baggie and handed it off to Greene. We moved down to the next locker—one more that was on the principal's list.

"Now this one has me curious." Greene's interest perked up, and he stood posed with his clipboard.

I opened and could tell right away it was Hale's, due to the jacket that hung inside. I checked the top shelf and found a few opened letters Bella had written him years ago. I guess I could give him bonus points for reading them and not tossing them in the trash like I was afraid might happen.

"Score." Marks pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of the jacket.

I could tell before he even opened it and held them out to Sam that it was a false alarm. "Check the label, Deputy." I snickered.

Marks looked at the label with a furrowed brow and opened them and gave them a sniff. "Candy cigarettes."

"Want to bust him for this?" I asked Greene dryly.

"Not worth the phone call to his father. Just put them back." He rolled his eyes and made a note. "I have to say I am pleased though. I've noticed a change in the boy. I was just hoping it wasn't too good to be true."

"Onward." I heaved a sigh.

I hoped Newton's locker was coming up soon. Suddenly, Sam tugged on his leash, and his ears fell back. He let out a small growl and started to pull Duncan down the hallway.

"I think we've got something, boys." He let the K-9 lead him to a locker.

"What is that smell?" Logan wrinkled his nose.

"Maybe it was just a false alarm." Deputy Marks looked disappointed.

I hid my grin as we stood in front of Fig-Boy's locker. It had to be that godawful sandwich Hale planted.

"Let's check it anyway." I stuck the key in the lock and turned it.

The smell was worse when I opened the door. The five of us had to take a step back and hold our breath.

"What died in here?" Logan looked disgusted.

Sam let out a small bark and tried to stand on his hind legs to get to the top shelf. Sitting next to a water bottle was a small baboon. _How fitting for Fig._

"Well looky here, gentlemen. A beanie baby in senior boy's locker—does that strike anyone else as being odd?" I hid my smirk.

"Let's see what Sam thinks?" Duncan smiled.

"Here you go, boy, take a good whiff." I picked up the small animal.

I noticed immediately it felt different than the others. Sam barked and tried to smack it out of my hand with his paw.

"Easy, Sam." Duncan got a firm grip on the harness. "I think we've just found ourselves a winner."

I turned the toy over and noticed a rip in the stitching. I pried it opened, and a few pills spilled out.

"That sure looks like speed to me." Logan, our narcotics officer, picked one up and looked it over.

"Principal Greene, can you tell me the occupant of this locker?" I asked.

"Michael Newton." He said with a grim expression. "He was one of the others I was wondering about. He's seemed to be on a downward spiral since the beginning of the year as you know." He glanced at me.

"You've had a run-in with the young man before," Duncan asked.

"He assaulted my daughter twice since the beginning of the year. Even though he claims the second time was an accident. He has also been harassing her and her boyfriend. We ran a drug test on him a couple of weeks ago—but nothing showed," I explained. "Marks has been handling the case for me."

"Speed doesn't stay in the system for too long, unlike other drugs. But this should stick." Logan bagged up the evidence.

"Let's get Newton down to the station for a chat." I hid my glee—this time the punk was going to pay.

"Do you want me to call him to the office or do you want to know what class he's in," Principal Greene asked.

The father in me wanted to embarrass the boy by arresting him in front of his classmates after what he did to Bells. However, it would be more tactful to send him to the office. Decisions…decisions….

A loud thud made us turn our heads. Fig stood in the middle of the hall with his bag on the floor. His eyes were wide and squirrelly, and he looked pale.

Good, the boy was scared…he should be.

"Mr. Newton, why aren't you in class?" Principal Greene demanded.

"Is that him?" Duncan glanced at me.

"Yup. Looks like he made it easy for us." I grinned.

"I forgot a…bathroom…nurse…uh….I got to get back," the boy stammered, taking a backward step.

"Hold on, Newton. We need to have talk with you," I ordered.

He turned and started to run in the opposite direction. We went after him, leaving Principal Greene behind at the lockers.

"Oh goody, he's going to make us chase him. So much for being easy," Officer Logan complained.

The bell rang as we were in mid-chase down the hallway. Kids started to pour out of the classrooms, only to move quickly to the side. All except this one blonde girl, who got in Duncan and Sam's way.

"Oh, a puppy. Hi, boy." She reached out her hand.

Rosalie pulled her quickly away. "That's a police dog, Tanya. He'll probably bite off your hand," she scolded her as we ran past.

Fig barely made it out the door before we could catch him. He ran into Whitlock, who stretched out a foot and tripped Newton. He fell to the ground and tried to scramble to his feet. I placed a hand on his shoulder and held him firmly in place.

"Freeze, Mr. Newton. Try to run from us again and Sam here will be the one to take you down."

Fig cast a nervous look at K-9, who was in crouched position glaring back at the boy. Newton started to shake, and sweat appeared over his brows.

"I haven't done anything," he insisted.

"We will talk about this down at the station. On your feet. You have the right to remain silent…" I marched him to the cruiser as I continued to read him his rights.

 **RR**

"Chief Swan, I swear Mike is a good boy. He's just having a bad time right now," Karen Newton pleaded with tears in her eyes.

I rubbed my hand over my head trying to ignore the headache that was forming. Moms typically always wanted to see the good in their children even if the truth was staring right in their face. Fig-Boy was glaring at his feet with his arms crossed over him and a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry, Karen, facts are facts. The drugs were found in your son's locker," I told her.

"How do we know you didn't target Michael? You had it out for him since…" Matthew Newton trailed off, his face red with anger.

"Since he assaulted my daughter?" I finished for him. "That case was handled by my deputy with good reason. However, this case is something else entirely. We conducted a random locker search after an anonymous tip. We searched over thirty lockers before coming to your son's, which I will point out is where the Port Angles P.D.'s K-9 led us. There were three other officers and Principal Greene there as witnesses. You can ask them if you don't believe me; your son wasn't singled out."

"What about that troublemaker Hale. Maybe he framed my son?" Matthew insisted.

"Do you have any proof?" I asked calmly.

Both parents looked imploringly at their son. He remained motionless, staring without blinking and no expression on his face.

"Son." His father elbowed him, and when he got no response, he turned back to me. "Well, didn't you search Hale's locker too?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. I have no clue whose locker was whose; we do it that way to keep things fair. There were a few small infractions that will be dealt with by Principal Greene and the department; unfortunately, Mike's was the biggest one," I informed them.

"We shouldn't say any more without a lawyer. We should call Peter Hale, maybe he'll help us." Karen looked at Matthew.

"You do realize it is Peter Hale's son you're trying to pin the blame on." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…right." Karen looked embarrassed.

"Mike is entitled to a lawyer at any time. Just say the word. As for now, the evidence will be sent to a lab up in Port Angeles. It will be fingered printed, and the pills will be tested," I explained.

"So is Mike free to go?" Karen asked, looking hopeful.

I shook my head. "He will remain in custody until bail is set. We should hear from a judge no later than tomorrow morning."

"I have to spend the night in jail?" Mike's head finally shot up, looking worried.

"Unfortunately, that is one of the downfalls of a small town." I shrugged not caring at all the kid had to sit in a cell for one night. If I had it my way, he would already be there after he laid a hand on Bells.

"Let's say the drugs are Mikey's…" Karen started only to be cut off by her husband.

"Karen…" He shot her a look.

"I am not saying they are or they aren't. But if they are…could he get a plea deal if he turns in the seller?" she asked.

I felt sorry for her. I heaved a sigh and cast a look at Newton. As much as I wanted to hate him, I knew I had to stay impartial. He was young and caught up in drugs. The drugs could be responsible for his aggressive behavior, and if he cleaned himself up, he did have a chance to be a good guy once again. I didn't want to make the same mistake I did with Jasper.

"I am not in the position to offer any plea deals at this point. It will be out of my hands and into the D.A's at this point."

Her hopeful smile fell, and tears started to well.

" _However_ , if Michael was willing to work with the D.A. there may be a chance for a lighter sentence or some sort of plea deal—if he was willing to cooperate. But that will be up to them and then require the approval of a judge," I mentioned.

"We will take that in into consideration _if_ the need arises. But still, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding," Matthew insisted.

"Uh-huh." _Whatever you have to tell yourself, buddy._

"What do you know about Royce King?" I asked.

"Never met him." Fig shrugged.

"Are you sure? Emmett McCarty spotted you talking to him, right before Mr. King tried to rape one of the girls at a party the other night." I raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I didn't know he was going to slip Rose a Ruthie," Mike snapped.

"Who said anything about drugs or who?" I asked suspiciously.

"The whole school is talking about it," he said smugly.

"Maybe about the girl in question, but the fact she was drugged was only known by her family and Emmett McCarty," I pointed out.

Mike turned pale and clamped his mouth shut.

"Mike, if you know anything you should say something. Was she hurt?" Karen looked worried and sent her son another pleading look.

This time Mike squirmed in his seat. "I didn't know what he was planning to do until it was too late. He wouldn't have listened to me if I told him not to do it. Emmett stopped it in time anyway."

"Son…" Matthew looked at me and back at his son.

"He's right, say no more." I nodded reluctantly. "However, any information you're willing to share with the Hales I am sure they will be grateful."

"We will see what our _lawyer_ says." Matthew gave me a pointed look.

I nodded in agreement. "Mike, I will level with you. You never have given me any trouble in the past, but the last few months you have to admit you have been on a downward spiral." I glanced pointedly at the evidence on my desk. "I'm hoping you can get back on the right track."

He rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. I looked over his head and waved in Deputy Marks. He entered and led Mike to a jail cell with his parents trailing behind.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment—it had been a long day, and I still needed to get the evidence up to Port Angeles. Looks like I might miss dinner with Bells tonight. I would be lying if I didn't say I have enjoyed having my little girl back at home—I had missed her.

I picked up my phone and called her new cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Why do you sound out of breath?" I asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, I was vacuuming," she responded.

"Is Edward there?" I asked.

"Um, no…he went straight home today to work with Jacob," she told me.

"Who is Jacob?" I thought I knew everyone in this town.

"His pet…excuse me…his lab experiment mouse. Why?" She sounded confused.

"Never mind. Look, Bells, I have to work late tonight and won't be home for dinner. Will you be all right?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, Dad." I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you go to the Cullen's for dinner? I'm sure they won't mind," I suggested, I didn't like her being alone. She has been looking pale and tired recently.

"I can't just invite myself over for dinner," she said.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. The boy ends up at our house last minute all the time. I can call his mother if you want me to."

"No…no, don't do that. I'll call Edward," she said quickly.

"Good. But not too late; it is a school night."

"Yes, Dad. Oh…before you go is Mike okay?"

"Why on earth are you worried about him for?" I scowled.

"Someone said that the police dog mauled him," she explained.

I snorted. _Good grief, high school gossip blows everything out of proportion._

"Sam didn't maul him. That's all I can tell you for now. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Bye, Dad, love you."

"Love you too, Bells," I said back before hanging up the phone.

 **A/B: I hope you enjoyed getting into Charlie's head. I figured he was the best choice for this scene. I wanted to post it before I lost my chance for a few days. My internet connection has slowed and I am not sure if the storm is the culprit.**

 **Thank you again for all the love you have given this story. I am pleased to say that it has been nominated for top ten fics of the month on twifanfictionrecs dot com.**

 **Filthy Pirate should start sometime this month, I typically chose Fridays as my update day. Until then.**


End file.
